


April Rain Showers

by alexanderotis47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/pseuds/alexanderotis47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part Levi and Eren's lives were fairly normal, they lived in an apartment together above a playground with very obnoxious kids, Levi was a manager at  a fancy restaurant, and Eren worked part time with his father at the hospital or bookstore clerk with his mother. Least to say, they were on top of the world, that is until Eren started to show some strange symptoms. Worried about his boyfriend, Levi set up a doctor's appointment with his well trusted friend Erwin. What Erwin tells them next sends their world spiraling. Eren is forced to face his mortality and Levi is forced to face the possibility of losing his lover.<br/>Warning this story is a tragedy, there is character death, and some chapters may have sex in them which is why I chose the mature rating. Suggestions and critics are highly appreciated. I apologize ahead of time for grammar errors. Enjoy the rollercoaster ride! (I am also Vladroxmysox, so don't think I'm copyrighting or something!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

April Rain Showers

Eren hummed happily as he made his way back to the apartment his boyfriend Levi and himself shared, he was just grabbing a few groceries while his boyfriend was at work. Most times he would just sit around the house, bored out of his mind, waiting for his lover to come home; but today was such a beautiful and sunny day Eren couldn't think of possibly wasting it indoors.

Eren yelped as he felt someone bump into him rather harshly, making him drop the bags he was carrying. He turned around, ready to give the stupid jerk that was walking away from him a piece of his mind, but instead groaned in pain and held his side in pain. He hissed out a quiet curse, before slowly picking up the fallen bags and resuming his trek home, ignoring the pain as best as he could.

Eren sighed, lately he hasn't been feeling well and his boyfriend was beginning to notice no matter how hard Eren tried to hide his symptoms. Before it was easier to hide the pain and the tiredness, but as time went on the pain began to increase along with the fatigue. He also hasn't been eating very much lately, which really caught his boyfriend's attention. Eren was known to have a humongous appetite, especially when it came to Levi's cooking, god did that man know how to cook. But nowadays even Levi's cooking didn't seem to have any affect.

He felt relieved when their apartment came into view, all he wanted to do now was curl up on the couch and fall asleep in hopes of ridding himself of this pain. He could hear children playing on the new playground near the apartment, Eren thought it was a nice addition while Levi thought it was rather annoying. He thought back to the conversation they had this morning when they could clearly hear the sound of screaming children outside their window.

"God damn kids, it's like 7am, don't they know some people may still be sleeping," Levi said irritably, his eye twitching rapidly at his irritation.

"They're not that loud Levi, you just have sensitive ears. Besides I'd rather have them outside screaming and breaking shit than inside, screaming and breaking shit," the brunette replied with a yawn, walking into the dining room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Levi sighed and looked at his boyfriend with concern," They were loud enough to wake you up...."

Eren rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's concern,"I'm fine Levi, if I need to I can just take a nap later on in the day."

"Eren you're not fine, even with a decent amount of sleep you take almost two naps a day, you have not been eating properly and when you think I'm not paying attention I've seen you hold on to your side like you're in pain," Levi replied before continuing,"Honestly how long has it been, 6 months? I think you should see a doctor."

"Levi, I already told you it's just stress from work, nothing to worry about. I don't need to see a doctor and the pain isn't that bad," the brunette retorted stubbornly.

"Stress or not, I still think you should see a doctor to at least get your side checked out."

"But Levi-"

"No buts, in fact I'm going to arrange an appointment for you right now with Erwin," Levi said in his "nothing you can say will make me change my mind" tone before taking out his cellphone.

Erwin was one of Levi's friend's who was conviently a doctor, because of his past Levi never really trusted doctors except one and that was Erwin. Whenever something happened he'd always call Erwin, whether it was because of health issues like now or if he needed relationship advice. Eren pushed his coffee aside to lay his head down on the table, his appetite now lost and his side beginning to ache.

After a few moments of talking on his cellphone Levi flipped it closed with a snap and returned it to his pocket. He returned his attention back to his lover who was poorly hiding how miserable his felt. Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, glancing at the clock to notice that he had to leave for work. He got up slowly, wincing in annoyance at the loud squeak the chair made as it scraped against the tile floor.

Eren slowly sat up to face his boyfriend sadness and a little bit of annoyance could be traced in his eyes. Levi bent down to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips before saying,"You're appointment is set up for tomorrow morning, I don't want you to go anywhere today, do you hear me? I want you to stay here and rest, if you need it there is pain medication in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I'll be back soon. I love you, try to eat something while I'm gone okay?"

Eren sighed defeatedly before replying with a quiet,"Okay, love you to, be careful."

The brunnette approached the door that led into the lobby area of their apartment, he felt guilty for making Levi worry and he really didn't want to go to that appointment tomorrow. He had a bad feeling that there would be something actually wrong with him, something bad. He approached the white, boring looking door with the number of the apartment the two men shared. He unlocked it before opening door, flicking the light switch on with elbow and kicking the door shut as gently as he could. He quickly set down the bags on the kitchen counter before slipping off his tennis shoes and putting the groceries away.

After he finished putting away the groceries he decided now seemed like a wonderful time to take a nap, even if there were screaming, obnoxious kids outside of his window. He grabbed a blue, fluffy blanket from behind the couch and slowly laid down on the couch, draping the blanket over his body. He sighed and nuzzled in the fluffy warmth, and instantly felt himself drift off into unconsciousness.

~Dream

He opened his eyes, vision blurry, he was on a bed, in a white room. There were a bunch of tubes hooked up to him, some machine was rhythmically beeping. He slowly turned his head to his right side to see a window portraying a depressing, gray sky. It looked about ready to rain. Then he heard the crying. He painfully and slowly turned his head to his left side and was met with a door opened just enough to see a man in a white coat who was holding a clipboard, his other hand resting upon a crying man's shoulder. The man crying had raven-black hair and wore a black trench coat. It was Levi. Levi was crying.

"I'm sorry Levi, there's nothing more we can do, all we can do is make him as comfortable as we can," the doctor replied.

"I don't want him to be comfortable, I want him to be better god dammit! You're a doctor, you're supposed to know what to do! You said there was nothing to worry about, you said he was going to get through this, you lied!" Levi shouted, smacking the man's hand away from his shoulder in disgust.

"Sir, you need to calm down there are patients sleeping, especially Eren," the doctor replied calmly. His voice was deep and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. A nurse approached the two men, his hand on Levi's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"He's right you know," the nurse replied weakly also blonde with blue eyes.

"How do you expect me to calm down!? My husband is dying in there and you expect me to calm down!?" Levi continued.

"Sir, please come with me, I'm sorry but we can't have you shouting when the patients are resting," the nurse said, using his full strength to pull the hysterical man away.

Eren felt his breathing quicken, he was dying? He couldn't be dying. He was fine, wasn't he? This was just a dream right? He opened his mouth to call out to Levi, tears blurring up his vision even further, there was something on his mouth blocking his words. In irritation he reached up with his hand and took the stupid mask off his face. He needed to speak to Levi, he needed to let him know that he wasn't dying. In the process of removing the oxygen mask he unhooked himself from one of the tubes, causing a machine to beep loudly.

The doctor standing outside the door immediately ran into his room in great haste, putting a hand on his chest to push him gently back down onto the bed, it was Erwin. He was saying something but Eren was in hysterics and gasping for air. He felt tears roll down his face like tiny water falls, he crying out Levi's name as loud as he could, feeling more tears burn his eyes as he heard how broken and weak his voice was.

He cried out in frustration as he felt the mask being placed on his face once again, keeping his words locked away from Levi. He needed to tell him how much he loved him, and how he wasn't going anywhere, he had to comfort him. He tried to struggle once more, his body too weak to fight off Erwin's strong grasp on his arms. He felt something poke into his shoulder. A shot....a sedative? He looked into Erwin's eyes, pleading for him not to take his Levi away, pleading for him to do something, anything that's going to keep him right by Levi's side. Erwin's eyes reflected guilt and grief.

His vision was going black, but before he lost consciousness completely he heard a desperate cry ring out. It was Levi. Levi was calling out to him. "Ereeeennn!"  
~

Eren gasped and bolted upright and at attention. His eyes wide and wild with fear, he looked around at his surroundings, letting out a sigh once he realized it was just a dream. He ran a shaking hand through his tangled hair, feeling his heart pound hard against his chest. He was alive. He wasn't in the hospital. He was on the couch, he was in their apartment. Everything was fine. Everything was fine.....

He felt his eyes begin to burn with tears and his body begin to shake harder with sobs. He wished Levi was home, he always knew how to comfort him after a nightmare, especially a nightmare such as this one. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a small ball on the couch. He gave himself a few minutes to cry before he tried pulling himself together. It was just a dream after all. It wasn't real, no need to cry over it right?

After he felt like he was in control again he uncurled himself from his position and stood up, pulling the blanket around his shivering and aching body. He felt disappointed that his nap did no good to chase away his side ache, in fact it seemed to make him feel worse. He took his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time, Levi would be home in a couple of a hours. With that thought the brunette decided to cook some dinner for Levi, he didn't really feel hungry at the moment.  
~

Eren heard the door open and closed, with a soft smile Eren turned around to see a very tired Levi, back from work. The brunette was watching the news while waiting for the man to come home, with dinner already made.

Levi strolled over to his boyfriend, giving him a chaste kiss before smiling tiredly and saying with a growl of his stomach,"Mmmm..it smells good in here...."

Eren laughed and smiled up at his boyfriend,"I made you dinner it's in the microwave...."

With that being said Levi walked off almost in a daze to the kitchen, returning quickly with said dinner, Levi plopped down on the couch beside his lover. With a concerned look he looked over to his boyfriend,"Did you eat anything yet?"

"Of course, I ate before you got here," Eren lied through his teeth, hoping Levi would just accept it. But of course....he didn't. Eren was a very poor liar.

With a stern look Levi replied,"Go get yourself some dinner, and no buts either. The only but I should acknowledge is your ass going to the kitchen to get something to eat."

Eren rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got off the couch to go get himself some food. After returning to the couch he caught the relieved smile Levi now wore.

"So how was your day?" he asked, propping his feet up on his boyfriend's legs once he sat down.

Eren huffed in fake annoyance before lying once again,"Pretty boring." He didn't want to tell Levi just how "exciting" it really was. He suppressed a shiver at his dream before faking a serene smile and asking,"How was your day at work?"

"Fucking annoying. The customers seemed more bat shit crazy then usual," Levi scoffed

Eren giggled a little at that,"They were probably bat shit crazy about you're cooking."

Levi worked as the head chef at the fancy restaurant called Wall Rose, and when he wasn't working he was an author. Eren on the other hand worked part time at his mother's flower shop and part time as a nurse where his father worked. Even with their combined income they decided to just live in a apartment, it was perfect for a couple anyways, although Eren hoped that one day they would decide on buying a house...when they hopefully thought of starting a family.

Eren quickly finished off his dinner, pushing his boyfriend's legs off his lap much to Levi's disappointment, and grabbed the other's dish to wash. Levi watched as Eren exited the room, staring at the other male's perfect ass. Eren smiled flirtatiously, noticing Levi staring and made a tiny show of swaying his hips more before he left the room.

"That brat is going to get it," Levi mumbled to himself, turning his attention back towards the tv which was spouting about some guy that tried to rob a gas station in the next town over.

With a sigh Eren returned, plopping down on the couch to which Levi immediately propped his feet up on his lover's legs, much to the others annoyance.

"Ugh, Levi your feet stink," Eren complained shoving the raven-haired man's feet off his legs again.

"You weren't complaining before," Levi replied before propping his feet up once again.

Eren rolled his eyes and gave Levi a look that said "seriously dude?"

Levi gave him a blank look before shoving his foot in Eren's face childishly. Eren jumped back a little in disgust before trying to push the other's foot away,"Oh my god Levi seriously? Gross!"

Levi chuckled and waved his foot in front of the other's face a few times before stopping completely and instead scooted closer to the other to wrap the other in his arms. Eren sighed and rested his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes in content.

"Are you sure nothing else happened today? You seem a lot more bothered then usual..." Levi said after a few moments of almost silence, except for the noise of the tv.

"Well...I did have this weird dream....but it doesn't matter" Eren said, not really wanting to discuss the subject.

"Was it about Jean again?" Levi asked in slight annoyance.

"N-No, and come on that was one time! I-I was in the hospital I guess.....you were crying and were talking to Erwin about me dying. It was so...just freaky," Eren replied, just willing to say what basically happened.

Levi frowned in concern and deep thought before shrugging. With a light sigh he said,"It's probably just you're brain freaking out about your appointment tomorrow. If you want I could come with you, I have tomorrow off after all."

"Yeah I sort of thought so to...I'd probably feel a lot better if you were there with me," Eren replied shakily, feeling his eyes start to burn with tears again,"It was just so....scary....you looked so scared....it seemed so real."

Levi's eye slightly widened at the sight of his love crying, he reached up with his hand to gently wipe away Eren's tears before kissing the brunnette on the lips,"It's going to be fine, besides you can't die, I forbid you to," he said before kissing him again.

Eren felt his face flush up slightly in embarrassment when he began to sniffle and sob again over something as stupid as this. Levi gently pulled the taller male toward him in an embrace, the brunette nuzzling his face into the raven's neck. Levi began to hum a random tune sounding strangely like September 5th by Kyte. Even though Levi was sure he was a sucky hummer let alone a singer it seemed to calm Eren down. In a few moments the male was peacefully asleep in Levi's arms. Levi sighed and nuzzled his face into the younger's hair, the scent of him relaxing the elder.

He wondered if that dream meant anything, if it did.....well Levi didn't want to think about that. Levi didn't want to think about the mortality of his lover, yes, he knew everything and everyone died at one point, but he already suffered through many deaths. He didn't want to think about possibly suffering through this one.....oh my god seriously? Why was he thinking about this right now? It was just a dream, people dreamt about themselves dying plenty of times right? It meant absolutely nothing.

Levi bit his lip when he heard the other whimper in his sleep, probably out of pain. He kissed the top of the brunnettes head before rubbing his back in what he hoped was comforting. He noted with concern that it seemed the other male has lost a bit of weight, he felt skinnier...he shook his head to clear away the thoughts. Now was not the time to think about death and what was wrong with Eren. They'd find out tomorrow right?

With that thought in mind, Levi quickly located the remote control and turned off the tv, before lifting the taller man in his arms and making the trek to their bedroom in hopes that maybe he'd get some sleep tonight. Levi usually never slept, although he did try to pretend for Eren's sake. As gently as he could, Levi laid Eren's body down on the bed before crawling in on the other side, and pulling the covers up over the two of them. God did he hope he'd fall asleep, he didn't want to think about anything anymore, he didn't want to think about his loved ones deaths anymore, he didn't want to imagine Eren dying anymore.

He quickly curled up next to the brunette's body which seemed oddly warm lately. He quickly pushed that thought aside and nuzzled his face into the other's back before closing his eyes. Thankfully in a few moments he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's appointment. Sadness and fluff...you might need to get some tissues for upcoming chapters.

April Showers Chapter 2

Levi sighed irritably before looking over his shoulder for the millionth time to see the time, the alarm clock glowed back in neon blue numbers 5:30 am. There was no way he could go back to sleep, not after the dream he just had. The shitty brat's dream had gotten to him as well. He turned back around to see the peaceful rise and fall of the brunette's chest. He was here at the moment, that's what mattered right now. It was just a dream and it was going to stay that way, he thought with determination.

The raven slowly raised his arm to gently brush away the hair on the other's face, a small smile unnaturally gracing his features when the brunette smiled slightly in his sleep. A smile that was taken and crushed during his younger years, a smile that only the brunette could pull out from him. Something as stupid as this was making the older man think just how much he had taken Eren for granted for the two years they've known each other.

Maybe it's not stupid, the raven thought, maybe someone or something out there was trying to tell him something. The raven played with the younger's hair for a few more moments before his eyes narrowed down on an article of clothing on the floor. He bit back a growl when he felt his need to clean started to kick in. As much as he hated to leave the warmth and comfort of bed, he knew there was no way in hell he could ring in the uncontrollable urge to clean the house house. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going back to sleep anyways right?

~

Levi opened the door to their bedroom a few hours later with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast balanced in his free hand. He walked silently over to the bed, setting the plate as quietly as he could on the end table, before crouching down by the sleeping figure tangled in the bed sheets. He slowly reached over with his arm to ruffle the sleeping man's hair in hopes of waking him. Unlike Levi, Eren was hard to wake in the mornings, especially now.

A tired whine could be heard under the mass of sheets causing the older man to chuckle and ruffle said brunette's hair a little harder. Levi quickly withdrawn his hand when another, more tanner hand emerged out of the bed sheets to slap away the much paler one.

Hiding his smile behind a blank face the raven said,"Time to wake up brat."

"No," a tired, cracked voice replied.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to wake up or not, did I brat? Eat you're damn breakfast, we don't have all day," Levi commanded in a softer tone that he only uses for Eren.

With another pathetic whine a head slowly emerged from the sea of tangled blanket, two titan green eyes half closed in mock annoyance and fatigue. While the younger male slowly sat up, Levi picked up a piece of toast from the plate and offered it as a peace offering for Eren. Eren blinked once at the bread before snatching it out of the elder's hand and immediately scarfing it down.

Levi allowed himself a smile, picking up a piece of bacon for himself before saying,"Well well well, looks like someone is hungry for a change."

Eren grunted in reply, quickly finishing off the piece of toast before reaching over to steal two pieces of bacon.

With a moan the younger male replied,"Dear god, I love bacon."

Levi rolled his eyes in reply, much too busy enjoying the fact that Eren was actually hungry and the piece of bacon he stole. After a few moments of silence, Eren noticed Levi wasn't taking anymore food from the plate, feeling a little guilty the brunette offered him the last piece of bacon.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him before replying,"No, I don't want any, I made this for you after all."

Eren narrowed his eyes as well, pushing the bacon against Levi's lips,"That's no fair, you have to eat to."

"Not as much as you do."

With a stubborn pout Eren narrowed his eyes further, almost to slits with the idea of force feeding the piece of bacon to Levi. Levi narrowed his eyes further as well, almost like he was challenging him, Eren thought. Eren smirked mischeviously before making his move, ever so slowly he crawled over to the cross-legged Levi on hands and knees, bacon gently clenched between his teeth. Levi's eyes narrowed to complete slits, matching Eren step by step he scooted back away from him until his back met the wall. Eren growled deep in his throat, stopping when he was face to face with Levi.

"Stupid brat," Levi sighed, before taking the other end of the bacon strip in his own mouth, slowing biting off piece by piece until his lips were met with another pair. It wasn't exactly Levi's version of romantic, Levi would've preferred the bacon to be a pocky stick but the end result was the same either way. With a small smile the raven pulled away before the brunette got carried away.

"Finish eating."

"Only if you help me."

"Ugh fine, have it your way brat."

~

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's hands, he was tired of watching the younger male's hands fiddle around with the hem of his shirt, slowly gaining in speed as time passed. With a small yelp Eren turned to fix his fear filled green eyes on Levi's blank, grayish blue eyes. Eren sighed and looked away after a few silent moments, he wished he was able to hide his emotions like Levi could. He fixed his eyes on the stack on magazines in front of him in the waiting room, he felt like a weakling.

"Eren, it's just a doctor's appointment, what are you so afraid about?" Levi finally spoke in a quiet, hushed voice.

Eren gave a shaky sigh before replying to his question in equal quietness,"I have a bad feeling about this Levi, I feel like whatever I have...whatever is going on....it's something bad."

Eren felt his breath catch when he felt Levi's thumb and index finger gently grab his chin, tilting it up to meet his now stormy, determined eyes.

"Eren, I promise you, everything will be okay. If there is something truly wrong with you, I promise I will never ever leave your side. We'll fight it together," Levi replied in his normal, bored tone he used in public. But Eren was able to detect the determination and love that was hidden in the man's tone.

"Eren, the doctor is ready to see you," the receptionist lady called out who had short white hair and glasses.

Levi was the first to stand up, Eren slowly following suit. With a small squeeze of his hand, the raven led the younger down what seemed to be endless halls. Levi remembered where everything was by heart, it was hard not to because of his past. Eren let him lead the way a step or two behind him, reluctant to see the doctor, even when it was Erwin. Levi stopped in front of a door labeled Dr. Erwin Smith, he stood in front of it for a few seconds before turning to look at his boyfriend who looked like he wanted to run away.

Levi sighed and looked around before grabbing the brunette's chin, guiding it so he'd be forced to look at him. The smaller stood up on his tiptoes to give the taller a small kiss in hopes of comforting the younger before pulling away and opening the door with no hesitation. The room was too white for Eren's taste, though there were a few posters that showed the human anatomy, the importance of washing ones hands, etc. There was a not so comfortable looking bed with paper on top with a few not so comfortable looking chairs set to the side of it.

Levi greeted the tall man to announce the couples presence, the tall man looked up and blinked out of his thoughts, there was a bunch of complicated papers sprawled out before him.

"Ah Levi, Eren, it's so good to see you two again. If you'd like you may take a seat, I'll only be a minute," Erwin replied, turning back to his papers.  
Levi led Eren over a chair before sitting down himself. While Levi kept up idle chit chat with his old friend, Eren stayed silent, head bowed, hands folded on his lap until Erwin finished with whatever he was doing. Eren wasn't sure.

"Ah now lets see here, what seems to be the problem?" Erwin asked, looking first at Eren, expecting him to answer.

Instead Levi chose to answer the man's question,"He's been having side pain, fatigue, loss of appetite, loss of weight, and he seemed a little feverish yesterday."

Erwin blinked, staying silent for a few moments to take it all in, with a small hmmm sound he patted the bed before saying,"Alright Eren if I could just have you lay down on the bed, I'm just going feel your abdomen."

Eren slowly stood up and walked towards the bed, doing as Erwin said.

Before even placing his hands on Eren, Erwin shot Levi a sly glance and in hopes of lightening the mood said,"I hope you won't be jealous Levi."

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes before shooting back,"Just do your damn job shit head."

Erwin chuckled and proceeded with feeling around Eren's abdomen, Eren trying to stay still even though his fingers itched with nervousness to mess with something. Eren yelped when the doctor pressed down around where his kidney would be located. Erwin blinked in surprise and withdrawn, shooting an apologetic look at Eren.

"Sorry about that, I'm guessing it's kind of sore there?"

"Nah, j-just sensitive," Eren lied.

Levi kept his mouth shut, knowing very well that was a lie, while Eren was thankful that Erwin decided to continue on, mostly treating the check up like a regular physical exam except a urinalysis test was added. While waiting for the urine sample test results to come back, Eren ended up falling asleep on the not so comfy bed. Levi decided it was best to just let him rest, feeling rather tired and bored himself as he already read all the stupid posters the room had to offer.

The raven nearly drifted off to sleep when Erwin returned to the room once again, his eyebrows drawn together making Levi feel uneasy.

"Ah, I see Eren fell asleep," Erwin said absentmindedly, also choosing not to wake the sleeping male.

"Like I said, he's been feeling rather tired lately."

Erwin hummed in thought before asking,"I think I'm going to take some of his blood and have him do a CT scan. We can do that in the scanning room if it would be easier for the both of you."

Levi stood up and stretched, with a sigh he said,"Alright then fine by me....... don't look at me like that shit for brains I can carry him."

With a small chuckle Erwin held up his hands in surrender,"I didn't have any doubt in my mind."

Levi walked over to Eren and gave him a gentle shake, getting a whine in response.

"Chill out brat it's just me. He's going to take some of your blood and have you do an CT scan, so keep your ass still okay?" Levi replied before carefully lifting the male in his arms.

"Levi, I can walk you know," the younger croaked out tiredly.

"Geez I didn't know that," Levi replied sarcastically,"I don't think I trust your lazy ass to walk a couple doors down, you might end up passing out on the floor."

"I knew you always had faith in me," Eren replied back, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Was there really any doubt?"

"You two fight like a married couple," Erwin added, holding the door open for Levi.

"Hey watch it we might actually one day become a married couple," Levi shot back.

"That's something I would like to see. Who would've thought a tight ass like you would ever get married," Erwin retorted, leading the way to the scanning room.

"Hey, Eren likes my tight ass. In fact he was doing it last night"

"It's true.....the first part anyways, you shouldn't lie Levi," Eren added sleepily

"Says the brat who lied about being in pain."

"Nnnghh..."

"That's what I thought...."

~

Levi sighed, Eren was passed out once again on the way too "comfortable" looking bed and Erwin was at his desk writing on some papers, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and worry.

"How's it looking so far?" Levi dared to ask, rubbing a hand acrossed his face.

"Well, it doesn't look extremely good to be honest. There were traces of blood in his urine, not only that but there seems to be a tumor on one of his kidneys. Don't worry quite yet, I don't know if it's cancerous, that's going to take some time and we'll have to do more tests. I'd like to schedule another appointment, I'm hoping by then his blood test results would have come back, I am also hoping to perform an ultrasound on his kidney to actually see if it's an actual tumor. And then hopefully I can perform a biopsy be sure whether or not he does have kidney cancer or not. If he does, I'm going to surgically remove his kidney and have him undergo chemo," Erwin replied with a sigh.

"So your saying he has kidney cancer."

"I said he might, from what it looks right now if it is truly cancer it hasn't spread anywhere including his other kidney, which is good, that makes his survival much higher," Erwin replied.

"How am I going to tell him...."

Erwin sighed and stayed silent for a few moments before replying,"I don't even know how to answer that...I just tell them....there's really no way of sugar coating it. I'm sorry Levi, all we can hope for now is that it's just an abnormal cell growth."

"Yeah..." Levi replied his voice cracking betraying his emotions.

"His blood work should return in about a week, so I plan on scheduling his next appointment a week from today. If you have any questions call me, as for right now just sit tight and make him take it easy. Make sure he's eating and sleeping. I'm truly and honestly sorry Levi....I promise I will do whatever I can to help him," Erwin said, sympathy and determination lacing his tone. He put a hand on Levi's shoulder, only to have it brushed off a few moments later.

Levi walked over to Eren and lifted him into his arms, he didn't want him to wake up yet, he didn't know what he was going to tell him yet. Erwin held the door open for him and followed the raven haired male to his car, opening the passenger side as well, the silence nearly deafening. Once Levi saw to it that Eren was securely placed in the passenger seat, he closed the door and faced Erwin.

With eyes dark and hard as stone the raven muttered three words under his breath,"Thank you, Erwin" before walking over to the driver's side.

Erwin stood outside, the sky now a sea of gray instead of sunshine as it was before. He watched the raven as he started his car up and left, lifting his hand up to wave his friend off before walking back into the clinic, shoulders slumped. It never got any easier...

~

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked in a quiet whisper, a chair was pulled up beside their bed.

"Mmm...a little sore...I don't remember leaving the clinic," Eren replied, rubbing at his eye and yawning.

"Yeah you fell asleep..." the raven said in the same whisper.

"Levi, you don't need to whisper......is something wrong? What did he say?" Eren asked, now more alert with Levi's strange behavior.

Levi bit his bottom lip, turning to look at the not so very interesting white wall before sighing, deciding to just out right tell him,"Eren, he think you may have kidney cancer. He's not sure...he scheduled you in for next week, that's when your blood work results should be in. The CT scan showed a tumor-like structure on your kidney, but to be sure he will also be giving you an ultrasound and a biopsy. After that, if you do have it....he's going to surgical remove your kidney and have you undergo chemo."

Eren felt his heart stop, eyes widening. His feeling was right, it did turn out bad.

Levi stood up and cautiously walked over to Eren, as if afraid that if by standing up or touching him would send him into a break down. He watched as Eren's face turned pale, eyes widening, tears forming. He choked back his own tears, he had to be strong for Eren's sake. Just as he had for his parent's deaths, for Petra's death....

"Eren, it's going to be okay, no matter the results I'll stay by you, I promise you you won't be alone," Levi said, wrapping his arms around the younger male whose shoulders began to shake.

Eren stayed silent, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. He might have cancer? He might have to face death? He might lose his hair? What was he going to say to his parents? His friends? Mikasa?

"Eren?" Levi questioned.

The brunette swallowed thickly and buried his face in the raven's neck. He noted with surprise he was crying, hard. He didn't remember his eyes burning with tears. Levi hugged even tighter, as if that alone is going to keep Eren together. He let the brunette cry and tried not to think about the loved ones he lost so far during his life. Eren might be one of them.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm going to stay here. I promise we'll make it through this," Levi whispered, feeling tears start to burn and trail down his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: I'm not really educated on medical things....so yeah....I used google and did a little background research even though it still might be flawed. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed it, reviews and critiques are welcome! Also as for the weird publication dates...well I already practically wrote 8 chapters of this story so far and I just now thought of putting it on Archive of Our Own. It was already on Fanfiction.net)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, depression, biospy. Levi's past.

April Showers Chapter 3

It's been three days after the appointment, after Levi had told Eren of his possible condition. Three days so far of the brunette staring mindlessly out the window where there were children playing on the playground, sleeping or awake, leaving only to use the bathroom or eat. Three days Levi pretended to watch tv or write. Right now he was pretending to watch tv, a cup of tea in his hands, watching his lover stare out into space.

He's acting like he does have cancer the raven thought in disgust, Erwin said there was a chance sure but Levi thought it'd have an opposite effect on Eren. Usually when one is faced with their own mortality they would start living life to the fullest, wouldn't they? Levi sighed, they had four days left until Eren's next appointment, four days left of uncertainty, Eren shouldn't be acting like this.

The elder male slowly stood up from his place on the couch, walking off to put his cup in the sink and slowly walked back to the living room, not surprised to find the brunette still hadn't moved. He walked over quietly to the figure, almost afraid of being too loud, afraid of startling Eren. The raven squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight drifting in from the window, taking a few moments to watch the kids play, without a single care in the world, and for a second Levi wished he was a child again as well.

The older male put his arms around the brunette, burying his face in his hair, cringing slightly in disgust when he noted that the brat hadn't showered in a while. Levi would have to fix that.

"Alright Eren, you've sulked long enough," Levi said, breaking the almost three day long silence.

Eren didn't reply. 

With a sigh the raven tried again exasperatedly,"Eren you haven't showered in almost four days, you've been sitting there for three days now. Look I know you feel like shit, I know that there is a possibility of you having.....b-but this is stupid and it's unfair to me to see you this way!"

Eren slowly turned his once lighted up green eyes towards the raven, with no emotion on his face.

"You don't know what it's like...." Eren replied in a broken voice.

"Of course I know what it's like to face one's own mortality, I've been doing it for most of my life. I had to fight every day since day one and I still do. You're going to let some stupid possibility take over your life? I'm sorry, but Eren, that is pathetic. That is not something the Eren I knew would do. This should at least give you a reason to want to live more if anything. Now, come on you're taking a damn shower you stink," Levi replied in a stern voice.

"I don't want to take a shower-Hey!" Eren replied, cut off when Levi lifted him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your opinion did I?" Levi bit back before walking off to the bathroom with Eren.

Eren opened his mouth to protest but closed it and instead pouted when Levi gave him a "don't question my authority" look. Upon reaching the bathroom, Levi gently set his special load down on the counter before turning on the water and turning back to Eren who was still pouting.

"Who knows, maybe after your shower you might feel better," Levi replied with a sly smirk.

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes, apparently not getting the hint,"Yeah maybe."

"Hurry up and get undressed brat, chop chop, we don't have all day," Levi commanded, already shirtless.

 

~ As much as I would've loved writing that for you guys.....*wink wink* I must save it for later (and if you're reading this on deviant art you would know why I can't write such a thing.)

Levi smiled at Eren's curled up form on the couch, the brat was fast asleep after their shower and as much as Eren hated to admit it, he did feel a lot better. Levi rewarded himself with another cup of tea and was now channel surfing, bored out of his mind. It was never a good thing to be bored, especially in Levi's case. In his case, when he was bored his mind would start to drift to the past, which was never good to start off with.

Levi's child hood was spent with an abusive, overly strict father who became even more strict after his mother's death especially when he wasn't sober. His mother died of lung cancer, no doubt because she was a heavy smoker. Petra was his adopted sister, adopted only because his parents actually wanted a girl instead of a boy. They gave Petra most of their attention, which didn't bother Levi since he was never the people type, he preferred solitude. Petra and himself were great friends, were because one night when his father was once again drunk off his ass and raging Petra got in the way. Least to say she was beaten to death by his father and Levi spent the rest of his childhood alone, parentless, running away from foster homes. Most of his family members were either dead already or simply did not care about an antisocial little boy.

When he was old enough he got himself a job, it didn't pay much but it was enough for Levi to at least get food without stealing it. Sure it didn't help him get an apartment, he still had to deal with sleeping in alleyways and other odd places, that is until Erwin found him one cold, winter night. Levi was battling a pretty bad cold, he barely could keep himself conscious. Erwin taken him in and had taken care of him, barely out of school himself. He helped Levi to where he was today, which wasn't easy since he stopped going to school once Petra died but he managed it. Due to living on the streets, Levi developed an intense need to clean almost everything in sight, until there was not even a speck of dust on anything.

As for meeting Eren, the raven met him in the hospital where Grisha, his father worked, he was assigned to dress Levi's wounds after a particularly bad fight after school. Eren complained about having to work there, he always wanted to open up a bakery as crazy as it sounds. The brat was crazy about baking. Levi made fun of him for it and Eren threatened to add more injuries to his already battered body. In the end they grew close, Levi was practically purposefully starting fights just so he'd get to see the brunette again.

After figuring out his plan, Eren rolled his eyes and scolded him for being stupid before offering to take him out to dinner after his shift. They grew even closer and started dating finally after 3 years of knowing each other, I know right? At this point Levi was almost out of college and Eren was a year into college. And here they were, two years later, Levi still getting up the nerve to ask Eren to marry him. 'But will I ever get to?' Levi questioned, desperately searching for a channel to hold his attention.

Levi glanced over to his sleeping lover, he looked skinnier, frailer, but at least he looked peaceful for now even in sleep. Levi wondered what on earth he ever did that made it so Eren popped up in his life. He was so undeserving. He didn't even know how to comfort the young man....he was trying the best he could and it seemed like it was working for now. But how long would that last?

Levi sighed in disgust and turned the tv off, there was nothing on tv. After a few moments of consideration, Levi decided to carefully squeeze himself between Eren and the couch. Perhaps a nice nap with his lover will help. Levi felt his heart squeeze in guilt when he heard Eren whimper in pain, he gently put his hand on Eren's back, no doubt the area where he was hurting. He rubbed in very gentle, light circles, almost breathing out a sigh of relief when it seemed to calm the brunette.

What am I going to do?....

~ The night before appointment

Levi squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his, the cool air feeling comfortable after such a hot day. He glanced over to the brunette who had a small, serene smile on his face, watching the other couples walking around the park. There were a few stray kids that were playing ball. He didn't seem concerned about tomorrow, or that he still had yet to tell his family and friends the news, he seemed to be as he normally was.

"Hey Levi, do you think one day we could go to the ocean? Armin went there once and it said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, with the exception of Mikasa," Eren blurted out as random as could be.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I always wanted to see the ocean myself when I was younger," the raven replied with a small smile.

Eren gave Levi and a suspicious look before asking,"Are you just saying that to just say it, or do you really mean it?"

"I really do mean it, I think it would look beautiful...just not as beautiful as you," the raven replied, turning his attention to the brunette, relishing in the blush that creeped upon the younger's face.

"Aw, I'm not all that beautiful....if anything you are," Eren replied sheepishly, seeming very interested in the ground.

Eren yelped when he felt two fingers on his chin pull him to meet the eyes that shone with passionate love.

"You are the most beautiful person in the whole world Eren, no matter how many times you tell me your not, will never make me change my mind," Levi replied, bringing the hand he held with his other hand up to kiss.

Eren felt his face flush up even more, in reply he stammered,"U-Uh...p-perhaps we should continue walking?"

Levi smirked victoriously before saying,"As you wish," and led the younger man down the sidewalk, both lost in their thoughts once again.

After several silent moments, Eren quietly asked the much shorter, elder man what was on his mind,"Levi, aren't you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Ah, honestly....I am.....aren't you?"

"Y-Yes....I can't really stop thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, it's nice that you're trying to keep my mind off of it...but it's just not that simple...I'm sorry," Eren replied, looking down at the ground again guiltily.

"I understand....to be honest I really didn't expect it to," Levi admitted, looking over to the brunette whose hair was now hiding his eyes.

"W-Well at least I know one thing, no matter what happens you're going to be by my side. We'll fight it together, right?"

"Of course, I promised didn't I brat? You know me enough by now to know that I never EVER go back on a promise," Levi replied, eyes narrowed in determination.

Eren giggled,"I'm glad."

~

Eren smiled as Levi brought in two plates of pancakes in their bedroom, it was the morning of his appointment and although Eren did smile, it was rather small.

"All those years working as a waiter was worth it after all," Levi commented, easily balancing two plates in one hand.

"It seems so," Eren replied with a nervous giggle.

Levi set the plates on the end table, picking one up for himself and sitting on the chair he brought up when he first broke the news to Eren. After a few moments, Levi frowned, Eren wasn't even making a single move to eat.

"What not hungry today brat? Are you nervous?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

Levi sighed, deciding not to force Eren to eat, to be honest he wasn't feeling very hungry either but he didn't want Eren to know that. He watched as Eren kept looking at the clock, with every minutes passing it seemed the younger male kept growing paler and paler, his eyes growing more fearful. Levi wondered if his mother looked like that before she found out she had lung cancer, maybe his father looked like that. He felt his jaw tighten in anger, he would never forgive the man for what he had done to Petra, drunk or not. He'd never forgive the man for what he had put Levi through, what abuse Levi had to put up with.

"Thinking about the past again?" Eren asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore Levi, what matters is the present, the here and now because you can change right now but you can't change the past."

"I know...." with a sigh the raven dropped the subject and instead said,"Hurry up and get dressed brat....lets get this over and done with."

~

Erwin immediately greeted them when they got there, which was nice, Eren really didn't want to be forced to wait when he was already as nervous as can be. Eren suppressed a shiver upon walking back in the white room, he never really liked hospitals to begin with but due to his father he kind of had to deal with it.

"So Eren, how's your side been feeling? Worse or about the same?" Erwin asked, gesturing for the young man to sit on the bed while he set up the ultrasound.

"A little worse...not too bad though," Eren said, sort of lying.

"Hmm, I guess that's not too bad. And how's Levi doing today?" he commented, moving on to Levi, hoping that small talk will keep things lighter.

"Shitty," was Levi's simple reply.

"I could've guessed that..."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Only because I know how much you love to talk about shit," Erwin shot back with a small smile.

"Hey at least I talk about something more interesting then eyebrows, seriously you should think about getting them waxed, there huge."

"Thanks for you're concern but the prefer my eyebrows the way they are."

"Always looking out for you man, lets just hope those eyebrows of yours will reel in a woman, doubt it, but one can hope," Levi replied, his mouth ever so slightly upturned in a smile.

Erwin smirked back and wiggled his eyebrows,"I'll have you know these eyebrows did reel in a woman, and that woman is Hanji."

Levi made a choking noise, his eyes widened in actual surprise,"Four eyes!? You're shitting me. When did that happen? How can you put up with her? Oh god you have to be shitting me."

Eren giggled at Levi's face, it wasn't everyday he got to see Levi look so utterly shocked, even though he had no idea who this Hanji was.

Erwin held up a hand,"I promise you it's no joke, Hanji and I are going steady."

"Well I'd say good for you but it's more like good luck, your gonna need it," Levi replied.

Erwin rolled his eyes before replying,"Levi she isn't that bad and you know it," he looked to Eren who looked in between amused and confusion and continued,"Levi met Hanji in college, she was one of his professors."

"She screwed around a whole lot more than actually teaching the class," Levi added.

Erwin ignored Levi's comment and turned back to Eren with a small device in his hand,"Alright Eren, this shouldn't hurt at all although it's going to feel a little cold, I'm going to have to have you lay down though."

Eren obeyed and layed down, happy that he was able to look at Levi with just a turn of his head while Erwin did whatever he was doing to him. In all honesty, Eren knew he should've probably known what Erwin was doing to him, but he really didn't pay attention to his father all that much when it came to procedures because most of the time Eren didn't perform said procedures.

Eren couldn't help the shiver when he felt something cold on his abdomen, he kept his eyes fixed on Levi, not really all that interested at seeing his own kidney up on the screen. Seeing how nervous and tensed Eren was, Levi reluctantly started to make silly faces at him. Eren gave him a weird look, before realizing what he was trying to do, he couldn't help but laugh especially when it wasn't everyday Levi acted so un-Levi-like.

Erwin clicked his tongue in concern stopping the two's antics and making both of them look up to the older male with question.

"There are two tumors instead of one for sure," Erwin replied, his eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"Is that a bad thing?" Eren asked, his voice unsteady.

"I'm not sure, if they are cancerous yes, I don't remember there being two tumors there before," Erwin replied, as much as he would've loved to lie and say everything was okay, especially when Eren's eyes widened.

"I think what I'm going to do before you leave today is give you some general anesthesia which will make you relaxed, a little sleepy so I can do a biopsy on your kidney, if it is cancerous we can't wait," Erwin said in an all serious tone.

Eren's eyes widened almost impossibly further, anesthesia? Like for surgery? Eren was afraid of surgery, he didn't feel comfortable with people digging around inside him.

Levi saw this and immediately walked over and took Eren's hand,"It's going to be okay Eren, you won't be fully asleep and I'll be right here."

Erwin left Levi to calm down Eren while he grabbed the appropriate things he needed to perform said biopsy. His brows in a seemingly permanent knit.  
Several moments later Eren had an IV through his arm pumping anesthesia into his veins with Levi holding the hand that didn't have an IV through it and was laying on his side. Levi kept his eyes trained on Eren's face. His eyes were drooped and he was muttering weird things under his breath in a sleepy state.

"Okay, I'm going to begin the procedure, make sure to keep him still and calm Levi," Erwin said, a needle in hand.

"Yeah," was Levi's only reply, he tried not to look at the needle, Levi absolutely hated needles which could be blamed on his father. His father would prick him sometimes with needles if he got on his nerves or did something "out of line." Really his father used anything that was there as a weapon, but his mother crocheted a lot when she was still alive.

Levi looked at Eren in concern when he saw him wince, keeping his voice even the raven asked,"Does it hurt Eren?"

"Nnngh? No....just feels weird."

"Good," Levi replied with a sigh.

"Levi I'm tired," Eren said in an almost child-like voice.

Levi forced himself not to smile at how cute Eren looked when he was drugged and said,"That's okay Eren, you can fall asleep if you want."

"Okay, night Levi," Eren replied, not needing to be told twice.

"Night..."

~

"When is he going to wake up?" Levi questioned, wondering whether or not he should poke the male awake or not, Levi noted with slight interest that said male was drooling in his sleep.

Erwin shrugged before replying to his question,"I don't really know, probably whenever he wants to."

"Hopefully soon, I've been carrying him a lot lately and I don't want him to get too used to it," Levi replied, extending an index finger and poking Eren's face, to afraid to actually shake the brunette in case he may be in pain.

"Really? And here I thought you were showing off..." Erwin replied.

Levi scoffed in reply and gave Erwin a dirty look before going back to try to poke Eren awake which seemed to be working. After Levi saw to it that Eren was at least half awake which took several minutes he asked,"How does it look so far."

Erwin sighed and gave his friend a somber look before replying,"So far he's showing all the signs of having kidney cancer....we won't know for sure until his biopsy results come back which is going to take at least another week."

Levi cursed under his breath which made Eren look at him in confusion, he was still a little out of it and he didn't really know where he was at that moment but he felt relaxed as long as Levi was there.

"It's nothing sweetheart," Levi replied to Eren who looked at him with a beyond confused look. Oh that's right, I usually call him brat, Levi thought. Oh well there's a first for everything.

"Think you can walk?" Levi asked, extending a hand to Eren who slowly took it still looking rather confused.

Erwin noticed Levi's questioning look aimed at him and explained,"Yeah the drug will wear off in about an hour."

"I'm guessing he won't be able to drive?"

Erwin gave his friend a "what do you think" look and replied with sarcasm,"No, he can drive perfectly fine."

"I see you worked on your sarcasm, I'm impressed, honestly I am."

"Thanks, I worked on it just for you."

"I'm flattered," with a sigh Levi looked to his still confused looking brat before saying,"I guess him being able to walk will be good enough for now, thanks Erwin."

"No problem, I'll call you up when the results are in," he replied back, waving to the couple as they exited the room and sighed, putting his head in his hands when he was sure they were gone. Erwin couldn't help thinking back how Levi was when he took him in, he was around 16. He had depression and anxiety issues that took years to get over, at least this much. He always got into trouble with the other boys at school. Erwin couldn't help but wonder how Levi would take Eren having cancer. He sighed, all we can hope for now is the results will show up negative, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Mostly listened to some ereri playlists online when writing this....once again I'm not a medical doctor so I don't know how exactly they do things. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update as soon as I can, tell me what I can do to improve :3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's results come back, Levi has a mental breakdown.

April Showers Chapter 4

Levi watched as his lover whisked around the house in nervous haste, having taken over Levi's cleaning duties to keep his mind off wondering what the results of the biopsy were going to be. It's not that Levi minded, it was a nice change for once since most of the time Levi cleaned the house while Eren either cooked or lazed around. The raven was just concerned about Eren overworking himself, especially when his side was acting up again.

Levi offered to help countless times over the week, but Eren always brushed him off, saying he could handle it. The raven eyes widened slightly in concern when the brunette dropped the dish he was drying, the crash of broken glass seemed to echo in the near silent house. The brunette stumbled and put a hand on the kitchen counter to steady himself, his face pinched in a pained expression, his other hand holding his side in pain. Levi hastily made his way over to the brunette, wrapping his hands securely around the man's skinny waist. 

"Alright Eren, I think that's enough cleaning for one day don't you agree?" the raven asked his voice had a trace of nervousness.

Eren hissed in pain before trying to weakly shove his lover away,"Levi I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy."

The raven gave the brat a stern look, keeping his arms securely around him, not tight enough to hurt the boy, but enough to keep him from escaping,"Eren I think you should lay down, at least for a bit and then you can continue when you're feeling better. You've been cleaning since you got home from your appointment, it can wait."

Eren gave his lover one of his famous stubborn looks, in response Levi raised an eyebrow and shot back his own "you better do what I say or there is going to be a problem" look. After a few moments the brunette sighed and gave in, sinking back into his arms in fatigue. He smiled in content when he picked up the scent of strawberries from Levi, Levi knew since day one how much Eren loved strawberries so he made it a habit to always wash his hair in strawberry scented shampoo.

"Tell you what, you go lay down on the couch for awhile and I'll make some strawberry cupcakes, how does that sound?" the raven suggested, inhaling the scent of the brunettes own scent which smelt of fresh linen and something exotic. Unlike Levi, Eren changes up his shampoo, usually picking out something that seemed to sound exotic. Levi didn't really mind because he liked being kept on his toes when it came to Eren. Only when it came to Eren though, everything else had to be clean and routine.  
"Mmmm, that sounds nice," the brunette replied dazedly, almost seeming that he was about to pass out in his lover's embrace.  
They embraced for a few more moments before Levi stood up on his tip toes, almost sure Eren was sleeping due to the fact his breathing had become shallower and he seemed to be putting more weight on the shorter man. He found he was correct. Levi watched for a few moments in interest, he never seen someone sleep while standing up before. Well okay that was a lie sort of because the brunette was leaning his full body weight on him but for the most part he was standing up.

With a small eye roll the smaller of the two walked slowly out to the couch, the other male sort of awake but still leaning upon the smaller to get to the couch. With a gentle shove from the raven, the brunette plopped down on the couch in which he immediately curled up in a small ball. Levi haphazardly threw a soft blanket on Eren and went off to finish cleaning the house and make the strawberry cupcakes he had promised his lover a tiny smile displayed on his face.

~A few days later

Eren stretched out on the couch, sighing in content when he heard his back crack in response. He gave Levi a pout when he saw him in his uniform, Levi had to work today, the raven's eyebrows were set in a crease when he looked over his boyfriend who was laying lazily on the couch.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay today?"

"Yeessss," Eren replied in slight annoyance at his boyfriend oveprotectiveness.

"Make sure to eat something and get plenty of rest, don't you dare lift a finger while I'm gone or else I'll send Mikasa after you," Levi replied sternly, pointing an index finger at the younger man to make it point clear.

Eren almost shivered at the thought of having two overprotective people after his ass, with a small smile the brunette replied with a small salute,"Yes mam."

Levi sent him a glare and crossed his arms,"That's sir to you shitty brat."

"Sure whatever you say mam."

"God you're just asking for it aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not asking for anything."

"Sure, whatever, just don't do anything stupid okay?" Levi replied, his tone now soft as he walked over to brunette to kiss him goodbye. 

"I promise I won't, I won't lift a finger until you get home," the brunette replied, kissing him back.

"Good, I'll see you at 6 with some take out," Levi said, inching toward the door, looking seriously uncomfortable with leaving Eren alone at the house.

Eren gave the man a grin to convince him he was going to be fine before saying,"Sounds good, goodbye, love you and be careful."

"Bye, love you to," and like that he was gone and Eren was left alone watching a documentary about whales. Eren sighed, putting forth little interest in the whales and more into the ocean. He wondered if the ocean actually looked like that when Armin went to see it and what kind of shells Armin might've seen out on the beach. Maybe he seen some crabs or some sea turtles, maybe he saw huge out croppings of rocks out a little ways into the ocean. He wondered what the water would feel like, if it would feel warm or cold, what kind of fish was swimming around in the shallower waters, if he could see any coral reefs. Maybe when he went he saw surfers riding the waves or maybe he could've sworn he saw a shark far out in the ocean.

"Either way it must've been beautiful, I hope I'll get to see the ocean with Levi before I die," Eren sighed, depression setting in when he thought back about his current condition.

The day passed on with Eren laying on the couch bored out of his mind, watching tv when he was awake and passing out if there was nothing interesting on tv. Right around him taking his second nap of the day, the documentary showing something to do with a president, the phone rang. Eren jolted out of his half awake and half asleep stupor and slowly dragged himself over to the reciever. Why did he and Levi think it was a good idea to place it as far from the couch as fucking possible? Were they just that stupid?

He picked up the phone on the third ring with a groggy hello. It was Levi.

~Several moments before

Levi growled in irritation, many orders lined up in front of him. Levi didn't mind that much, since Wall Rose was usually this busy during the day, but what he minded was the clumsy fuck ups he dared to call employees. Two of these clumsy fuck ups was Sasha and Conny. Levi could definantly handle one of them, but when both were on the job it was absolute hell. Conny kept burning the fucking food, which resulted in Levi having to cook the damn order for him. And when Levi wasn't looking Sasha was practically eating half of the order, if she wasn't doing that she was trying to start a food fight with Conny. Levi honestly did not understand why the hell he hadn't fired the two yet.

The raven jumped slightly in surprise when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his back pocket. With a quick bark to Mike to finish the order, one of the less annoying employees, Levi exited out the back door to see who dared to fucking call him while he was working. In a sense he hoped it was Eren if anything, he was still worried about leaving the the younger man at home. He nearly dropped his cheap as fuck cellphone when he saw it was Erwin.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and with a nervous sigh he flipped open his phone. Keeping his voice as steady as possible he said,"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Levi, I apologize for calling you while you're most likely working but Eren's biopsy test results came back," the low mechanical voice replied.

"I-Is that so?" Levi replied, not really surprised at all at the fact.

"Yes," Erwin replied his voice taking on a somber tone, with a few moments of hesitation Erwin continued,"Levi, the results...are positive...he does have cancer...I am so so very sorry. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you two out, I set a surgery date in a few days for Eren and I'm already setting up a schedule for chemotherapy."

Levi felt his body go numb at the word cancer, he was barely even paying attention to Erwin as he continued. Cancer? Eren had cancer? After all this time of comforting him and telling him he'll be just fine....he has cancer? What the hell is he going to do? How is he going to tell Eren?

After a few moments of silence on the other end, Levi heard his name being called again with concern from Erwin.

Levi took a deep breath and squeaked out,"Y-Yeah, I'm still here, that sounds...fine....t-thank you Erwin. If you don't mind I'd rather tell Eren of this, that is if you hadn't already called him."

"I sort of figured that so I didn't. I am so very sorry Levi, if you need anything or any information just call me, other then that...I'll see you in a few days," Erwin replied, wishing he could talk to him longer but his lunch break was almost up.

"Yeah, okay, thanks, bye," Levi replied monotoniously, being the first to end the call. He leaned up again the alleyway wall near the dumpster, shivering even though the sun was shining warmly today. He didn't know if he wanted to throw up or cry, he was just so numb. He must've stood there for several minutes because Mike walked out the back door in search of him. 

"Hey dude I thought you ditched us there-Whoa...you look pale...did something happen?" Mike asked, closing the door behind him.

Levi glanced up at Mike, hoping that his expression seemed bored and disinterested like always. He knew he could trust Mike, they had been working with each other ever since Levi started working at Wall Rose. Mike watched as Levi made his way up the ladder to head chef.

With a sigh Levi replied in a gruff voice,"Yes...something did happen. If you don't mind Mike I'm going to go home, it's something important."

"S'ok man, I understand. If you don't mind me asking....is it about Eren?"

"Yes it is, I will also be requesting a lot more time off in the near future, just for your information..." Levi replied, brushing past Mike to get his things and exit the restaurant, ending the conversation there.

Sasha and Conny grinned and was about to greet Levi back but when they saw his expression they knew to keep their traps shut. Levi walks past them, cell phone in hand once again, dialing Eren's number. Sasha and Conny shot identical questioning glances at Mike who just shrugged and told them to get back to work.

 

~Back at the house

"Hey Eren, I just called to let you know I'm going to be coming home now, I picked up a couple pizzas down where Armin works and I also picked up some strawberries and chocolate dip," Levi said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"Really? But I thought you weren't coming home until 6, did something happen?"

"Yeah, Sasha and Conny got under my nerves and Mike told me to go home early before I started breaking shit," Levi lied.

"Wow seriously? I didn't think they were that bad, although knowing those two, when they're together they are pretty annoying," Eren replied with a small chuckle before continuing,"What's the special occasion, you almost never let me have strawberries and chocolate because you said I'd get fat."

"It was just a spur of the moment thing, anyways I'll be home soon, and you better have not lifted a fucking finger, trust me I will know," Levi replied.

Eren laughed at that and said,"Okay, see you when you get here, love you!"

"Love you to brat, bye."

With a click the line went dead and Eren was left staring in confusion and slight amusement at the phone in his hand. After a few moments he shrugged and hung up the phone, sitting back down on the couch; expecting an interesting documentary only to have his interest crushed when he saw the president documentary was still going.

~

It didn't take long for Levi to get home, around thirty minutes give or take and Eren grinned, happy now that there was something to cure his boredom. Levi in return faked a smile, and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before walking into the kitchen to set down the bags and pizza boxes he was carrying. Eren followed him like a obedient puppy, having not noticed the smile Levi was faking or the way his hands were shaking as he set the stuff down.

"So how was your day at home?" Levi asked, trying to make idle chit chat, he wanted to put that talk off for as long as possible.

"It was so boring, there was nothing on tv, in fact I was right on my second nap when you called.

"Ah, sorry for waking you," Levi replied, his face giving off an apologetic smile.

Eren pursed his lips in thought, something was wrong, he wasn't sure what but Levi was acting a little goofy. Perhaps he was coming down with something? Is that why he came home early?

Levi noticed Eren's look when he's deep in thought, shit I need to try harder, he thought. In a bored, very Levi-like tone he said,"What? Is you're side hurting you again?"

"No...uhm....it's nothing...it's just that-"

"Just what?" Levi asked, standing up on his tip toes to reach eye level with Eren, he reached up to grab Eren's cheek to hold his eye contact with him.

"You're acting weird, coming home early, picking up strawberries and chocolate. Did I miss something? Does today have some sort of importance?" Eren questioned, his green eyes reflecting his curiousity.

Levi bit his bottom lip, he couldn't lie to Eren, sooner or later Eren wll know something is up. The raven decided on a compromise,"Tell you what, you eat first and then I'll tell you, does that seem fair?"

Eren pouted, why couldn't Levi just tell him now? After a few moments of thinking it over he nodded his head in agreement and pulled away from Levi to grab some plates. He wanted to figure out what was going as soon as possible, the older man just looked so troubled and he was acting so strange, and well maybe talking about it would help.

Levi sighed and stayed where he was, biting his lip and mentally trying to prepare himself to break the news to Eren. How on earth can you tell someone, so full of life, that they have cancer, something that can potentially take their life? Eren noticed Levi's tension but decided it was better not to call him out on it, after all he was going to tell him what was on his mind sooner or later right?

The younger handed a plate to the elder who looked at it for a few moments before gently setting the plate down on the counter and walking away.

"L-Levi? W-What's wrong, are you not feeling well?" Eren questioned, also setting his plate down to extend a hand towards Levi's retreating form.

"J-Just eat without me, I just need to think for a little bit is all. I'm fine honestly," the raven replied, retreating into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Eren stared after him with a shocked look, his eyes full of concern. Was it really that bad? The brunette shook his head and returned to what he was doing before, maybe he was trying to figure out how to say whatever it is that was bugging him. As he hungrily took a few bites of pizza, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He stopped eating to better hear, it took a few moments but he was able to identify the noise. It was....crying.

Eren quickly finished off a slice of pizza before silently making his way over to the bedroom door to press his ear against the door. Yeah, it was definintly crying. Why was Levi crying? The brunette bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not he should comfort the man or not. Levi never cried...ever....there has to be something very very wrong. Did he lose his job? Maybe someone died? Maybe he's just stressed out because of Eren and his potential decision. Or maybe he knows what the biopsy results were....but Eren highly doubted it, wouldn't Erwin have told him as well by now.

The brunette sighed and made his decision, Levi needed comfort and Eren was his boyfriend, he was the only one here to comfort him. Eren slowly opened the door, his own chest hurting as he saw the hunched, shaking form that was Levi in the corner of the room. The crying was much more heart breaking then it had been behind a closed door. With slow, careful steps, Eren made his way over to Levi. 

Levi slowly lifted his head, his eyes widening when he noticed the younger man walking towards him. He didn't want Eren to ever see him like this, he was supposed to be the strong one, the comforting one, not the other way around. The raven shied away slightly when the taller male wrapped his arms around his body, he felt a stab of guilt in his chest when he saw the hurt expression Eren gave him in response. Levi swallowed and tried desperately to control himself but found he was unable to, especially when Eren forced him to lay his head on his shoulder.

After several minutes of letting the shorter male cry, the brunette finally asked his question, it was simple, but also commanding,"Levi, tell me what's wrong, please?"

Levi gave a shaky sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat, he gave himself a few moments to make sure he had control of himself before beginning,"Eren.....Erwin called me....you're biopsy results came back."

"Okay, and what did the results say?"

"Eren, the test results came back and I'm crying, what do you think they said?" Levi screamed, tears pouring down his face again.

"I want to hear it come out of your mouth...."

Levi took a deep breath, he didn't care his voice didn't sound even like his anymore,"T-The results c-came b-back positive.....Eren....y-you have cancer."  
Eren swallowed thickly, fighting back his own tears. All this time Levi was the one comforting him, all this time he was the one fighting back his own tears, and now Eren had to do the same. The brunette looked down at his smaller lover, he looked small and terrified and child-like, very far from the Levi the brunette had fallen in love with. He's never seen him like this before, it terrified him and left his chest aching painfully. He tightened his grip around the small, shaking figure who's hands were now gripping at his hair in what the brunette assumed was an attempt to keep him away from insanity.

It took a lot more strength then Eren had expected to pry loose the fingers that held the soft, raven hair in a death-like grip; but the younger male managed it and instead directed the slender fingers to lay on his chest. Upon meeting the fabric of his shirt, they once again gripped like a mountain climber's grip on his rope, his only lifeline, and if broken could send the poor climber falling to his untimely death; in Levi's case it seemed like he was gripping Eren like a lifeline to avoid falling in the pits of insanity.

The brunette felt shivers run down his spine at every pained choked scream Levi made, the brunette had no idea how to comfort the now even paler man, so instead he just held him as tight as he could without making it painful and prayed for the screaming to stop. He was acting like Eren was already dead, maybe he was seeing his death, maybe he was seeing his mother's and Petra's deaths. Eren wondered if he'd actually cry like this when the younger actually did pass on, or maybe it would be the other way around. Eren hoped for the latter.

"Levi hush, it's okay, I'm right here, you need to stop screaming before the whole apartment building thinks we're being murdered," Eren said in a tone that sort of reminded him of the tone his mother used when Mikasa had night terrors. The brunette cringed when the raven-haired let loose another pained howl, he felt his heart skip a beat and not in the lovey dovey kind of way he was used to whenever he looked at Levi.

In another desperate attempt the younger grabbed ahold of older's face, gripping hard enough not to hurt the already hysterical man, but enough to keep his head from shaking along with the rest of his body.

With the same tone although a bit louder, Eren tried again, his voice as even and slow as he could make it,"Levi, you need to calm down, you are going to hurt yourself if you don't."

Eren felt his chest ache even worse than before when the raven opened his eyes, his grayish blue eyes now in a watery haze widen in terror, another choked scream ripped through the air, only this time with words,"Don't hurt me! I didn't do it! I didn't kill mom, I swear I didn't!"

The brunette's eyebrows drawn together in confusion before realizing the older man was hallucinating about his past again, still keeping the tone as comforting and soothing as he could Eren attempted at bringing the man back to reality again,"No Levi, sweetheart it's me, it's Eren, you're dad is in prison remember?"

Eren sighed in relief when the gray-blue eyes showed recognition, the ravens eyes looked around the room wildly, before landing on the other males face, tears beginning to overflow once again in relief. The brunette smiled in relief and gently rubbed his thumb against pale cheeks to wipe away the fresh tears. Eren felt sore for sitting on the ground for so long, he longed to just lay in bed and cuddle with Levi. He was sure Levi probably felt the same, his eyes were half closed and hazey with fatigue.

With a groan, the younger stood up with the smaller one in his arms, various joints cracked with this movement much to the younger's contentment. The brunette slowly sat down on the bed and leaned back, the smaller man still shaking in his arms. It took several minutes or Levi to calm down, and as much as Eren would've loved to fall asleep right there, he made sure the other fell asleep and was under the covers before falling asleep himself, his chin on top of the raven's strawberry scented hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for the reviews and critques so far guys. I tried to add in more lines or squiggle things (derp, I don't remember what they are called) to show when the scene changes. As for grammar mistakes, I'm going to try and not make them so much (no promises since I really suck at grammar....most likely because that it the most boring topic I have ever faced in english class). Usually I don't read through my drafts because when I do I start to get all ticked off because it isn't perfect and so on. (Perhaps I should find myself an editor/friend lol). Anyways I hope you enjoy it and keep the reviews coming, also if you have any ideas on what might make the story more romantic or fluffy you can tell me as well. Although I'm not going to promise I will add it. Anyways, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it lol, I suck at summaries....

April Rain Showers Chapter 5

The brunette groaned irritably at the disgusting sound that woke him up from his sleep. After a few moments his mind registered two things. One, Levi wasn't in bed. Two, someone was retching. Slowly his foggy mind put two and two together with a groan from the brunette and the bed, Eren slowly made his way over to the bathroom, concern written on his face.

Eren sighed and pushed open the already half opened door, a sad little frown making his way on his face.

Levi groaned and turned his head to face the brunette and waved a hand at him to go away,"Go away, I'm fine," he croaked out.

"No your not," Eren replied, making his way over to the raven-haired man, putting a hand on his back and began to rub around in tiny circles. Was it just Eren or did the male shiver when he touched him?

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes, and bitterly replied,"Eren, just go away..."

Levi looked over and winced at the hurt expression the other shot at him.

"Levi, what's wrong. If you're sick I could call Mike and let him know you won't be going to work today," Eren said.

After a few moments, Levi replied,"Yeah sure, go ahead and do that."

In all honesty the raven-haired male wasn't sick at all, he relaxed when Eren walked away to call Mike. The raven thought back to the dream he had of the brunette, the cause that made him sick. In the dream, Eren was already dead, Levi was back at the now empty apartment, staring at a blank tv. That's when the door bell rang, Levi slowly walked over to open it with the intent of yelling at whoever was behind the door to leave him the fuck alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His heart stopped and his body went numb to see what was behind the door. It was Eren...only covered in worms...

Levi's stomach lurched, pulling him out of his thoughts, as he was forced back into a retching mess. Sometimes Levi really hated his mind, and what horrible and sick stuff it could come up with. Moments later Eren was back, rubbing Levi's back once again. The raven had no idea what time it was, and frankly he didn't care, he just wanted his mind to stop replaying the dream in his head over and over again. He wanted to just sleep with the hope of a better dream.

It took an hour for Levi's stomach and mind to calm down, Eren passed out a little bit before and was currently leaning again Levi.

Levi sighed, a small smile displaying itself on his ragged face of the peaceful face Eren had in his sleep. If it meant Eren would sleep peacefully, Levi would gladly take any nightmare. He reached up and gently brushed the hair away from Eren's face, Levi was sadly disappointed when the brunette woke up, or at least halfway.

Levi blinked at the pair of half-lidded green eyes that stared at him with confusion, the raven had to admit, Eren looked absolutely adorable when he was tired. The way his hair was messed up added to the effect and made his look rather childish.

"Oi brat, go to bed, I'll be there in a moment," Levi said, ruffling up the younger's already unruly hair.

The brat blinked in confusion for a moment before registering what Levi had told him, with a quiet okay, the brat was shuffling off to the bedroom, emitting a loud yawn. Levi sighed and got up to brush his teeth, he's been weak long enough in front of Eren, he wasn't the one with cancer. He had to be there for him. As Levi spat the toothpaste in the sink he made a promise, a promise to not show anymore weakness in front of Eren while he was sick. With that thought in mind the shorter man walked out of the bathroom, his head held higher and clearer.

Levi choked back what he thought was a fanboy squeak as he saw his brat sprawled out all over the bed in slumber. He looked both stupid and adorable. A mixture which for once Levi didn't mind. It took him a few moments but he figured out a way to lay down on the bed without disturbing his brat and cover the two of them up.

~

Levi woke up that morning with the feeling of fingers carefully tracing his face, the raven smiled against his will and slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of green, curious orbs staring at him. Levi watched as a smile slowly spread acrossed the brunette's face, and he felt a flutter of happiness spread through him.

Eren giggled in such a way that Levi found it adorable and brushed his thumb against the raven's cheek.

"Hey, your blushing, I never get to the see that anymore...what's the occasion?" the brunette asked, his voice sounded so soft.

The brunette only giggled louder when the raven made a choking noise in response and continued when Levi faced away from the brunette, his face glowing a dark red.

"S-Shut up brat...you and your stupid adorable fucking face," Levi growled, pulling away the covers, getting up, and walking away.

"W-Wait, Levi don't go you look cute when you blush, come back!" Eren shouted after the raven while giggling, it took him awhile longer but he managed to untangle himself from the blankets and job after Levi. Once the brunette caught up with the older he couldn't help it, he laughed again, Levi's ears were now also a shade of red due to Eren's comment.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the brat and while the brat wasn't looking he grabbed a frying pan.

In a growl the raven gave Eren a warning,"Brat, I suggest you run."

Eren blinked in surprise, his eyes widening in mock fear at the frying pan in Levi's hand. He knew his lover would never actually hit him, but he decided to play along, so he ran out of the room with a pathetic girlish scream. Levi choked back laughter at the other's pathetic scream and ran after the brunette, frying pan raised.

Levi didn't know how long they were running around the apartment, maybe a few minutes when Eren slumped over in the living room, completely out of breath. Levi dropped the frying pan on the living room floor before making his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

The raven noted with concern that his boyfriend had a pinched expression on his face and was holding his side. Levi felt guilt crash over him, he probably shouldn't have let Eren run around the apartment like that.

With what he hoped was a convincing smile the brunette said,"I'm fine. Besides that was fun. You know you look cute when you're pissed off."

Levi's eyes narrowed, as his fixed his brat with a glare,"I'm not cute, I'm terrifying." To make his point the raven growled and walked off to grab the discarded frying pan.

"I didn't find that terrifying."

"Brat, you're so stupid you don't even know the difference between cute and terrifying..." the raven replied with an eye roll.

"Oh really now?" the brunette replied, jogging over and lifting the raven off the floor, who yelped in response.

"God dammit brat, put me down!"

"No, I don't think I will!" said brat replied haughtily, carrying the raven on his shoulder to the bedroom.

"Well, well, well I guess the dog doesn't want breakfast then?" the raven replied grumpily, hitting the back of the brunettes head lightly.

"Who needs breakfast, I have all I need right here," the brunette replied seductively, throwing the raven roughly on the bed with a mischevious smirk.

The raven yelped and glared at the brunette playfully,"Oh really now?"

"Mhm..." was the brunettes only reply. Levi shivered under the brunette's hungry stare as the younger male looked him up and down, he seemed to like what he saw.

Before Levi had a chance to reply, the brunette captured the raven's lips with his own. The raven moaned and nibbled on the other's bottom lip, requesting access. he felt the brunette smirk and pull away, his eyes glazed with lust.

"You know, it's been a while..."

"So it has...." the raven replied, his eyes half closed as Eren leaned closer.

The brunette kiss Levi once again, pausing in between kisses to say,"I have an idea...why don't I....just fuck you into this mattress...to the point you can't ever...walk again? Does that sound good?"

The raven scoffed and replied,"Oh please brat, we all know I am the dominant one."

With that being said the raven pushed Eren aside and climbed on top of the brunette with ease, the raven was disappointed when the brunette didn't put up a fight. Before Eren could protest the raven captured the brunette's lips and shoved his tongue in the other's mouth without permission. The brunette growled wolfishly and bit down lightly on the invading tongue. Levi chuckled in response and squeezed onto the younger man's growing erection as punishment.

Eren whined and thrusted upwards to seek more friction much to Levi's delight. After a few moments though of exploring the brunette's mouth the raven was forced to break the kiss for air.

The brunette narrowed his eyes and glared at the raven before he spat,"You're such a fucking whore."

The raven shivered in response, feeling himself grow hard at the insult. He smiled devilishly before biting down on the brunette's neck, relishing in the moan he got in response.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. If anyone is whore it should be you, you fucking brat," Levi replied huskily.

The brunette whimpered, feeling himself grow hard himself at being called a whore. Before the brunette could spit out another insult the older man attacked his neck once more, leaving red angry welts on smooth, perfect skin. Levi trailed kisses down Eren's neck, stopping when he reached the younger male's shirt. He glared at it annoyance before quickly removing said offensive item.

Just as the raven was about to attack Eren's body once more, the brunette reached up to remove Levi's own shirt, pausing midway to give his lover a rough kiss. Once the brat was finished, Levi pushed Eren's body back on the bed rather roughly, and leaned over him.

Eren watched at the older man took in the sight of Eren's bare torso, with a smirk the brunette asked,"Like what you see you horny bitch?"

Levi's eye flicked up to meet lust clouded, green eyes.

"No," Levi replied with a playful smirk before nipping the other's collar.

Eren gasped and managed to stutter out,"P-Perhaps I should try harder t-then huh?"

Levi ignored the brat and slowly made his way down to the other male's nipple, trailing kisses along the way, before taking it in his mouth and playing with it. He used his other hand to play with Eren's other nipple, relishing the shivers he felt underneath him.

"Dammit Levi, stop teasing me," the brunette whined.

Levi removed his mouth from Eren's nipple and smirked devilishly,"Impatient aren't we?"

Eren pouted in response, with a sigh the raven gave in and reached over to their night stand, pulling open one of the drawers, and began fishing around for the lube. While the raven was searching for the lube, the younger began to take off his pants, having not taken them off since yesterday. Levi let the brunette unbutton his own pants, occupying himself with spreading lube over his fingers, using one hand to take off his jeans and boxers once Eren managed to unbutton them.

Levi smirked as he saw the brat obediently lay back down on the bed, spreading his legs for the older.

"Good brat," Levi purred as he inserted two fingers into his lover and began to stretch him out.

Eren whined and leaned his head back, his face taking on a slight pinched expression in discomfort. Levi leaned over and began to kiss the other's face to help distract him from the discomfort, after a few moments adding a third finger and further stretching the brunette's tight hole.

With a growl the brunette whispered huskily in the older male's ear,"Dammit, get the fuck inside me."

With a dark chuckle the older male replied,"My, my very impatient indeed. As you wish."

Without hesitation, the older thrust inside the younger who scream out in pain as well as pleasure. The raven grabbed onto the brunettes member and pumped it slowly to help distract him from the pain, Eren moaned, his face red, half hidden in a pillow made Levi impossibly harder. In a few moments time, the raven felt the younger male push back, indication that he was ready.

Levi made sure to take it slow at first, searching for that spot that'll have Eren screaming his name.

In a few moments Eren screamed out,"Oh god L-Levi r-right there!"

Levi began to build up speed, making sure to hit that spot every. Single. Time. The raven looked down on his lover, his eyes closed, hair clinging to his red, sweat covered face, screaming his name over and over, gripping the bed sheets in desperation. He looked absolutely beautiful. The raven felt himself growing nearer to his release just by looking at the brunette, the brunette screamed at the top of his lungs his lover's name upon his release.

"F-Fuck Eren" Levi screamed hoarsely, his own release brought upon by his lover's release.

With his last remaining bit of energy he had, the raven pulled out of his lover and collasped beside him, panting. The brunette had his eyes opened, they looked brilliant from this angle. The sun shining on his face causing his eyes to shimmer in a beautiful bright green hue. Levi felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest, he looked so beautiful, Levi felt so thankful to have him here with him, with cancer or without, Levi was thankful. He couldn't imagine a life without this beautiful, almost unreal person beside him.

The brunette tiredly turned his head to his raven lover, his skin shimmering with sweat. With a breathy whisper the brunette said,"I love you."

Levi blinked, after a few moments his mind finally registered what the man said, in almost a child-like voice the raven replied,"I love you to...forever and always...."

The raven felt his heart flutter when he saw the brunette flashed his perfect smile. And Levi swore in that moment, he fell in love with Eren all over again.

The brunette yawned and said with a tired smile,"I'm glad....I'm very tired...."

The raven sighed in contentment, and replied with a dreamy-like look, something Levi never did, with a kiss on Eren's forehead he said,"That's okay...go to sleep...you'll need it." Levi felt sad that Eren had to sleep now, he wanting to continue staring at this beautiful person that he called his lover. As Eren's eyes slid shut he made a promise to himself that he was going to ask Eren to marry him whether his condition got worse or got better, he was going to plan out a romantic way to ask the man to marry him.

The raven through a hand over the brunette, feeling sleep take over him. He laid his head on the other's chest, feeling himself drift off further into the darkness of sleep at the sound of the other's heartbeat.

~

A day before his surgery, Eren called all his friends, tell them the horrible news. They seemed to respond pretty well, at least until he got to Armin and Mikasa. Eren had to fight back his tears as he heard the crying at the other end of the phone. He saved his parents for last, knowing very well telling those two would be the hardest. He smiled tearfully at his friend's promises that they will help him in any way possible and support him through this trying time in his life. Even Jean, the asshole promised to help the brunette out which was both shocking and emotionally jarring in itself.

Levi sat through each call Eren made, squeezing his hand occassionally to comfort him.

Eren sighed, finally hanging up after talking with a very emotional Mikasa, wiping his own eyes. Next was his parents, and he really had no idea how to break the news to them that their only child had cancer. After several minutes of hesitation he slowly dialed his mother's cellphone, it was now or never, he couldn't wait another day.

Eren bit his lip, beginning with idle chit chat before finally getting enough courage to tell his mother the news, he squeezed onto Levi's hand and blurted it out,"Mom, remember that appointment I told you about? Well three days ago I found out I have kidney cancer...."

"What?...." came the reply.

Eren stayed silent, gripping onto Levi's hand for dear life.

"A-Are you serious Eren...?"

"Y-Yes" he squeaked out, a lump beginning to form in his throat as he began to hear his mother crying.

He let his mother cry hysterically over the phone for a few minutes before deciding he couldn't take hearing her cry anymore, in a hoarse voice he said,"Mom, I'm sorry but I have to go...I have to tell Dad....I love you."

He winced at how stupid he sounded, honestly his mother was crying and that was the best he could do? What else could he have said? Shouldn't he be the one crying anyway, he was the one with the cancer. With a barely coherent goodbye, Eren hung up, covering his face with his arm to catch the tears pouring like waterfalls out of his eyes.

Levi took the cellphone from Eren's grasp, deciding that was enough for now and pulled the brunette into an embrace, rubbing his back comfortingly. There was nothing he could say to make him feel better, to make any of this better, and Levi hated that. He really really hated that. The raven didn't know how long he held the brunette in his arms, but he knew it probably had to be awhile because he felt a wetness soak through his shoulder before Eren regained control once again.

Eren looked at Levi with such a sad and apologetic look, that Levi had to look away for a few moments to avoid crying. Eren sighed and retrieved his cellphone, dialing his father's cell phone number. Feeling slight relief that this was the last person on his list that he had to tell. Levi was also relieved, he didn't know how much longer he could see Eren like this. As Grisha picked up the call, Levi intertwined his fingers between Eren once again.

"Ah, Eren it's so good to hear from you, I was thinking of calling you actually today, how are-"

Eren sighed, he was tired and he felt depressed, he just wanted to get this done and over with, no idle chit chat. Without thinking he blurted out the bad news, hoping his father would take it better then his mother.

It seemed like forever, but his father eventually replied, his voice gruff with what Eren assumed were unshed tears,"Ah, is that so? H-Have you told your mother?"

"Yes..." Eren replied in a choked voice.

He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone,"To be honest son, I have known for quite some time. Erwin came to the hospital the other day and told me...he asked me for some advice and for help during the surgery. Eren, I just want to let you know, I am here for you son, I will make sure you get the treatment you need to get through this."

Eren sniffled and replied in a hoarse voice,"Thanks, Dad. Levi and I really appreciate it."

"Please do get some rest tonight son, I'll see you tomorrow with doctor Erwin. I'd suggest bringing some clothes because we are planning for you to stay the night at the hospital after your surgery. Don't eat anything after midnight tonight. I love you son, and I'll see you tomorrow." Grisha replied, his voice taking on a more doctor-like tone.

"Okay, thanks Dad. Comfort mom for me, she's really upset... see you tomorrow," Eren replied, his stomach doing a nervous flip flop as the thought of surgery. He ended the call and threw it on the coffee table, not really caring if that was totally careless of him. He didn't want people digging through his body, he didn't like putting his life in the hands of someone else. Even if it was a highly trusted friend and his own father that was going to do it.

Levi gave the brunette's hand a squeeze to bring him back to reality, a concerned smile displayed on his face,"Nervous for tomorrow I take it?"

"Y-Yeah"

Levi leaned it and kissed his lovers forehead,"Don't worry about it, everything is going to be okay, I promise. Besides I'll be there and I'll kick anyones ass if they hurt you in any way."

Eren giggled half-heartedly at his boyfriend protectiveness,"That's reassuring, knowing that I might have to deal with my boyfriend being sent to prison for killing one of the nurses."

"Not kill, just maim, there is a difference you know," Levi replied, switching on the tv in hopes of something that'll take both their minds off tomorrow.  
Thankfully they did, and the lovers spent the rest of the night watching cheesy horror films, most of which were the Scary Movie series that had Eren laughing obnoxiously for the whole night, much to Levi's annoyance at the loudness and happiness for having Eren acting like he usually did. That is before bedtime rolled around.

Levi was pretending to sleep, he usually did until he was sure Eren was actually asleep, but the brunette was tossing and turning restlessly. Kept awake with disturbing thoughts. Levi waited several minutes before deciding that Eren would not fall asleep on his own.

"Brat, settle down, I told you it's going to be okay...."

Eren sighed and turned to face Levi,"I-I know...i-it's just that I don't want people to be digging through my body...and what if I don't wake back up? Or worse what if I wake up during the surgery-"

Levi put a finger to Eren's lips, immediately shutting the brat up. Once he was sure he had the man's attention he said,"Eren, first of all that's totally normal, in all honesty I dislike people digging around in my body as well. But they need to in order for you to feel better so you have to do it, whether you want to or not. Second of all, they will make sure that you will wake back up and they will make sure that you are out enough that you won't wake up during surgery because they have to. You have nothing to worry about."

Eren's dark eye's reflected fear as well as doubt," But-"

"No buts, you have to do this Eren in order to get better. I will be right there when you fall asleep and I will be right there when you wake up and I will never leave your side unless you need to use the shitter." Levi replied, hoping his shit joke will make the brunette feel better.

Eren seemed to relax a little at that and even cracked a smile at Levi's joke, he sighed and nuzzled his face into Levi's strawberry scented hair. The raven sighed as well, using one hand to rub circles into the other's back, and continued to do so until he was sure Eren was asleep. While he waited for his lover to fall asleep, Levi mentally prepared himself to deal with the pain that was soon to come both emotionally and physically. He also began to think out how exactly he wanted to propose to Eren. So far he had no ideas...but you had to start somewhere right?

He continued to think about possible ideas, even after he heard Eren's shallow breathing indicated that he was asleep. He did so until the crack of dawn, finally drifting off to sleep, hoping to get at least a few hours in before he had to drive Eren to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Woo Chapter 5 and even more feels, I added a sex scene to at least brighten the mood a bit, as well as Levi chasing after Eren with a frying pan. As for recent reviews on the concern of Eren dying...well...I promise in the very end there will be a happy ending, but we are chapters and chapters away from that happy ending. As for ideas...I would actually like some ideas on how Levi should propose to Eren...because I really have no freaking idea. :P. Anyways I try to update at least a chapter every day, maybe every two days as well because I know if I don't I'll end up losing inspiration for this story. Hope ya enjoy this feels rollercoaster so far because it's going to get even more....feelish....that's not a word...but it is now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's surgery. Jean and Marco are thrown into the story.

April Rain Showers Chapter 6

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Eren groaned and rolled over, blindly feeling for the alarm clock,"Kill it, kill it with fire...."

The raven moaned and nuzzled into a nearby pillow in hopes of blocking out the sun and the noise. He didn't want to leave the warmth of the blankets just yet. The two let sighs escape their lips as the alarm clock was finally turned off, Eren collasped clumsily back on the bed, hoping that Levi forgot what day it was so he could just stay in bed and sleep. Sadly, the raven didn't and after a few moments Eren was shoved gently to wake up.

The raven slowly sat up, eyes half opened, yawning loudly, and scratching his back. He let his body awaken a bit before walking off to the bathroom, returning after to get dressed, Eren still asleep.

"Brat, if you don't wake up in the next few seconds I will kick your ass out of the bed, you have been warned," Levi replied, earning a pathetic whine from the brunette.

"I don't want to gooo," the brunette whined pathetically in hopes Levi would take pity on him.

"I know, but your going whether you want to or not. Maybe if you be a good boy I might buy you some chocolate and strawberries afterward." Levi replied.

"I can't eat solid foods after surgery," the brunette reminded the raven somberly.

"Then I can get you some strawberry jello until you can," the raven replied.

"Okay..." the brunette replied, laying down for a few more minutes before actually deciding to be productive. He winced and when he was sure the raven wasn't looking he hugged his abdomen in pain. He felt a shiver of worry as he realized it wasn't just one side that was hurting now. He decided to just shrug it off, perhaps it was just in his head right?

The raven quickly got dressed and went off to search for some comfortable clothes for his boyfriend to wear before the surgery while he was waking up. The raven threw said clothes at his boyfriend,"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm gonna go start up the car."

"Okay," Eren mumbled, standing up slowly.

"Is your kidney bothering you?" Levi asked, seeing how slow his lover was being.

"Y-Yeah a little bit," the brunette replied, half-heartedly picking up the sweatshirt and sliding it over the shirt he wore while asleep.

Levi stood, watching his lover dress for a few moments before reluctantly leaving to start up the car while Eren finished dressing. Eren slowly got dressed, whimpering in both fear and pain. He would do anything to get out of this surgery, anything. After a few moments, Levi returned to see his lover hugging himself and crying, to which Levi immediately ran over.

The raven gently grabbed the brunettes chin to make him look at him,"Eren, Eren what's wrong?"

"I-I d-don't want to d-do this," Eren sobbed,"I'm s-scared."

Levi reached up to brush away the taller man's tears,"Are you scared of the surgery?"

"N-No...e-everything. W-what if it doesn't work...what if I end up dying?" Eren continued to sob, beginning to feel light-headed because of it.

"Eren, look at me," Levi said, making sure the brunette was looking at him through watery tears before continuing,"Erwin is going to do anything in his power to make you better, he promised me. If you don't do this, then you will die, so you have to go through this to live. It's going to put us through hell, it's going to be painful and heart-wrenching, but your not going to be alone. I won't let you go through this alone. And if you do end up dying from this disease I will die with you, do you understand? I'm not going to let you die without a fight, because I love you and I have lost too many people already."

The raven sighed as his words seemed to make the brunette cry harder, and he didn't know if it was out of happiness or pain. He let the brunette cry for a few more minutes, brushing away the torrent of tears that fell before deciding it was time to go. He took the brunette's hand and led him through the front door and down to the car that was left purring out in the parking lot. The older opened the passenger side door and gently shoved Eren inside, making sure the brunette was comfortable he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side to let himself inside the car.

The drive over to the hospital was mostly silent except for the sobs and sniffles that came from the brunette and the soft ruffling Levi's hand made as he rubbed his back comfortingly. Levi felt the brunette stiffen under his hand as they parked in a parking spot near the hospital. After parking the raven looked over to see his lover who was trying to hide his fear behind indifferent eyes. The raven sighed and grabbed ahold of the brunettes chin, guiding his face to face his own before leaning in and giving his taller lover a slow, passionate kiss.

Levi smiled against his lips as he felt the brunette begin to relax into the kiss. The raven sadly had to pull away after a few moments for air, but he made sure to keep the brunette's gaze on him.

"Eren, relax, I'm right here and I'm not going to go anywhere. You can do this, I have faith in you," the raven replied, giving his lover another chaste kiss before getting out of the car. The brunnette inhaled deeply before pushing open the passenger's side door, and getting out. Eren smiled at the hand that was thrusted in front of him, palm up. Without hesitation the brunette took it into his own hand and looked up to his raven smile at him encouragingly. With a light squeeze, Levi led his lover into the hospital doors, hiding his own nervousness away from the brunette.

~

After a few hours of waiting, Levi was now left pacing the waiting room with a sytrofoam cup half-full of coffee. The raven kept seeing his lover's fear and tired-filled, child-like face in his final moments of wakefulness.

~

Eren watched as a nurse injected the anesthesia into his IV, the raven holding his hand tightly and rubbing his thumb over the blue veins on the back of tan hands. Levi looked up to fearful green eyes and felt his chest constrict painfully. He felt like the worst boyfriend ever. He would give anything to take it all away, to take away all the fear and pain Eren must be feeling right now. He wished he was the one who was getting surgery right now.

The raven watched as tears begin to pool in his boyfriend's eyes for the second time that day. The raven's eyes widened in alarm and he immediately put his free hand on the brunettes face to wipe away the newly falling tears,"No baby, no don't cry."

"L-Levi I'm scared, I-I don't like this," Eren replied, his voice slowly becoming more child-like as the medication took effect.

"It's okay baby, it's okay your just going to take a nap is all and then you'll feel all better," the raven said.

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he replied, rubbing a thumb against each of Eren's eyes to wipe away any remaining tears. He was amazed at how fast the medication was taking effect, Eren's eyes were already glazed over with fatigue.

"Are you getting tired Eren?" the raven asked like a mother to a little boy.

"Yeahhhh" the brunette replied sleepily.

"You should go to sleep then."

"No, your going to leave me."

"No I won't, I'll be right here, I promise."

"Pinky promise," the brunette commanded, holding out a pinky to the older male.

With a small smile the raven obeyed his brat's childish command and held out his own pinky finger to the brunette who reached out and wrapped his pinky around the olders. Levi felt warmth spread through his tired body when he saw Eren's grin afterward. The raven sighed and stood up from the chair he sat in and sat on the edge of Eren's hospital bed, he gently pressed his hand on Eren's chest to force his lover down on the bed.

With a small smile the raven said a motherly voice,"You look very tired baby, maybe you should close your eyes."

Eren fought to keep his eyes opened, his green orbs reflecting how tired he was with a hint of fear underlying it. With a pout the brunette replied,"I d-don't want to Levi."

"Oh honey it's going to be okay," Levi said, not even sensing Erwin's presence in the room, witnessing this very unLevi-like display. The raven caressed his lover's face, watching as his brat fought to keep his eyes opened.

"I d-don't want to sleep, L-Levi," Eren whispered, his eyes finally sliding shut.

"I know baby," Levi whispered back, running a hand through Eren's soft, brunette hair. He was going to miss the feeling of his hair between his fingers once his chemotherapy began. The raven turned around, sensing someone watching him.

Levi fixed Erwin with a stern glare before saying,"You better take good care of him Erwin, he was very scared before he got here."

Erwin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, giving him his most encouraging smile,"Don't worry Levi, I will."

Levi stayed there for a few moments, glaring at him to make sure he made his point clear, before setting his gaze on his lover once again. He felt the nurse from earlier place a hand on his shoulder, intending to lead him to the waiting room. He sighed and let her lead him down the various hallways he already knew by heart. Before she left, he made sure to make it clear he wanted to be there right after Eren's surgery, he wanted to be there before he woke up.

~

And now he was here, pacing circles around the waiting room, like a husband waiting for his first child to be born. Levi lifted the styrofoam cup up to his mouth, pausing midway to realize he wasn't in the mood for coffee, so instead he began to bite on the edge of the cup in nervousness.

~

Two hours passed, with each minute that went by the raven felt himself grow more afraid of the outcome. How pathetic can I get, it's not like he's getting brain surgery for crying out loud. Eren will be fine you idiot. 

He inhaled deeply, he was on his third cup, and it wasn't even filled with any substance at this point, he just wanted to chew on it. He looked over at the waste basket that was filled with two previous cups that had bite marks all over, in fact some of them was in pieces. How pathetic, the raven thought, cursing as he bit through the third styrofoam cup. He looked over to the tv they had in the waiting room, desperate for a distraction, especially now since a couple and a little boy walked into the waiting room. He was almost certain his current behavior would earn a few concern looks and maybe a therapist recommendation for his addition of chewing on styrofoam.

He channel surfed for awhile, mostly to keep some part of his body moving and hopefully distract him from chewing on the cup in his hand. He suppressed a growl when he saw absolutely fucking nothing was on television, he instead chose to stare out the window which was a nice gray. He repressed a groan of frustration as he felt the urge to look at the clock. Don't look at the damn clock Levi, don't look at the damn clock, don't look at the motherfucking clock, Levi looks at the clock anyway to see the fucking hand has not moved any fucking farther then one second ago, fuck.

As a final ditch effort, the raven decided to go to the bathroom to avoid having a possible mental breakdown in front of the couple and their kid. He splashed some cold water on his haggard face, even went so far as to jog in place for a minute or two in hopes of getting rid of the building, nervous energy. Once he thought he wasn't going to have mental breakdown, he left and chose to stroll around the hallways instead. That idea was soon regretted as he accidentally wandered in the cancer unit and was met with bald, sad faces. The raven wondered if Eren would end up looking like that, pale, and depressed looking. He felt his chest constrict painfully when he saw the children cancer patients, playing with toys that the hospital offered to patients who had to stay for a much longer period.

Levi felt his eyes widen as he recognized two of the people behind the glass windows. Was that Jean and Marco. The raven hadn't seen Marco in such a long time, and it shocked him to see the pale, freckled face staring back at him, bald like the rest of the cancer patients. Jean looked over to see what Marco was staring at and his own eyes widened as he recognized Levi. Before Levi could turn and run, said horse face was walking over to the door.

The raven managed to compose himself into his normal state, which was basically "bored as fuck" by the time Jean opened the door.

"Levi? Y-You can come in if you want, we were just talking about Eren," the two-colored brunette offered.

The raven bit his lip, glancing in the direction where he knew the waiting room was, before sighing and allowing himself to walk into the room. Levi could've sworn he heard the sigh of relief Jean gave when Levi accepted his offer. Marco offered the scarier man a sweet smile, Levi wondered how Marco was able to smile in his condition, in a strange sense, the raven admired it.

"It's so good to see you Levi," Marco said with a small chuckle he continued,"Well Jean, looks like the secret is out..."

"Yeah," horse face replied, seeming uncomfortable.

"Jean told me about Eren...I know you're probably getting this a lot....but I'm sorry," the freckled-face man said.

"Yeah well, I know they're just trying to comfort us," the raven replied with a half-hearted shrug.

After a few awkward moments of silence, the raven dared to ask the question,"If you don't mind me asking, what cancer do you have?"

"Stage II stomach cancer," the freckled face replied.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...everything happens for a reason, right Jean?"

"Yeah," horse face replied, seeming to calm down a little more.

After a few more comfortable moments of silence, the freckled face decided to start up conversation again,"So....where's Eren anyways?"

With a sigh the raven replied,"He's having his kidney taken out today...."

"Ah...I'm guessing in a few days he'll be starting chemotherapy as well?"

"Seems like it..."

"I-I did mean what I said to Eren....I'm here for you two....I know what it feels like," Jean said, his gaze towards the floor.

"I am to," Marco added.

"Th-Thanks....Eren and I really appreciate it," the raven replied, allowing some emotion to show through his stoic expression.

The trio turned when they heard the click of the door opening, it was the nurse Levi recognized earlier.

"Levi Ackerman?" the female voice asked, her gaze searching the room for a few moments and then landing on the short, scary man.

"Ah, there you are, I came to tell you Eren just got out of surgery. I can take you to his room if you'd like," the nurse said.

Levi nodded and turned to the two young adults,"It was good to see you two again. I'm sure we'll meet again soon yes?"

"You bet, tell Eren I said hi," Marco replied.

"See ya later Levi," Jean said with a wave of his hand.  
Levi sighed, mentally preparing himself for a bitchy and whiny Eren, before turning on his heel and following the nurse. He felt a little better that Eren wouldn't be going through chemotherapy alone, he'd have Marco there with him. And as for Levi, he wouldn't be alone in the emotional turmoil of watching his boyfriend suffer, he'd have Jean who no doubt suffered enough already.

~

Owwww. Eren groaned in pain, his side was killing him and he didn't know why at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes to a place he didn't recognize, he winced, it was blindingly white. Who in their right mind would decide on a totally white room? He felt a shiver of fear run through him, he was in the hospital, where was Levi?

"L-Levi?!" the brunette managed to choke out, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded.

"It's okay brat, I'm right here, just like I promised you," the raven replied, reaching up to brush away hair from his lover's face.

The brunette sighed in relief, Levi was here, and that was enough to calm the brat even if his mind was still foggy from anesthesia,"Levi, what happened?"

Levi couldn't help but smile as his brat looked at him with hazey, confused eyes. His hair was messed up, he looked so adorable,"Congratulations Eren, they took out your kidney. I told you that you could do it brat."

Eren's eyes widened in confusion,"They did? I don't remember it."

Levi chuckled,"Your not supposed to remember it stupid."

"Oh," Eren replied with a blank look, taking in his surroundings. As his body became more awake the brunette smiled to himself. He did it. He   
conquered his ultimate fear of surgery, but it sure hurt like a bitch afterward.

"Hey Levi, I did it," the brunette giggled stupidly, regretting it instantly as it made his side hurt. He groaned loudly in pain, although he still had a stupid grin displayed acrossed his face.

Levi leaned over, his eyebrows drawn together in concern, he took one of Eren's hand and kissed it before replying,"I know you did, I'm so proud of you Eren."

The raven felt warmth spread through his entire being as he saw his brat grin impossibly wider. Even in pain, the brat was extremely happy of his accomplishment, no amount of pain could ruin this moment. The raven couldn't help it, he laughed, he was just so happy his brat was still able to smile that beautiful, stupid smile of his. Levi didn't take this moment for granted though, for he knew that sooner or later that happiness was going to be replaced by a crabby Eren. This point was only proven when one of the nurses came in to remind the couple that Eren couldn't eat any solid food until his organs have all "woken" up. Levi didn't miss the stubborn pout, and eye twitch his brat gave at that. Yep, it's going to be hell for the upcoming few days, Eren was going to make sure of it, that is for the nurses. Levi personally loved it when his brat was occasionally bitchy, especially when it was towards other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yeah I know I haven't updated yesterday...sorry but I'm gonna be a little busy. I'll be able to update Thursday for sure though, and perhaps Friday depending how tired I am. You know your obsessed with a story idea if it makes it hard for you to fall asleep and it wakes you up at an ungodly hour to write :P. Anyways keep the marriage proposal ideas coming, I'm really beginning to like them so far. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows so far you guys, it makes me really extremely happy! Also is it just me or is Levi sort of becoming more...not so Levi :/? I also apologize for calling Jean horse face constantly during this chapter and Marco freckle face....I don't have any other ideas of what to call them lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's recovery from surgery....warning crabby Eren.

April Rain Showers Chapter 7

Levi looked up from the book he was reading as he heard a curse, what met his eyes was a very pissy looking Eren walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong brat, your shit won't come out?" the raven blurted out, finding amusement in his joke.

The amusement was wiped from his face when the brunette glared at him,"Fuck off Levi."

The raven held up his hands in surrender after helping the brunette with his IV stand and making sure he was comfortably in bed.

"Should I make the nurse give you more pain medication?" the raven offered.

"Fuck no," the brunette replied mumbling off pissily about pain medications making him unable to shit and thus making it so he couldn't eat solid foods. Eren would give anything for a cheeseburger and fries right now, especially strawberries covered in chocolate. It's been almost two whole days since he had food and he was losing it.

The raven suppressed his laughter and gave his lover's hand a kiss before saying, "Alright, I'll go make them do something about it."

"Good. Great. Fun-fucking-tastic," his brat pissily replied.

The raven walked out of the room, replying over his shoulder with a smirk,"You better change your attitude mister or I won't buy you any chocolate   
covered strawberries."

The raven didn't miss the whine in reply as he made his way over to the nurse's desk.

~

The raven looked up once again from his book expectantly, almost finished.

The brunette looked towards the raven with a serious look before commanding,"Get me some damn food."

Levi smirked and dog-tagged the page he was on, helping Eren once again, before asking,"What do you want?"

"A big ass cheeseburger, big ass fries, and Dr. Pepper, as long as those three things are edible I don't give a fuck where you get them," the brunette   
replied.

"Okay I'll go see if you can have it. Don't bite off anyone's heads while I'm gone," the raven replied over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure whatever, get me some food," the brunette replied, trying to distract himself from his hunger by watching tv.

The raven rolled his eyes and replied,"Alright fine, but only because I love you. If it was anyone else I would have already decapitated them at this point."

~

Eren turned his head to see his lover stroll in with two paper sacks, a plastic bag, and a tiny backpack. Immediately the brunette's stomach rumbled in excitement.

The raven smirked at the excited, expectant look Eren gave him as he glanced at the two paper sacks. 

"You should feel pretty damn special brat, Reiner was working today and he made sure to make your order extra special. I don't know what he meant by that, but they smell edible enough so you should be good," Levi replied, handing one of the paper sacks to Eren who immediately dug through it hungrily. The raven swore he could already see his brat drooling.

"Tell Reiner he's the fucking best," the brunette replied before taking a huge bite out of his burger, immediately closing his eyes and moaning. Reiner was the best as making burgers, Eren suggested on many occasions that Reiner should just quit his job and open up his own burger joint. Of course the blonde waved him off, saying something along the lines that without him the Armored Titan would be bankrupt.

"Jeez brat, slow the fuck down, or else I'll take that damn burger away from you," the raven said, his eyes slightly widened as he watched the mess Eren was making of himself.

"Sowwy," Eren replied with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your damn mouth full," the raven replied with an eye roll before taking a bite out of his own burger.

The couple ate in comfortable silence, well it would be mostly comfortable if Eren wasn't making sex noises while he was eating. It was not only making Levi   
hot and bothered, but it distracted him from eating. It only took Eren a little over five minutes to finish his meal, Levi noted in slight happiness.

"You must've been hungry," the raven said, to which Eren replied with a look saying "No shit Sherlock."

Eren instead asked, with a pout,"Can I have some strawberries now?"

Levi gave him a look before replying,"Maybe in a little bit brat, let me decide if you deserve some or not."

Eren started to whine pitifully but one look from Levi made him shut up and watch tv. Levi smirked, I still got it.

"Oh hey brat, I forgot to mention that while you were out I talked to Jean and Marco," the raven replied, standing up to throw away the the two's burger wrappers and fry containers.

The brunette glanced toward Levi, a little interested,"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Marco is a cancer patient here as well."

"Really, I didn't know Marco had cancer, what does he have?" the brunette replied, his eyes widening in interest and surprise.

"Stage II stomach cancer."

"Oh my god..." the brunette replied, feeling a little guilty for the recent fights Jean and himself had. If he had known that Jean was going through   
what Levi must be going through right now...

Eren was brought back to reality by Levi's concerned voice,"Oi, brat are you okay."

The brunette gave a small smile before replying,"Y-Yeah, I just feel bad for Marco."

"On the bright side you'll have one of your friends there going through the same shit as you. You won't have to go through it alone," the raven replied, sighing as he fell back into the chair by Eren's bed.

"Yeah, and you won't need to go through your own pain alone, you'll have horse face-I mean Jean," the brunette said.

"Hey I heard that!" a voice called out with a knock on the door, revealing said horse face and his freckled face companion.

"I have no idea what your talking about, and how the hell did you get here?" replied the brunette with a playful frown.

"We asked your dad," Marco piped up with an enormous grin.

"Ugh, more brats to take care of," Levi groaned, opening his book once again.

"Oh my god, City of Bones!? I freaking love The Mortal Instrument series," Marco squealed like a 13 year old fan girl.

Levi gave Marco a weird look, before saying in his usual bored voice he used in public,"How the hell did you manage to get your voice that high?"

"Practice," Marco replied.

"Fucking," Jean mumbled, yelping when Marco elbowed him in the side and gave him a look.

The brunette smiled as Marco began to fanboy over Mortal Instruments to Levi who seemed a little interested. It wasn't everyday that someone managed to interest the raven after. Jean on the other hand was positively beaming at his boyfriend's accomplishment. While their boyfriend's talked about their book series, the two frienemies maintained idle chit chat, avoiding any topic that could result into a fight to keep Marco happy.

The couple didn't even know how long they just sat and talked with the other couple before they finally left. The raven checked the time on his cellphone and guessed they must've been talking for at least a few hours, which was quite an accomplishment for Eren.

Recognizing this accomplishment, the raven finally handed Eren his chocolate-covered strawberries,"Congratulations, you went through about three hours without a single fight with Jean. I'm proud of you."

The brunette practically squeaked in joy and happily accepted the two items from the raven, also immediately digging in, only this time he took his time to savor the flavor. After finishing off one strawberry, the brunette scooched over on his bed and patted the empty spot to let the raven know he wanted him to sit by him. After a few moments of hesitation the raven accepted the brunette's offer, being extremely careful not to disturb the IV connected to Eren which was now pumping pain medication into his veins.

Levi sighed and laid his head down on the brunette's shoulder, tiredness taking over his body. Eren looked over to his lover, feeling guilty as he just now realized how tired the older must be after taking care of a bratty boyfriend. Eren polished off a few more strawberries before closing the containers and setting them aside. With one hand, the brunette lifted the tired man's face to meet his, giving him a soft kiss to let him know how much he loved and appreciated him for putting up with his pissiness for the past two days.

The raven smiled into the kiss, supressing a whine when the brunette pulled away and instead rested his forehead against his own.

"I'm sorry for being a brat for the last couple of days...you look very tired," the brunette sad, his green eyes reflecting concern. It was great that Levi was here and was being supportive for him, but he didn't want the other to forget about his own needs, like sleep.

"Your supposed to be a brat, and I'm fine," the raven replied, tired gray-blue eyes reflecting love.

The brunette rolled his eyes and pulled the covers of the hospital bed over the two of them,"Yeah sure you are..."

"Eren I can't sleep in the bed with you," the raven protested, trying to stop Eren from pulling up the covers.

With another eye roll, the brunette retorted,"You can to Levi, you won't hurt me. Besides you haven't been in a normal bed for two days."

Levi looked up at Eren to give him a "are you fucking serious right now" look in which Eren responded with a "you better do what I say" look. The two held each other's eyes for several moments before Levi sighed and broke away and allowed Eren to cover the two of them up. Eren leaned back on the bed and forced Levi to lay his head down on the other's chest, ignoring the annoyed whine the other emitted. Levi fought to keep awake, he wanted to wait until Eren was asleep, just like always. Eren seemed to realize this and began to run his fingers through the raven's hair. Levi glared up at Eren, knowing full well what he was trying to do.

Eren simply smiled and said,"Go to bed Levi, I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere."

Levi continued to glare for a few moments but began to feel too tired to even glare at the other, so instead he just stared at Eren with half-lidded eyes.   
Those half-lidded eyes slowly began to shut against the raven's will and in a few more moments Levi was sound asleep to the sound of Eren's heart beat, breathing, and fingers gently combing through his hair. Eren smiled and laid his head back down on the pillow after seeing Levi's sleeping face, the pain medication finally taking effect, making his eyes feel weighted down by some unknown force. The brunette let that force win.

 

~

The raven jolted awake to the sound of pained moaning, he looked up at Eren with half-lidded eyes, the brunette's face was twisted in pain.

"Good morning, sorry to wake you, but the pain medication wore off," the brunette slightly lied through gritted teeth. He was in pain yes, but the pain was coming from both of his sides now.

"Mmm...want me to get one of the nurses in here?" the raven asked, laying off to the side so he wasn't putting any weight on the already sore brunette.

With a cringe the brunette replied,"Yeah, that would be nice."

The raven immediately got up and walked out of the room, returning momentarily with a nurse.

"Good morning mister Jaeger, feeling a little sore today?" the nurse asked, walking over to hand Eren a couple of pills and a cup of water.

"Yeah a little bit."

"Ah, well at least today you'll get to go home after your first round of chemotherapy, that's something to look forward to right?" the nurse replied.

Oh shit, that's right, the brunette thought with dread.

"Yeah I guess so," the brunette said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He was totally looking forward to feeling sick and tired. Eren rolled his eyes and took his medication, hoping it would take effect real soon.

"Well if you two need anything else, you know where the nurses center is. Other then that Erwin should arrive in an hour or two to get you started," the nurse replied cheerfully, before exiting.

Levi rolled his eyes once the nurse exited and made his way back over to Eren, carefully laying back down beside the brunette who immediately started to mess with his hair. 

After a few moments of silence the brunette asked,"I always wondered why nurses can stay so cheery when they're surrounded by death and sickness all the time."

"Drugs," was Levi's replied, trying not to fall asleep again.

"You know you can go back to sleep, I'm fine now," the brunette lied.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm going to have to pass. You seemed like you were in more pain than usual," the raven replied, looking up to give his lover a suspicious look.

"It's fine, my side was just acting up and I was a little stiff."

"Yeahh, sure, whatever you say. Is there anything good on tv?"

"Hold on, let me check," the brunette replied, reaching over to grab the remote control on moveable table the hospital had in each room. The brunette   
smirked, choosing a channel which happened to be Cartoon Network. The raven lifted his head at the sound of Finn's voice.

"Are you fucking serious brat? Adventure Time?" the raven questioned irritably.

"What's so wrong with Adventure Time?" the brunette replied defensively.

"It's so childish and not to mention creepy as fuck."

"I like it."

"You like stupid things...."

"Yeah, I do," the brunette replied with a cheeky smirk.

The raven narrowed his eyes at the brat, before reaching up slowly to the man's face, index finger pulled back behind his thumb. In a swift movement, Levi flicked the younger man's forehead, smiling at the whining sound that followed. The raven sighed and laid his head down on the younger man's chest, content with just listening to the brunette's heartbeat rather than suffering through an Adventure Time episode. In a few moments, the raven was once again asleep, the brunette gently combing back raven hair.

 

~

The raven woke up to the sound of his name being softly called along with a gentle shake of his shoulders. The raven groaned and slowly sat up, his back being rubbed by Eren to help wake up the older male.

"Ah, you decided to join us I see," Erwin replied with a smirk towards Levi.

Levi replied with a yawn, too tired to shoot a glare at the blonde man.

Erwin maintained idle chit chat with Eren to give Levi more time to wake up, after seeing the raven was alert enough, he began to remove the IV from Eren's wrist.   
Afterward he removed a syringe from one of his lab coat pockets and began to explain what he was going to do, what will happen, etc.

"Alright, what I'm going to do right now is that I'm going to inject you with a chemotherapy drug, afterwards we're going to keep you here for a few hours to make sure the drug is doing what it's supposed to do. There are some side effects to chemotherapy drug I'm administering into you, these side effects include nausea, skin rash, loss of appetite, fluid build up in the face or legs, increases in blood sugar and cholesterol levels, and possibly hair loss. You'll need to stop in weekly to have this drug administered, if your wondering it's called Temsirolimus. It blocks a cell protein known as mTOR which helps cells grow and divide," Erwin explained.

The brunette stared at the blonde with a blank look, clearly not understanding much of what the man was spouting about while Levi seemed to tired to care.

Erwin sighed at the couple before making his way over to the door,"If you two need anything, I'm just a call away. If you start experiencing pain on your other side Eren, make sure to tell me about it, it's very important that you do. There is still a chance the cancer might spread. Other then that, if you feel ill there is a small bowl on the table, if you need anything else just tell the nurses. I'll be back in a few hours to check you out and give you some pain medication to take home in case your side is still bothering you."

"Okay, thanks Erwin," the brunette replied with a smile.

"Yeah thanks," the raven replied dazedly.

The two wasted time by watching tv, or at least Eren did, Levi chose to stare at the wall. It took almost two hours for Eren to feel any side effects of the drug, Levi looked away from the wall when he heard rustling beside him. Eren was laying down, his head turned to the side to look out the window, looking paler then usual.

"Starting to feel sick?" the raven questioned, leaning over to comb through the brunettes hair comfortingly.

"Yeah...." the brunette replied, leaning into Levi's touch.

"Do you need anything?" the raven inquired further, laying his head on a pillow to look into Eren's emerald green eyes.

"I don't think so," the brunette replied in a quiet voice.

The couple laid like that for a half an hour, the raven running his fingers through soft, silky, brown hair while the brunette tried to rest. With a moan the brunette woke up and sat up, with the raven following suit, his hand now rubbing the brunette's back. Eren reached up and rubbed at his face, he felt like crap and his vision was blurry.

"How do you feel?" the raven asked after a few moments, his hand tracing random designs into Eren's back.

"Like fucking shit," the brunette replied with a groan, one of his hands wrapped around his stomach. The raven frowned and leaned into the brunette, giving him kisses on his neck to try and make him feel better.

"Levi stop it," the brunette moaned, his eyes widening when he felt a horrible, sickening, sinking feeling in his stomach. He made a mad grab for the bowl on the side table, grabbing it just in time to throw up the small breakfast the hospital offered.

Levi shivered and tried to keep his own breakfast down while rubbing the brunette's back in what he hoped was comforting. The brunette shivered at the disgusting taste in his mouth and looked over to see the raven already offering him a piece of gum. Eren sighed in relief and took it, quickly unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. The brunette closed his eyes, enjoying the minty cool of spearmint.

The raven continued to rub Eren's back, beginning to hum a random song to himself as his younger lover laid down and fell asleep. He hummed not only to comfort Eren, but also to try to keep out images of Eren being pale, bald, and sickly. He didn't want to think about the possible impending grief of Eren losing his hair. Sure it may seem a little feminine for a guy to love his hair, but Eren's hair was so silky and soft. Levi was going to miss the feeling of running his fingers through his lover's hair, and the way it shone in the sunlight.

The raven sighed and shook his head as if that alone could shake away these thoughts that continued to plague him. He shouldn't be thinking of this, he should be thinking about ways to propose to Eren. This life changing event was enough to convince the raven that now was probably the time to propose to the brunette, to make him his forever. He wanted to marry the stupid brat, whether he was going to die from this cancer or live through it. If only the raven could think of a romantic and creative way to go about doing it. 

Levi stared at the tv in annoyance, perhaps if this stupid cartoon wasn't on he'd already have an idea. With a sigh the raven glanced around the bland, white room, desperate for any kind of inspiration. That's when his eyes landed on the container of strawberry and chocolate dip. He felt his lips twitch into a tiny, but visible smirk. He knew what he was going to do now...but now he had to figure out when would be the best time to put his plan into action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Holy crap guys sorry this chapter was so late! I was really busy this week with work and everything...I was going to finish this chapter yesterday but work was so very tiring. Nothing like working on Czech Days! Anyways, it's here now and I'm hoping to update chapter 8 by tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and ideas so far, I really appreciate! There is one question I'm going to ask though...do you guys think I'm going through this too fast or is the pace pretty steady. Or maybe that I'm going too slow?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is back home, YAYYY, now we can get on to their mostly normal life!

April Rain Showers Chapter 8

Eren stood in the doorway, inhaling deeply, he was finally home. 

"Come on brat, I love standing in the doorway as much as the next guy but I'm sort of carrying some shit," the raven replied, a backpack slung on each shoulder. The brunette smirked and stood right where he was in front of the raven, looking behind him with a challenging look.

The raven narrowed his eyes at Eren and dropped the two backpacks he was carrying,"Alright I see how it's going to be."

Giving the brunette zero time to react, the raven placed a well aimed kick behind one of the brunette's knees, before Eren could hit the ground Levi quickly picked him up bridal style. The raven smirked down at his surprised lover in his arms, walking over to the couch to gently place the brunette down.

"You know for just getting out of the hospital and going through chemotherapy you have quite an attitude," the raven remarked, before turning on his  
heel and walking back out the door to grab the two backpacks he dropped.

Eren made himself comfortable, propping his feet up on the coffee table before replying,"You know you like it."

"Yeah, because it gives me a reason to beat the shit right out of you," the raven joked, kicking the door behind him before going off to the laundry room to wash the dirty clothes in the backpacks.

"You fucking sadist," the brunette called after his boyfriend.

"That's me, don't wear it out," the raven called back.

The brunette chuckled and shook his head, picking up the remote control, planning to rent a movie. Before they left, Erwin gave Eren some painkillers for his side, and Zofran for nausea from the chemotherapy, and god did the brunette feel wonderful. He never thought he'd be so thankful for drugs.

Eren suppressed a fan boy squeal, his eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning. He finally knew what movie he wanted to rent. The brunette got up, on a mission to get some popcorn popped, some tea made (for Levi of course), and a couple of dr. pepper's for himself.

"How To Train Your Dragon 2? You mean we're going to watch a child's movie?" Levi questioned, making his way over to the brunette to help him carry said items over by the couch.

"Yeah, what's the matter with it?" Eren replied, sighing in relief as his boyfriend grabbed some items from his arms. The brunette was almost sure he wasn't going to make it over to the couch without dropping something that would no doubt cause a mess and a grumbling Levi.

"It's a child's show," Levi said, organizing the various items Eren picked out for said movie on the coffee table.

"So what? It's adorable and I want to watch it and since I was stuck in the hospital I get to choose what movie we are going to watch tonight," the brunette male said with a stubborn pout, arms crossed.

"I was stuck in the hospital to ya know," the raven replied, looking up at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you were able to roam around if you wanted to, I was bedridden," Eren said with a mock glare, his head lifting up when he heard whistling coming from the kitchen. Levi's tea was ready. Before making his way to the kitchen, Eren made sure to take the remote control with him, just in case Levi would try to change the channel. The raven shot his lover a mock hurt look before sighing and settling himself on the couch, amusing himself by grouping items together on the coffee table while he waited for Eren.

In a few moments the brunette returned with an eye roll, setting down a cup of tea in front of his boyfriend and smacked his hands away from the items he was grouping together. The raven looked up into stern, carribean green eyes, inching his hands forward challengingly to the cans of pop he was organizing before the brunette walked in. The brunette raised an eyebrow, accepting the older males challenge. With cat-like reflexes the brunette grabbed the raven's hands and held them away from the coffee table to which the raven-haired man growled in irritation.

Levi felt his eye began to twitch, in a deep, almost satanic voice he said,"Let me go peasant....must...organize."

The brunette giggled at the older male, holding his hands with one hand, the brunette made a quick grab for the remote and started the movie. The raven hissed, trying to break free from the brunette's grip, he just had to move that can of Dr. Pepper to the small group of cans sitting on one side of the coffee table, then it would be perfect. The older male yelped when he was pulled into his brat's arms, his pale, cold cheek, almost uncomfortably pressed up against Eren's which was rather warm. Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance, especially when Eren started to rub against his head affectionately. In all honesty though, the raven didn't mind and happily sat half on the couch and half on Eren's lap for at least half of the movie.

 

Eren saw from the corner of his eye that Levi was beginning to nod off, with a smile he pulled Levi fully on his lap to which Levi protested half heartedly that he didn't want to put any pressure on his abdomen. With a roll of his eyes, the brunette forced Levi's head to lay back on his shoulder, multi-tasking between watching the movie and running his finger's through the raven's hair.

After a few minutes Levi began to complain childishly, "Stop it Eren your going to end up making me falling asleep."

"Maybe that's the plan," Eren replied with a mischevious smirk.

"That's a stupid plan," the raven replied, trying to pull away from the brunette stubbornly.

The brunette frowned stubbornly in reply and forced the other to lay back down to continue his assault.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," the brunette replied with a shit eating grin.

The raven simply groaned tiredly in reply and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth that was his brat and sighing in content as slender fingers slowly combedhrough his hair. He didn't plan on sleeping, he planned on pretending to sleep, but of course his body betrayed him and before he knew it he was drifting into unconsciousness. Once the movie was over the brunette looked down at the older man, a small smile lighting up his features as he watched the raven sleep peacefully. As gentle as possible, so as not to wake Levi, he brushed his thumb over the dark bags under his lover's eyes. Levi never slept well in the first place, but since Eren was told he had cancer, the raven seemed much more of an insomniac than usual.

With a sigh a few moments to prepare, Eren lifted the raven into his arms, ignoring his doctor's warning of not lifting anything heavier then a few pounds. He quietly, but quickly made his way to their bedroom, gently depositing the raven on the bed before checking his stiches, sighing in relief when he saw that his wound was still sewn shut. Eren froze in his tracks when he heard Levi groan and turn over on the bed, the brunette hoped to god he wouldn't wake up. If Levi woke up there was a 95% chance that he wouldn't go back to sleep, the brunette could recount countless nights where his lover was awakened by nightmares and no matter how much the brunette persuaded, the raven would not go back to sleep. After being frozen for almost a minute, the raven's breathing returned to normal and Eren was allowed to sigh quietly in relief.

Eren walked over to the other side of the bed, crawling in beside his raven lover slowly and as carefully as possible. The raven sighed and turned over on his side to wrap an arm and a leg around Eren, ensuring the brunette would not be able to move for the rest of the night and if he did, Levi would make his life a miserable hell. Eren sighed in contentment and rested his chin on his raven's hair. The raven grunted satisfactorily and nuzzled into the other's chest. In a few moments the lover's were in a bliss filled sleep, a small smile was plastered acrossed the brunette's face, and a barely undetectable smile was seen on the raven's.

~

Levi was rudely interrupted from slumber by the sound of their stereo blaring some sort of song that Levi recognized but was too tired to try and remember the name of the song. Not only that but his brat was nowhere to be seen, usually the brat would have trouble breaking out of Levi's embrace, thus waking the older male up. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow and dropping it on his head of hopes of suffocating the sound and going back to sleep. Of course that didn't happen. Once Levi was awake, he was awake. With a growl the raven got up and stormed downstairs with the expectation of yelling at the damn idiot who dared wake him from his slumber.

The raven froze in the door leading to the living room and immediately he had to suppress his laughter. There, standing before him, was Eren dancing around the living room with the stereo up full blast and a brush in his hand to act as a microphone. Eren continued to dance around clumsily, his eyes were closed so he didn't notice Levi watching him. Even though his movement was clumsy, he was a pretty good singer, Levi thought. He was singing Summertime Sadness, as for the composer, Levi had forgotten. Wasn't it La Del Rey something? He just knew it was a rather weird name. Either way the raven was entertained by his brat's antics, and to be honest the song did fit the season, by now it was almost the end of summer, pretty soon the days were going to be cold as shit and the leaves would be falling in shades of orange, red, and yellow. On the brightside, those shitty kids outside will be at school for most of the weekdays, which meant peace and quiet for the couple.

Eren turned around at that moment and froze, taking a few seconds to register the situation. His eyes widened and he immediately dropped the brush on the ground and ran over the stereo to turn it off, his face turning a dark red. Levi let an amused smirk crawl onto his face as he watched his lover blush like a tomato.

"I-I...s-sorry for waking you...." Eren stuttered, hugging himself self consciously.

"It's perfectly fine, I enjoyed watching the show," the raven smirked, smirking wider as Eren's face became impossibly more red.

"U-Uh....I'm sorry I didn't make breakfast...." the brunette said, hoping to change the subject.

Eren was crazy if he thought the raven was going to let go of this display that easily,"You know your not a bad singer brat, I was expecting broken glass and ears bleeding."

"U-Uhm....really?"

"Yeah, really."

The couple stood there awkwardly, or at least what Eren thought was awkward. Levi was the first to break the silence by making his way over to Eren and taking his hand, before walking over to the stereo to turn it on. Levi winced at the rap song that came on and quickly changed the song to something much better in his opinion. The raven smirked in satisfaction upon finding the song he was looking for, it was Whispers by Dave Baxter. Levi gently turned to Eren, taking both his hands and placing them on his hips before reaching up and wrapping his own arms around the younger man's neck.

Levi took the lead, slowly stepping side to side so the couple was moving in a slow circle. Eren blinked in surprise at Levi's act before smiling contentedly, willing to let the older man do as he pleased. The younger man's smile only brightened when he recognized the song and lyrics.

 

This one comes and this one goes

 

so here we are acrossed the road

 

in whispers, in whispers, you say let it go, let it go, home.

 

The raven stared into carribean green eyes intensely, which locked onto gray stormy eyes just as intensely. By this time, Levi was quietly singing the lyrics in the most angelic voice Eren had ever heard. It's been about three years and not once had Eren heard the other man sing. He sounded amazing.

 

Taking all our time we road, through this town where we grew old.

Our stories and pictures, you say let them go, let them go, home.

 

There were tears gathering in the brunette's eyes as Levi continued ooing along with the music, his gaze was still intense but they shown in love and adoration as the song continued. He whistled along to the song, not missing a single beat.

 

Oh, I have seen your beauty grow, where all this fades you shine in gold.

 

Our love will be legend....if we let it go, let it go, home.

 

When the song finally switched to another, Levi removed one of his hands from the other's neck to brush Eren's tears away.

"I'm sorry," Levi murmured, while he brushed away tears, he didn't mean to make Eren cry,"Was my voice really that terrible?"

"N-No, it was beautiful Levi, how come I've never heard you sing before?" the brunette sniffled.

Levi shrugged and replied," I don't know. I used to sing when my grandmother was still around which was years ago. She loved my voice, but after she died I chose not to sing anymore, although when I'm absolutely alone I sing to myself."

"Then why did you sing now?"

"I'm not really sure, it was probably just a spur of the moment thing," Levi sighed.

"Really? Last time I checked the amazing Levi never did things in the "spur of the moment" way," the brunette replied with a sly look.

"Believe it or not the amazing Levi can occasionally be very random, these are one of these moments," the raven replied, giving Eren a chaste kiss before walking off the kitchen to make the couple some breakfast. Eren followed him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Levi asked without turning around.

"How about eggs, bacon, and toast?" the brunette replied, not at all feeling hungry.

"We've already had that this week."

"So what bacon is good."

Levi nodded respectfully at the young man before replying,"No argument there."

Eren watched as Levi went around the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan and grabbing bacon along with a carton of eggs. Feeling the urge that he should be doing something to, Eren busied himself by making the two of them some toast.

"How many eggs do you want?" Levi asked after a few minutes of silence, an egg posed over the frying pan.

"Just one."

Levi raised an eyebrow at that and looked over at the brunette,"Are you sure?"

The brunette shrugged and replied,"Yeah, I don't know why but I just don't feel hungry."

"It must be the chemo," Levi muttered to himself, a little concerned that the young man's appetite seemed to become less and less as the days wore on.  
Levi shrugged to himself, as long as he ate at least three square meals a day, it should be fine right? It took almost a half an hour for breakfast to be made, in a matter of ten of those minutes Eren was kicked out of the kitchen to "rest". Eren was in the midst of watching Regular Show when a plate of food was shoved in front of his face. Eren scrunched his nose up at the dish but after a stern look from Levi he took it nonetheless.

"I know your not feeling really hungry lately but try to eat, it's really not that much," Levi said, chewing on a piece of bacon and watching the tv disinterestedly.

"I will," Eren replied, much like a child being told to eat his vegetables, he slowly brought a piece of toast to his mouth and took a hesitant bite. In made a face at the taste. It didn't taste like toast.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, noting Eren's scrunched up face.

"This toast doesn't taste right," the brunette replied, forcing himself to swallow the morsel of bread already in his mouth.

The raven raised an eyebrow and bit a piece of his own toast,"Seriously? It tastes just fine for me. Maybe your just stupid."

Eren rolled his eyes at the older male before taking a bite of bacon," Jee Levi, thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

The couple sat in silence for the remainder of the meal with the occasional snicker from Eren at the tv. Levi, feeling like his head might explode if he heard one more "OHHHHHH", took both plates to wash and put away. Before he left for the kitchen though he heard Eren's cellphone ring and heard him pick it up, no doubt it was Mikasa or something. The girl barely left Eren alone as it was, and now that he had cancer the overprotectiveness was barely tolerable for Levi's case.

Levi thought he was taking care of Eren just fine, but apparently Mikasa didn't think so, countless times she offered to come over and help. Whether it was to keep Eren company, make him some food, or share some "helpful" tips she read over the internet such as persuading Eren to join some group therapy, or eat some trivial crap to aid in whatever. Either way Levi had it under control and he always made sure Eren had plenty of rest and ate normally.

"Mikasa wants to drag me to the mall tomorrow," the brunette sighed, walking into the kitchen where Levi was drying his hands, the dishes already washed and put away.

The raven raised an eyebrow before replying,"I thought Mikasa hated malls...."

The brunette shivered, a hand rubbing his arm in discomfort,"And you think I don't? She wants to go wig shopping...I already told her a thousand times I don't want to wear a wig if my hair does fall out. I don't even want to go, I mean I haven't been home for more then a couple days, I just want to relax."

"Did you try telling her that?" the raven asked, leaning against the counter, arms crossed nonchalantly like the subject of Eren possibly losing his hair didn't bother him one bit. Truthfully it did.

Eren shot Levi a look, crossing his arms as well,"I did but you know how Mikasa is, once she plans something there is no going back with her."

"Right," Levi agreed, uncrossing his arms and making his way over to his brat, embracing him comfortingly.

After a few moments of silence the brunette asked in a quiet voice,"Levi do you think I'll end up losing my hair?"

The raven sucked on his teeth before replying hesitantly,"I...don't really know Eren...I really hope not."

With his response, the raven tangled his fingers between brown silken locks, standing on his tip toes to kiss the spot where Eren's hair met his forehead. His hair smelt like mangos today, and the raven had to resist rolling his eyes. Eren changed his shampoo every single week, if they were at the supermarket Eren always made a beeline for the hair product aisle. Levi wasn't allowed to come with him because Eren wanted to surprise the raven. To be honest Levi didn't even know where Eren stashed his shampoo at, he just knew he had a lot of it and if there was a new fragrance out the brunette was bound to try it out to see how his lover would react.

The raven inhaled deeply,"Mangos..?"

Levi felt the brunette chuckle against his neck, light, warm breaths hitting his neck that made the older male shiver.

"Yay or nay?" the brunette asked.

"Well I can't say I really like it, but it was better than whatever you tried out last week before surgery."

"Pineapples."

"Yeah, don't wash with that retched shampoo again."

"But I have a whole bottle left!" the brunette whined,"What am I going to do with it?"

"Give it to Armin," Levi suggested.

"What do you have against pineapples anyways?"

"I don't have anything against them, I just don't like them all that much," the raven replied defensively, arms crossed, glaring up at his brat.

"Sureee," the brunette replied, arms crossed, and also glaring down at the shorter man.

"Alright you got me, one day at the restaurant Sasha threw a fucking pineapple at my head, those things fucking hurt," the raven replied, a bored look plastered  
acrossed his face.

"That's not a good reason not to like them," the brunette countered.

"I didn't say that was my reason, I just said that just to say that. I just don't like pineapples, the name sounds weird and it's a straight up weird fucking fruit,"  
the raven said irritably before stalking off to take his daily shower.

"If we ever adopt a kid, I'm going to name him pineapple just to piss you off," Eren called after him with a grin.

"Oh that poor child, he'd be bullied for most of his life and end up married to a girl named sundae and it'll be all because of you," Levi shouted back.

"I never heard of a girl named sundae," the brunette retorted.

"Exactly," a yell was heard before it was drowned out by the sound of the shower running.

The brunette stared in the direction of Levi, confused as hell. Sometimes that weird, pissy little man scared him. With a shrug the brunette made his way back to the living room, mind set on calling Armin to see if he'd like to not only hang out with Mikasa and himself tomorrow, but also take the "retched" shampoo he thought Levi would like. Armin always took the failures. In all honesty it was because Eren got him hooked on his little "guess the shampoo" game. Annie sure as hell didn't like the game though, especially when Armin took the chocolate shampoo reject, Armin had to stay a couple days at the couple's apartment because Annie refused to cuddle up to a man that smelt of a poor excuse for chocolate. To be honest, Levi was close to shoving Eren's sorry ass out of the apartment for that shampoo to, but instead Levi made him wash his hair from the awful stench. It took three washes to make Levi satisfied. I wonder which shampoo I should buy next, the brunette thought, eyes glued to the ceiling and hands behind his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I am so sorry this chapter took so freaking long I totally forgot I had to update last Sunday night! I was so busy! But anyways it's up now, I think this chapter is probably the suckiest one because I was trying to power through a case of writer's block. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, sorry for taking so long please don't kill me! Also any idea's on what shampoo Eren should try out next? I'm thinking maybe passion fruit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends the day with Mikasa and Armin while Levi tries to keep his restaurant from starting on fire by two certain idiots.

April Rain Showers Chapter 9

"How about this one Eren?" Mikasa asked, holding up a brown wig that closely matched Eren's own hair except it was really really short.

Eren sighed moodily, he didn't want to be here, shopping for wigs nontheless,"I don't know Mikasa....can't we just go somewhere else."

"No, we need to pick out a wig for you when your hair does fall out before it's too late," his adopted sister replied, not noticing that Eren really definitely did not want to be here.

Armin, not wanting a conflict to start up replied,"Actually Mikasa, I think it would be better if we did go somewhere else. After all looking at wigs is....a little depressing in this situation."

"I understand, but we might as well do it right now to get it done and over with," Mikasa said, a frown displayed on her face.

"Perhaps then we should take a break?" Armin offered up weakly.

"Sure maybe after Eren chooses which wig he wants..."

"I don't want a wig," Eren said moodily, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"Eren when your hair falls out your gonna want a wig...." Mikasa started.

"I don't want a fucking wig okay? If people can't accept the way I look in my condition then to hell with them! They were fake anyways!" Eren yelled, making the entire store look in his direction. Noticing this the brunette turned on his heel and ran out of the store, tears blurring up his vision.

Mikasa was left staring after him with wide eyes, she made a move to run after him but Armin put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Eren   
needed to be alone for awhile. Mikasa glanced back at Armin with a regretful look. She didn't mean to upset Eren like that, perhaps she was being way too overprotective.

"Just give him some space Mikasa, you know he doesn't like to be coddled too much," Armin said, hand squeezing the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"I have a really bad habit of doing that, don't I?" the girl questioned, her eyes dark with sadness.

"Truthfully, yes. But you have a good reason to be. Why don't we check out the new frozen yogurt shop that opened up a week ago?" Armin replied, changing the topic in hopes of putting the older girl in a better mood.

"Sure, that sounds good."

~

"Eren, whose ass am I kicking?" Levi questioned over his cellphone, a deadly look coloring his features which managed to make Sasha forget about her break. Levi was currently preparing himself for the lunch rush hour but left the other four employees to fend for themselves when his cellphone started to ring. Four because they recently hired a new employee by the name of Bertholdt, and to be honest Levi thought his height would make him more clumsy. In the end the raven was proven wrong, the large hunk of flesh was more graceful then Sasha and Conny could ever be with their years of experience.

"N-No L-Levi....i-it's just that....I-I....I-I don't want my hair to fall out," Eren sobbed over the cellphone, curled up against the wall, uncaring of the stares he recieved from random passerby.

The brunette heard a sigh over the phone before the raven replied,"It's because Mikasa took you wig shopping...isn't it?"

"I-I don't w-want to w-wear a wig....I-I don't want to have c-cancer," the brunette whimpered pathetically over his cell.

"I know you don't baby...you don't have to wear a wig. None of us wanted you to have cancer love, but sometimes there are obstacles in our life that we just have to go through. I promised that I was going to be there for you and I'm not going back on that promise yet," Levi replied in as soft of a tone he could manage while glaring daggers at Sasha and Conny who were goofing off again.

The raven smiled slightly when he heard a broken laugh over the other end,"Y-You never call me baby."

"There's a first for everything Eren, and as much as I hate it, I do have to get ready for lunch hour. Why don't you walk around, find some random shampoo to experiment with, and meet back up with Armin and Mikasa? I'll be home at 6pm tonight so you have a lot of hours to kill before then. Don't worry about cancer or your hair falling out, just have fun okay?" the raven replied with a chuckle.

"O-Okay," Eren hiccuped into the phone, clearly his throat he continued,"I love you Levi, be careful, bye."

"Bye Eren, I love you more than the moon and the stars," the raven said, closing his phone with a soft click and running his hand through his hair before pocketing the device. With a quick, barking order to the two idiots goofing off in the corner of the kitchen, Levi continued with his work.

Meanwhile the brunette dried his eyes on his sleeve and stood up slowly, wincing and holding his side before walking to the nearest hair product store. He didn't really want to see his friend's right now, he just needed something to help clear his mind, and shampoo was one of these things.

~

"Eren!" a voice called behind the brunette, just as he was walking out of the store with a bag hanging off his arm. The brunette turned around only to be glomped by none other then Armin.

"Eren it's been like two hours, we've been searching all over for you!" Armin said breathlessly, pulling Eren away to look at his face.

"Really it's been that long," said brunette stared at his friend cluelessly.

"Yes, it has been, also we snagged you a smoothie from the new shop on the other side of the mall," Mikasa said, holding out a strawberry smoothie to Eren.

The brunette took the smoothie gratefully, giving his friend's a guilty look before taking a sip. It tasted amazing, but then again anything with strawberries tested amazing in Eren's opinion. He felt guilty for making his friend's worry by running out of the store like that, he knew he should've gone off to find them after speaking with Levi.

After a few more sips from his strawberry smoothie the brunette immediately began to apologize,"I'm so sorry guys, it was stupid of me to run out of the store like that over something so minuscule."

"Eren, something like that isn't minuscule, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sure if we were in your shoes right now we would've reacted the same way. A lot of cancer victims are very sensitive when it comes to hair loss. I'm sorry for forcing you into this," Mikasa replied, hiding most her face beneath the red scarf Eren had gotten for her on her birthday.

The brunette winced at the term cancer victims but nontheless he accepted Mikasa's apology with a hug, which ended up to be a group hug thanks to Armin. He didn't like to be referred to as victim, it made it sound like he was going to die from this cancer inside of him. He sighed in relief, breaking away from the group hug.

"Hey you guys want to see a movie? I'll buy," the brunette suggested in which Mikasa immediately waved his offer off.

"No, I caused you enough trouble today, I'll buy for the three of us to make it up to you."

"Mikasa I said it was fine...."

Mikasa shot him a stern look, before she began to rummage through her purse for her wallet.

Armin gave the brunette a concerned look before voicing his thoughts,"Eren, I've noticed during most of today you were holding your side.....is it hurting?"

Mikasa immediately stopped rummaging through her bag and peered at the brunette suspiciously,"Yeah, I've noticed it to. You know you should tell Dr. Erwin about that, right?"

Eren waved off his friend's concerns in annoyance,"It's nothing to worry about you guys, honest."

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes at her brother and crossed her arms,"It's something to definitely worry about, what if the cancer spread hm? Even if it isn't anything I think you should definitely tell Erwin. Better to be safe then sorry right? Besides if you don't I will."

The brunette sighed, he knew for a fact Mikasa would go through with it. The brunette thought it over for a few moments, sure it might turn out to be nothing, but it could turn out to be something very devastating. It had the potential to make his condition worse the longer he put off telling Erwin about it. It seemed a little impossible, cancer couldn't spread that fast could it?

With a sigh, the brunette made up his mind,"Fine...I'll tell him next time I go in for chemo which won't be for about another week."

"Why can't you just call him and tell him about it now?" the raven girl asked 

"I could, but Levi has his number, and I'd have to tell Levi. I don't want to tell Levi about it because he'll only worry more," the brunette replied

Mikasa sighed and nodded, withdrawing her hand from her purse her wallet,"So what movie should we see." 

"I think we should watch the Fault In Our Stars," Armin gushed, his fanboy showing.

"I was meaning to see that movie sometime," Mikasa agreed and looked towards the brunette for his opinion.

"Yeah, it sounds great," the brunette replied with a grin. Seeing as all three had agreed on one movie, the trio made their way over to the mall's theater to pay for their tickets, snacks and drinks. Eren hoped that the movie would calm his thoughts and hopefully take him away from the shit going on in his life now.

~

"God damnit Conny, can you go one day without screwing up a fucking order!?" Levi yelled acrossed the kitchen, clearly furious. It was 5pm, one more hour until he could go home to his brat, but a certain ass munch was getting in the way of that and his name was Conny fucking Springer. They had one hour to prepare for the second lunch hour of the day, but it seemed at this rate that they will have to wing it and not only that but Levi's possibility of having to work overtime seemed more and more possible by the minute. 

"Dude it's not my fault, Sasha gave me the wrong order!" Conny shouted back. 

"I have half the mind to fire you two! Even the fucking newbie is doing better then you shits had in your fucking lifetimes!" the raven yelled back, leaving his own dish to Bertholdt to fix Conny's screw up. 

"You know you'd never do that, you secretly love us to death," Sasha remarked with a grin, running out of door when the raven threw a frying pan at her in anger. 

"That may or may not be true but if you two keep cutting into my time with Eren that will end up happening I assure you," the raven shouted back, looking behind him to see the newbie stare at him, mouth agape. Levi sighed, he didn't care what he thought about him right now, right now he had to deal with cooking loads of food in only an hours time. He had no idea how he was going to manage this, but he would manage it.....somehow.

~

Eren walked out of the theater, dragging a bawling Armin behind him and an indifferent Mikasa. Remember how he said he hoped that the movie they were seeing would take him away from his problems? Yeah, that didn't fucking happen, but he had to admit that was a really awesome movie. There was at least one good thing about the experience, he got to see Mikasa near tears when she thought no one was looking and trust me that was a hard thing to do. 

"So, do you guys want to go eat somewhere?" Mikasa asked once they found a bench to sit on to wait for Armin to calm down. It was a normal thing for Armin to get emotional during movies, so normal to the point Mikasa started to bring a book with her to wait for the blonde to calm down. 

"Sure, why not the Armored Titan? I think Reiner is working today," Eren replied, not feeling hungry at all but he didn't want to worry his friends.

"That sounds nice," Armin agreed, wiping his eyes with a napkin he picked up from the new smoothie place, knowing very well he might need it later on.

"Then it's settled, what kind of shampoo did you get this time?" Mikasa stood up, noticing the bag in her adopted brother's hand at the last second and thought she'd keep the conversation rolling by asking about it. 

The brunette smiled, looking down at the bag in his hand as he thought about Levi,"I picked out passion fruit this time...I was thinking about vanilla...but I thought I'd save that for a later time. Oh! Speaking of shampoo I got you another one you could try Armin. Apparently Levi didn't like the pineapple shampoo I picked out for this week, maybe Annie will like it."

Armin took the bottle of pineapple shampoo from Eren curiously. He opened the top and sniffed at the contents inside, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"I could see why he didn't like it, it smells a little strong to me but I guess I can try it," Armin replied.

"Well, it's 5pm now, we better get going so Eren can beat Levi home," the raven girl said, offering a hand to both men to which they accepted. She easily pulled Armin to his feet but when she tried to pull Eren from his seat the brunette sat back down quickly and shot a hand to his side, grimacing.

"Eren are you okay!?" Armin asked, placing his hand over the brunette's in concern,"I think you should really talk to Erwin about this Eren...even if you had to tell Levi....it seems like something serious."

"I-I'm fine, honestly, I just got up to fast is all," the brunette replied, knowing very well that something was wrong, but like always he didn't want either of his friends to worry about him.

"I agree with Armin, you should most definitely tell Levi tonight so you can tell Erwin about it. It's just going to get worse," Mikasa agreed, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Eren sighed and gave his friend's a reassuring smile,"Guys I'm fine, I'll be going in for chemo in a week, I'm sure I can hold off until then. Besides I don't want Levi to freak out about it, he's already forbidding me to do any cleaning whatsoever."

"That's very smart of him," Mikasa replied, for once taking Levi's side, but she knew there was no changing Eren's mind right now,"Come on, we'll discuss this later, right now I'm starving."

Armin opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it. He knew if Mikasa couldn't change Eren's mind, no one could, except for Levi of course. With a sigh the blonde gently helped the brunette to his feet, taking his hand and taking Mikasa's hand that was held out to him, before walking out of the mall with his friends. He shivered once outside, the weather was getting colder and he knew it was going to be much harder to get Eren out of the house with Levi starting to be over protective and all due to Eren's current condition. Armin didn't really mind, he was worried that Eren would make his condition worse if he overdid it, but he thought fresh air would do the brunette a lot of good and in a way it has.

He looked behind him to see Eren shivering pretty hard, even though it wasn't that cold out. He gave the brunette a small smile before unlinking his hands to take off his jacket for the brunette.

"Armin, you don't have to do that seriously I'm f-"

"Says the guy who looks like he had too much coffee to drink today," was the blonde's simple reply as he wrapped his jacket around his friend,"Honestly it's not that cold out, I don't need it, trust me."

Eren sighed, giving in,"Fine...if you say so....thanks."

"No problem," the blonde replied before relinking their hands as they made their way to Mikasa's little black car.

The raven girl already had her keys out and with a tiny beeping sound, she unlocked her car, opening the door nearest to her and leaving it for the boys to decide who was riding shotgun.

Armin generously gave the brunette shotgun seeing as it was closer to the heaters and he looked about ready to freeze his ass off. Of course the brunette retailiated and after a "shut up and get in the fucking car" he complied and sat down. The blonde closed the door and walked in on the other side, getting in and closing his door, Mikasa already turning the heaters up high. Once she saw each of them had their seatbelts on she cautious backed out of the parking lot and before they knew it the trio was on their way to Armored Titan.

The blonde looked out the window, the sun was already setting and it would soon be dark, there were clouds rolling in from the east and he thought back to when the weather man was talking about a chance of snow tonight. The brunette on the other hand had his head resting against his hand, his eyes closing as his body began to feel warm. Mikasa stealthily drove through traffic, her eyes solely trained on the road. She was a very serious driver, especially when she was driving her friend's somewhere, unlike Eren who road raged...rather frequently. Which is why Levi insisted he drove everywhere to keep his brat from digging himself an early grave.

Mikasa managed to get to the fast food joint before the traffic rush, people would be going home or maybe stopping for a bite to eat for dinner like they were. She looked towards the passenger's side only to find that the brunette was fast asleep, she looked back at Armin who also noticed and gave her a look that said "No way am I waking him up." The raven girl sighed, she didn't have the heart to wake him either so they decided to just go through the "drive thru".

She already knew what Eren would probably want anyways so it wasn't a real problem, she smirked victoriously as she saw cars begin to line behind her. She managed to get there before the place was packed. After her order was taken she slowly drove up to the next window, waving at the blonde worker behind the glass window. Reiner looked up with a smirk and managed to wave back before quickly getting their order put together. He knew ahead of time they were stopping by so he practically had most of their order already set aside for them.

Reiner opened up the window and handed a few sacks with the armored titan on them to the raven haired girl who thanked him and set the sacks aside.

"Sorry we couldn't come by earlier, we were at the movies," Armin apologized, knowing very well they couldn't really stay and chit chat as much as they wanted to.

"It's okay, what movie was is?" Reiner questioned, handing the drinks over to Mikasa.

"Fault in Our Stars," the girl replied.

"Ah, we went to see that one a couple nights ago and I swear to god Bertholdt was crying. I know it's not super surprising but get this Annie actually had   
tears running down her face," Reiner chuckled.

"If I remembered correctly, you were crying like a baby and had to be dragged out forcefully by the two of them," Armin replied back with a mischevious smirk.

The bigger blonde instantly stopped laughing and began to turn red,"Ugh, I knew Annie wouldn't shut up about that. She even promised."

"Oh it wasn't Annie that told me...."

"Oh my god it was Bertholdt! That traitor, I'm soo going to kill that fucker when he gets off of work."

Armin laughed nervously at Reiner's "I'm gonna fuck someone up" look and Mikasa took that as a signal to drive away.

"Ah, well thank you for the food Reiner, we have to get going now for we have to get Eren home," Mikasa said.

"Yeah, he looks pretty beat, cancer can really put out a person," the buffer blonde agreed.

Armin waved and replied nervously," Bye, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for Bertholdt!"

Mikasa simply waved a small wave and started up her car and began to make her way out of the drive thru, Reiner was seen waving in the rearview mirror. Armin went back to staring out the window, praying that Bertholdt won't get punished too bad for slipping him that piece of information. Everyone knew Reiner had a sensitive side, he couldn't hide it that well, they just pretended to ignore those times he showed it because he liked to be viewed as the "macho man." Meanwhile Mikasa was speeding down the road towards the apartment her brother and his boyfriend shared, wondering what was going to happen to her brother in the future. Would he get through this or would he die. The raven, as well as many others hoped for the foremost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: OH GOD GUYS DON'T KILL ME! I know it's super super super super super late. I'm so sorry I had like zero to no inspiration lately...I'm hoping if I try to draw something to do with this story that it may rekindle some of that flame. That's why I was trying to update everyday because I knew this was going to happen and I wanted to upload as many chapters as possible before that happened! Anyways lovelies I'm sorry to say that I will be going back to school this Monday...yeah it really really sucks. Now it doesn't nessecarily mean I won't update as much, in fact I find most of my inspiration at school. I will try to type up a chapter as much as I can if I do have free time. For the most part I will try my hardest to update every weekend, but we all know that might not happen. I'm sooo sorry you guys!!! I'll try to put together on more before Monday, but that all depends on when I will get this damn summer assignment done and stuff! Ideas and critques are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Levi and Eren's daily life as well as the ALS bucket challenge! Yayy!

April Rain Showers Chapter 10

~  
"Hi, I'm Levi Ackerman and I was nominated to do the ALS ice bucket challenge by fucking shitty glasses. I nominate Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, and Petra Ral to do this shit challenge, you have 24 hours bitches hop to it," the raven said in his monotonous voice his eyes narrowed at the woman with glasses who was filming him. 

Eren Jaeger slowly lifted up the huge bucket of ice water over his lover's head, happy he had the opportunity to pour ice water all over his boyfriend. He felt a little bit depressed though that he was nominated for the challenge as well though. The brunette managed to pour the whole bucket over Levi's head, finishing it off by putting the bucket on the raven's head before running off, missing Levi's hand by mere inches.

"EREN FUCKING JAEGER YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" the raven yelled, removing the bucket from his head. He was soaked. His bangs were hanging in his eyes, blinding him momentarily before he raked them back away from his cold, gray, stormy eyes. He ran after the brunette who was doubled over in laughter, he saw the raven too late and just as he had taken another step the raven had his arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, securely but also gently.

"No no no no!" the brunette wailed, the raven had picked him up and had the brunette over one of his shoulder's, carrying him back to where the empty bucket was laid down. 

"It's your turn brat, you stay there and wait until I'm finish filling up the bucket alright? And if you run I will hunt your scrawny ass down tie you to a fucking chair and dump not one but fucking five buckets of ice cold fucking water on you. It'll be so cold you'd think hell fucking froze over with how fucking cold they are. Do I make myself clear?" the raven threatened. 

Eren's eyes were wide as he stared into the gray, emotionless orbs that stared back at him, cold enough they already chilled him to the bone before nodding. The raven nodded once and went off inside the house, taking the bucket with him while his lover stood where he was, not moving an inch. Hanji was currently on the ground laughing her ass off and that gave Eren plenty of time to figure out who he was going to nominate.

The brunette practically whimpered when he heard the door close behind him a few moments later, it didn't take long for the raven to return with the bucket refilled with ice fucking cold as Satan's nipple's water. Levi gave him a sadistic smile before setting down a chair in front of him for the brunette to sit in, he was too tall for the raven to reach when he was standing. Levi even took care to bring out two towels, one was on top of his head, the other was draped over his left arm.

"Well, let's get this over with brat we can't stand here all day," the raven said gesturing to the chair.

Eren gave Levi a withering look before reluctantly taking a seat in the chair, after a few barking orders from Levi the woman with glasses finally regained control of herself to play camera woman once again.

"Alright Eren, it's recording," Hanji replied after merely a few seconds.

Eren sighed and began,"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger and I was nominated to do the ALS ice bucket challenge by my lovable douchebag- I mean boyfriend. I nominate Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and horseface-I mean Jean. You have 24 hours, I can't wait to hear your screams of discomfort," the brunette replied darkly.

Levi didn't the brunette so much as a warning before dumping the icey contents over his lover's head.

The brunette choked out a scream,"HolyMariathatshitssofuckingcoldohmygod!" 

Levi choked back his laughter as he got the towel ready for Eren who practically ran into the raven's arms, a shivering, cursing mess.

Hanji cackled and turned off her cellphone/videocamera once she felt she got the brunette's full reaction,"Oh god that shit was priceless! I can't wait to put it on youtube!"

"Do it and you die shitty glasses," Levi growled, using his own towel to dry off Eren's hair, planting gentle, warm kisses on the other's cold face.

Eren shivered and nuzzled into the raven's warm neck still cursing under his breath,"I-I h-h-hope to g-g-god I never need to do th-that sh-shit again, fucking c-c-colder then f-f-fucking North pole's ice water, d-d-damn."

"You're lucky we don't have a fucking swear jar brat, with the way your cursing we could probably afford a trip to the Bahamas right now. Why don't I run a   
hot bath for the two of us?" the raven replied.

"Fuck yes, please" was the brunette's only reply as he relunctantly pulled away from the raven to instead follow him into the house, Hanji trailing behind them. Once the couple approached the bathroom, they realized the woman with glasses was still trailing behind them. Levi turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that look Levi?" the woman questioned.

"Get the fuck out of my house shitty glasses, you're not filming us in the fucking bath tub," Levi answered.

Hanji whined,"Awww but why not!? You two are so fucking adorable!"

"Because I said so, now are you going to leave or am I going to have to force you to leave? Pick your poison shitty glasses," the raven said in a calm voice, but the brunette knew he was ready to snap. He was cold, Eren was cold, and all he wanted to do was warm up and settle down and read a book and drink some tea.

"Ughhh fine, you're no fun Levi. Make sure to warm each other up good now, we can't afford either of you cuties to get sick," the woman replied, dodging a towel thrown at her from the raven before taking her leave, laughing like a crazy all the way to the front door. Levi made sure he heard the front door open and close before starting up the bath. The brunette sat in the corner of the room, shivering and sniffling pitifully.

"I h-hope I-I-I never get nominated ever again."

"You and me both, kid."

The couple waited in silence as the bath tub filled up, Eren shivering too hard to barely form a coherent sentence and the raven just staying silent to stay silent. He liked silence, and he'd kill anyone who destroyed that silence, except for Eren, his voice he could tolerate. Once the tub was half way full the raven walked over to the brunette to help take off his clothes, his hands shaking too hard to really do it himself. 

"Are you really that cold or are you just faking?" the raven questioned noting how blue his lips were.

Eren sniffled in response, curling up into a tight little ball once his wet clothes were off of him. It was actually a pretty cold day out and if either of the men had a choice they wouldn't have done it in this weather, but Hanji forced them to do it, so they did. The leaves outside were changing and people were now wearing jackets instead of shorts and t-shirts, except for those stupid teenagers who thought they could still wear shorts when snow was on the ground and it was fucking five below zero.

While the brunette was in his own thoughts, the raven continued to stare at Eren's lips, slowly inching closer until his own warm lips were against cold ones. The brunette responsed by pressing his tongue against the raven's lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted after a moments hesitation. The two fought for dominance until the brunette had to break away for air, there was sadly no winner. Levi took this moment to look towards the bath tub to make sure it wasn't over flowing, which thank god wasn't over flowing. Levi walked over to the bath tub and turned the water off before retrieving his lover, carrying him bridal style and gently setting him in the water.

Eren sighed in content, and watched as Levi slowly peeled off his clothes, it's a while since the two of them made love and the man's cock made sure to remind him. The raven looked towards the brunette then, only in his boxers now, smirking slyly.

"You're already excited and I didn't even do anything yet. Would you like some help with that?" Levi questioned his eyes already glazing over in lust.

The brunette's eyes widened and he instantly covered his hard on, his face flushing a light red,"I-I w-wasn't.....I mean....y-yes please."

The raven chuckled as he saw Eren visibly gulp when he removed his boxers,"Why are you so embarrassed love? It's normal to get excited over simple things when we haven't done it in quite awhile."

Eren scooted over to make room for the raven, still covering his erection and blushing. Levi chuckled and slowly crawled his way over to the green-eyed brunette, towering over his frail frame.

The raven leaned in closer to Eren, his hands pulling his hands away from his erection, his eyes narrowed like a predators,"Why don't I warm you up a little bit hm?"

 

~ (Sorry I tried writing the sex scene but I couldn't I'm sorry. I've been rping way too much smut lately so yeah lol. Next time I promise!)

 

The raven hummed and searched through the cabinet as he tried to decide which tea flavor he wanted. The brunette dedicated a whole shelf strictly for the different shampoos he bought, tried, and liked, and the raven was no different except in his case it was tea. The bottom shelf was full of teas he still had yet to try and the top shelf was dedicated to all the teas he had tried and liked. There was no tea out there that the raven would not hesitate to try, not even if there was a pineapple flavored one.

"Trying to decide on a flavor?" the brunette asked, walking into the kitchen with boxer shorts on and a towel around his neck. He forced Levi to leave the bathroom after they had sex so he could try out the new shampoo he bought at the mall and like always he wanted the raven to figure out the scent by smell alone, not labels.

"Yeah, I want something sweet but I don't know what I really crave for," the raven replied, tapping a finger to his lips in concentration. 

"Isn't it that time of the week to try out a different tea?" the brunette questioned, sitting on a counter and kicking his feet childisly.

Levi sighed,"Yeah I guess you're right...what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're kicking your feet and acting all adorable so I'm assuming you want me to make you something so out with it."

"Well now that you mention it I'm sort of craving lobster," the brunette said with a smirk, giggling when he saw the raven's "I'm not going to fucking make you a   
fancy dinner" look. 

"Be serious brat, what do you want?"

"Strawberry tea and a chocolate bar."

"That's unhealthy....but better," the raven replied, reaching up and grabbing a tea bag and dropping it on the counter before perusing his options once again.   
After a few minutes he chose randomly from the shelf of the ones he had yet to taste and closed the cabinet to wait for the tea kettle to whistle. The brunette got off on the counter and instead of walking away to the livingroom like the raven hoped he instead wrapped his arms around the smaller body and nuzzled into the raven's neck.

Levi sighed and let the brunette embrace him for a few minutes before moving to nuzzle his face into the brunette's bare torso.

"Aren't you going to guess what shampoo I used?" the brunette questioned after a few moments, his own nose buried into raven locks.

"Mmm...I almost forgot it's that time of the week," Levi replied, bringing down the brunette's head to rest on his shoulder as he planted kisses on Eren's neck   
while he tried to guess what shampoo he thought of using this time. It smelled really good, and he was sure it was something exotic.

"Do you like it?" the brunette asked.

"Mmmhmm," the raven replied, smiling against Eren's neck.

"Got a guess?"

"Not really but it smells good."

"Come on guess."

"I really have no idea..." 

"Just guess something random."

"Uhmm...Unicorn shit?"

"Levi! Be serious!" Eren giggled.

"I am being serious that smells like fucking Unicorn shit."

"Unicorns don't even exist, how would you know!"

"I am the night, I know things Eren."

"Come on Levi!"

"Alright alright...passionfruit?"

"How did you know? You didn't look at my shelf did you?"

"I didn't, it just smelled really exotic and it made me feel weird so I guessed passionfruit, sue me."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine by me but you'll need to get a really good lawyer."

"I have Armin."

"Armin's not a lawyer."

"He could be."

Just as the raven was going to fire back a reply the kettle began to whistle and he was forced to admit defeat...for now...to take it off the stove. The raven walked over to the stove, grabbing a wooden spoon on his way there, knowing that the brunette was following, in one swift movement he took the kettle off the stove and in another swift movement he smacked the other man's ass with said wooden spoon.

"Go and sit in the livingroom I'll bring your tea and candy bar to you understand brat?" the raven commanded, waving his wooden weapon in the air.

"Okay," Eren pouted, rubbing as his ass before walking out of the kitchen, muttering how they use that spoon for cooking and it shouldn't be used to spank another's guy's ass. The raven chuckled and zoomed around the kitchen expertly, easily grabbing two mugs from a cabinet and a candy bar from the fridge. Even something as simple as making tea the raven made it somehow look like art. Hell even if he was just making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he made it seem so complicated, which in a sense it was since Eren was uncoordinated in the kitchen. He had no idea where anything was at and after awhile he gave up trying because Levi would always complain that he didn't clean up his mess, or that he didn't put things back to where they belong.

The kitchen was Levi's sanctuary while the livingroom was Eren's. That's where they had copious amounts of shelves stacked with books meticulously shelved by genre and since Levi was an author his published books had an empty shelf of their own. Levi wrote his stories by his laptop and always had research books strewn around the livingroom when he had a bout of inspiration that pissed Eren off to no end. Of course Eren gritted his teeth and beared it and went on many runs to the bookstore his mother owned to find books based on mostly historical events as well as many other topics. He loved to watch Levi at work whether in the kitchen or on his laptop because the way he tuned out the world was simply magical.

Lately the books were strewn around the livingroom and Eren knew it was only a matter of time before he was sent to the bookstore to pick up a few books on god knows what. Levi didn't mention his latest idea but from the looks of all the books it must've been based around medicine. There were tons of medical books around and even though Eren was curious he didn't touch them in fear that the raven would bite his head off because he lost his placed on a certain page he was reading. Besides, the brunette was sure the raven wanted it to be a surprise so instead he picked up the adventure book he was reading and patiently waited for Levi to show up with their tea.

Levi did show up after several minutes, moving a few books out of the way with his foot, which ticked Eren off, to make room for the tray holding the tea, candy bar, and amazingly strawberries with chocolate dip. The strawberries were arrange meticulously in the shape of a heart, said heart was filled with tinier strawberries and all were drizzled in chocolate.

"I thought you said we ran out of strawberries a long time ago," the brunette commented in amazement.

"I said that so you wouldn't fucking eat it all brat," the raven replied before walking around the coffee table and flopping down on the couch, immediately taking out his laptop to continue tapping away at the keyboard.

The brunette took a strawberry from the center and dipped it into the chocolate dip before taking a tiny bite, moaning in pleasure,"Thank you."

"No problem, just shut up and eat it brat," the raven replied monotonously, he was spacing off in his writing to really focus on anything at the moment. The brunette continued eating while reading his book, the house was silent except for the soothe tapping of the keyboard keys from slender fingers and the small whoosh of a page flipping. He loved times like this, where it's just the two of them sitting there not really doing anything because they don't need to.

The brunette made a tiny yelping sound when he bit into one specific strawberry and he made a face. Strawberries were not supposed to be that hard. He stuck his bookmark into his book and eyed his strawberry curiously, something metal was sticking out where he bit into it. That's strange. Wanting to satiate his curious he bit around the metal object and revealed it to actually be a dazzling looking ring. He was sure rings were not supposed to be in strawberries, he looked at Levi who was calmly tapping away at his keyboard. Surely he had nothing to do with this right?

The man raised an eyebrow and stared at the dish that held the strawberries and dip and from the strawberries missing he said that a message had been written on the plate in chocolate. That's when Levi looked away from his laptop and watched the brunette with an amused expression. Eren carefully removed the strawberries so he can read the message that was fancily written, he knew that handwriting, that was Levi's handwriting. He carefully read the message not once but three times just be sure.

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

Eren blinked and looked over at the raven. Was this some kind of joke? The raven simply plucked the ring out of the man's hand, and knelt down on the floor in front of the brunette.

"L-Levi what's going on...?"

"Shush up brat and just listen, do you think you could do that?" the raven asked quietly.

The brunette nodded in response and swallowed thickly.

"Eren, before I met you I was a total wreck. I believed there was nothing in this world for me and that I would die alone probably from the same awful illness that took my mother. It took getting beat up by some asshole to show me that that wasn't true. You were the most shittiest brat I have ever met in my life and everytime I saw you I wanted to strangle you because you were so fucking messy...all the time...but then you somehow tore your own place into my life whether I wanted you there or not like the brat you are and...I'm glad you did that. I'm ashamed that it took until you fallen ill yourself to get me to say four simple words. I should've done this sooner. I am a fool and a total hard ass and I don't understand how or why you put up with me the way I do. I love you Eren. Will you marry me?" the raven said in a few breaths, tears were in his eyes but he didn't want to let them fall. He looked up at the brunette who had tears in his own eyes and hands covering his mouth and currently holding his breath in fear that he might end up sobbing like a sap.

"Eren breathe," Levi said with a small smile, reach a hand up to catch the man's tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry Levi I-I j-just...I-I can't..." the brunette replied in a broken voice hiding his face from the man. He really wanted to oh god he wanted to so so so bad you didn't even know, but he was afraid. There was a chance he might die from this, he didn't know when or how but there was a chance and he didn't want to hurt Levi if he did. What if he didn't even live long enough to see through to their wedding? He just hoped the raven understood.

The raven was prepared for rejection, even though it hurt like a bitch he was prepared for it and he knew exactly why the brunette would reject his proposal to him but he wanted to hear it from his own mouth,"Can you tell me why?"

"W-What if I die, e-even before the wedding? I-I don't want to subject you to th-that kind of pain. Pl-please don't be mad, believe me I-I really w-want to I-I just," the brunette whimpered.

"Eren hush baby, I'm not mad why the hell would I be mad? I understand, I was prepared for it believe me. Do you want to try and think it over for a bit? I know the risks and I'm willing to take that chance," the raven replied, using both his hands to clear away the brunette's tears.

The brunette nodded in response,"J-Just l-let me think about it for a few hours.....is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay baby," Levi replied using the tender voice he only reserved for the brunette,"Do you want me to leave the room for a little bit or to make you anything."

"N-No, I-I'm fine...I-I'm just going to take a walk if that alright," Eren said.

"That's okay, I'll go get your coat for you."

"Thank you."

Levi got up slowly and helped the brunette get up before walking off to get his coat for him. He knew that Eren would probably reject him at first and for a good reason he had to admit, that was just how Eren was. He would give him as long as he needed to make a final decision. Once he grabbed his coat for him he walked back over to the brunette would was almost finished putting on his shoes, the raven helped him get his coat on while Eren kept asking him if he was mad at him, or if he was sure this was alright.

The raven walked over in front of the brunette and flipped up his hoodie during one of these times and he took Eren's face in his hands,"Eren, baby, trust me it's okay. I get it and I'm not going to force you to make that sort of decision on the spot, I'll give you all the time in the world to make a final decision okay? Just make sure you're back before dark okay?"

"Okay," the brunette whimpered, looking away from the raven.

Levi sighed and forced the brunette to look at him, using one of his sleeves he wiped away the last remaining tears from his face, before giving him a chaste kiss,"Smile baby, everything is just fine. I'll be here when you get back with dinner already cooked."

"Thank you Levi," Eren breathed out, pressing his lips to the raven's and staring into his stormy orbs to show just how thankful he was before walking out the front door, his figure fragile and slumped.

The raven sighed when the brunette left, he needed something to take him away from this hell hole the two of them were currently living. He walked over to his laptop and picked it up, hoping his imagination would do just that. The document that was left opened hadn't changed a bit since he left it, it was waiting patiently for him, the bar blinking on and off as it waited for words to be typed on a blank page. The title was blank as of right now, there were only just words, Levi was never the type to try and think up a title on the spot. He needed time, he needed the words to suggest to him what the title should be. Sadly the words didn't give him any suggestions yet, but that was okay, he was sure they'd show him the way soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Alright I know it's been a few weeks or so, I'm currently back at school and I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can, especially since I'm starting to get some inspiration back. YAYYY! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know most of you guys were probably thinking that Eren would say yes to Levi's marriage proposal. Sadly that is not the case and next chapter you get to find out whether or not he says yes or no, aint I horrible lol. Kudos to HaleyMonster and Luvscookies for the proposal ideas. If you guys have anymore shampoo ideas (I'm not a girly girl so I don't know shampoo types) that would be helpful and even tea ideas (I drink a lot of tea but not many different kinds of tea sadly). I'll try ot update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eren's answer to Levi's proposal as well as some more tragic things going on.

April Rain Showers Chapter 11

A few hours had passed since Eren left, Levi was standing in the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel as he surveyed his work. The kitchen was spotless, dinner was made which happened to be spaghetti tonight, and the tea kettle was on the stove to boil some water. Most people by now would be freaking out about their loved one, and admittedly Levi had been one of those people once before.

The couple actually fought quite a bit, mostly in the beginning of their relationship when their boundaries were still being made. The brunette would storm out of the apartment and leave the raven alone in the empty feeling apartment for a few hours. During their first few spats Levi would worry himself sick, calling Eren’s cellphone several times, and even once he phoned the police in his worry. Nowadays Levi was used to it, and the raven knew after his proposal Eren would need a few hours to make up his mind. That didn’t keep him from worrying a bit though.

Instead of calling the brunette’s cellphone several times like in the past, the raven instead, cleaned, cooked and wrote until Eren came back, and most times he came back by the time Levi was done like now. Levi couldn’t mistake the sound of their front door opening, letting in a bit of the chilly autumn air that the children who live in this apartment bring in by forgetting to close the lobby doors. Out of habit the raven instantly went into action of preparing a plate for his lover and a cup of tea. Since he worked at a fancy restaurant he got into the habit of trying to serve people when they walked through the door, minus the whole “getting someone’s order” tidbit.

By the time the brunette peeled his coat off, kicked off his shoes, and sat down on the couch Levi was out in the living room with one plate in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, setting them down on the coffee table. Eren gave the raven a small smile as a thank you in response to which the raven replied with a small smile of his own before turning back into the kitchen to make his own plate.

Eren grabbed the remote control and turned the tv station to the news where the weatherman was talking about a chance of snow tomorrow night. The raven gave a small whine as he walked back into the living room, apparently hearing the weatherman’s words. Levi loved winter, just not the cold that came with it, which is why he liked to stay indoors and look at the pretty white of the snow. Eren on the other hand hated snow with a passion, it hurt his eyes looking at it when he gets up in the morning and like the raven, hated the cold with a deep passion especially now when he was freezing all the time.

“I hate snow,” the brunette spat at the weatherman on tv, shoving a bit of pasta in his mouth.

“I hate cold,” the raven spat back, curling up in a ball on the couch and popping a meatball in his mouth.

“Let’s blame Obama for all our problems,” Eren suggested in an angry voice.

“I’m totally up for that shit,” Levi replied back in an equally angry voice,” Although we should also burn some fucking houses down.”

“And spit on the faces of orphans,” the brunette added, his angry voice gone and replaced with one of amusement.

“And harass elderly people,” the raven chuckled.

“Oh yeah we’re going to fuck some shit up and nobody will be able to stop the awesome might of Shorty and his sidekick Angry German Man.”

Levi sent a glare at the brunette for the shorty comment before saying,” You need more fucking sleep if you can come up with such awful super hero  
names.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t make you the side kick, with your short stature anyone would think you were born to be a sidekick, OW!” the brunette replied, hand flying up to his head where the raven smacked him lightly.

“Careful where you’re treading brat,” Levi warned.

“Awww come on Levi, no need to feel so self-conscious, I love short men with big peni-“

“Eren enough!” the raven snapped, his face a bright red at the brunette’s words,” I’m trying to watch the news.”

The brunette smirked and allowed his lover to give his attention back to the tv where the anchorwoman was rambling on about some murder in the next town over.

~

Once the two of them finished their dinner and the dishes were washed they resumed watching television with Eren’s head in Levi’s lap as they watched a rerun of “Big Bang Theory”. Levi seemed absorbed in the episode, his hands rhythmically stroking back his lover’s hair as he watched, eyes unblinkingly trained to the television screen. Eren on the other hand was beginning to fall asleep to the gentle pets he was receiving. Once the credits began to reel acrossed the screen the raven seemed to notice this and leaned down to look at the brunette’s sleepy face.

“Do you want to go to bed?” the raven asked quietly, as if using a loud voice would disturb the peaceful state both men were in.

“No, I’m fine right here,” Eren replied with equal quietness, his eyes shutting instinctively when he felt slender fingers trace over them.

“If you’re sure,” the raven replied,” Your eyes seem darker than usual, are you not sleeping well.”

“I’ve been sleeping just fine, if anything your eyes are darker than mine,” the brunette protested, moving around to get in a more comfortable position, his right side was killing him. After his weekly visit to the clinic Erwin ran some more tests on the brunette and decided he would take another biopsy from the brunette’s remaining kidney a few weeks from now. He would not remove the kidney unless there was a good risk of the cancer moving into the renal arteries, which both calmed and scared Eren. He should’ve let Levi take him to see the doctor months earlier if he knew it would get this bad.

“Yeah but I work with brats, brats tend to give you dark circles under your eyes as well as gray hairs and wrinkles,” the raven replied back with a know it all voice.

“I’m fine Levi,” the brunette retorted with closed eyes, he was very tired but he didn’t want to move from the couch or have Levi stop stroking his hair, it felt too good.

“Fine but don’t expect me to carry your ass back to the bedroom,” the raven threatened, knowing very well that the brunette knew he wasn’t serious.

The couple resumed their previous activities, Levi watching tv which was switched to Big Brother, Eren half asleep to the raven’s pets. Breaking the silence the brunette quietly whispered, ”Yes.”

“Hmmmm?” was the raven’s reply, looking down at his lover who looked like he was asleep but actually very much awake.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I’ve thought about it for several hours and I decided to say yes,” the brunette replied, opening his eyes and turning over so he was looking up at his lover.

Levi simply stared blankly back at the brunette, he thought Eren would’ve thought about his proposal more so he ruled that out.

Eren sighed exasperatedly, “God Levi did Conny and Sasha drop some of your IQ points over the years!? I’m saying that I will marry you!”

The raven’s eyes lit up with the realization that Eren had accepted his proposal and in response he sat there dumbly.

“What’s wrong Levi, I thought you’d be happy,” the brunette said, sitting up to look at his lover in concern.

“I-I am,” the raven replied,” I-I j-just don’t know what I’m supposed to do….I never really thought about marrying someone before so…”

Eren laughed at the raven’s sheepish look, usually the raven knew exactly what to do but he didn’t expect Eren to say yes, especially after thinking about it for a few hours, so he wasn’t prepared. The brunette laughed, tears springing to his eyes as he saw how lost Levi looked. Eren grabbed Levi’s chin gently before leaning down to give the shorter man a passionate kiss. Levi’s eyes widened considerably at the gesture before slowly sliding his eyes closed and kissing back with an equal amount of passion.

To be honest the brunette was still a little scared to marry the raven, he didn’t want to end up dying before the wedding or a few months afterward should his cancer get that bad; but he also didn’t want to let this horrible illness control him and his life. He always dreamed of marrying someone, that doesn’t necessarily mean that, like most girls, he would’ve already chosen out what he would wear and what the decorations would be. Hell he never even thought he’d be marrying a man either because when he was younger he tried to stay straight. Of course that never worked, and once he met Levi he began to dream that special someone was going to be Levi and that dream was coming true now. He wouldn’t let cancer deter him from his dreams, he was never that sort of person.

The two lovers spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch, Levi watching whatever was on tv and Eren sleeping on Levi’s lap with slender fingers pulling back his hair from his face gently. That was when Levi began to think about possibly moving into an actual house, sure the apartment was cozy but the colors didn’t exactly go together. The living room walls were a dark orange with white stripes while the floor was covered in a boring gray carpet that was more rough then soft. The couch was an ugly beige color, Levi never liked the color beige, his writer in his mind loved color, although this really didn’t seem to have any negative effect on his writing. Of course they had about 6 bookshelves crammed into their tiny living room, about 3 were made from a totally different kind of wood then the rest which were a beautiful dark wood that the raven forgot the name of.

Their kitchen was rather tiny, which also made the raven hate the apartment even more, it was pretty generic, white walls with a black and white tiled floor. A crap stove that took months for the raven to master, a generic white microwave which had to be replaced every two months, a generic sink, a couple of cupboards to store things in, so over all a pretty shitty kitchen. They even had the dining room in said kitchen with two simple chairs and a simple table, in all honesty the only thing that remotely was considered tolerable were their bedroom which had dark blue walls. They had a bed with a light blue comforter and an array of colored pillows that didn’t even match, the floor was a reddish carpeting that had many mysterious stains that the raven put in so much effort to try and remove to no avail. And the bathroom…was just like any ordinary bathroom, a crap toilet, generic sink with no counters, a medicine cabinet and a small as fuck bathtub in which one of the two men always bumped into handle which instantly turned the warm water to freezing when they showered together.

Yes, Levi thought, they definitely needed a new house to walk into when they were finally married. Money wouldn’t be an issue, the two of them saved up plenty of money for their dream house, they just never had the motivation to go find it. Levi worked a lot, Eren still helped his mother and father when he was able to and took online college courses, and in the late summer they found out the brunette had cancer. Now that things were slowing down a bit more, Levi taking more much needed time off to take care of Eren and drive him to the clinic every week, Eren getting back into his mostly normal daily routine it allowed them to think about getting a new house.

The raven was going to get up to go get his laptop to start searching for a house but remembered Eren was asleep on his lap and thought better of it, he didn’t want to disturb the brunette who was losing sleep from discomfort. It worried Levi that there was a good possibility the cancer spread, but like always tried to hide this worry from the brunette. It also worried him that Eren was starting to eat less, was constantly cold, and throwing up here and there after his visit to the clinic.

He would go searching for a house tomorrow, the raven promised, grabbing the remote control next to him and turning off the tv before carrying the brunette bridal style to their bedroom. He would find the most beautiful looking house for the two of them with plenty of sunlight for Eren and a big enough area to have his very own library at home.

~  
The raven was startled awake by a blood curdling scream, he jolted up instantly and looked over to where the now loud sobbing was coming from. It was Eren.

“Eren baby, what’s wrong?” the raven asked with concern, “Is it your kidney baby? Are you in pain?”

The brunette couldn’t even reply because he was sobbing so hard, he simply just pointed down at his pillow where a pretty large amount of his hair lay. Eren felt himself grow sick as he looked at his fallen out hair, he probably looked ugly. The raven’s eyes widened before he remembered what happened to chemotherapy patients, they lost their hair.

Levi wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him onto his lap to cover his face in kisses, “It’s okay baby, it’s okay, we’ll get through this I promise we’ll get through this.”

Eren nuzzled his face into the raven’s neck as Levi checked the time, it was 6 a. m. in the morning, there was no way he’d be able to fall asleep now. As a last minute thought the raven reached over to the nightstand to the little box that held Eren’s engagement ring, he flicked the box open and grabbed the ring that was lying there on its cushiony bed. He placed there after Eren left the house to keep it safe. He grabbed Eren’s hand gently, as if afraid his hand might crumble to pieces in his own before sliding the ring on his finger.

Eren opened his watery eyes at that moment and looked down at the ring that was put on his finger and then at Levi’s with the matching ring on his own finger.

“Eren, look at me,” the raven said softly, guiding his chin upwards with a gentle index finger,” These two rings not only represent our love for each other, but also my promise to you that I will stay here with you through all the obstacles we may face in our lifetime, including this one. I don’t care if you have hair, or if you’re bald, I don’t care if complain that the apartment is freezing constantly, I don’t care. I just care about you as a person, physical appearance be damned. You’re not ugly, you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life and I am honored to make my husband.”

“B-But w-what a-about people staring?” the brunette sobbed, he didn’t want to be stared at or be seen as a freak at the bookstore or hospital.

“Tell them the truth if you want to, make them more aware of your illness. Who cares what they think, they don’t know you like your friends, parents, and I do! Their stupid opinions shouldn’t matter, they have no right to judge!” the raven replied, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were cascading down the brunette’s face.

“I-I don’t want to die,” Eren screamed out in anguish. He knew there was still a good chance he wasn’t going to but things could change in an instant, like they seemed to be lately.

Levi cupped the brunette’s face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes whether he wanted to or not, in a soft but stern voice he said, “Eren, look at me, you are not going to die. You are not going to die, I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you from going out this way.”

The raven couldn’t help but notice that his voice cracked on the last few words and tears were stinging in his eyes, but he refused to lose it here in front of Eren. He needed to be strong for him, he needed to be his rock, if he lost it then Eren would lose it and they couldn’t have that.

It took several minutes for the brunette to cry himself out, and once he did he was so exhausted he only fell asleep again. Levi slowly laid his lover down on his side of the bed, which was still warm, before grabbing the hairs that fell from Eren’s head in his sleep off the bed gently in his hand. Levi had to choke back a few tears. He was going to miss the brunette’s hair as much as Eren would, it was soft and it had the perfect milk chocolate color. He was going to miss guessing what shampoo Eren decided to try that week as well. As an afterthought, the raven-haired man placed a few strands of Eren’s hair in the tiny box his engagement ring came in before taking the pillow to clean it off and to also start breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Notes: Sorry it’s been late people, I had some really serious stuff come down on me last week and this week is homecoming for our school. I also got a cover drawn out for this story and I shall try and get it colored on my tablet ASAP so you guys can see it which is also why I haven’t updated in two weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to tie in some happy stuff as well as some sad stuff, and don’t worry I’m sure Eren will figure out how he could still try and make Levi guess what shampoo he’s wearing. As for what house they should live in I’m also up for some ideas although I think I know what I want to have it look like. I really suck at grammar (or at least that’s what my AP English teacher tells me based on my papers lol) so I would love some help with that. Also if this fanfiction is successful I do plan on trying to make it into a novel of some sort when I’m older so YAYYY! It just won’t have Eren and Levi in it though….I am also thinking of starting a crossover fanfiction once April Rain Showers is finished. I began reading the Harry Potter series and I would like to try and write an Attack on Titan+ Harry Potter fanfiction. Anyways enough rambling for now, enjoy and see you all soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Levi takes Eren out to lunch and they discuss marriage plans. Next chapter will probably have smut.

April Rain Showers Chapter 12

 

Eren shivered and crossed his arms, glancing out the bookstore window in irritation at the snow that was flurrying outside. Today was really slow, only a few customers trickled in this morning and it was clear to see that there wouldn’t be any more today, or at least sane ones. Since Eren predicted this morning that there wouldn’t be many customers, he brought along a few textbooks to finish up some homework but it was really hard to focus on Psychology 101 when you were freezing your ass off. He knew the heating was just fine in the bookstore, even on cold, wintry days but ever since he started having chemotherapy he’s been freezing his butt off more lately. 

The brunette nearly jumped a foot in the air when his mother snuck around behind him to wrap her arms around his skinny body to see what subject he was on. The woman rested her head against her son’s head which was covered by a winter hat to hide his growing baldness. 

“Ah psychology, that’s your father’s favorite subject you know,” his mother hummed, rocking the two of them back and forth slowly that was strangely comforting. Eren shivered involuntarily and shrunk back against his mother who was warmer.

“If it was his favorite subject, why didn’t he decide to be a psychiatrist?” the brunette asked, he had to say the subject was fairly interesting as a whole.

The woman sighed and hugged her son against her tighter when he felt him shiver,” Ohhh he thought it would be just a tad too stressful, besides your father’s talents were better suited to be a doctor rather than a psychiatrist. He didn’t want to deal with all the crazies.”

“But a doctor has the same level of stress.”

“Yeah I know, I tried to tell your father that but he wouldn’t listen,” the woman laughed,” Have you figured out what you wanted to do yet?”

The brunette sighed and sucked air through his teeth in deep thought before answering,” I’m not really sure yet, but I think I want to join the medical field and help cancer patients…”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I believe it’s better to join a career where you have a little personal experience in. Oh my, where did you get this beautiful ring?” his mother questioned, her eyes widening as she took her son’s hand to see the emerald green engagement ring sparkling on his left ring finger, Levi’s had a bluish-gray gem on it and both had twin bands with the respectable owner’s name on it.

“I bet Levi probably bought it for you, I swear that man spoils you way too much for your own good,” his mother chided playfully.

“He proposed to me over the weekend,” the brunette replied with a soft smile at his mother’s chiding,” And he does not spoil me!”

Eren’s mother squealed in girlish glee at the news, covering her mouth in embarrassment when a random customer had snuck inside and looked up from a shelf of books he was looking at. Eren chuckled at how girly his mother could be at times before bracing himself for the barrage of questions she was going to throw at him.

“How did he propose to you? Was it at a restaurant? What did he say? And here I thought my only son would never get married! When’s the wedding? Oh I wonder what I should wear…” his mother said excitedly, her eyes lit up like a little girl’s on Christmas morning and clutching at her son’s hands.

“He proposed to me with strawberries and chocolate dip. He wrote “Will you marry me?” on the plate in chocolate,” the brunette began to explain,” We haven’t figured out when the wedding should be either.”

“Ohhh,” his mother squealed in joy,” Did he get on one knee and confess his love to you? That seems so very unlike Levi, I can’t even imagine him doing that! Oh it must’ve been so lovely! I wish I was there. Did you cry?”

Eren giggled, his mother’s excitement was contagious, he couldn’t help being excited for the wedding as well, with a small blush he replied, “Yes…I did cry…but only because there was something in my eye, I swear!”

Carla opened her mouth to say something, closing it when she realized there was a customer that almost literally blew into the store, “You just stay there honey, I got this one.”

Eren let his mother take on the customer, turning back around in his seat to hopefully study for a few more minutes before his mother came back to ask him a zillion more questions.

“Oh Levi! I couldn’t recognize you under all those layers, it’s a chilly one today isn’t it?” Carla asked.

“Hi Mrs. Jaeger….and yes it is. I came over to see if Eren would like to go somewhere to eat with me on his lunch break-” the man said with a charming smile, barely having enough time to brace himself as he was lifted a few feet off the ground by his fiancé’s mother in a vicious hug.

“Oh my god I heard the news! It’s about time Levi, I never thought you had it in you dear! Ohhh I’m so happy for you two!” the woman squealed in delight.

Eren spun around only to double over in laughter because of the face Levi was pulling at being lifted like a child and hugged mercilessly. The raven shot a slightly pleading, but mostly a scowl-like look in the brunette’s direction which only made the brunette laugh harder. Levi suppressed a sigh of relief when Carla finally put him back down, he gave the brunette such an evil look that both the brunette and his mother couldn't stop laughing. Well fuck, so much for being threatening, the raven thought, exhaling a defeated sigh.

"So brat, do you accept or not," the raven muttered with a pout, looking very much like a child. He was thankful that his mother was accepting of his pet names for her son, his father unfortunately was a different case though.

"Of course I accept, that is only if you pay for it," Eren smirked as he arranged his seat so he was looking at Levi.

"Oh come on Eren, I bought you an expensive ring, can't you pay for dinner for once?" the raven mock pleaded, they both knew very well Levi would pay no matter what, even though the brunette always tried to pay for it himself.

"No, sorry but I'm flat broke," the brunette replied with a sad sigh.

"Oh you stop that Eren, I pay you well enough compared to your father don't I?" his mother broke in, with a fake scolding look aimed at her son.

“Yeah because you actually pay me,” the brunette joked back.

“You better hurry up and get going if you want to eat lunch, I can handle the store right now but you better be back by 1 o’ clock, alright?” Carla said sternly as she tidied up a shelf of books that were falling to their sides.

“Okay, thanks mom!” Eren called out, giving his mother a quick hug before taking Levi’s hand into his own and walking out of the store.

“I can’t believe your mother hugged me….and even managed to lift me off the ground,” Levi muttered.

“I know! And your face was soo adorable!” Eren cooed beginning to laugh once again.

“Why didn’t you save me shit for brains!?”

“Hey I thought that nickname was for Oluo, remember, mine is brat! And like I said you were adorable and it was pretty much made my day.”

“It has? I didn’t know you were having a bad day, I would’ve brought you some flowers or any other dorky thing lovers do to try and cheer up the other.”

“Not really, I think it’s just the medication messing with my head, plus its fucking cold out here! Besides Levi, you know you don’t need to get me flowers or stupid stuff like that, the fact that you showed up where I worked made my day better. The fact that you’re here makes all my days better.”

“Wow that’s some real sappy shit their Jaeger, have you hit your head against a brick wall on your way to work this morning?”

“No, it was only a normal, white wall this time,” Eren replied back with a smirk.

The raven sighed and sent a small smile Eren’s way before saying,” I should bring you flowers and chocolate strawberries whenever you’re sad because I love you and if you love someone you should do anything in your power to make them happy.”

Eren eyes widen and he looked over to the raven, a small blushing dusting his cheeks as well as Levi’s, Eren grabbed both of Levi’s cold hands in his own warm ones and gasped playfully, ”Oh my what’s this, the amazing Levi Ackerman is…blushing!? Who would’ve thought a hard ass, clean freak, bad ass motherfucker like him would have it in him to blush!?”

Levi tugged one of his hands out of the brunette’s grip and used it to scratch the back of his neck self-consciously, “Ugh that was some pretty cheesy shit, I think I might just throw up. And newsflash numb nuts, I’m not the only one blushing!”

Eren giggled and placed a kiss on the smaller man’s head, which caused the raven to blush even harder,”Awwhhh, I love you baby!”

Levi sighed and with a self-conscious pout he mumbled,” Yeah yeah, I love you to.”

The brunette’s eyes widened in not surprise but concern this time and he held Levi’s hands in his own,” Holy Maria Levi, your hands are so cold. Did you ever think of bringing gloves perhaps!?”

“Aw come on brat who the hell needs fingers, my hands are fine, I just lost my damn gloves because a certain brat took them this morning when I wasn’t looking,” Levi brushed off and the pair of them continued walking, a small café coming into view.

“Uhm newsflash Levi, you need fingers in order to type on your laptop and a whole lot of other stuff!” Eren exclaimed in worry, the raven just brushed him off with an eye roll and decided to change the subject,” So brat what do you think you want to order?”

“Your changing the subject on me,” the brunette pouted before sighing defeatedly and rattling off his order,” I kind of feel hungry for a cheeseburger and fries, you know stuff that isn’t good for you but you eat it anyway to prove to society that it can’t control you.”

“Jeez Eren, you’re such a rebel,” Levi commented with a smirk as they approached Rose’s Café.

“What are you thinking of ordering?” Eren asked,” I already know the drink is going to be some sort of tea.”

“Wow you know me so well…yes I’m getting tea but I want to try the new tea they added to the menu. As for food, I don’t plan on eating,” Levi replied.

“Levi you’re going to eat even if I have to force a cheeseburger down your throat,” the brunette said, he noticed the man had lost quite a bit of weight ever since he found out that Eren had cancer, although it wouldn’t be the first time Levi had went through one of his anorexia phases. These phases only happen with the raven is writing a new book that he is seriously invested in, he didn’t purposefully not eat, he just forgot to eat and had to have someone remind him. Thank god he had Eren there to remind him, he was quite skinny when they first met.

Levi sighed,” Alright fine, I just don’t see the point of it, I mean you’re wasting time eating when you could use it to write. Why do we even have to eat?”

“We have to eat to survive idiot, and it doesn’t take that long to eat. In fact some people find eating rather enjoyable, I do,” the brunette said, holding the door open for Levi as they entered the warm café. It wasn’t anything too fancy but it still held a comfortable atmosphere. Since Levi was a regular customer they always made sure the table in the corner of the café was spotless, thanks to one of his friend’s named Petra. Rose’s Café lived up to name because everywhere you looked you saw roses, there were glass tables in the booths that had roses inside of the glass as well as a nice vase centerpiece with roses inside, roses were painted on the walls in many different colors, and even the café itself smelled of roses, no surprise really. They made the best tea in the whole entire world

 

The raven smacked the back of the brunette's head gently, muttering a,"You need to learn to respect your elders brat."

"Your only a few years older then me!" Eren protested back, following Levi to their usual table.

"A few years older still makes me your elder, brat," the raven replied, looking over the spot carefully, nodding in satisfaction, and sitting down.

Eren grumbled something incoherent under his breath before taking a seat across from Levi. His attention was drawn to a woman with short, red hair and bronze colored eyes.

"Hey guys, what can I get you this time? I'm guessing for a drink you'd like our tea of the week, right Levi?" the woman greeted cheerfully a pencil and a pad of paper in hand.

"Yeah, and that would be all if this stupid brat didn't threaten me to order something to eat as well," Levi replied, giving the brunette a wink.

Petra giggled and replied,"Okay then, what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have whatever he's having," the raven spoke up.

"I think I'm going to have a cheeseburger and some fries with a strawberry smoothie, and if you can could you add a little bit of chocolate in it?" the brunette asked.

Petra smiled and said,"Of course I can, I know how you take your smoothies after all. Your food will be ready give or take 15 minutes if Oluo hasn't bitten his tongue off yet."

Levi smirked and rolled his eyes,"Tell that sorry bastard to leave his blood out of my food this time?"

"Will do! I'll go get your drinks," Petra giggled.

Once the woman walked away the raven returned his attention to the brunette who was trying to play footsie under the table and he wasn't exactly being subtle about it. Levi raised and eyebrow and with a sly smirk, reached his food under the table so it rested in between the brunette's legs.

"Now now now brat, are you sure you want to play this game. We already know who would win," Levi said, his eyes narrowed challengingly.

Eren's face flushed and he spluttered out,"L-Levi! T-That's not fair!"

"Did I ever say I played fair?"

"No?..."

"Exactly."

"I still find it strange that your description of your little sister fits with the waitress...they even have the same name. Are you sure that your sister died that day?" Eren asked, lowering his voice in suspicion and curiousity.

Levi hummed and replied with a thoughtful look,"You know, I find that very strange to..." with a shrug he continued,"I'm sure it's just coincidence, there's no way that my sister could be alive, she lost a lot of blood. Plus I'm sure if Petra knew anything she would tell me."

"Yeah...I guess your right..." Eren said nodding in agreement.

Feeling the need to change to subject away from his dead sister, Levi asked,"So Eren, have you thought of a date yet for the wedding."

"Not really, although I think somewhere in April would be nice, it'll be warm and we could have it outside you know?"

The raven nodded deep in thought,"I see what you mean, we could have it at Trost Park, the cherry blossoms will even be in bloom."

"I think that would be beautiful," the brunette sighed wistfully,"But we have plenty of time to figure it out, you proposed to me like three days ago after all."

"Yeah but I think we should at least think about it from time to time so we don't plan everything last minute and have people flip their shit at us because they couldn't get that day off," Levi said, saying a quick thank you to Petra as she arrived with their drinks.

"Sorry, I couldn't help over hearing but...you guys are getting married?" Petra asked, her eyes lighting up,"Oh my god could I help!? I have so many ideas-"

"Petra, you need to stop eavesdropping on the customers," Oluo complained loudly from the kitchen,"It's none of your damn business!"

"Oh just shut up already before you end up biting your tongue so hard you can no longer talk properly," Petra snapped.

"That would be very entertaining," Levi commented.

Eren smiled at the couple's bickering. Okay, they weren't necessarily a couple...yet, but they could definitely be one, they argue like one after all. 

"Actually Petra, it would be really great if you could offer us some ideas...I think a female's point of view would probably be better then just a male's point of view," the brunette said.

"See Oluo, someone is actually grateful for my assistance," Petra shouted with a victorious smirk.

"Then that someone is probably brain dead. Now that I think about it Petra dear, you are a female, aren't you supposed to be in here instead of me!?" Oluo shouted back.

"Why you stupid man-" Petra started, her face flushed in anger, but that anger was extinguised when she heard the couple laughing inside the booth.

"Another reason why I chose this place is because there is always entertainment," Levi chuckled.

"Thank god we don't fight like that..." Eren added in between giggles.

Levi nodded in agreement, before finally taking note of his tea and making a strange face at it,"Whoa...why the fuck are there rose petals floating in my tea?"

Petra rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing on earth,"Levi, it's rose tea. Rose's Cafe? Roses? Any connection?"

"Well no shit, I just never expected to find flower petals floating in my drink is all. How the hell do I drink it? Do I drink the petals as well? Were the flower petals sanitized."

Petra giggled,"Yes Levi I have made sure that they are sanitary to your standards, and you can drink them if you like, they won't kill you."

"Really I thought they were used just to make it look pretty," Eren replied after he took a sip from his smoothie, moaning in pleasure,"Oh my god Petra,you make the best smoothies ever! I swear you probably put meth or some shit in here because I'm always craving it."

"How did you know?" Petra joked," I'm glad you like it, you two deserve the sweetest things in the world with the shit you two are going through right now."

"It's not as bad as I expected...I mean at first it was but I'm getting used to it. I have to just keep going you know so I can get better," Eren said after another sip.

Petra pouted,"It just sucks, I loved your hair. I just hate it when the most nicest people are the ones that have to go through the worst shit in the world. How are you going to do the whole "guess the shampoo" thing now?"

"I'm just going to use the shampoo as a body wash, it kind of works the same way. And I don't think I'm the "nicest" person in the world. If anything I'm average," the brunette replied, blushing at the flattery.

"Your not average brat, if anything I'm average, or below average. Holy shit this tea is fucking...amazing," the raven said, his eyes widening as he stared at the majestic cup of tea. How in the hell could a flower taste so good? He tried to eat flowers when he was younger but they tasted nasty in comparison to this.

"Glad you like it Levi," Petra giggled, sighing sadly when another customer blew into the store,"Ah, looks like I have to get back to work, I'll call you guys up later to tell you about my ideas okay?"

"Sounds great, thanks Petra," the brunette replied.

"Any time Eren, if you two need anything at all, just call us okay? We'll help in any way we can," Petra said, shooting a glance at Oluo who nodded in agreement.

 

"Thank you Petra, that's very nice to know," Levi sighed out gratefully, for once his bored, dull eyes, reflected how grateful he felt.

Eren gasped and smirked slyly at the raven,"Well well well, it also looks like the amazing Levi is growing rather soft around his annoying but lovable brat, eh?"

"I'm not growing soft, it's this damned tea's fault, it's turning me into a fucking girl," the raven replied, taking another sip.

"Surreee, whatever you say Levi," Eren replied with an eye roll, muffling a yelped when he felt the man's foot gently rub at his crotch.

"Levii stop we can do that here," Eren whined,"Plus I have to go back to work and I'm sure my mother doesn't want to see my hard on."

"Well that's too bad, you'll have to wait until tonight then. Besides, I heard some couples like it when someone watches them make love, it's supposed to be kinky. Maybe I can invite your fan girl of a mother....you know how curious she can get," Levi smirked.

"OH MY GOD LEVI NO NO NO!!! Th-That's so wrong! Y-Your so perverted! Why would you say that!?" Eren yelped covering his red face.

Levi could barely manage to keep his laughter toned down at the brunette's face. It was totally worth it. Even if what he said was really wrong and the fact that if he said that around Mrs. Jaeger, well he would probably not have testicles anymore.

"Calm down brat, our foods arriving," the raven said, smacking Eren's arm lightly as their food was placed in front of them.

"Awesome! I'm starved!" Eren replied as if nothing happened.

"Brat, you need to stop that. That freaks me out."

"What freaks you out?"

"The fact that you were blushing one second and now your fine thing. It freaks me out. Are you sure your not bi-polar."

"Positive."

"We should get you tested, if anything you probably have ADHD..."

"Levi..."

"Or slob-itus, I mean look at the mess you leave in every room."

"Levi!!!"

"Hey I'm just pointing out a fact, there's that one time where you didn't flush the toilet after taking a shit," Levi said matter of factly.

"LEVIIIIIIIII!" Eren whined with a small giggle.

"Alright, Alright fine, I'll shut my mouth and eat," Levi said with a small smirk.

"It's about damn time. Who knew you could be so talkitive," Eren commented.

"I'm not, this is all a dream and your currently sleeping on the shitter," Levi said.

"Sure I am," Eren said with an eye roll.

"I'm serious, that or you've gone insane, we should get you tested for that to, I mean you gotta be insane to be hanging around and old fart like me."

Eren grabbed the raven's hand and leaned in close, his tone very serious,"Levi, I love you. No amount of sanity...or insanity, will ever change that. And your not old, like I said your only a few years ahead of me."

"Pfft brat stop spouting random shit...."  
"It's true Levi. I love you. You make me the happiest man on earth and I'm happy to be going through this journey with you, no matter how hellish it is," the 

brunette replied, kissing the man's hand.

"Fuck brat, that's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard, probably enough to make me constipated. You gotta stop saying that stuff around me or I'm seriously going to cry," the raven mumbled, looking away, a little misty-eyed.

Eren sighed and giggled,"Your the only man I know who can make a shit joke while holding back tears."

"I'll take that as a compliment..." Levi smiled.

"Just shut up and eat Levi, mom is going to kill me if I'm late returning..."

"The only thing I want to eat is you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OH MY GOD I KNOW IT'S BEEN A MONTH YOU CAN KILL ME! I'm soooo sorry, please don't feel bad lovelies, your not the only ones who think I probably forgotten about you. Junior year is really busy for me and I couldn't find the time to write, although that's not an excuse. Either way for your long wait I will be updating a random Levi drabble that I wrote as well! Even though it probably sucks. I had to take two huge tests in one week and believe me it was stressful but I'm back for right now. Sorry I'll try and not make that happen again, I'm trying to play catch up with everything. Hope you enjoyed it, I made it a little longer...I think and I'll try and make them even longer as well. Tell me what I need to improve on and I'll see you next time!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight breaks out, make up sex.

April Rain Showers Chapter 13

Eren opened the front door to their apartment and yawned, it was a long day full of absolutely no customers, plus he was late returning to his mother's bookstore and she mercilessly scolded him for an hour. It wouldn't have been so bad if Levi didn't decide to ditch him to face his mother's wrath alone. Some fiance he had right? Eren's mother turned into a entertained grin though when he saw Levi was currently playing Mario Kart and yelling at Princess Peach.

"Oi Peptobismol, get off the fucking road if you don't know how to fucking drive!" Levi snapped at the tv, his body moving side to side because he was so into the game,"God damnit! A blue shell!? Are you fucking-ughhh."

"I thought you said you hated this game Levi," Eren said, stepping in front of tv and smirking down at his boyfriend who was trying to peer around his brat to see what was going on in the game.

"Shut up brat, I'm winning," the raven said, flopping down on his side on the couch from leaning too far to the side, that didn't seem to mess with his game though.

Eren gave a mocking pout to his fiance, stamping his foot on the ground, and whined out,"Levii why are you paying more attention to that game then me? I've been horny all day because of what you did at Rose's Cafe. You promised we'd do something tonight."

"Mhm, yeah in a moment, I promise," Levi replied, his eyes never leaving the screen,"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, I WILL END YOU!"

Eren giggled at the raven's outburst which only got worse when Levi got 8th place at the very last moment. Eren walked over and wrapped his arms around the   
seething Levi who was cursing out Princess Peach's name at the top of his lungs.

"Levi it's just a game, god I never knew you could get this way with games, I should've videotaped you for Hanji," Eren laughed, burying his face in the other's neck to try and quiet his now obnoxious laughter.

"I will hunt that bitch down and slit her damn porcelain throat right in front of Mario's eyes..." Levi growled out in blood lust, he was actually pretty calm right now but he wanted to make Eren laugh harder, which worked.

"O-Oh m-my g-god Levi it's just a game," Eren squealed, tears rolling down his face as he continued to laugh,"O-Owww m-my sides ha ha I-I c-can't s-stop."

Levi's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown as he watched the brunette's face twist in between laughter and pain. He didn't mean to make him laugh so hard that his sides would be hurting. Why is it every little thing Levi tried to do to make the man happier always backfired?

"E-Eren are you okay? I-I...sorry...I didn't mean to make you laugh that hard-"Levi started, biting his bottom lip as he tried to figure out a way to make the brunette stop laughing.

"I-I'm f-fine L-Levi honestly," Eren choked out between painful laughs. He still didn't tell Levi or Erwin about how his right side was constantly aching, even though he assured his friends that he did. Levi's eyes narrowed as he noted that Eren seemed to clutching his right side more than his left as his laughter died down into giggling, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately when he noticed Levi wasn't watching him. He was also having a harder time urinating, which Levi only picked up once when they took a pit stop at a gas station one night after watching a show at the local theater. It disturbed him even more that it seemed bloody, not that he ever watched the man urinate before they realized he had cancer, because that was rather creepy, but ever since reading up on it he had been watching Eren carefully. Admittedly Eren was a little creeped out about being watched while taking a piss, I mean who wouldn't, but he just blew the whole thing off as some weird post surgery side effect.

Levi sighed out in frustration, and scooted away from the brunette and crossed his arms,"No your not Eren, I know that you hold your side when you think I'm not looking and their has been blood in your urine, I'm not stupid. Why the hell are you so afraid to tell me that your hurting!?"

Eren coughed a few times, his giggling stopping as he realized the conversation took a more serious turn, he shot a defensive glare at the raven before retorting,"Why are you staring at me when I'm taking a leak!? That's fucking creepy!"

"That's not the fucking point Jaeger, the point is you're hurting something fierce and you've been hiding it from me and Erwin! What if it's something serious!? What if the cancer spread to your right kidney huh!? Maybe it's too late to even do anything by now! Do you want to be put on dialysis and wait for a fucking kidney!?" Levi yelled back, hurt that the brunette couldn't even tell the other what was going on.

"I've been hurting since before the damn surgery, it's nothing to worry about I'm fine," Eren shouted back, his voice taking on a shrill note as he began to think about a possible second surgery and being hooked up to tubes while he waited for another kidney.

"It's nothing to worry about!? It's nothing to worry about!? Eren the cancer could spread to your renal arteries, do you know how bad that is!? Once that happens you have an even lower chance of surviving this! Don't you want to survive!? Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke Eren!?" Levi continued, his voice going hoarse as his felt tears begin to make his eyes sting.

"I don't think it's a joke Levi, I-I just...i-it's nothing to freak out about-" Eren began.

"I don't want to fucking hear it, I'm going to call Erwin, your going to sit your ass down and stay on that couch until I get back. If you move a fucking muscle I'm going to call Mikasa over here," Levi growled out, shooting his fiance a death glare that meant business, before storming into the kitchen and slamming the door.

"B-But Levi I-" Eren called after him, feeling tears sting in his own eyes to, he knew Levi would act this way, it wasn't really a surprise, after all he lost his family once, he probably didn't want to lose Eren as well.

"Don't Eren," a muffled voice shouted back from the kitchen, that was on the verge of tears.

Levi leaned against the door and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, now was not the time to start bawling and start thinking about how bad Eren's condition has gotten. His eyes scanned the kitchen as he continued to breath in deeply, once he figured he was calm enough he withdrew his cellphone from his pocket with shaky hands and dialed Erwin's number.

After three rings the man picked up, the robotic-like Erwin voice on the other end offered no comfort to the raven even when he began with,"Hello Levi, how are you doing today?"

Levi sighed out shakily in response as he slide down the door and felt his throat closed up. Thankfully Erwin understood and gave Levi time to compose himself before beginning.

"Hi...Erwin," Levi said after a few moments, his voice hoarse over the phone.

"Levi....is everything alright? What is it?" Erwin asked in a quiet and calm voice.

"Erwin...has Eren ever mentioned that he has been having pains in his right side to you?" Levi began, feeling his voice take on a tone of hurt and betrayal.

"No...he hasn't. Why has he and for how long?" Erwin asked.

"Yes he has...apparently even before surgery," Levi replied back.

"....He hasn't mentioned this to you? I thought I told him to mention to either one of us if he felt pain on his other side," Erwin said, his own voice taking on a slight angered tone.

"Yeah you did, but apparently he didn't listen, look Erwin I don't know why he thought it was a good idea to hide this piece of information from either of us. Just tell me, how bad is this?" Levi asked, dismissing his feelings of betrayal and anger for a bit.

"I don't know Levi, it can be many things, I won't know until I get a good look at his right kidney. I'm setting up an appointment tomorrow morning, drag him into my office, kicking and screaming if you have to," Erwin said,"We'll just have to hope it's nothing serious. I wouldn't like to remove his last kidney unless I absolutely have to. Other then pain, has he shown any other symptoms."

"He's having a harder time urinating, and there's blood when he does manage to go, I guess. I don't really accompany him to every little bathroom break he has," Levi replied with a weak laugh.

"Alright," Erwin sighed out, after a few moments he continued,"I'll see you tomorrow Levi, just try to make sure you two get some sleep tonight."

"I'll give it a shot, bye Erwin," Levi whined out, feeling his composure begin to break.

"Goodnight Levi," the man replied before hanging up.

Levi flipped his phone shut and dropped it on the ground with a small clatter, hugging his knees to his chest as he felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Why couldn't Eren tell him, did he really have that little faith in him? Was it a mistake to propose to him? Levi trusted Eren with everything, which took a good year in a half and a lot of blood sweat and tears to accomplish and yet Eren couldn't trust him back? If Eren couldn't trust him back what was the use in marrying him, after all from one of Hanji's "Relationship 101" classes (which was really just a random relationship lecture during class.) she said a stable relationship is when both parties could trust each other with everything. So far it seemed like their relationship was going downhill, they haven't made love ever since a few days before Eren's surgery only because the brunette was either too tired or nauseous to go through with it. Even when tonight was supposed to be a night to try and rekindle that passion in the bedroom, Eren's cancer had to go and fuck up everything, now both of them were sitting in different rooms, crying, or at least Levi was.

Levi sniffled and walked over to the sink, turning on the facet marked "C" for cold, he splashed the cold water against his warmed face. He didn't want Eren to know he had been crying, even if he sounded like it. There was still time to try and get Eren into the mood, they both needed something to distract them from the dark turn their lives have taken. With an inhale the man walked over to the kitchen door and opened it, he felt his heart clench in guilt when he saw the brunette was curled up on the couch, a pillow pressed to most of his face, his shiny eyes looking over the pillow to stare at the tv he wasn't watching anyways. His body was shaking as he tried to stifle his sobs, he only began to shake harder when Levi entered the room.

"Eren...I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just...hurt and scared," Levi began, scratching the back of his head and cursing at how awkward he was when it came to trying to admit his feelings or trying to apologize. Levi walked slowly over to the couch and sat on the farthest end, his hands in his lap.

"I-I know," the brunette said, his voice so quiet and broken it made Levi's heart ache,"I'm sorry for not telling you...I didn't want you to worry b-bout' me...y-your already working your ass off."

"Eren it worries me even more when your not telling me things that are bothering you, whether it be an annoying customer, or being in pain," Levi replied softly, lifting the brunette so he was on his lap and the blanket was covering both of them.

"S-Sorry," Eren squeaked out, burying his face in the other's neck,"I-I'm just scared."

"I know...I am to...but like I said time and time again, we'll get through it somehow," Levi whispered, petting Eren's now completely bald head, it was weird not feeling Eren's soft brown hair in between his fingers now, but that didn't stop him from pretending it was still there.

"I'm a freak," Eren whined out, remembering that he no longer had hair.

"Oi brat, just because you don't have hair doesn't make you a freak. I don't give a shit if your whole entire face was covered in zits, I'd still love you anyway. Your body is still as sexy and gorgeous as it was before, nothing could ever change that, not even some stupid illness," Levi said sternly before continuing,"Besides, I still owe you something from today in the restaurant. I don't know if you're up for it now, but if you want to, I'm still up for it. It might even make you feel better."

Eren looked up at the raven with shiny, tear-filled eyes, with a sniffle he said,"Y-Yeah...it's been awhile hasn't it...I-I think I can manage a round...just be gentle okay?"

"Of course I'll be gentle," the raven said, giving the brunette a quick kiss before carrying him up to the bedroom, the blanket slipping off their bodies as he made the journey acrossed the room.

 

~~There is smut coming up, if your uncomfortable with this, it's time to turn back now..

 

Levi gently laid the man down on the bed, hungrily looking him up and down. Eren felt his heart hammer against his chest as he looked at the way Levi was staring at him, even in this state he was in, he felt as if he might start to cry again he was so happy.

The raven smirked and caressed the other man's face with an index finger, slowly trailing down from him temple to his jaw line, leaving a heated trail behind it,"Eren, your blushing like you did the first time we made love."

Eren felt his face heat up and he spluttered out,"I-It's been awhile, what did you expect?! And with the way your staring at me...A-Ah!"

Levi smirked, his lips against the other's neck, his slowly kissed down his neck, sucking at the flesh in between the neck and where his shoulder began. Eren whined, his head tilting to the side to give the other better access while one of his hands gently gripped raven locks to keep him there.

The raven chuckled, pulling away when his mouth hit the brunette's shirt, with a distasteful look at the shirt Levi helped Eren get the offending article of clothing off of him, flinging it in some god only knows corner.

"That's better," Levi sighed out in content, trailing a finger lazily down the brunette's torso the man's stomach muscles shivering when his finger traced the scar from the surgery. Eren reached his hands up to try and get Levi's shirt off, his fingers itched to trace lines across the man's porcelain, somewhat scarred skin.

"Your getting eager....would you like some help with that love?" the raven purred, his hands already unbuttoning his shirt collar, the fabric slowly opening up to reveal a prominent, porcelain collarbone. Eren nodded slowly entranced as bit by bit, the man's pale, perfect body was revealed in front of lustful green eyes.

Levi chuckled at Eren's reaction and leaned down to give man a slow, passionate kiss, his hips slowly rolling against the other man's, making him cry out. The raven trailed another lazy finger down the man's torso, stopping when it hit one of the man's nipples where it began to pinch at the sensitive nub of skin, never once breaking their kiss.

Eren moaned out breathily against Levi's lips, his nails digging into pale shoulders as the pleasurable feelings took over his mind, making him nearly unable to moan out the other's name. Feeling the need for oxygen, the raven reluctantly broke away from the other man's lips which were succulent red color. Levi moved down to Eren's neglected nipple, giving it a quick lick before engulfing it in his mouth. 

Eren gasped out sharply, his back arching off the bed involuntarily as he seeked for more friction, more pleasure. He was quickly rewarded by the raven's knee coming up to gently massage Eren's hard on which made the brunette's head go back and a wanton moan to explode from his mouth,"O-Oh g-god Levi...p-please d-don't tease me..."

Levi smirked and bit down on the man's nipple gently, obeying and creeping down lower, his tongue trailing down a path from the man's nipple to his scar, to which he licked acrossed the sensitive skin, and finally to his navel where he dipped in tongue in before continuing to the wiry hairs that led to the man's jean's.

Eren stared at the raven with glazed over, half lidded eyes, who stared back at him with hungry, stormy gray eyes, wasting no time unbuttoning the brunette's jeans and pulling down the zipper with his teeth. The raven peeled off the jeans from Eren's body and flung them mercilessly to the ground along with his boxers, keeping his hungry stare on the brunette who lay below him as he took off his own jeans. Eren felt himself grow embarrassed and pulled his legs together to try and hide his raging boner.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he flung his own jeans carelessly behind him, revealing his own erection,"You don't need to feel embarrassed around me Eren..."

"Didn't you say that the first time as well?" Eren questioned, raising his own eyebrow with a tiny smirk.

"Now that I think about it, I think I did," the raven replied, opening the man's legs enough to dip down to give Eren's member a long lick. Eren whined and involuntarily opened his legs the rest of the way, his ankle hooking around the man's neck,"P-Please Levi...I-I'm going to end up coming if you continue to tease me...."

Levi chuckled and kissed Eren's member and pulled away,"Impatient as always, would you be able to last long enough for me to prepare you?"

Eren nodded, sitting up slightly to stroke the raven's neglected erection while he searched for lube. The raven hummed out in satisfaction, his hips slowly rocking back and forth into the man's hand. He smirked victoriously, successfully locating the bottle and popping it opened. He poured the cool liquid over his fingers before tossing it aside and shoving one finger into the brunette who yelped at the sudden intrusion of the cold finger. Levi smirked and held back a moan,"Sorry, I'm impatient to. Are you feeling okay enough to go through this?"

"Yeah, e-even if my side was hurting, I think I'm too hard to care," Eren choked out, rocking his hips against Levi's finger. Levi chuckled and captured the brunette's lips, making him pause his ministrations on the man's cock in surprise. Levi smirk and added a second finger while Eren was distracted and began to scissor, making Eren groan and spread his legs even further. Levi pressed a hand against Eren's chest, forcing him to lay back as he towered over him, he brought one leg to rest on his shoulder as he searched for his prostate.

It only took a few moments time and Eren let him know he found it when his body jerked and his head flung back, eyes shutting as a breathless scream ripped out from his throat.

"Oh god! Oh god Levi again! Please!" the brunette screamed hoarsely.

Levi added a third finger before obeying and massaging that place again, his cock twitching as Eren moaned loudly, pressing against his fingers needily, his mouth opened, a small line of drool finding it's way from his mouth, to a nearby pillow.

"Tell me Eren, what do you want?" Levi asked with a teasing smirk.

Eren whined at the other man's teasing, wishing they could just get this done and over with already, he was so turned on it hurt.

Levi curled his fingers inside Eren, hitting his prostate again and making him moan out desperately,"Y-You! I-I want you inside m-me. P-Please Levi!"

The raven's smirk grew as his withdrew his hands, eliciting a whine from the other as he grabbed unceremoniously thrown aside bottle of lube on the bed and poured some in his hand. He capped the bottle back up, setting it on the nightstand, and began to rub the substance on his throbbing member. His eyes rolled back and he moaned as pleasure crashed over him as he gave himself a few quick strokes before positioning himself in front of Eren's entrance.

Levi gave his lover a quick look to make sure he was still up for this, Eren answered back with a small nod, he didn't trust himself to say anything. With that answer the raven slowly filled Eren up, and brought his legs over his shoulder so he could go in deeper. Eren tilted his head back and moaned, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed.

"Are you in pain?" the raven panted out.

"N-Ngh..n-no...m-move."

The man slowly thrusted in and out, angling himself to hit Eren's prostate with every thrust, he wanted this to be slow and passionate and to go on as long as possible.

Eren's body began to tremble as it got closer to climax, tears of pleasure was rolling down his face, and Levi just felt so good right now. He felt like he was dying, in a good way, his mind was gone to the feelings of pleasure and all he could do was moan out Levi's name.

"I'm close," the raven grunted out, restraining himself from thrusting into the brunette erratically as he grew nearer. Eren tightened himself around Levi to let him know he was close to,"Mmmm Levi....s-so good..."

Levi moved his hand down to Eren's member and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts, which became faster as his willpower succumbed to his nearing peak. Eren moaned loudly, his moan becoming higher in pitch as he became closer.

"A-Ahhhnnn Levi I-I can't...I-I L-Levi!" Eren screamed out hoarsely, his seed spraying his stomach, and Levi's hand.

"F-Fuck...E-Eren," Levi groaned out, his own climax hitting him hard as Eren tightened around his member, he thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before collapsing beside Eren and panting softly.

Eren slowly turned his head, his eyes half-lidded, his lips slightly parted as he panted out,"T-That was amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Levi smiled and pulled the brunette close to him, resting his head on top of his,"Better get some shut eye brat, Erwin expects us in his office tomorrow morning, not afternoon, morning."

Eren mumbled something under his breath and nuzzled against the raven's chest, already falling asleep where they lay. Levi chuckled and leaned down to kiss the man's forehead, admiring how beautiful and peaceful he looked in sleep. The raven sighed and rested his head on Eren's once again, closing his eyes, and stroking the man neck, hoping that sleep will come as easily to him. He wondered how long either one of them will be able to keep this up. He wondered how he was going to afford the medical bills that will just keep piling up. He wondered if tomorrow would tell him when he was going to have to plan for Eren's funeral...he hoped it never came to that. He wanted to concern himself on when to plan the wedding, not when to plan his lovers funeral. With the thoughts of the wedding in mind, the raven fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tralalalaaaa Chapter 13! Hopefully I'll get a little better at updating, no promises though because I don't know what school will bring. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and you better buckle up because I have a feeling these next couple of chapters are going to be sad. Also thanks for the reviews, I know there are a few grammar errors but once I'm done getting everything put together then I'll go back and revise them more (If I do it now I'll want to delete everything so yeah.) Now if you excuse me, I must go, my planet needs me.  
> Levi: What planet?  
> Me: Exactly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really heavy shit here, bring a box of tissues guys. This also includes some JeanMarco to.

April Rain Showers Chapter 14

 

"Eren, Eren wake up," Levi mumbled, shaking the brunette with his eyes still closed, a cell phone was ringing loudly in the room, specifically Eren's with the "Little Talks" song reverberating in the room. The raven continued to shake him,"Eren,come on it's your phone..."

"If it's important they'll call back, just go back to sleep," Eren mumbled, smacking Levi's shoulder lightly in annoyance.

Levi opened his eyes slightly,"Oh yeah that's right...but it's like...almost four in the morning...even if they didn't call back it must be something freakin' important."

"Just go back to bed Levii," Eren whined, nuzzling into Levi's chest in hopes he could fall back to sleep.

Levi moaned and gave in, laying his head on top of Eren's again and closing his eyes. It wasn't long though for the brunette's cellphone to go off once again. Eren cursed and slowly got up and stumbled around the room until he found his jeans on the side of the bed, he picked them up and reached inside his back pocket  
to withdraw his cellphone, and flipped it opened.

"Hello, this better be fucking important, it's four a.m," Eren growled into the cellphone, going silent as someone talked on the other side of the phone. 

Levi propped himself up on a elbow in bed, checking out Eren's bare ass that was right in front of him, with a smirk he slowly moved out his arm and pinched the man's ass.

Eren yelped and turned to glare at Levi,"Levi that wasn't funny! O-Oh u-uhm it's fine Jean, continue...."

The brunette's eyes began to slowly widen, a horrified looked crossing his features,"W-What? B-But how did t-this....overnight!? .....Of course Jean we'll be there, just hang tight okay? Bye."

Eren quickly shut his phone, throwing it gently on the bed before scrambling around for clothing. Levi quickly got up from his bed and walked over to grab the man around the waist,"Whoa whoa whoa Eren, what's going on? Why are you in such a rush, we still have that doctor's appointment a few hours from now you know."

"Jean called and said he had to take Marco into the emergency room an hour before. H-He stopped breathing a-and he's currently in the ICU on life support," the brunette said all in a breath, his body quivering.

Levi's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion,"The last time I saw him he was doing just fine...how could something like this happen so fast?"

"I don't know...I-I just...w-we have to be there for him. I told him we'd be there, sometimes someone looks like they were fine only yesterday and then the next day their dying," Eren explained, feeling his body shake against Levi's which remained solid.

"Alright, I'll go pack a small bag in case we're going to be there longer then expected and call up Erwin to let him know," Levi replied, he gave Eren a kiss on the cheek,"Just relax and try to be strong for Jean, okay?"

Eren nodded and took a deep breath before going back to search for clothes for the two of them. Levi meanwhile made his way to a closet, rummaging through it and pulling out a small bag before making his way to the kitchen.

It took them only five minutes to get everything together, Eren packed a few pairs of clothes for each of them, while Levi packed some food for them, as well as his laptop. He made his way back to the bedroom, tossing the bag he packed on the bed as he talked to Erwin on his cell phone.Eren sat on the bed, his head in his hands,  
dressed in a simple green hoodie with wings on the back and jeans. He had a beanie hiding his bald head. Levi walked over to the man and hugged him against his abdomen as he talked with the blonde over his cellphone.

Eren was too out of it to even try and follow the conversation, he simply waited for the tiny click of the man's cellphone, which came a few minutes later. Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes were darker then normal but held it's usual bored look, the raven leaned down and gave a slow, hopefully encouraging kiss for Eren.

"The car should be heated up enough by now, bring your coat and maybe a blanket if you still get cold though. I'll put the bags in the car once I'm dress," Levi murmured, holding Eren's stare which reflected sadness and fear.

"Levi...am I going to get this bad to?" Eren questioned, his voice raspy with unshedded tears.

"No, I'll make sure of it," Levi promised after a few moments of hesitation, sealing that promise with a quick kiss before helping the man up and sending him out of the room. He had to figure out a way to keep him busy, he didn't want him to think about the possibilities of any of this happening to him. The raven quickly dressed himself, took the two bags off the bed, and walked out to the car. He growled slightly at the bitter cold, quickly opened the back door of their car and shoved the bags inside, slamming it and running back to retrieve his lover. Levi sighed, noting just how hard it was for Eren to concentrate on the simple task of finding a blanket. Eren had a blanket in his hand but was staring at it, his mind in a totally different place.

"Eren, keep yourself here in reality, okay? I know how hard that can be, but try your hardest, Jean needs us right now," Levi said, taking the blanket from Eren's arms, leading the brunette outside with a hand on his back. As an after thought he grabbed both of their coats, not that Levi planned on using his winter coat, he'd bring it though for Eren's sake. Levi led Eren over to the passenger side and helped him in, making sure he was comfortable, before trudging through the snow on the driver's side and getting in.

"I asked Erwin about Marco's condition....it's not good," Levi sighed as he put the car into reverse and backed out of their driveway.

"What does "not good" mean exactly?" Eren asked.

"It means that they can't do anything for him Eren, he's already gone basically," the raven explained, putting the car into drive and speeding off down to the hospital.

"B-But...h-he's on life support..."

"They can only keep him on there for so long, as far as Erwin knows Marco is dead and Jean has to decide if he's going to pull the plug himself or have a doctor do it."

"Y-You wouldn't d-do that to m-me would you?" the brunette asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Of course not Eren, because it's not going to happen, I promise you," Levi replied back sternly, looking Eren right in the eyes.

"B-But w-what if it does?" Eren squeaked out.

"It's not going to happen and if it does I will find a way to be with you, understand?" Levi asked, stopping at a stop light and giving the brunette a chaste kiss before the light turned green again.

After several moments of silence Eren said with a broken voice,"I don't want to die..."

Levi responded simply by grabbing Eren's hand and squeezing it, he kept his hand there until they made it to the hospital,"Alright, Erwin still wants to see you today, we can go visit Jean for a few minutes before we have to go find Erwin. We can return to Jean afterwards."

Eren nodded numbly as they pulled into a parking space, he twisted his body to grab the bags from the back,"Levi, how long can they keep Marco on life support?"

"At least for a couple days, if he doesn't show any brain activity though then he'll be taken off," the raven replied.

Eren sighed shakily returning to his seat with the two bags in either hand, he gave Levi a look, Levi sighed and replied,"Come on, let's get this over with shall we?"

Eren nodded and opened the passenger side door, stepping out into the bitter cold air, how fitting. He closed the door behind him and walked in front of the car to meet Levi halfway who grabbed the coats and the blanket before meeting Eren outside. Together they made their way into the hospital, smelling strongly of cleaning products like always. It made Eren shiver in discomfort. Levi squeezed his shoulder before stepping forward to the receptionist desk to figure out which room Jean and Marco were in. The man quickly returned, cutting the small talk with the receptionist, he took one of the bags in Eren's hand and put it over his shoulder so he could hold his hand. He led Eren and himself through many double sliding doors, they had to stop at one part to pick up some phone to ask a nurse working inside the ICU unit to let them in. The nurse led them to Marco's room, warning them to be quiet before leaving them to do something else in the unit.

With a deep breath, Levi grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it to reveal a dark room, lit up by the cold glow of machines that were beeping. There was a sound like air being released from a balloon, except without the farting noise included, it sounded unnatural. Levi took a few steps inside the room before a haggard Jean came to greet them. The usual life and insults were gone now, what was replaced was a shell of the Jean they knew.

 

"Hi Jean, how are you holding up?" Levi said, breaking the silence first.

"Barely. Thank you for coming, it really means a lot to me. Neither of our parents approved of our relationship, which is why they are not here right now," Jean replied, his voice raspy and quiet.

"You would've done the same thing," Levi replied.

Eren smiled sadly in Jean's direction, he didn't trust himself to speak, if he spoke he might end up breaking down. He looked at Marco's lifeless body, the ventilator, the one that was making that weird balloon noise made his chest rise and fall unnaturally. There were a bunch of tubes hooked up to his body, he looked  
so fragile. Eren tried to not imagine him in this state.

"I'm sorry...if this bothers you Eren...being in the condition you are in after all. I hope you never get to this point," Jean said, looking at Eren's conflicted look between fear and sadness.

"It's fine, I can manage," Eren replied in a whisper,"After all I have to be here for you, we're friends, right?"

Jean managed a small smile at that before shuffling over to take one of the seats the room provided. Levi set the bags, blankets, and coats down on a chair and took a seat on another chair, gesturing Eren to sit on his lap. Eren hesitated at first, but accepted Levi's offer, leaning against the man's warm body.

"I just can't believe it...he was just fine before we went to bed...a-and now this? I-It doesn't make sense. I get the fact there was about a 33% chance of survival, but it just happened so quick," Jean said, his voice breaking at the end.

"We're having a hard time believing it to..." Levi agreed, rubbing at Eren's arms to hopefully create enough friction to make him warmer.

"Did they tell you already? A-About how bad he is?" Jean squeaked out, trying to keep himself together.

"Yes, Erwin did....it probably doesn't do any good...but I'm very sorry Jean. I know what it's like to be in this situation....I had to be when my mother passed on," Levi said, his own voice strong and stable compared to Jean.

Jean didn't reply, the door opened again revealing Erwin in a white lab coat,"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys...."

"If your asking if I'm willing to pull the damn plug it's a no," Jean snapped.

Erwin, being used to being around countless people who were losing their loved ones, simply gave the man a sad smile before saying,"No, that's not what I'm here for. I'm here for Eren to check out his remaining kidney. After his appointment he'll be able to come back up here."

"Shit, sorry for dragging you guys into this, I didn't know you were already busy..." Jean apologized, feeling angry at himself for snapping at Erwin. It wasn't his fault that Marco was in the state he was in now, no one could've known. It couldn't have been easy to be a doctor.

"It's fine...honestly," Eren replied with a smile, getting up slowly to follow Erwin down to his office. Levi got up to go with him but Eren turned around and pressed a hand on the other's chest,"You should stay here to keep Jean company, it's nothing I can't handle, I'll be fine I promise."

"I'm your fiance, I should be with you Eren, especially since we don't know how bad your condition has gotten..." Levi protested, although he did agree with his brat, someone should stay with Jean.

"We'll come back up and we'll discuss it, right Erwin? Besides, Jean needs someone here with him, or at least that's what I would want..." Eren said.

After a few moments of thought, Levi sighed and sat back down,"Alright, but you better do everything Erwin says and answer all his questions honestly."

Eren smirked at his lover,"Of course I will."

Levi watched Eren and Erwin disappear behind the door, leaving him alone with a grieving young man and a dead body breathing by the help of machines. He wasn't good at comforting someone, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Levi, if you don't mind, could you tell me about your mother? What did you do in this situation?" Jean asked.

Levi sighed,"What did you think I did? I pulled the plug. My family couldn't afford keeping my mother's dead body alive in hopes she'll magically come back to life. Especially with the way my father was spending all our money on booze. With the way he began to treat my mother, it's not a surprise she died earlier then  
expected. He abused all of us. After mom's death, he killed my sister in one of his raging fits," With a sarcastic tone he continued,"Thankfully I was saved because she called the police before she was beaten to death."

"Seriously? Well it's no wonder why you seem to stoic all the time. How the hell did you get through it all?" Jean asked, thankful he had something to distract his mind from his heartache, at least a little bit.

Levi shrugged,"Honestly I have no clue, although it got a whole lot easier when I met Eren."

~

"Alright Eren, Levi mentioned you've been having pain in your right side, hard time urinating, urinating blood, ecetera, is this true?" Erwin asked.

"Y-Yes...it's true," Eren replied guiltily.

"This has been happening even before surgery from what I heard. Do you know how much could've happened in between your surgery and now? How worse it could've gotten? That time factor has a lot of weight to it, it's going to decide if we'll be able to treat it, how soon we'll be able to treat it, or if your cancer has reached the next stage, and if it has it decreases your survival rate. I don't mean to scold you like a child, but I am doing all I can for you and if you do not tell me how you are feeling, I can't help you as well as I can," Erwin explained.

"I know...s-sorry...I...." the man stammered, closing his mouth when words failed him.

"I know having cancer is scary, and after seeing Marco's condition, how one moment he was fine and the next he's hooked up to life support, I can see how that freaks you out. But we want to help you, we want to make sure that doesn't happen. I also know you probably don't want to be a burden, a lot of cancer patients feel that way, but that's no excuse to withhold information," Erwin said,"Now, we'll start off with an MRI scan on your right abdomen to see what we're dealing with here. Hopefully the cancer hasn't spread to your renal artery or lymph nodes. If it spread to your lymph nodes then it will be able to spread to other organs."

Eren nodding, understanding most of the medical talk and allowed himself to be led to the familiar MRI room. He followed Erwin's every instruction, all the while worrying about how worse he could've gotten. He felt angry at himself for hiding his pains, ashamed that he was scolded by Levi and Erwin like a child that behaved badly. He couldn't expect them to fully understand, after all they weren't the ones going through this. They couldn't possibly understand how scary it truly is, how you look at every day as your last, being scared of having more surgery, more things to add to the pain. They couldn't understand what it was like to be sick everyday, to be violently ill every week because of chemotherapy, to be afraid to eat before and afterwards for several hours.

He hated these annoying beeping machines, hated the sterile smell of the hospital, hated the food, hated the cries of pain, anguish, and sickness as you passed every room. You could smell the sickness in every room, sometimes you could even smell death in the room, like in Marco's right now. He was told to wait in Erwin's office as the blonde man retrieved the scans, leaving him with his own thoughts of self hate and fear.

After several, torturous, long minutes, Erwin returned to his office, his face looked frustrated and stiff. They sat in silence for a few moments before Eren had the courage to break it,"I-It's bad...i-is it?"

Erwin nodded,"Yes...it is, your other kidney is affected...there is a tumor into your renal artery, there is a chance the cancer will spread to other organs since it travels by tissues, blood, or your lymph nodes. This does not mean to lose hope though, the most common form of kidney cancer is renal carcinoma. Of course this does mean you have entered stage three kidney cancer. My guess to the cause of this is that while we were trying to get rid of the tumor in your left kidney, the right kidney already had a tumor and was left to grow out of control. If you have told me sooner though we could've kept it in the second stage. I don't want to take your last remaining kidney out unless we absolutely have to, which means if it fails then I will be forced to take it out and put you on dialysis, but by the way it looks that might be a possibility. I'm putting you on a more aggressive treatment that will require you to take a pill that you'll need to take three times a week, the drug is called Sunitinib and it attacks blood vessel growth and other targets that help cancer grow. You'll still be on Temsirlimus and will have to return to the hospital once a week to get your treatment. As for side effects of Sunitinib, as you can already guess, nausea, diaherra, changes in skin or hair color, mouth sores, weakness, tiredness, high blood pressure, congestive heart failure, bleeding, and hand-foot syndrome. Hand-foot syndrome is when the palms of your hands and the soles of your feet have redness to them, pain, swelling, rash, peeling skin, or burning sensations. Depending on how bad these get, will depend if you will be taken off this drug or not. Understand?"

Eren bit his bottom lip and looked down to the floor, resisting the urge to cry,"S-So that means I'll be sicker?"

"Yes...but hopefully with this aggressive treatment you won't be sick for long," Erwin replied with a sad smile. He had dark bags under his eyes,"I'm sorry Eren, but it's the only way to get through this and I really don't want you to end up waiting for a kidney transplant so we'll have to do this first. Make sure to tell me if you have any other symptoms at all, I'm serious about this."

"I know..I-I will...I promise," Eren replied.

"I'll give you the pills right away, you can start taking them today or tomorrow, just make sure it's three times a week and I recommend not taking the drug on the day you come back for chemotherapy because you'll probably end up feeling really sick." Erwin replied, handing a small bag to Eren,"Now shall we go back upstairs to see how Jean and Levi are getting along?"

"Okay..." Eren replied.

~

Levi sat and watched as Jean went through the five stages of grief. Usually when someone thinks of the five stages of grief, they think after the 5th stage they'll be fine. That isn't the case as people usually go through these five stages in a cycle, for however long, no one knows, although with what the raven has seen, he believes Jean is on stage two, anger. He kept cursing out Erwin's name as well as many other doctor's names and Levi has sat here with his stoic look for a good two hours watching and listening to the man's rants to keep his mind off of Eren.

The pair returned once the time hit two hours and thirty minutes, the sun was halfway up the sky by that time. Levi got up, already sensing Erwin wanted to talk to him, his whole entire body was stiff from sitting so long.

Eren gave his lover a sad, small, smile that trembled. He looked just about ready to cry, in a trembling voice he asked,"S-So h-how is e-everything?"

"Pretty much the same as when you left, a nurse came in a few moments ago to check on Marco," Levi updated, Jean was currently in his own little, tortured world to not respond. The two males looked over at duo hair colored man who was currently muttering to himself.

"He's really taking it hard..."

"Yeah, you should try and get him to eat something while I talk with Erwin, I packed extra in case."

"I'll try, but no promises."

Levi gave Eren a quick kiss on the cheek before going outside and meeting Erwin out in the hallway, closing the door behind him. Eren walked over to one of the bags and began to go through it to find something edible for Jean. Successfully finding a sandwich he turned around and carefully walked around the tubes on the floor towards the man, offering it to him. It took several moments for Jean to snap back into reality, even when Eren was waving the wrapped sandwich right in front of him. Jean looked down at the sandwich before meeting Eren's gaze, he said what Eren knew he would say right away,"I'm not hungry."

Eren sighed,"Jean, I know you don't want to eat anything right now, but you have to take care of yourself. Marco would want you to."

Eren gasped when he felt two hands grab his shirt and shove him up against a whitewashed wall, Jean's brown eyes locking on his with intense anger,"Don't tell me what Marco would've fucking wanted, you wouldn't know!"

Eren stared back, his face showing a mixture between anger, sadness, and fear,"Of course I would know what he'd want you fucking horseface! I'm going through the same thing he's going through, I have cancer to! You're not the only one that's hurting, I found out today my condition grew even worse, it advanced to stage three! I get that you're sad and hurting, but you shouldn't take it out on people who want to help you in this difficult time! I'm trying my hardest to keep a straight face and be here for you! The least you could do is just accept the damn food instead of slamming me up against a fucking wall and yelling in my face!"

Eren watched as the angry flame died in Jean's eyes, replacing itself with sadness and shame, he let go of the man's shirt and stepped back and few feet,"S-Sorry...I-I...I know."

The assaulted man lowered his face down to the floor, feeling angry as tears rolled down his face. He was showing weakness in front of his once enemy, when he looked up he noticed he was crying to.

"I-I don't know how I'm going to get through this....I-I'm not ready to let him go..." Jean sobbed out.

"I d-don't either...I-I don't want to let go o-of the only person w-who knows what I-I'm going through. I-I don't know h-how I'm going to survive this," Eren choked out.

"I s-shouldn't h-have assaulted y-you like that...w-with your condition...s-sorry...." Jean apologize again, wrapping his arms around the frail, shaking body in front of him.

"S-Sorry you have to go through th-this...I-I can't imagine how hard this is for you," Eren apologized as well. This time he didn't feel reluctant when he did though. Now was not the time to be pissed off at each other, he had to be here to support Jean, now was the time to mourn.

~

Levi leaned against the white, ICU walls, the news hit him hard and it was taking all he had not to break in front of his friend. Erwin didn't know how he could comfort his friend, he was never really good at comforting patients who were dying or have contracted a horrible illness. What could you do anyways? In the work place you couldn't lose your own composure in front of your patients, you could only offer the treatments you had, only offer the knowledge you had. In the end, it's in God's hands, even with a patient like Marco...he was doing so well and now look at him. He's practically dead.

"I'm sorry Levi, if you want you can sit in my office to compose yourself," Erwin offered.

Levi shook his head no, he'd cry about this later, on his own time. Right now his time was dedicated to Jean.

Erwin sighed, and after a few moments replied,"I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I have another patient waiting in my office and I must go. I'll check up on you guys later after work."

Levi nodded,"T-Thank you Erwin."

Erwin nodded, giving his friend a squeeze on the shoulder before walking off, leaving the raven alone in the ICU to let the news fully sink in.

~A couple days later

 

Levi and Eren spent two days in the hospitals ICU unit with Jean where they managed to get Jean to at least eat a sandwich, a shower was not a part of that sadly, much to Levi's annoyance. The couple sat there in silence, muttering stories to cut through the silence, comforting Jean when he got into one of his ranting, crying fits, and staying quiet when the man was muttering things under his breath. They slept in the room, only leaving to get some air, go to the bathroom, or get refreshments. Jean didn't sleep at all.

Every two hours or so a nurse would come into the room, check on Marco, and leave. Every six hours or so, a doctor of some sort would come in and tell them that there was still no brain activity. On the second day, Levi and Eren were sent out of the room so a doctor could speak with Jean. They couldn't hear the conversation for the door was closed but there was a lot of yelling and crying and when the doctor reemerged he told the men to stay outside for a few more minutes. He told them they would both be able to stay their separate goodbyes to Marco before Jean pulled the plug on the life support that kept Marco alive.

Eren resisted the urge to start bawling on the spot, Levi on the other hand nodded and remained as stoic as possible as they waited. Jean emerged from the room after a few minutes, gesturing to Eren that he could go in now to say his final goodbye. Eren thanked Jean quietly before going inside the room, leaving Levi to comfort the man and try to tell him that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

Eren closed the door behind him and shuffled over to Marco's bedside and sat down, he was bad at goodbyes and it didn't help that a lump was forming in his throat as well.

"U-Uhm...I-I'm not really good with goodbyes Marco...a-and I hope y-your listening t-to what I-I'm saying r-right now because it's important. I-I really appreciated y-you coming into my room...a-after my surgery...and offering me a s-shoulder to lean on," Eren began, feeling tears begin to roll down his cheek as he continued," I....uhmm...i-it was nice to h-have someone there...t-that understood the pain I-I was going through....I-I have stage three kidney cancer now....s-so I don't know how much longer I have to live. I-I'm scared...e-especially if I-I'm going to e-end up like you...no offense. I-I don't think Levi would b-be able to take it. L-Least t-to say...t-thank you and I hope w-we meet again in a better life....if I do lose this fight...I hope you're the first person I see in the next life. T-Thank you for being such a great friend."

Eren's voice broke on the last sentence, he reached over to grab Marco's hand which was cold despite all the blankets and the life support that pumped blood through his veins. he gave it a light squeeze before rubbing away his tears and standing up, leaving the room and allowed Levi to switch roles with him as he went inside and said his farewell to someone he barely knew.

When Levi closed the door behind him, it was as if he was being blasted back into his childhood, when he was forced to pull the plug on his mother's life support because Petra just couldn't do it. And his father...well his father was escorted outside because he was drunk off his ass. That left Levi. Although he wasn't pulling the plug in this case, he had a sense of nostalgia and not the good kind as he slowly approached the man's bed and sat down. He wasn't great with final goodbyes, in fact he didn't even give his mother a final farewell. She didn't give a shit anyways so why should he? All he basically said was "thanks for giving birth to me, ladidida goodbye." 

"Uh...alright...so I know you and I never really knew each other that well...but I'm going to try and uhm...tell you something? Or say goodbye to you? I don't really know, I'm so fucking awkward with these things and it probably doesn't do much good to swear either," Levi began awkwardly,"Uhmm I guess thanks for being friends to Eren first of all...I mean you offered a lot of stability to him. Even though he's gotten worse, he probably felt better that he had someone that knew exactly how it felt to have cancer. It kind of sucks that your dead now, especially since it was so sudden, hell you probably didn't even know it, but uh...yeah. Fuck I hope I never have to do this with Eren, I wouldn't be able to survive this. He's all I have left. It would be great if you can tell whatever higher being is up there to please spare him, that or strike me down with him. Sorry...I'm really awkward at this...you think I should be good at this by now but I'm not. Thanks Marco, we'll look out for Jean for you as best as we can. He can be a real hot head sometimes, but from my years with Eren, it shouldn't be a problem. Have fun, wherever your going, and hopefully we'll see you there soon."

Levi ended feeling awkward and like he should probably say more, but even if he felt that way he already used up his few minutes, so he was forced to trudge back outside into the anguish and pain that's called a hospital. He tried to keep his head in the present, even though his mind kept wandering back into the past, wishing he would've said something better at his mother's death bed before he pulled the plug. Before he watched his chest stop rising and falling unnaturally, before her body felt deathly cold under his fingertips. After all it was his mother.

Jean went back inside the room to end his lover's life, which wasn't really ending it, seeing how Marco already passed on a long time ago, machines just keeping his dead body alive. That was all he was now, a dead husk that was forced to keep breathing and living for a selfish purpose of not wanting to let go just yet. Eren walked over and buried his face into the raven's neck, quietly weeping over the loss of his dead friend, over the fact that could be him one day. Levi didn't know how to comfort him so he simply rubbed the brunette's back in hopes that would be comforting enough. Just to let him know he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Alright so the reason why I am updating one more chapter this weekend is because I had nothing else to do (hip hip hurray!!!) which will probably not last long seeing as I have school tomorrow. I'm not going to lie, I cried writing this and it took the whole day to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm sorry JeanMarco fans, don't worry lovelies I have an ingenious plan but we're going to have to suffer a boatload of pain to get there. Sorry for making you guys depressed, I'm going to try and make the next one happier to sort of even things out. (Ughh trust me I need it, I feel like crap lol.) Review, offer suggestions of shampoos and teas and whatnot if you'd like. Also I can't believe I wrote a chapter this long! GO ME!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eren starts his new drug, gets pretty ill, nightmare, Marco's funeral. The couple will be going to one of Hanji's famous little parties so hopefully this'll lighten things up a bit. Also more Mario Kart, and also some shit jokes.

April Rain Showers Chapter 15

Eren's shoulders were hunched over, bracing himself against the cold winter wind as the priest went on and on about a higher power a.k.a. God and how Marco was a great person and tried to help out those less fortunate. The usually spiels they have at funerals. The reason why this specific spiel wasn't "special" in any way is because this speech was used for many funerals with some of the people being horrible people who kicked puppies and spitted on orphan's faces. Of course Marco wasn't this person but this speech didn't make him seem anymore special then the rest, which depressed the brunette more, Marco deserved a better speech. His casket was a pretty white, as pure as freshly fallen snow, there was also a bouquet of beautiful roses on his casket as well, it looked beautiful.

It didn't help that the brunette felt seriously nauseous right now as well, he decided on all days to take his pill he would choose today and he was regretting it. Levi made this fact known to Jean who said if they had to leave during the ceremony then they could, which made things easier, but Eren wanted to last through this as long as he possibly could. He figured Marco would understand if he had to suddenly ditch his funeral in favor in sticking his head in the toilet, he had his fair share of this. The brunette was thankful that Marco no longer had to suffer through this kind of pain and suffering anymore.

The man sighed gratefully when the priest finished his speech, telling the location of the reception for those who wanted to go, and offering those who wanted to stay for the actual burial in this cold was welcomed to stay. Levi took one look at Eren and knew they wouldn't stay for either and helped the man up slowly, bidding Jean farewell as the crowd of sniffling people dispersed. Levi hated funerals, hated the annoying sniffles, the sobs, it just...well it hurt. He wanted to be like those people who could cry at someone's funeral, like his mother's funeral for instance. But no, he stayed strong for Petra, for his father who had the nerve to cry, the asshole.

Jean nodded in their direction, far off in his own world to really pay attention to the couple as they slowly moved away, leaving the man the only one there, watching his lover as he was buried into the earth. Eren managed to make it to the car, before running over to a nearby bush to hurl all the contents in his stomach at. Damn chemotherapy drugs, why does it always cause nausea?

Levi walked over to the retching brunette and began to rub his back comfortingly. He hated to see Eren so sick on a daily basis. It was getting harder to get him to eat and his sleep was disturbed by diaherra and vomiting. Each time Levi either stood near the bathroom to offer conversation if he was holed up in the bathroom, or comforted him if he was able to. If Eren wasn't getting sleep, then neither was he. He could only up this aggressive treatment would make the cancer go away once and for all, this better be worth something.

"I think it's time to go home, don't you?" Levi asked with a small smile when the man finished retching.

"Y-Yeah," Eren said shakily,"A-Aren't you worried I'll end up throwing up in the car? We didn't bring any paper bags..."

"Slightly because it'll be a mess, but I could honestly care less if you ruin the car. You're sick Eren, you can't really help it and it was my one fucking mistake for not remembering to bring paper bags or making sure we were near a bathroom during the ceremony. I'm quiet surprised you managed to last that long, I thought during the church ceremony you were going to lose it, especially when that ugly ass woman showed up with a hairy lip," Levi joked, opening the passenger side door.

"Ughh, Levi don't," Eren replied, slowly getting in and holding his stomach.

"I'll go slow, just tell me if you need me to pull over okay?" Levi asked, kissing the man's forehead.

"Yeah, okay, thanks," Eren replied with a weak smile.

Levi closed the door quickly and got on the driver's side, closing his own door, jamming the keys in the ignition and driving off towards their house. Levi only   
had to stop once on the way to the house which was almost unmanageable because it was in the middle of a road and it was noon hour rush. Least to say a lot of people were unhappy, but I'm sure at the sight of Eren they probably figured out it was an emergency, that didn't stop the honking horns and curses thrown their way though. Fucking assholes. Instead of yelling back at them and honking his own horn, he simply rubbed Eren's back and whispered sweet nothings, trying not to get sick himself at the noises.

The raven was happy that he had managed to get them both home and alive, just in time for Eren to dash into the bathroom and hole himself up again. Levi sighed and walked over to the bathroom door and sat by it like a dog waiting for his master,"Hershey squirts?"

"What the hell do you think, I'm not interested in your shit jokes Levi," a hoarse voice replied.

"Thought you wouldn't be...do you want me to make you anything, maybe get you the leftover Zofran we have?" Levi suggested, getting up because he already knew that Eren would definitely love some.

"O-Oh god please...a-anything to stop this fucking torture...." Eren whined.

"On it," Levi called back over his shoulder as he went to the kitchen where he hid the Zofran so Eren wouldn't try and overdose on it if he couldn't take feeling like shit anymore. Which from the display he gave a couple nights ago, seemed very plausible. Levi was just thankful Erwin had the common sense to send Eren home with more Zofran to help combat the side effects of his chemotherapy, and also that said drug worked like a charm, for the vomiting part at least. Levi filled up a glass with water before tapping a few of the pills on his hand, twisting the cap back on, and hiding it behind all sort of random things.

The raven quickly made his way back to their bathroom and knocked on the door,"Do you still need your privacy or do you want me to just invade it and give you your pills?"

"Yeah, but I don't care about privacy, with the nurses at the hospital there is no fucking privacy. At least you ask. Just give me the damn pills," Eren replied, his voice angry and muffled behind the door.

"Pfft tell me about it, remember? You made me guard the bathroom door to make sure they wouldn't come into the bathroom. I have no idea why the hell they do that," Levi giggled, opening the bathroom door, placing the glass on the counter next to the brunette along with the pills.

"They think they own the place, which I guess they sort of do, but they should really knock," Eren said, taking the pills one by one and slowly drinking the water to   
make sure they go down and stay down.

"Some of them knocked," Levi defended.

"Yeah...I guess your right....now can you please get out. I know you mentioned being there for me and all that...and I appreciate it but not when I'm on the john, although I have nothing against you waiting outside and talking to me," Eren said, narrowing his eyes and making a shooing motion at his fiance who laughed and turned on his heel, walking out of the bathroom as he wished.

"Alright, alright, fine. Although a thank you wouldn't hurt you know," the raven called over his shoulder.

Eren sighed, that was all Levi needed to know that the brunette was rolling his eyes,"Thank youuuu honey....I appreciate it."

"Your welcomeee," Levi sing-songed back.

"I hate how the hospital gives you drugs that make you choose between being constipated or having diaherra, why?"

"Why are you being open about your bodily functions, I thought that was my job, wasn't it? Also I heard Erwin mention that method is used to make someone buy more drugs. You know to combat those symptoms. Basically you're going to be a druggy, which is horrible because I do not remember raising you that way, young man."

"Shut up Levi."

"I also didn't raise you to talk back to the people who are trying to help you."

"Levi, your only a few years older than me, you didn't raise me to be anything, except for being more open on discussing bodily functions....and making shit jokes....okay maybe you did a little bit."

Levi chuckled,"Your making me sound like a bad person."

"I thought you liked being a bad person," Eren shot back, his voice becoming less lethargic as the medicine kicked in.

"How long are you going to be in there brat? I need to take a shit too, and a shower," Levi whined.

"Well then you should've gotten here first, shouldn't you?"

"Oh please I didn't want you shitting yourself," Levi chuckled.

"Can we stop with the shit jokes now, honestly I know I told you I'm fine with them but that doesn't mean I'm fine with carrying on a two minutes conversation full of shit," Eren replied with a chuckle, this statement only caused Levi to lose it into obnoxious laughter.

Eren couldn't help laughing harder at Levi's reaction. He never understood why Levi would laugh obnoxiously at shit jokes, and only chuckle at other jokes, for example racist jokes, which Reiner made a lot of by the way. Levi also explained the reason why he thought it was funny was not only because of the household he was raised in, where his parents cracked jokes about inappropiate things and it sort of influenced him to be the same way. Plus when he mother was ill with lung cancer, these jokes made her laugh and cheered her up considerably, so Levi became used to telling them. Although Eren figured it was mostly because of the household he was raised in, after all Levi was never really close to his mother.

After several minutes Eren emerged from the bathroom to see the raven holding a game controller out to him, his face stoic as ever. The man tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow in Levi’s direction,” What’s this for?”

“I want you to play Mario Kart with me, Peach is being a bitch and I need a teammate to help me kill her-I mean defeat her,” Levi explained, taking another step forward to Eren so that the controller brushed up against his arm.

“But Levii I don’t want to play Mario Kart with you, I’m sick,” Eren whined.

“You’re not that sick, besides I gave you some Zofran, you should be good for at least a few rounds don’t you think?” Levi asked, practically pleading now,” I know that look Eren, don’t think I’m going to kneel on the floor and beg for you to play a children’s game with me, because it’s not going to happen.”

Eren sighed and pretended to think for a few moments before grabbing the controller,” Fine, but don’t’ be pissed at me if I ask you to pause in the middle of a game for a bathroom break.”

“Okay…” Levi grumbled, not making any promises.

Levi led Eren to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, the game already inserted in the game console with Mario already on the screen. Eren sat down on the couch next to him, fingering the controls as he tried to familiarize himself with what each button does, even though Levi was already describing the controls in hyperactive detail. The brunette glanced over to the man who was staring at the screen intensely, he could already see gears turning in the raven’s head as he tried to figure out the best way to come out on first.

“Levi?” Eren asked, the raven snapped his head up to gaze into amused, green orbs,” You know this is just a game right? Honestly, it’s really funny how serious you take this game sometimes. You’re lucky you have me to get you off that thing, do you know how many times this week you were nearly late to work?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, don’t nag me woman, let’s show that bitch whose boss once and for all!” Levi replied.

Eren sighed and shook his head before turning his attention to the screen which began to count down from 3, a bunch of Mario characters surrounded his kart with elaborate, and rather death trap looking karts, making his kart in comparison look like crap.

“Leviii there’s no way I’ll be able to beat them, I mean look at this karts, compared to mine…look that dinosaur guy has freaking death spikes, how the hell do you top death spikes!?” Eren complained, totally missing the end of the countdown, cars surged around his tiny car and in a second they were gone, including Levi’s character who was currently taking third place.

“Dammit Eren, don’t get distracted! You’re in eighth place now brat. Forget the damn death spikes, Bowser isn’t even that good, it’s Toad, Mario, Luigi, and Bones I’m after. Princess Peach just pisses me off,” Levi shouted, instantly getting into the game.

Eren sighed in frustration and started to try and catch up to everyone else, grumbling about how difficult it was to maneuver his kart in the game. Levi didn’t care of course, he was too busy shouting at random characters that Eren was surprised, he knew the name of. In the end, Eren came in sixth place, which was better than eighth place and Levi reigned superior above all the other characters by taking first.

“Have you figured out I’ve been practicing?” Levi asked with a sly smirk.

“Levi, whenever you have down time you’re always playing this game. Of course I noticed. How’s your novel coming along anyways? Aren’t you going to tell me what it’s about?” Eren asked, eyes looking back at the screen as the next round began.

Levi smirked mischievously,” The novel is coming along swimmingly, and no you don’t get to know until it’s actually published.”

“Swimmingly!? Did you seriously just use the word swimmingly, who the hell uses the word swimmingly in a conversation?” Eren laughed.

“I did, and I use swimmingly in a conversation because I’m a bad ass motherfucker who doesn’t care about society and it’s rules,” Levi replied with his trademark sass master tone, before smiling in Eren’s direction,” Plus it got you to laugh which is totally worth it. You’ve been depressed and sick all week, it’s good for a change.”

“It’s not my fault…I wish I didn’t have to be put on that stupid new drug. Besides Marco died a week ago, and I’m a little worried of how Jean is holding up. He’s just so distant, it’s so weird,” Eren said, his eyebrows knit in concern.

“Well what did you expect? He lost the love of his life to cancer, and so suddenly to. It’s a lot to take in and he’s going to be distant for a long while until he’s done grieving. He’ll come around,” the raven comforted, his eyes fixed on the television screen.

“What if he doesn’t come around Levi? What if he does something to hurt himself? He has no family around him whatsoever to keep him in check,” Eren worried, his lack of concentration on the game caused his character to slow down into eighth place.

“Would it make you feel better if I went to his place a couple times a week to see how he is holding up?” Levi suggested,” I’m not going to promise that it’s going to make it so he won’t hurt himself. It’s just one of the things, in the end, that we have no control over. But if it’ll give you a peace of mind, I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Eren asked, the screen blacking out slightly with the words pause on it from Levi pausing the game to face his lover.

“Sure. Eren you know I’ll do anything to make you happy. You already have enough to worry about…”

“Not as much as you do. I mean you have work, a-and all the rest of these things to worry about. I’m not allowed to work anymore because of the drug I’m on now…how on earth am I going to help you pay bills?”

“If you haven’t noticed by now brat, I own a fancy restaurant, and I’m a widely known author, I think I can handle the bills. You should just worry on getting better and resting.”

“But the medical bills, you won’t be able to take care of them yourself,” Eren protested. He didn’t necessarily have the greatest jobs in his life so far, so he always felt bad when they had to sit down to pay the bills every month because Eren felt like he wasn’t pulling his fair share of weight. Of course Levi assured him that it was fine, and any amount of money helped, but now that Eren could no longer pull his own weight around the house with his illness, he began to feel absolutely worthless. He even began cleaning the house again when Levi was away at work, although he could only clean for short periods of time since he was so weak.

“Look Eren, I could care less about the bills and stuff. All I care about is you getting better, I’m willing to pay millions, even trillions of dollars if it meant you’ll be okay. Money isn’t everything. Besides you’re still going through college, you have only two years left. You should be saving all your time and strength on homework and getting better, I’ll worry about the money and working,” Levi assured, taking one of the brunette’s hands in his own,” Understand?”

Eren sighed and nodded a few times,” Alright, I’ll try.”

“Now, we still have a few races to complete, and I really want that trophy with a stupid mushroom on it,” Levi said, turning back to his game and unpausing it.

Eren smiled and turned his attention back on the game as well, feeling himself feeling more relaxed now then he had been all week.

~

 

“Come on Eren, you should eat, trust me it’s just broth,” Levi called out, waiting by the bathroom door. The Zofran’s effects faded hours ago and the brunette was stuck in the bathroom once again.

"I don't want anything, p-please just leave me here to die," Eren sobbed.

"Eren you're not dying, it just feels that way. I'm thinking of calling up Erwin to see if we can cut down on your dosage....hopefully you won't need to be sick all week anymore," Levi said in a quiet voice,"Can I come in honey?"

The man simply sobbed in response, Levi sighed hesitating for a few more minutes before letting himself into the bathroom anyways. Eren was curled up on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Levi with such a pitiful expression that it nearly made the man collapse to the ground in sympathy. He hated seeing the brunette go through so much pain, especially when he had no idea how he could alleviate it. The raven embraced Eren, gently lifting him off the ground and cradling him in his lap.

"I'm sorry Eren....we'll get through this somehow...I promise. I'm going to make sure Erwin sets you on a lower dosage so you don't have to suffer so much, I promise," Levi said, rocking back and forth slowly and rubbing the man's back.

"I-I hate f-feeling sick all the time..." Eren moaned,"It's been three days now...I can't even eat strawberries without throwing it back up..."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I'll make sure you'll be able to eat again. You should at least try to drink something, we don't want you to get dehydrated. Do you want some more Zofran?"

"N-No...I don't think I c-could keep it down," Eren replied, feeling the motion make his stomach lurch.

"W-We should a-at least try..."

"I don't want to throw up again...I'm sick of throwing up..."

"I know you are but it'd be very bad if you got dehydrated. You'd have to be hooked up to the tubes and all that again."

Eren moaned and moved away from Levi to lean over the toilet. Levi sighed and winced, rubbing his back as another retching fit took place.

"Shh...it's okay....you'll feel better soon...I promise. I'm not going to let you take that stupid drug three times a fucking week, not if it makes you this ill..." Levi reassured.

~

 

After managing to get Eren to take some more Zofran and drink a little bit, the two retired to bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Levi asked, crawling under the covers next to his lover and embracing him from behind after turning out the lights.

Eren nodded sleepily and sighed out," A whole lot better..."

"Good...maybe we'll be able to sleep through the whole night..." the raven said hopefully

"Yeah I hope so..."

Levi kissed the man's shoulder before resting his head on top of Eren's, feeling exhaustion easily take him under, the next time he woke up though was to Eren's high pitched screaming. The raven instantly bolted awake, instinctively looking around his surroundings, before looking down at Eren who was still screaming in his sleep.

"Eren! Eren, honey wake up, it's just a nightmare! Wake up!" Levi shouted above his screams.

Eren jolted awake, sweat covering his body, his eyes wide in fear as he stared straight in front of him. After a few moments of darting his eyes around the room, he relaxed upon seeing an alarmed Levi.

"E-Eren. Are you okay?" Levi asked gently, moving his arm to gently caress the man's face.

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he tried to process his question, he raised his hands to his face, gently rubbing as he came back to reality. He shook his head, his voice muffled in his hands as he replied,"I-I don't know..."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Levi asked, laying back down and embracing Eren once again.

"I-I don't know...i-I...j-just this...death...t-there was Marco...h-he had no eyes...and he was taking m-me away from my body i-in this hospital bed. There was so many tubes....a-and machines...I-I just..." Eren stammered out, his voice breaking at the end of his explanation.

"Shhh...it's okay Eren. It was just a dream. I'm here," Levi soothed, gently rubbing the other's back

"I-I kn-know I just..." he sobbed.

"It's okay...just go back to sleep...everything will be okay," Levi hushed, pressing his lips to the man's forehead.

Eren continued to sob for several minutes, until he tired himself out. Levi became used to comforting him from his nightmares as the months passed on. That didn't make his dreams any less disturbing for him to hear though, or how his heart broke everytime he heard Eren's blood curdling screams, or anguished crying. He found the possibility of sleeping tonight low, especially when he feared Eren might have another nightmare again. He could get his laptop, but he was worried that if he left the brunette's side he would start freaking out again. The only thing left he had to keep him company, were his thoughts, and those, were never good.

~

 

Eren woke up the next morning feeling groggy, but much better then yesterday. He was the first one up amazingly, since Levi managed to pass out again due to sleep deprivation. On these days Levi usually slept in until the late afternoon, even though Eren could wake him up whenever he wanted to, he never did because he wanted the man to get as much sleep as he needed. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself after all, he could make himself a piece of toast for breakfast and maybe crack open some books and finish some homework as Levi slept. He could even clean a little bit if his body was willing.

He slowly got up, cringing when his feet hit the cold floor, and shuffled his way to the kitchen wondering if he actually had the motivation to do any form of homework today. That's when Levi's cellphone rang. He must've put it on the counter and forgotten about it, Eren thought, picking up the cellphone and flipping it opened, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Eren asked.

"Eren! Oh it's so good to talk to you, you sound sick, ohhh you poor thing. Which reminds me, Erwin wanted me to make sure to tell Levi that he decided to lower your dosage to once a week," an excited voice spoke over the other end, it was Hanji. How did he know this? Well, because no one but Hanji was this happy in the morning.

"Oh, is that all? Tell Erwin I really appreciate that," Eren replied hoarsely, coughing a few times to clear his throat.

"Well, that's not everything. In fact I was just wondering if you guys would be interested in perhaps coming to my little shindig I'm throwing tonight. You don't have to stay for a long time, especially if you're not feeling well. I'd just thought I'd offer because Levi just looked so burned out lately, he looks like he could use a few drinks to loosen up," Hanji explained.

Eren hummed in agreement,"Yeah, I agree. I'll talk it over with him when he wakes up, but I think we'll be able to go, for at least a while."

"Awesome! I'm really sorry about the awful shit you must be going through lately, with Marco and your condition and all that..."

"It's fine Hanji...really. Actually if you could, could you check on Jean for me? He didn't text either one of us back after the funeral and I just want to make sure he's okay."

"No problem at all! You just rest your pretty little head, you can count on me!"

"Thanks Hanji, bye," Eren said before hanging up, ignoring the slight headache he had from talking with the hyperactive woman. Honestly, it was too early in the morning to be the peppy...

 

~

 

Eren looked up from a book he was reading when he heard a soft, almost cat-like yawn, his eyes met tired, stormy ones. He changed his position on the couch to make it so the raven was able to sit down as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Eren asked, giving the man a quick kiss on his cheek,"Don't worry I brushed my teeth thrice."

Levi shrugged and replied,"Thanks."

Eren giggled and got up slowly and went off to the kitchen to make the raven the tea he would need to get through the day, which was Earl Grey. Levi stayed back, too groggy yet to force him to sit the hell down and rest, he rubbed at his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"Hanji was wondering if we'd like to go to a little party she is throwing tonight," Eren called out from the kitchen.

"A party? Hmmm...I guess it just depends on if you're feeling okay enough to go," Levi replied.

"I feel fine, much better then yesterday. I even managed to eat a couple pieces of toast and drink a glass of water and I felt just fine," Eren reassured with a small   
smile, setting the tea kettle on the stove to heat up.

"Well that can easily change...I just want to make sure you'll be okay enough to go. I don't want you drinking any alcohol either, okay?" Levi said, hoping Eren wouldn't be too pissed.

"I know," Eren giggled,"I won't. Besides I have to stay sober to drive your ass home."

"Hey, I don't plan on drinking anything," Levi defended, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, you should have a few drinks to loosen up, you've been so tense lately. Just let go. I'll be fine," Eren assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can take care of it, I promise."

Levi sighed defeatedly before saying,"I'll think about it. It depends on what kind of shit she has."

"Good," Eren giggled, taking the kettle off as it began to whistle and poured the boiling water in a tea cup before dipping in a tea bag. He carefully carried it to Levi and gave it to him who took it appreciatively, before sitting back down next to his lover.

Levi sighed out in content and leaned back on the couch,"I don't think I slept that good in quite awhile...I don't know whether to appreciate it or not, my head ends up pounding when I sleep in too much anyways."

"Do you want some ibruprofen?" Eren offered.

"Nah, it's fine. Pain builds character, even the sissiest of pains," Levi replied, leaning over to give the man a kiss in appreciation,"Thanks for the offer and tea love."

Eren blushed and looked away muttering a "No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Holy crap, I'm on a roll! Alright so I know I said this chapter would be happier...it's not...but don't worry it's getting there just give it time. I have a lot of down time with school so I'm going to take this time to my greatest advantage, especially when it seems I can't keep myself from writing. I'm guessing this fanfiction will probably have at least 25 chapters...I'm not sure yet...just depends on how long it'll take to get everything together. I promised you reviewers there will be a happy ending...and I'm keeping that promise...it's just going to take longer...a lot longer...but I never go back on my promises. There will be a happy ending, but not in a way you'd expect. I'm surprised no one figured out my game plan yet lol, I'm up for guesses. I won't tell you if you're right or not though. Thanks for the reviews, with the way the week is going, you can probably expect another chapter either tomorrow or the next day, depends on if my inspiration is here to stay. Enjoy and thank you for your support!


	16. April Rain Showers Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's party! Woo! I suck at summaries I'm sorry, don't fire me!

April Rain Showers Chapter 16

The couple left their apartment around seven o’ clock at night. Eren had on his simple green hoodie with a winter coat over it, a beanie to cover his head, and simple jeans and shoes. Levi had his own winter coat on over a black t-shirt that said “This shirt represents my soul, dark and nonexistent.” Eren frowned at the shirt when the raven bought it, it wasn’t true after all, but Levi found humor in it and kept it anyways. He also had black skinny jeans on as well as black converses, this was how Levi dressed up to parties. Eren eyed Levi’s skinny jean as they drove to Hanji’s house, feeling himself become hot and bothered because they showed off the man’s perfect orb of an ass, and some other bits that made Eren blush over.

“You better not expect me to get drunk off my ass brat, I plan on driving home as well…and what the hell are you staring at?” Levi said with a knowing smirk,” You look a little feverish, did you lie when you said you were feeling well?”

“N-No a-and I didn’t expect you to! Levi I’m fine and you know it, you know what those skinny jeans do to me,” Eren protested, looking away as his face turned a dark red.

“Which is why I wore them. With the years I’ve known you, you’re probably just waiting for me to get as drunk as a skunk so you can take advantage of me.”

“L-Levi! Y-You know I’d never do that!”

“I’m kidding Eren, god calm the hell down.”

Eren growled and kept his eyes on the window, the many different colors of houses passing by in a dark blur in the night. He watched as light flashed acrossed the seats in the car with every streetlight they passed by and felt himself relax. In a matter of moments though they arrived in front of Hanji’s house, a line of cars filling up her driveway and some of the roadway, and that feeling of relaxation was gone as he prepared himself to deal with being shoved around in between dancing bodies. It was even worse when Hanji was drunk, she always got drunk at her parties, and she was scary and even more unpredictable when she was drunk.

“Ugh how many people did she invite? Look, that one car over there isn’t even parked properly, what the hell!?” Levi complained,” We’re not going to stay for long, I don’t like being around a bunch of sweaty, booze scented people for more than a couple hours, give or take.”

“Thank god,” Eren sighed out, getting out of the car.

Levi got out as well, growling at the chilly air and pulling his winter coat tighter over himself before catching up to Eren. Together, they walked towards the front door, before Levi’s knuckle even touched the wood of the door, the door was already swung open, and each of the men were swept into a huge bear hug.

“Hey guys, I’m so glad you guys could make it!” Hanji shouted over the obnoxious beat of the music.

“Ughh, must you have this damned music so loud shit glasses!?” Levi yelled over the music, his hands over his ears as he shot his previous professor a glare.

“What!?” Hanji shouted over the music, she grabbed a red, plastic cup behind her and handed it to Levi,” Here Levi have a drink, loosen up a bit.”

“Hanji you know I’m not going to drink just any fucking booze you give me! What is it?!” Levi shouted.

The brunette woman sadly ignored him and retrieved another red plastic cup behind her and handed it to Eren who kindly refused,” Oh Hanji I can’t drink with the meds I’m on sorry.”

“Oh no dear, this isn’t alcohol, its apple cider. I can’t forget about my little friend’s fiancé after all can I?” Hanji shouted back, once again offering him the cup, Eren accepting it this time. Eren’s eyes widened slightly and Levi and he were pushed further into the crowd of people by the brunette, Eren was more concerned about not spilling his drink.

“Well what are you cuties waiting for!? Get going and dance! Have fun!” Hanji shouted with a maniac-like cackle.

 

“Hanji we don’t plan on staying for the whole night, got it!?” Levi shouted over his shoulder.

 

“Oh I’ll make sure you’ll stay for more than a few hours, that I promise,” Hanji replied with a cackle before she was swallowed up by the crowd of people.

 

“Damn shit glasses,” Levi growled before facing his lover, managing to catch him when he was bumped into roughly by another party goer. Levi glared at said party goer before returning his attention to Eren,” Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, there is just so many people here…I’m not used to it,” Eren replied.

“I know right, come on, let’s go find a corner to hang out in and dance, shall we?” Levi asked, making a hook out his arm, Eren hooking his own arm through Levi’s, allowing himself to be pulled away from the crowd of drunken people. Once they found a reasonably uncrowded corner, Levi unhooked his arm from Eren’s and instead held his hand, and leaned against the wall.

"Wow, I didn't think Hanji knew this many people," Eren said in astonishment, taking a sip of his apple cider and staring at his feet. They didn't even have that much breathing space in the corner, that's how many people there were, at least in the living room. Eren was afraid at just how many people were actually in this house if there were this many in one room.

"She doesn't, but face it Eren, anyone loves a party. A place to pick up chicks and get wasted for free, who wouldn't come?" Levi responded, taking a sip of his own drink and making a face at it,"Damn shitty glasses, she knows I hate this shit. I knew she'd fuck it up."

"That makes sense, here want some of my apple cider?" Eren offered with a small smile. Levi's disgusted face was adorable. Levi accepted the offer and took a sip of Eren's drink before handing it back to him.

"Oh well, we might as well dance a little bit while we're here right?" Levi asked, putting his drink down somewhere and offering his hand to Eren.

"What about loosening up?" Eren asked, taking the hand that was offered and allowed himself to be pulled into the crowd a bit.

"You don't have to get drunk to get loosened up," Levi retorted, swishing his hips gently to the song that he didn't recognize.

"I guess not," Eren admitted trying to follow the raven's movements, he wasn't a great dancer and plus he didn't want to spill his drink. He smiled as the song ended and played one that he recognized to be "Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall" by Coldplay. The smile grew wider as he heard Levi began to sing and dance along with the song. He saw Levi slowly begin to relax into the song as he sang along, losing himself in the music like Eren would see sometimes when he was cleaning around the apartment. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Levi danced closer to Eren, throwing his arms around Eren's neck, allowing Eren to grab his ass as he swayed it, singing to Eren, his usual dark, stormy gaze, lit up and filled with the emotion of the song. Eren felt privaleged to be sung to, he felt privaleged that this man was his, all his, that his skilled hips swayed rhythimically to the music. It caused the brunette to stop dancing and instead stare at the beautiful man's face in front of him. He was the only one that got to see Levi like this, his face relaxed, his face not like that emotionally constipated look he always wore.

The song ended, much to Eren's disappointment, but a slower one came on and Levi's hip swaying slowed down to match it. Eren didn't recognize this new song but Levi must've because he continued to sing, staring deep into the brunette's green eyes which were dark, occasionally lighting up with color from the cheap party lights. Eren instinctively turned into a small circle with Levi's arms wrapped around his neck, listening to every word he sung.

 

"When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know deep inside me, I can be the one," Levi sung, quiet enough not to catch other people's attention, but loud enough for Eren to hear. He knew he had Eren listening to his every word, and this song was perfect to describe his feelings to Eren with all the shit that has been happening.

 

Eren blinked, his eyes widening, indicating he was getting the message that was being sent to him from Levi's singing.

 

"I will never let you fall...I'll stand up with you forever...I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven," Levi continued, caressing Eren's cheeks with his thumbs. Eren wasn't sure why until he felt wetness on his cheeks, wait was he crying!?

 

"It's okay...It's okay...It's ok. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

 

The couple continued to spin in a slow circle, Levi's eyes kept Eren's transfixed on his as it shined with emotion. The crowd seemed to disappear, the voice of people singing along disappeared to, all there was was Levi singing and himself.

 

"Cuz your my...your my...my...my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away. Cuz I'm here....for you...please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay....whoaaaohhh stay whoaaaohh. Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven," he continued, until the end of the song.

 

Eren was practically sobbing at this point in which Levi gently dragged him back to a corner that wasn't being used by couples to make out in. He managed to find one luckily and allowed the brunette to cry on him while whispering sweet nothings in his ear and apologizing while holding his drink.

"S-Sorry...I-I didn't mean to start crying like an idiot," Eren apologized a few moments later, rubbing at his eyes.

"Your not an idiot. Songs can be powerful and can have the power to make anyone cry, you included," the raven said, using his own shirt to clean up the man's face,"I should've known better to sing that song here of all places anyways."

"No...it was beautiful Levi...you have nothing to apologize for."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I wish you would sing more at home," Eren sighed.

"I'll take it into consideration. Come on, we got a few more hours until we can officially leave this party, might as well enjoy it," Levi said, taking a sip of Eren's drink before handing it back to him and dragging him by the hand to the kitchen,"I wonder if shitty glasses remembered to buy some food for her lame ass party..."

~

 

"I can't believe you did that," Eren giggled, his eyes leaving the road for a split second to look at Levi who was taking a drink from a red cup. They were finally driving home from Hanji's party, and to convince Hanji that Levi had managed to "loosen up" said raven acted completely drunk until he was in the car. Levi spat out the liquid back into the cup and gave it a disgusted look before turning his attention to Eren.

"Eyes on the road brat. I don't see what's so funny, you told me to act drunk so I did," Levi responded, rolling down the window to pour said liquid out of the window,"Ughh fucking pineapple juice..."

"Yeah but did you really have to go so far as to dry humping my leg?"

"Oh come on brat, that didn't happen. All I did was stumble around and slur out a few moronic sentences."

"Suree you did. Mind explaining to me that hard on you had back there? Even Hanji noticed it and she was as drunk as a skunk!"

"That woman notices many things, even when she's drunk! And your the one to talk, weren't you the one popping a boner earlier and drooling over my skinny jeans!?" Levi fired back with a smirk.

Eren flushed up in embarrassment,"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh really now?" Levi purred, scooting over near the brunette and laying a hand on his thigh, his index finger tracing circles on his inner thigh.

Eren gulped, and whined,"Leviii not when I'm driving, we're going to get into a car wreck."

"Then pull over...unless you prefer to take a risk," the man purred in the other's ear.

"Ughh...dammit," Eren replied, pulling over and ignoring Levi's chuckles.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, I want to get home."

"Knowing you with my skills you'll only last a few minutes," Levi smirked, grabbing ahold of the man's half-hard member.

Eren groaned, and felt himself buck into the man's hand against his will,"H-Hey...t-that's not true."

Levi chuckled and gave his dick a few more strokes before fumbling with the man's button on his jeans whie his other hand made the seat go back so Eren was laying down with the raven on top of him.

"Mmmnff....careful of the steering wheel...it would be good if we woke up the neighborhood," Eren warned.

Levi smirked, and rummaged around in the glove compartment,"I wouldn't mind waking up the neighborhood and forcing them to watch me fuck you senseless..."

"Yeah, b-but I would!" Eren protested, turning his attention to unbuttoning, Levi's skinny jeans.

Levi turn back around, a bottle of lube in his hand, waiting patiently for Eren to take his jeans off.

"Damn, why do you always look so good in girl pants....?"

"Your mom thought it was because I was supposed to be a girl," Levi stated, managing to get his jeans and boxers off and was currently squirting some lube   
into his hand.

"When did you ask her this!?" Eren asked in shock.

"When I was telling her about all the positions I liked to take you in..."

Eren gasped and smacked the man's ass, eliciting a moan from the raven,"Levi! That's horrible!"

Levi chuckled and inserted a finger into Eren who bit his lip to keep from moaning, although he pushed against the finger.

"I also told her about all the noises you make in bed. Ohh god Levi! Harder! Please!" Levi chuckled, mimicking Eren horribly by using a high pitched voice. This made Eren smack his ass again, only harder. This caused the raven to moan in approval.

"I don't sound like that! Nngh...your just saying that to make me smack you, aren't you!?" Eren moaned out, tracing circles on Levi's ass.

"You bet," Levi moaned out, adding a second finger into Eren and began scissoring his fingers.

"A-Ahh!" Eren gasped out, arching his back which caused both men's hard ons to rub against each other.

Levi moaned back and tried to desperately find that sweet spot of Eren's that'll have him in a screaming mess. Eren pushed back on Levi's fingers in desperation as well, he's been turned on all night and now was his chance for release.

"Ah! L-Levi mnnn t-there!" Eren screamed his head tilting back in pleasure.

Levi smirked in victory and quickly added a third finger, stretching the brunette further. Meanwhile he rubbed at his own hard on to keep his arousal up as he prepared Eren.

"L-Levi, that's enough, please. I want you inside me," Eren called out breathlessly a few moments later as he fucked himself on Levi's fingers.

The raven quickly removed his fingers from Eren's ass and quickly rubbed some lube over his erection, he made sure his ass wouldn't bump into the horn on the steering wheel and made sure Eren was prepared. Positioning himself in front of Eren's entrance, he hesitated a few moments before plunging in.

Eren screamed out in pleasure, his back arching off the seat, fingernails gripping into Levi's ass, leaving desperate red scratches.

"Damn Eren...s-so tight," Levi groaned out before pulling out and thrusting back in at an angle to hit Eren's prostate.

Eren screamed,"Oh god Levi! T-There! Ha-Harder please! Nnhh!"

"Fuck Eren," Levi growled out, pounding inside him desperately, he didn't even notice his ass slammed into the horn as he pulled back, only to ram himself back in. Eren didn't seem to mind either as he was currently being fucked into the seat to care.

"A-Ah Levi! S-So good! F-Faster! Oh god faster," Eren screamed, his eyes filling with tears of pleasure.

Levi shuddered and tried to go faster, his fingernails digging into Eren's skin to try and keep him anchored to reality as he slowly lost his mind in pleasure.

"L-Levi! C-Coming!" Eren warned, his voice going into a higher pitch as he reached his peak.

"H-Hold o-on for a few more moments," Levi groaned out, feeling the man's walls contract on his dick as he grew closer, he desperately thrusted in and out of Eren to try and meet his release with his own.

"Ahhh L-Levi!" Eren screamed at his release, unable to hold back anymore as his seed covered both of their chests.

"Fuck Eren," Levi moaned, the tightening of the man's walls forcing him into his own release.

Levi collapsed ontop of Eren and tried to catch his breath, who knew fucking in a car would feel so good?

"Damn...th-that felt amazing," Eren complimented, his breathing labored from their activity.

"You can say that again," Levi panted back.

"Damn, that was amazing," Eren replied with a cheeky smirk.

"I meant it rhetorically brat," the raven said, giving him a weak smack upside the head,"Think you can drive home?"

"I-I don't know...I feel a little sleepy..."

"Guess I'm driving then, get your ass in the passenger side," Levi ordered, grabbing his boxers and pants while Eren tried to get his own pants on.

"Dammit you came on our shirts....I was going to wear this tomorrow for work," Levi cursed.

"Sorry, I thought you might've wanted something to remember me by," Eren shot back with an innocent smirk.

"Brat..."

"Old man..."

"Don't force me to try for a round two Eren..."

"But I'll die!!"

"Sounds like a your problem."

"Your so mean!"

"Hey I wasn't the one who came on both our shirts was I?

"It's not that bad! At least you didn't sweat through your hoodie!"

"It's a black shirt, it's pretty freaking noticeable!"

"You're very cute when your angry!"

"Thanks I know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Okay, sorry for the delay, tralalala. This chapter might not be as good...but I tried. I also wanted to get some stuff uploaded because I wouldn't be able to this weekend due to the fact I'm going to state and I won't have time. Anyways, I know Thanksgiving is over, but I just wanted to let you guys know I am thankful for all you and thankful for your reviews and the fact you somehow like this fanfiction! It means a lot to me! Anyways Chaper 17 should be coming sometime this week if I'm lucky, and it should have something to do with Thanksgiving even though it's a little late. Anyways, any ideas are welcomed! Hope you enjoyed it! Bai! Also I don't own the songs in this fic. The first one is Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall by Coldplay and the other is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Appartus.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving chapter!

April Rain Showers Chapter 17

"Oi Eren, do you think we should invite some people over for Thanksgiving? I don't mind cooking the whole meal," Levi asked nonchalantly as he taste tested the dinner he was cooking for the two of them.

"Sure, and I'm sure you don't need to cook the whole meal, I'm sure we can get my parents and Armin to at least bring some pie or something," Eren called back, his eyes never once leaving the adventure book in his hands.

"That would be nice, I'm thinking of inviting the "crew" at the Wall Rose, Petra and Oluo, Gunter, Eld, Shitty Glasses, and of course Erwin. I'm sure Petra could make something, I don't trust shit glasses to cook anything," Levi said, smacking his lip and making a face before adding something to the pot in front of him.

"That sounds nice. I'm going to invite Armin, Mikasa, my parents of course, Reiner and his trio...and maybe even Jean. I'm sure I can get Reiner to bring something...hopefully it's not hamburgers. That reminds me how's Jean doing anyways?" Eren replied, already pulling out his cellphone to start texting people. 

"Maybe? I think you should invite him Eren, remember his parents disowned him once they learned he was dating Marco. He's doing good, or at least as good as he could be at this stage. I had to get his ass up a few times to get him moving and force some breakfast down his throat and then drive him to work. I would say that's better than nothing," Levi replied, a sarcastic note in his voice as he described how Jean was doing.

Eren sighed,"I wonder if it's safe for him to even be alone in his house..."

"I know what your thinking Eren, and I'm sorry but the answer is no, we don't have room to have another person living here. Give him a month alright? If nothing changes, we'll take him in, that should give us plenty of time to move in to the house," Levi said, walking to the living room with a damp washcloth to clean the already spotless coffee table.

"House?"

"Oh fuck, that was supposed to be a surprise, way to go Levi you idiot," Levi chided himself, straightening once he saw the coffee table was clean to his standards and facing the brunette,"Alright...so couple months ago I thought about us moving into an actual house. We have plenty of money saved, and I'm kind of sick of this apartment, I mean it's nicer than most, but I just kind of figured it would be nice to get a house like normal couples."

"Hey don't call yourself that. I think it's a good idea, I hate how the furniture never matched up with the wallpaper anyways...it would be a nice change, especially when we're going to get married. And probably have lots of kids," Eren replied, adding the last part as a joke.

Levi groaned, and shot back,"Women and children, honestly I don't get it. Who would want snot-nosed brats to dangle around on my limbs, I already have you for that. And your special because you have twice as much snot and brattiness."

"Eww," Eren giggled,"It's wonderful to know my knight in shining armor always makes sure to remind me how special I am based on my level of brattiness and production of snot."

"Yeah well that's me, a knight in shining armor, if you consider armor to be cooking utensils and a bitch face," Levi rolled his eyes, making his way into the kitchen and dropping the washcloth into the sink before checking on their dinner.

"Hey it's not that bad! I think it's cute because your a chef...and you don't always have a bitch face," Eren called back with a pout.

"Suuree..."

"It's true!"

"The only time I don't have a bitch face is when I'm around you, other than that I do," Levi retorted.

"No, that's only for smiling, sometimes your face becomes less bitchy-like in public."

Levi rolled his eyes in response and huffed out an exaggerrated, frustrated sigh,"Ughh there is no winning against you is there Jaeger!?"

"Sorry, I like winning," Eren called back jokingly," Now where's my dinner woman!?"

"I'm not afraid to dump this boiling pot of pasta shit all over your crotch Eren so watch it!" Levi warned, trying to choke back his giggles.

Eren laughed in response and decided to scroll around on his phone to text out some invitations.

~

 

Levi sighed in relief, sitting down on the couch and handing Eren a bowl of pasta, “Did anyone reply yet?”

“Yeah, Armin and Reiner. Armin is going to bring some cupcakes and Reiner may or may not be bringing hamburgers…our Thanksgiving meal might be a little   
weird,” Eren warned, taking the plate and giving the man a grateful smile.

“Haven’t you noticed by now that all our friends are weird….for the most part? It’s not a surprise,” Levi said, taking a bite of pasta,” What about Jean?”

“I didn’t hear anything from him yet.”

“Hopefully he accepts…he really needs to get out of his house. I mean I understand he’d mourning his lover…but staying in an empty house surrounding by reminders helps no one.”

“I hope so. So did you find a house we could check out?” Eren asked, hoping to change the subject.

Levi nodded in response, sensing the need for change in subject,” Yeah I found a few, if you want we can go check them out after everyone leaves.”

“Sounds nice, anything to avoid another Black Friday trip with Mikasa and mom.”

Levi chuckled, “Yeah I remember how last year you said a three different old ladies on scooters tried to run your ass over…I would pay to see that. Didn’t one of them stalk you around and tried to get you to go out with her grand-daughter?”

“Yes, I don’t want to talk about it. Her grand-daughter was 4 years younger than me, she thought I was a teen, that’s fucking gross,” Eren responded with a disgusted look that disappeared when he shoved another morsel of pasta into his mouth.

Levi laughed at the man’s disgusted look, in which said man rolled his eyes at Levi and leaned over to grab the remote, turning it on in hopes of ignoring the raven. 

"Awwhhh did I make my wittle bwat mad?" Levi asked with a pout, leaning over to the man and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, he smirked when he pulled away. Eren was pretending to watch the news but Levi knew he got some sort of reaction out of the man because a light pink color dusted his cheeks. Levi began to poke at his face with his foot to try to get a bigger reaction out of him.

"You sound weird when you do that, cut it out," Eren complained and snapped his teeth threateningly when Levi's foot came dangerously close to his mouth,"Stop Levi that's disgusting!"

Levi stuck his tongue out at the man childishly before resuming his antics,"Says the slob, disgusting is knowing how fucking disgusting your ears are, honestly do you ever wash them brat!? Your lucky I can put up with your disgusting habits."

"I'm not disgusting, I clean my ears daily! Besides Hanji's house is worse, there's this weird white stain on her wall, I don't want to know what the hell that was from," Eren complained, taking the man's foot with his hand to trail kisses down the man's smooth, porcelain calf.

"Sure you do, and I know how fucking disgusting shitty glasses house is, just think about it makes me want to go on a cleaning rampage," Levi whined, sighing when he felt Eren's lips on his skin.

" This just in, a man by the name of Jean Kirstein has been admitted at the local hospital after ingesting a lethal dose of sleeping tablets. The man have called the ambulance earlier and mentioned he had ingested the pills in hopes of ending his own life. When the ambulance arrived the man was unconscious but still breathing. He is now in the hospital, thankfully in stable condition. We now bring you to news on the weather with Cassandra Brown," the news woman reported on the tv.

Levi felt Eren's whole entire body stiffen under his leg and watched as his head slowly turned to the tv. There was no way in hell that could be there Jean, could it? Levi slowly followed his look, his face taking on an astonished look. He saw the man just yesterday, Jean was up and awake and even eating breakfast by the time Levi got there. Hell he even managed to smile and carry on and normal conversation with the raven as they car pooled to work together. How the hell could someone go from motivated, to trying to kill himself in one day?

"L-Levi you were supposed to check on him to make sure he wouldn't pull this shit! You promised! What the fuck happened!?" Eren shouted, turning on Levi in disbelief.

"I-I don't know, I-I swear to god Eren that man was fucking motivated yesterday! I'm just as confused as you are! Finish your food and get your shit on, we're going to the hospital. That stupid little fucker," Levi growled, removing his leg and getting up from the couch. Fast-walking to the kitchen to deposit his own dirty plate he began to tear open cupboards to grab the things they may need at the hospital depending on how long they decided to stay, including Eren's medication. Eren quickly finished his food and got up off the couch, running around the house to grab their coats and other things he thought they would need.

It only took a few minutes for the two men to get ready. Levi practically rehearsed what he would do in case Eren needed an emergency visit to the hospital, so most of the time went to Eren would had absolutely no clue what they would need. Erwin called up the raven during this time to tell him about the news, just in case the men weren't aware of what happened. Levi currently had his cellphone in between a shoulder and his ear as he put on his winter coat and grabbed his messenger bag with his laptop inside.

"Yes Erwin, I'm aware. Remember I had to go through this once before," the man muttered, cursing when the zipper on his coat wouldn't work. He growled in frustration and sent a mental "fuck it" to the heavens before gently grabbing Eren's arm and dragging him out the front door and to their car. He made sure Eren was sitting comfortably in the passenger side before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

"Look, I'll see you when we get there, we can talk more alright? Bye," Levi sighed out, flipping his phone closed and shoving it in his coat pocket as he searched for his keys.

Eren stared at the agitated raven with worry written on his facial features. He had a feeling things would probably come to this. He had to sit through countless conversations of Jean talking nonstop about Marco when he hung out with his friends. Clearly the man felt strongly about Marco, and he couldn't imagine the amount of pain Jean must be facing at losing such a wonderful person in his life.

 

"What's going to happen now?" Eren asked, his voice sounding quiet and child-like to his own ears.

"They're going to send him to a clinic after they do a quick evaluation on him once he they see to it the drug is fully out of his system," Levi replied, turning around to look out the back window as he put the car in reverse.

"We should've had him move in with us for awhile, we could've prevented this," Eren said, his voice shaking in guilt.

"Don't you think I fucking know that Eren!?" Levi snapped, instantly regretting it. He just felt so stressed right now, he wanted to focus on Eren and solely on Eren and his health. He didn't want to worry about another person who he barely even knew, it was just too much. It didn't help anything that he knew exactly what shit Jean was going through. He went through a phase like that himself when Petra died, he tried to kill himself by hanging himself, but sadly Erwin found him and ended up cutting him down before he could fully end his life. That was back when Erwin took him under his wing and offered a place for him so he could finish school. And their relationship was strained because of it, Levi hated Erwin for saving his life back then, he hated him for letting them take him away to a clinic where Erwin only visited once every few weeks. As years passed, their relationship became stronger, especially since Eren forced himself into his life.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just stressed...I don't want to worry about two people," Levi sighed out, putting the car in drive and speeding down the road.

"It's okay...I understand," Eren replied, taking one of Levi's cold hands into his own, he began to rub his hand gently to try and warm it up.

Levi exhaled shakily as he slowly regained his self control, his dark eyes trained on the road ahead of him. Eren's frowned when he noticed just how dark the bags under Levi's eyes were, he was definitely not sleeping at night lately, even after the party at Hanji's. He was beginning to get more concerned about the raven, rather than his own condition. 

Levi shot a small, unconvincing smile at the brunette, giving his hand a squeeze and he returned his attention to the road. Eren sighed and squeezed back. Levi was always the type to pretend he was okay, even if it was clear that he wasn't okay. Eren wondered if he was reliving his own past as they made the drive to the hospital, even though it was many years ago.

~

 

Thankfully the couple didn't have to stay long in the hospital, they only stayed for a night, just long enough to scold Jean on his stupidity when he woke up. That situation involved many tears shed (mostly from Eren) and a lot of yelling (mostly from Levi and Jean as they yelled at each other), but in the end they managed to get their point across to Jean. Jean was sent to a clinic a couple towns over once he was discharged from the hospital a day afterwards, as they were told by Erwin. Levi was currently sitting on the living room floor, making a list of things he needed to grab after work for their Thanksgiving party tomorrow. Sadly, Jean was not granted permission to attend their party, for reasons both of them thought was unfair. Levi never understood those petty rules they made in the clinic, but he knew they were put there to protect and keep their patients focused on their goals.

Eren was currently napping in their bedroom after going to clinic to recieve his injection of some chemotherapy drug Levi forgot the name of. Honestly why did they have to come up with stupid, complicated names for drugs, what was the point. Was it just to make the doctors and nurses sound smarter? Levi shrugged and got up from the floor, grabbing the list and giving it a once over to make sure he didn't forget anything before shoving it in his pocket. He was happy he didn't have to wear a uniform for work, one of the perks of being the manager of the restaurant, of course that didn't mean he could just laze around and whip employees and command them to do his every bidding. Secretly Levi wished he could, specifically to Conny and Sasha, Bertholdt's abilities surpassed those two's tenfold, and he was still pretty new.

Levi walked off to their bedroom to give Eren a goodbye kiss, he smiled sadly when he saw the brunette was up, gripping the sides of a pail as the chemo took it's course. Levi sighed and rubbed the man's back comfortingly, patiently waiting for his stomach to settle before saying goodbye.

"S-Sorry if I was being loud..." the brunette choked out weakly, grabbing the water bottle on the nightstand, untwisting the cap and taking a huge swig of it, he swished the water in his mouth for a few moments before spitting it out into the pail. He set the pail gently on the ground, before turning to face the raven, who waited patiently for Eren to go through the normal routine he developed over the months.

"It's fine, you weren't that loud. I just wanted to come in to say that I'm leaving for work...do you want me to bring home anything for you? I'm stopping at the grocery store on my way back home," Levi asked, gently caressing the man's bald head as if he still had hair. Eren sighed and smiled weakly at the raven, happy that even though he didn't have hair anymore, he still acted like he did. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Eren was sick almost on a daily basis anymore, not necessarily this kind of sick, more so the weak kind of sick. He didn't mind that the brunette had to take breaks while they were walking around the neighborhood, or that he couldn't do household chores at his normal pace. He took it all in stride, and the only time he was ever bothered by Eren's condition was when people would stare at him for not having hair or question it. He usually shot them a glare to get them to stop staring, or even helped Eren answer their questions, depending on what that question was about of course.

"Not really…maybe some crackers?" Eren suggested.

"Alright, if you need them I set out a couple Zofran pills on the counter if you need them, don't be stupid and accidentally overdose on them alright?" Levi said, leaning down to kiss Eren. Which was surprising for Eren since he was pretty sure his breath wasn't considered "pleasant" at the moment. But Levi pulled away with a smile, not all giving the impression of disgust.

"I get off at six, so I should be home by six thirty if things go my way. If you need anything, call. Got it?" Levi asked.

"Alright, alright, I get it, now go you’re going to be late," Eren chuckled.

Levi sighed and shot the brunette one last smile, which looked really tired, "Alright....I love you...see you soon." 

Eren sighed and closed his eyes in hopes of falling back to sleep when he heard the front door open and close as the raven left the apartment. He hoped he wouldn’t have many more days like this in the near future. He just wanted to feel better.

~

 

Levi came back home, pissed off once again after a day of work. He loved cooking, he just didn’t like working around people who were incompetent in the kitchen a.k.a. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dipshit. Today was different though, especially since Sasha managed to mess up on the steaks which put them back by thirty more minutes and made it so Levi had to deal with tons of angry customers. Said customers were for the most part, rich people, fattening themselves on their money and laughing down at the poor peasants that dared to show their faces in his Levi’s restaurant. Levi hated them for it. First they bitch at him about his slow service and how they had very “important” places to be (Levi bet those places dealt with taking a ride in one of their three yachts personally.) but then they had the decency to laugh at the poorer people who trickled in in the fanciest clothes that they had just to treat their family to a rare meal at a fancy restaurant.  
Instead of taking out his frustrations out on the rich with words (because that wouldn’t be offering good customer service) he took it out by serving their food last. He purposefully served the poorer families first, and made sure their meals were perfect in every way before serving them. He knew what it was like to grow up poor, and any time his parents dragged him and Petra to eat out at a restaurant, hell even a fast food joint, he knew it should be taken seriously. It was special. Sure some of the families that strolled in wore hideous attire (definitely not the sort of clothing to be wearing at a fancy restaurant) and it pissed him off that people stared or laughed at them or complained that Levi should throw the families out. In all honesty Levi couldn’t care, that was probably the fanciest outfit they had in their wardrobe and Levi was happy to serve them and make their experience special.

 

~ 

 

Today at the restaurant, the same situation had occurred, but Levi had to be escorted by Mike out of the building this time. It started like any normal day, like it was said before, Sasha messed up on the steaks, so Levi was already in a ticked off mood. Levi was also dealing with angry rich people who thought they were the most important people on the planet, so that made Levi pissed off, which is way different from being ticked off in Levi terms. And of course some poorer family comes in, and Levi bit his tongue as he waited for the laughter and disgusted looks that would come from the rich families. Levi noted that the family consisted of a father, two little boys, and a woman, the woman was wearing a hat and Levi noticed sympathetically the woman had no hair. She looked pale and fragile, her husband supporting her with an arm hooked around her own. He wore an out of style, beige sweater vest and gray slacks. The sweater vest looked frayed and old. The woman wore a blue blouse that had a few stubborn stains on it, black dress pants, and some black flats. The two little boys wore matching sweater vests that also had a few stains each, alongside matching black jeans and shined black shoes. Levi presumed they were twins.

Proving his prediction correct, the rich family in front of him starting to make a scene, pointing at the family and laughing.

“Oh look at these peasants Harold, look one of them is bald!” a lady exclaimed, laughing at the poor woman whose smile had faltered.

“Probably had to sell her hair for money,” the man chuckled, “You think you can come to a restaurant like this, dressed like that?”

“Oh honey you should’ve stayed home, nobody wants to see that,” a woman chuckled, hiding her amused smiled with her hand.

Levi felt himself fuming, especially when one of the men turned his attention on him and rudely commanded, “Well don’t just stand there, tell these people their not allowed to eat here!”

“They can stay,” the raven said bluntly, rage building inside him as the women continued to condescend the woman and her condition.

“Its chemo…I can’t help it,” the woman tried to explain.

“Then for heaven sakes, put on a wig,” a rich woman shot back, covering one of her children’s eyes.

“What do you mean they can stay, you can’t be serious? How do you expect me to eat around these dirty hoodlums! They don’t belong here,” another man protested.

“I could give less of a shit about your loss of appetite sir. I own this restaurant therefore what I say goes and I say they can stay! Now all of you will shut up, sit the fuck down, and wait for your food and if I hear one more snide comment about how that family looks I will not hesitate to kick your pompous asses out of my restaurant! Is that understood!?” Levi yelled, his voice causing the whole establishment to go quiet and his employees to step out of the back to see what was wrong.

“Is that any way to talk to us? I can have you sued you know,” a man threatened.

“Is that any way to talk to a woman in front of her family, one who’s probably dying? I understand you rich fat asses can’t control yourself when it comes to putting someone down because of their lack of money, but I will not have that in my establishment. And you can go ahead and try and sue me, you think you’re so tough. You’re not the one who has to watch their partner suffer, wishing you could do something to end the pain, but you can’t! You’re not the one that loses sleep every night, or wake up in cold sweats to make sure your lover is still breathing,” the raven shouted, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

Mike took that opportunity to gently grab the man by the arm,” Sasha, Conny, Bert, deal with the food, Levi come on, let’s go outside and cool down.”

Levi opened his mouth to say more, but closed it when he saw the shocked faces of many staring back at him. He took a deep breath, exhaling he turned to the poor family and pointed at them, with a stern look he said, “Order whatever the hell you want, I’m paying for your meal.”

With that he allowed himself to be led away by Mike, his employees respectfully parting to let them through. Each of them wore a shocked expression. Mike made his way to the mini fridge they had in the kitchen, grabbing a couple sodas, before walking over to the back door. He opened the back door and gently nudged the raven through the door way before following, and closing the back door behind him.  
Levi turned around, his mouth already opened with an apology on his lips.

Mike held up a hand and offered a soda to him, “Don’t talk for right now, just take a few sips and calm down man.”

Levi closed his mouth, and took the soda gratefully before popping the tab open and leaning on the brick wall of the alley.

Mike popped open the tab on his own drink, staying quiet as he took a few sips. The men watched the sun begin to set in the crisp, winter air.

“You know…that was really cool of you man. Those fat pigs deserved it,” Mike began.

“I could’ve done that a little better…I didn’t mean to get so emotional. Damn it what if he really does try and sue me, I can’t afford that, not with Eren and the medical bills,” Levi said, running a hand through his hair nervously. He could’ve played that a lot better. He seldom showed emotion in public, especially if he wasn’t around Eren. Usually he wouldn’t have made a big scene about it, he would keep his words to himself, but to see them insult that woman who was fighting cancer, who couldn’t control the way she looked, who is most likely in debt because of the medical bills…it reminded him of Eren. It was like they were insulting Eren right in front of him instead of that woman. They decided to hurt someone who was already hurting, who was most likely like Eren where days of feeling relatively normal, were hard to come by. Normal as in being able to get up in the morning, being able to keep food down, having enough energy to be a mother to her children. And those fuckers decided to hurt her and try to ruin her day.

“Nobody isn’t going to sue you. Look man, the words you said were harsh, but I think they needed to hear it. Sometimes you have to hurt people in order to get them to understand. Honestly, I’m pretty sure either one of us was ready to stand up to those bastards, they walk in like they own the place. We were all getting sick of it Levi. Something was bound to happen, and I’m just glad you stepped up to the plate before the other youngsters did. You had a better chance of being heard then they did, and that’s just the sad truth. It’s the ones who always stay quiet that makes the best impact, nobody expects them to speak up and the world is silenced when they do,” Mike said, chugging down his pop.

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted, “Damn Mike, ever thought of becoming a poet?”

“Nope. I just say it how it is. So are you feeling better? Not to rush you or anything but I’m pretty sure Sasha and Conny are starting a food fight in the kitchen as we speak and I’d feel bad if the new guy got spaghetti sauce on his clothes like last time. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Bert didn’t wear a white shirt that day,” Mike said, crushing the soda can on his forehead before tossing it in a nearby dumpster.

Levi rolled his eyes and chugged the rest of his soda as well before saying, “Show off, I’m going to go talk to that family, by the time I get back in the kitchen I expect the steaks to be perfect.”

“You got it boss.”

Levi threw his empty can into the dumpster before following Mike inside the restaurant, the raven didn’t even realize how cold he was until he walked into the kitchen and felt his hands begin to burn. He gave a once over on the kitchen, happy that no food fight had commenced while they were outside, before shooting a warning glance at Sasha and Conny, even though they weren’t doing anything wrong. Once he saw they both got the warning message he made his way out of the kitchen and set off to the find the family he stuck up for, some of the richer families gave him a look but he managed to keep them silent with a death glare of his own as he weaved in between people. He finally found the family off in the corner of the restaurant, away from everyone else.

The father looked up nervously when he heard footsteps approaching their table, his nervousness dissipated though as soon as he saw Levi, he touched his wife’s arm who looked to him and then up at the raven who approached their table.

Levi coughed awkwardly before beginning his apology, “I apologize for my behavior earlier, I assure you that I usually don’t act like that. Most of the time I just let them go and hope they’ll choke on their food. It’s just that my partner has been going through chemo and it…sort of triggered a response out of me.”

“That’s quite alright Mr. uhmm…” the man began.

“Ackerman.”

“Mr. Ackerman. We’re very thankful for what you did for us. I’m Henry by the way and this is my wife Violet and our twin boys Derrick and Damien,” the man replied.

“Going through chemo is awful…I hope your wife is doing better than I am,” the woman said. Levi mentally blushed, wife? They thought Eren was girl? Oh yeah, that’s right, he didn’t mention his partner was actually a guy.

“Ah, frankly not so well. She had one of her kidneys removed a few months ago and is currently in stage two kidney cancer. The doctor put her on multiple drugs to try and save her remaining kidney. I wish she wasn’t sick all the time but she still manages to have a smile on her face even in the worse situations,” Levi responded, deciding the straight route was the best decision. He didn’t know if the family were homophobes are not right?

“Oh that’s awful, it’s good that she keeps a positive outlook though, it really helps a lot. I’m in stage two breast cancer, sadly the cancer has spread to my lymph nodes but I’m still trucking. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of this thing once and for all,” the woman said optimistically, she turned her attention to her children before continuing, “After all I am a mother and I need to stick around and make sure these two stay out of trouble.”

The two boys looked down in embarrassment and groaned in response. Their mother chuckled before turning her attention back to Levi who was chuckling as well, “Do you have any children?”

“Ah, sadly we don’t have children. My wife really wanted to have children but she’s infertile. Of course we were thinking of adopting but with her condition and   
all we can’t really afford one right now,” Levi said easily, surprised at how easy it was to hide the fact he was marrying a guy from the couple.

“Oh that’s awful, we’re in the same boat, but health and life is more important than money anyways right?”

“Right. So uh, did you guys figure out what you want to eat, it’s already paid for,” Levi asked.

“Oh heaven’s no, we couldn’t ask you to do that, you’ve done more than enough,” the woman protested

“Please, it’s the least I can do. I know what it’s like to struggle paycheck to paycheck. Thankfully I don’t really have the issue anymore, but that doesn’t stop me from helping those less fortunate. Now what can I get you guys?” Levi asked, giving a stern look to the woman when it seemed she was about to protest again.

~

 

Levi sighed as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes, he just wanted to drink hot cup of tea and write a few pages before retiring for the day. Eren turned around on the couch, smiling softly when the raven entered, “Hi…how was work.”

“Shitty like always, I barked at a few rich people for insulting a family whose going through a rough time right now,” Levi mentioned, offering the man a small smile, happy to see he was up, “But enough about my day, how was your day love?”

“I slept for a few hours and took some Zofran, and managed to eat a slice of bread,” Eren stated, watching as the raven went into the kitchen to put away the groceries, “Do you want help with those?”

“No, I got them, you just worry about resting. What time is everyone coming over?” Levi asked as he grabbed various items from the plastic bags and put them away in cupboards.

“I told them around four, will that be enough time for everything to be done?” Eren asked.

“Yeah that should work,” Levi responded, taking a moment to grab the kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove to boil. He then went back to putting away everything, keeping a few things out for tomorrow’s cooking.

Eren walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the raven, “I’ll try my hardest to help you cook tomorrow. I feel bad because you’ve been working your ass off lately and I’ve been lazing around.”

Levi turned around in the man’s arms to give him a quick peck on his lips, before turning around and replying, “Eren, you’re sick, you’re not lazing around your resting. I want you to rest. I can handle the cooking tomorrow.”

“Please let me help, at least with something,” Eren pleaded.

“Fine, but if you’re vomiting and carrying on I’m not going to let you,” Levi stated, leaning back into Eren’s touch.

“I’ll be fine, it’s wearing off anyways,” Eren said.

“Better not jinx yourself kid. Do you want some tea? I’m making some with ginger in it so it’ll settle your stomach,” Levi offered.

“Sure, I’ll take some tea,” Eren replied, nuzzling his face into Levi’s neck, “I missed you…the house is always so quiet when you’re gone. Sometimes I have to turn on the tv just to get rid of the deafening silence.”

“Oxymoron.”

“Excuse me!?” Eren asked, taking it as an insult, “Did you just call me a moron?”

“No, I said oxymoron, because silence can’t be deafening. The two words are contradictory,” Levi stated with a smug smirk on his face, “If I called you a moron or something insulting, you would definitely know.”

“Oh…I forgot all about those…and we just covered those things in English class to.”

“That’s not surprising.”

 

“Oh jee, thanks Levi, you make me feel so much better about myself,” Eren replied sarcastically.

Levi chuckled and turned around in Eren’s arms, giving the man another kiss, “I love you…I can’t wait until April.”

April was the month they decided would be their wedding day. On the second of April they will be lawfully married. By then they’d already have a house as well, and maybe Eren’s condition would get better.

“I can’t wait until April either…I love you so much,” Eren squeaked in excitement, looking at his engagement ring thoughtfully, a small smile on his face. Levi sighed and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, that is until the kettle whistled and interrupted it.

“Damnit, can’t have a moment to ourselves can we?” Levi complained while Eren giggled in response. Levi made his way to a cupboard and grabbed two tea cups for the two of them, a small smile also on his face. Eren always had a way to make the shittiest of days even better, all it took was a smile.

~

 

“Eren stop eating everything, don’t you have any self- control brat!?” Levi exclaimed in irritation, they only had two hours left to get everything put together and Eren wasn’t helping anything by eating all the food.

“I’m sorry, it just tastes good! Besides we have two hours left, it’s not like we’re working at Wall Rose, they can wait for a little while can’t they?” Eren asked, walking over Levi and embracing him, “Just relax, you’ve been tense all week. Tell you what, when everyone else leaves and after looking at a few houses, why don’t I give you a nice massage?”

Eren emphasized his point by moving behind the man and massaging his shoulders, Levi smiled slightly and moaned, “Yeah that sounds like a nice idea…”

“Why are you so tense anyways? Is it work? Is it the fact I’m almost sick every day?” Eren asked, feeling ashamed that the cause for the man’s pain was because of him.

“A little bit of everything, we have five months to plan our wedding, Sasha and Conny…well work is always stressful when you have to keep those two idiots in line, and who knows how much worse your condition can get. What if you end up like Marco and suddenly stop breathing in the middle of the night?” Levi sighed out, walking over to the counter to take a sip of his tea that he set there while he prepared the Thanksgiving meal.

“I’m not going to end up like Marco. Besides, the wedding is in five months, there is plenty of time to plan for it. And if you want I can talk to Sasha and Conny while they’re here…you really need to stop stressing over everything. That’s making me stress out to, and I’m the one that’s supposed to be taking it easy and resting,” Eren assured, taking a sip of water from the water bottle he set out next to Levi’s tea cup.

“You can’t blame me Eren. I lost my whole family at a young age. I’ve lived in the life of rags before Erwin showed up. You can’t blame me for being worried about money. What if we can’t afford your chemotherapy drugs anymore? What if you get seriously sick in the middle of the night and they have to put you under again to take out your remaining kidney?” Levi fretted.

“I know, but trust me Levi I’m not going anywhere without a fight. And Erwin will help us if we get low on money, he’s your friend and he promised that he’s going to treat me to his fullest ability. He’s a really good doctor, and my father is a doctor to, we’ll be just fine Levi, I promise. You’ll see. Just relax today, and enjoy being surrounded by our family and friends, okay? I love you, and remember I worry about you to,” Eren said in a way he hoped was comforting. He didn’t mean to make the raven freak out even more.

“Okay…” Levi sighed, angry with himself for letting the brunette know what kind of tortured thoughts were running through his head.

“I love you,” the brunette said, giving Levi a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you to,” the raven replied with a small smile.

 

~

Levi huffed victoriously, looking over his handiwork. Everything was cooked to perfection and put on the dining room table, that was basically three tables put together since their normal one was too small. Eren was currently taking a cat nap on the couch because Levi told him to since he thought he was working too hard. Eren being Eren, threw a fit but after a few threats from the raven he obeyed and laid down on the couch.

Seeing that everything was perfect, Levi made his way to the living room, pulling out his cellphone to check the time. They really needed to get a clock…this whole checking your phone to figure out the time bull shit was stupid, Levi thought. Their guests were going to arrive in about ten minutes so he walked over to the sleeping Eren and shook his shoulder gently.

“Eren, baby it’s time to get up, the guests are going to be here soon,” Levi said softly.

Eren groaned in response, “Gimme five minutes….”

Levi chuckled, finding Eren to be endearing when he was sleepy, “Brat if I give you five minutes, that five minutes will turn into an hour…come on, you can do it I know you can.”

“It won’t turn into an hour…” Eren whined, gazing at Levi sleepily, closing his eyes when Levi began to caress his face and moaning again.

“I know you Eren, trust me it will,” Levi said, grabbing the man’s hands and helping him get up to at least a sitting position.

Eren gasped out at the sharp pain in his side, his hand flying to his side.

Levi cast the man a worried look, his hand pressing against the upper part of the man’s back where he knew it must hurt, “Sorry, your kidney is bothering you again?”

Eren nodded back, his face still pinched in pain, “Just give me a minute, it’ll go away soon, I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe we should have Erwin look at you again soon,” Levi sighed, allowing the brunette some time to let the pain pass, that is if I does decide to pass.

“No…I’ll be fine, I don’t want to ruin the party,” Eren said, slowly getting up.

“Eren-“Levi began his words interrupted by the doorbell knocking, he sighed out an, “I’ll get it, you just sit down and relax.”

Eren sighed and obeyed, laying back down and relaxing for a bit. Levi went to the door and opened it to reveal Erwin and Hanji.

“Hey idiots, did you bring anything?” Levi asked in his usual harshness.

Hanji laughed and replied, “Yes, we brought banana bread.”

“Did you at least make it edible this time?” Levi asked, letting the two walk in.

“Oh I wasn’t the one who made it, it was Erwin,” Hanji replied.

“Thank god.”

“I’m thankful to,”Hanji said, walking off to the kitchen but pausing when she saw Eren curled up on the couch, clearly in pain, “Eren! Oh honey, are you feeling okay?”

“Y-Yeah…j-just my kidney,” he replied

“Your kidney? Here, let me take a look,” Erwin replied, walking over to Eren.

“No it’s fine,” Eren replied, trying to get up.

“Eren, honey, lay down and relax,”Hanji soothed, pressing a hand gently on Eren’s chest, forcing him to lay back down.

Eren rolled his eyes but laid back down anyways, allowing Erwin to check his body. He caught a glimpse of Levi’s face which reflected worry, that look quickly disappeared though when the man saw that Eren was staring.

“I’d like to perform a CT scan tomorrow morning of your kidney…has it been hurting a lot lately? Or has it just suddenly started hurting?” Erwin questioned.

Eren bit his lip and looked away, feeling his face flush up. It has been hurting a lot lately, but of course he hid that from Levi as best as he could. After a few moments of contemplating Eren sighed out the truth, “It has been a lot lately, I just figured I had to deal with it and hope the drugs would work…”

Erwin sighed in response, clearly not happy with the lack of information from the brunette, “Do you think you can get through today?”

“Yeah I can…”

“If the pain gets any worse you better tell me, understand? I’m more than willing to perform an emergency CT scan if I have to.”

“I will,” Eren promised trying to sit up once again before a hand was pressed on his chest once again, causing him to huff in frustration as he was forced on the couch once again.

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re going to rest here, understand?” Erwin said.

“B-But, it wouldn’t be right of me to lay here while everyone else is at the table…”

“Then we’ll just sit around the living room,” Levi said with a shrug, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“But I’ll be burden to everyone!” Eren protested.

“No you won’t. You will be though if you don’t take it easy,” Levi responded, walking to the door again at another knock.

~

In about ten minutes everyone have arrived and quickly filled the apartment with noise. Eren was surprised at how fast the place filled up, it only sucked that Levi and Erwin wouldn’t let him get off the couch to socialize with everyone. Thankfully though no one seemed to care that they would either have to kneel or stand to talk to Eren, even though the brunette offered to move a little bit so they could sit down on the couch. One of Levi’s friends, a hyperactive red-head bounded over to Eren in excitement.

“Hi Eren! It’s so great to meet you!” the girl chirped excitedly.

Levi’s eye twitched in annoyance as he came up behind the girl, ruffling her hair he explained just who she was,”Eren, this is Isabelle Magnolia, a long-time friend of mine, we met in an orphanage, that is before I escaped that wretched place.”

“Oh it’s good to meet you, why haven’t I heard of you before?” Eren asked, his hand being shook violently by the hyperactive girl.

“You haven’t told Eren about me!? What kind of fiancé are you big brother!?” Isabelle gasped in horror.

Levi groaned, “You know how much I hate to talk about my past. And besides we only found each other again a week ago, the only reason you’re here is that Farlan managed to get my cell phone number while you were hugging me and blubbering like a baby.”

Eren chuckled as Isabelle starting to pound on the raven’s chest in protest, turning his attention to a man with blonde hair approaching the group.

“God damn it Isabelle, I can’t take you anywhere without you throwing a fit,” the man said in annoyance.

“Eren, this is Farlan, I also met him in the orphanage. The three of us used to run around on the streets until we were split up one night after we were caught stealing food because one loudmouth couldn’t keep her mouth shut,” Levi said, directing his attention on the red-head as her cheeks flushed up in anger.

“Hey! It was Farlan who didn’t notice the security cameras around the place!”

“I thought we agreed to stop talking about that,” Farlan snapped.

Eren giggled at the trio’s antics, specifically at Isabelle who reminded him of himself when he was younger. He was always so obnoxious and full of energy, so much that he got yelled at more than a few times by his parents and his teachers at school. He also suffered through a few beatings from his father when he got too riled up.

“Anyways, it’s nice to meet you Eren. I’m sorry if Isabelle freaked you out, she has issues,” Farlan said, dodging a fist flying at his head from Isabelle.

Eren chuckled in response, “It’s nice to meet you guys to.”

Levi sighed in exasperation, “If you two do not behave I’m not inviting you over ever again!”

“You know you would never do that, you love us too much!” Isabelle protested.

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.”

“That’s right, we all know Levi likes me better,” Farlan refuted.

Levi sighed in response and turned his attention to Eren, “How are you feeling?”

“Better…just feeling a little antsy,” Eren responded, he didn’t like not being able to walk around. Even though chemotherapy tired him out considerably, he still had moments when he felt hyperactive.

“If you let me help you, I’ll let you walk around for a bit,” Levi offered, holding out his hand.

Eren sighed and took it, it was better than nothing right?

~

 

After a half an hour they decided it was time to eat, Levi made Eren sat on the couch again and told him to stay as he went to grab their plates. They decided that everyone can sit around the living room, so Eren wouldn’t feel excluded.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked Eren approaching him with his arm around Hanji’s waist.

“A little better…just feeling a little tired, “ Eren admitted, waiting for everyone else as they filled their plates.

Levi came back after a few minutes with two plates in hand, he handed one to Eren, “I didn’t know how much you wanted so just eat as much as you can, okay?”

Eren nodded in response and gratefully took his plate, head tilting as he noticed a tiny pink cupcake on his plate, “I didn’t know we had cupcakes.”

“Yeah Isabelle made them, they’re not that bad, but make sure to eat it so you don’t hurt her feeling okay?” Levi said, taking a bite out of his own cupcake that   
Isabelle practically shoved in his face earlier, with one command, eat it.

Eren nodded and took a bite of his own, he didn’t feel all that hungry but he didn’t want to hurt the red head’s feelings, especially since he just met her.

Sooner or later everyone was gathered on the floor, none of them at all minding that some of them had to sit on the floor. In fact some of them dragged chairs from the dining room to sit on.

“I think we should go around in a circle and say what we’re thankful for!” Isabelle piped up.

“What’s the point? Everyone started eating,” Farlan asked.

“It doesn’t matter, we can still do it, right?” Isabelle asked, looking towards Levi.

“I guess so,” Levi responded awkwardly, he wasn’t the greatest socializer after all.

“See Farlan! I’ll go first!” Isabelle said hyperactively, sticking her tongue out at Farlan before beginning.

“I’m thankful for being reunited with Big Brother, your turn Farlan!” Isabelle exclaimed.

“Ehh, same thing as Izzy’s,” Farlan said noncommittally.

“Not fair! You can’t have the same thing as me! Come on Farlan put some thought into it, please!” Isabelle exclaimed.

Farlan sighed and redid his, if that would make Isabelle happy. Afterwards the metaphorical torch was passed on to the next person and so on and so forth. Levi desperately tried to come up with something to say that wouldn’t make him seem like a complete sap. Frankly he couldn’t figure anything out and before he knew it was his turn to say what he was thankful. He decided to stick with the truth.

Levi sighed and bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes as a slow blush crawled acrossed his face, “I’m thankful for…being able to meet the man of my dreams…which wouldn’t be possible if someone decided to give a shit about me and give me a second chance. Even though we’re both going through some heavy shit right now, I’m happy that I’m going through it with you. I am also thankful that one of my friends, that managed to gain my trust, a feat that isn’t managed by most, is taking care of you. And I guess I’m thankful for my shit stains that I dare call my employees, I’m looking at you Sasha and Conny. And for everyone’s support in our time of need. And I’m thankful for every day that your still here with us. Your turn brat.”

Levi looked to Eren, his face a light pink that only grew darker with the awwhhs that came with his confession. Eren looked at him with misty eyes before clearing his throat and getting on with his confession.

“Uhm…I’m thankful for you, even though you come off as an asshole to most, I’m glad I got to be the lucky few that got to see behind that front. I’m also thankful to Erwin for taking it upon himself to try and treat me. I know I’m not the best patient in the world. I’m also glad for everyone’s support in our time of need, and I’m thankful for every day that I am allowed to go through, even if I’m sick for most of those days. I’m thankful that I was allowed into your life and that I have met someone as great as you, and I’m glad to be going through these experiences with you, no matter how painful,” Eren responded, his voice choking up in the middle of it, he stared at the raven whose blush grew darker at Eren’s speech. Eren’s face also flushed up, his eyes sparkling and relaying that message to Levi of how much he loved him.

Isabelle was crying alongside Armin and Eren’s mother at the two’s confessions of love, the whole room was silent except for those three’s sniffles. The silence was broken a few moments later though by the sound of clapping, which came from Reiner. The clapping was slowly met with others until the whole room exploded in clapping.

Eren giggled and looked down at his plate, his blush darkening. Levi response was an eye roll as he shoved another morsel of food in his mouth, hoping everyone else will take that hint and continue eating. He tried to ignore the fact that Conny and Sasha were a blubbering mess, even though he called them shit stains. Mike was giving the couple a thumbs up sign of approval, as well as Reiner who punched Bertholdt in the arm who was trying to hide his tears.

Least to say everyone managed to compose themselves during several minutes and managed to continue eating, the topic switching to light-hearted conversation between everyone. Eren had his eyes fixed on Levi though whose eyes were shimmering with emotion that he usually saved for Eren. He never showed emotion in front of either of their friends, except for maybe Erwin. He looked beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Alright, sorry for the long wait you guys. I had to go to state this weekend and I truly thought I would get this chapter done by Thursday but I was wrong, so sorry for that. Anyways this is truly the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope that it kind of makes up for the delay. I was originally going for 5,000 words or so but it turned into 9,000 some words instead. I didn’t even think of adding in half of this stuff, but it sort of happened. Anyways, keep on with the reviews, I try to respond to each one. I’m thankful for you guys, even though Thanksgiving is long gone, I just wanted to say that. I’m thankful that you guys are willing to share your personal experiences and feelings with me. And I’m happy that you guys enjoy it so far. Anyways I gotta get to Chemistry class. See you guys soon!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT'S WAYYYY PAST CHRISTMAS ENJOY!

April Rain Showers Chapter 18

It was a week before Christmas and Eren was sitting around the house in pure boredom while Levi went out Christmas shopping. Levi of course forced Eren to stay home because he knew he was going to be out for more than a couple hours and he knew the man tired easily, especially now with his worsening condition. He promised to take the brunette out some other time though to look at Christmas lights and to help him finish his own shopping, in short spurts though.

As for Eren’s condition, the CT scan Erwin took of his kidney revealed that the tumors were getting bigger and spreading further into his lymph nodes. There was nothing they could really do except for continuing on with his chemotherapy and hope that his last remaining kidney didn’t fail. Erwin didn’t want to remove it until it stopped functioning because dialysis was rather costly and Eren could be on the waiting list for three to five years, and he made sure Eren would tell him if the pain got any worse or if he was beginning to show symptoms of acute kidney failure.

As for Jean Kirschtein, he was still in the mental health clinic, Eren and Levi though visited a few times over the month and were happy to find out in a couple more months Jean would be released. Levi, surprisingly talked more in depth about his own issues handling the depression that came with having his whole family taken away from him and offered a few pieces of advice. The raven also offered him a living space in their new house they decided on a couple weeks before and after a few moments of convincing him, the brunette got him to agree.

After almost a week of house searching, the pair decided on a white washed, two story house, with a deck in the back overlooking a decent sized backyard. Much to Levi’s delight the kitchen was very large for all his culinary needs and was connected to the dining room which had a black, marble island in the middle of the room with three sides of the room dedicated to a whole view of the world outside by huge windows, one window split in half by double doors that led onto the deck. Right when you walked into the house, you were met with a grand staircase and two entryways, one on each side, the right one leading into the dining room, the left to the living room and a bathroom. The living room was decent sized and upon walking into it, the door on the right led to the bathroom which contained a stylish shower, black marble counters with a porcelain sink and a porcelain toilet as well. Upon going up the grand staircase you were met with three door, two on the left and one of the right. The right they decided were to be Jean’s room, the first door on the left, would be there room. Each room had their own little balcony, the only differences between the two was that the couple’s room was a little bigger and contained a small bathroom. The second door on the left was to be mostly Levi’s study, the room though being bigger than what Levi would’ve preferred out of a study, also was to be Eren’s own little library. The room even had a skylight which absolutely thrilled the brunette.

Of course the house really didn’t contain any furniture so the two of them had to go searching for furniture on their own, and paint the house in the colors they wanted, and all that lovely stuff, but they had both estimated that with the help of their friends, they would get the house in order by the time Jean was out of the clinic. At first, Levi didn’t think the house was to his standards, but because Eren was squealing at how cool it looked, he decided it was good enough but he was in charge of picking out furniture because he thought Eren would end up making the house just as mismatched as their apartment. Eren pouted slightly at this, but nonetheless showed his gratitude to Levi and wouldn’t shut up about the new house for practically a week. In fact he was still gushing about it like teenage girl to anyone, whether they wanted to listen or not. Levi found it endearing for the most part, but got quickly annoyed when Eren began to talk about how bothered he was that Levi was spending so much money on Eren’s own wishes instead of his own, and that Eren should be helping out more and going to work. Of course Levi was annoyed, and so was Eren’s mother, the two of them wanted Eren to rest as much as possible, which was also why Levi forbid Eren to help him lift heavy furniture into the new house, and take breaks between painting and flooring. Eren got annoyed at this, especially when Levi forced Eren to take a break every five minutes, or suggest he take a nap every hour like he was some kid. Hell, the raven made it a thing to have a couch be put in for Eren to rest on if he needed while he, or a couple of their friends, worked on the house.

Eren obeyed Levi for the most part though because he knew he was just looking out for him, on days Eren felt extremely sick, they didn’t go up to the house at all. Although one time Eren managed to lie and say he was fine, Levi catching on after Eren’s too regular visits to either the couch or bathroom. Since that day Levi did a full body checkup on Eren and watched him like a hawk for a few hours before deciding he was fine enough to go up to the new house with him. Levi understood the brunette just wanted to work on the house to be useful and the fact it was his to, and it was kind of fun to, but due to his condition he just couldn’t do the things he could normally do before, and the raven wished he’d understand that. This, in turn led to many petty arguments between the two of them for most of the months expanse of Eren’s condition so far.

Eren sighed out in boredom, going through his phone in hopes that he got some text messages or Facebook notifications. There was nothing on TV he wanted to watch, but he kept it on just to fill up the silence that was the apartment now. He wondered if he should call Levi, even though he’s only been out for a few hours. Due to boredom, he went with the idea, holding up the cell phone to his ear to wait for the raven to answer, the brunette picked up the remote control and switched the TV to one of the many Christmas programs that were playing around this time of year.

After the second ring Levi answered, his voice taking on an urgent tone, “Hey, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

“Yeah Levi I’m fine…jeez will you quit that? Ever since my last major appointment you’ve been acting like that. Nothing is happening Levi…I’m bored…when are you going to be home?” Eren whined dramatically.

Levi sighed over the line, running his hand over a jacket on a nearby rack,” I can’t help it Eren. So you just called me because you were bored brat? Isn’t there anything on TV to preoccupy yourself, like the Teletubbies or Barney the Dinosaur?”

“Haha very funny. Adventure Time isn’t on, or The Amazing World of Gumball or Regular Show…just these stupid, fake ass fuck Christmas programs. Are you going to take me to see Christmas lights today or what?” Eren continued to whine.

“Oh god the world must be ending. And yeah, we could definitely do that after supper. Are you up for some Mexican food?” Levi asked.

“Sure, I don’t mind! Does that mean you’re coming home now?” Eren asked excitedly, wanting something to distract his mind.

Levi glanced at his full cart and back to the jacket he was caressing slowly with his hand, with a sigh he responded, “Yeah I’ll be there in about a half an hour depending on the damn line behind the cash register. Get your shit together, so you’ll be ready to look at some damn lights, we can eat in the car. No way in hell am I going to walk out in this fucking cold. Seriously it’s almost cold enough to freeze someone’s balls off!”

Eren laughed at Levi’s description and chirped,” Okay, I love you, bye!”

“Love you to brat, now get your ass moving. Just because I said a half an hour doesn’t mean I can’t road rage and be home in ten minutes, see you soon,” Levi replied, Eren being the first to hang up in excitement.

Eren slowly got up from the couch and began to slightly jog around the house to get a sweater on and get his winter gear together, hoping that at least one of the houses put a lot of work into decorating their house, to the point of making it so you can go onto a radio station to watch the lights sync with whatever song was playing on that station. Eren stopped in thought after pulling his sweater on over his t-shirt, they still needed to put up their Christmas tree and decorate their own apartment. Levi wasn’t much of a holiday person and would always put off putting up the Christmas decorations until Eren finally annoyed him into helping him do it. With a mischievous smirk, Eren decided that he’d do just that tonight, while they were looking at people’s houses.

~ 

Levi drove up to parking lot of their apartment complex fifteen minutes later, Eren was already outside waiting for him by the time he pulled up.

As the brunette got into the car, the raven said incredulously,” Jeez kid, you must’ve been really bored to actually wait for me outside in the fucking cold. I didn’t keep you waiting long did I?” 

“No, I only waited about a minute outside, and what about you you speed demon. How many laws did you break trying to get over here? I thought you said it was just going to take a half an hour,” Eren laughed, taking one of the bags handed to him, he noted with slight disappointment that there was a blanket in the back, no doubt covering up all the things the raven bought during his shopping spree. 

“Only three. I punched some elderly man in the face, sped past a stop sign, and went five miles above the speed limit,” Levi said in his bored tone as he took one of the tacos out of the bag, unwrapped it, and began to eat it.

“Oh my god Levi are you serious!?” Eren exclaimed, his eyes wide in fear as if Levi did do those things, apparently not getting that he was joking.  
Levi smirked,” Do you think I’m really that stupid? Don’t you know the police around here actually pay closer attention around the holidays for law breakers? The lines were shorter than what I expected and that’s why I came earlier.”

“You sure did,” Eren replied with a perverted smirk.

Levi noticed his look and sighed at the other’s childishness as he drove around the town,” Oh my god Eren you’re such a perverted brat, you know that right? And I   
thought Oluo was bad…”

“Oluo isn’t perverted he’s just a creeper, there’s a difference you know,” Eren giggled as he took a bite from his taco. Looking at all the colorful lights that were hung around the town in celebration of the holiday,” Hey Levi, since you have the day off tomorrow we should put up the Christmas tree.”

“Ugh…it’s too early,” Levi complained.

“Levi, Christmas is a week away, it’s not too early,” Eren said in slight annoyance,” The least we can do is at least put the tree up, it won’t take that long, and I’ll help you.”

“That’s out of the question Eren, I don’t want you over doing it in your condition,” the raven sighed out,” Christmas is so stupid.”

“This again!? Levi, I’m not a pregnant lady, come on! I’m fine! Why the hell do you hate Christmas so much old man? It’s your birthday after all which means twice as many presents for you, anyone would be envious of you,” Eren said in irritation.

Levi sighed,” My family didn’t really celebrate Christmas because there wasn’t enough money to go around. Besides as far as my parents were concerned, my birthday didn’t exist either. I didn’t even know I had one until I was nine years old for fucks sake. And ever since Hanji came along in my life she made the holiday even more annoying, that damn woman and her damn ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“Just because you didn’t celebrate Christmas when you were younger doesn’t mean you should hate the holiday Levi. And besides everyone knows you like Hanji, even if she’s a spaz sometimes, so don’t use her as an excuse. Enjoy the Christmases you have now, it’s much better than a few years ago, aren’t they? And I don’t care how pissed you get we’re celebrating your birthday and Christmas, and that includes cake and everything. And you must like Christmas in some way, every year you make sure to give everyone each like two gifts, that shit adds up,” Eren protested.  
Levi frowned and drove slowly in silence for a long time, so long that Eren thought he must’ve really pissed him off until a small sigh was heard and Levi turned to the brunette with a withering look, mumbling,” What do you mean by everything for that birthday thing? You know I don’t like to celebrate my birthday. I hate being the center of attention…”

“Oh I mean everything, cake, inviting everyone over, streamers, presents, everything,” Eren said with a smirk.  
Levi visibly shivered in disgust at that,” Oh my god are you serious?”

“Yeah, and the streamers are going to be pink,” Eren confirmed with laughter, especially when the raven produced a noise that sounded like a cow giving birth,   
which only made the brunette laugh harder.  
Levi rolled his eyes, waiting for Eren to finish laughing before saying,” I guess we can put up the stupid tree tomorrow, but you better take a break if you need it brat. I mean it. And I’m telling Hanji to keep a close eye on you if you decide to throw a surprise birthday party behind my back.”

“But Levi-" Eren began to whine.

"No buts, you need to take it easy, doctor's orders."

"More like your orders..."

"Shut up brat and look at that house over there that's trying to blind the whole neighborhood with its lights."

Eren looked to the side, his eyes widening as he looked at the spectacle before him. The trees, bare of leaves were decorated with red and green lights each, the yard was crowded with blow up balloons of famous Christmas characters such as Santa Claus, Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, Mrs. Claus, and a few elves. The house was decorated in lights that changed color, but what really caught Eren's attention was that the house's garage was bordered by solely green lights, the message that was displayed on the garage door, spelled out in yellow lights were the words "Team Jaeger" with green lights below it shaped like those ribbons you see for cancer patient supporters. The green one, Eren remembered, was for kidney cancer.

"Whose house is this?" Eren asked, teary eyed

"Not sure, but my guess is that message is for you. This house isn't the only one I've seen with decorations such as these," the raven responded, watching his lover's face.

"B-But their strangers, they don't know me-"

"Doesn't matter brat, what matters is that we live in a place where the community cares about everyone right? Why, does it bother you, because if you want I can crack a few skulls if it does..." Levi offered.

"N-No i-it's fine I just...I'm surprised I guess...h-here give me a napkin and a pen, I want to write this address down."

Levi looked through a few of the taco bags, fishing out a few napkins before fishing around in his messenger bag for a pen. Handing them to the brunette who   
hastily began to write the house's address down.

"Do you think we can get a few thank you cards or something tomorrow? I-I think they should at least get something, don't you think? I mean it's a lot of work to decorate a house in the freezing cold right?"

Levi smiled softly, “Sure, that's no problem at all, I think that's a great idea Eren...you want to move on?"

"Yeah, I want to make sure I get every house before Christmas," Eren replied determinedly.

"Alright, if you think you’re up for it," Levi said with a soft smile before continuing the slow drive around the neighborhood.

~

Eren, sadly ended up falling asleep two hours into their trip around the neighborhood, so Levi took over his job and made sure he visited every street in the neighborhood, and made sure he wrote down all the addresses that had some sort of kidney cancer support symbol on it. He felt touched and amazed that the neighborhood was actually showing its support to Eren's condition when there were so many other people that were probably suffering as well. The neighborhood where he lived as a child didn't give two shits if you were dying of cancer or if one of relatives passed away, and yet it dared to call itself a community, so yeah, the raven was a bit emotional that people were taking time out of their days to show their support towards Eren.

It took a total of three painstaking hours for Levi to go through the neighborhood, but he did it willingly because Eren was so determined to make sure to show his thanks to those people. The raven sighed, writing down the last address and taking a glance at two whole napkins that were filled front and back with people's addresses. He folded up the two napkins and gingerly placed them in his messenger bag for safe keeping. The man glanced over at Eren who was fast asleep in his seat, a hand protectively placed over his upper stomach which made the raven's chest hurt. He wondered if he was still feeling any pain and wondered if he'd truly be up to the task of helping him set up the tree tomorrow. He caressed the man's face softly, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Eren moaned in response, turning his head the other way in slight irritation at having his sleep disturbed. Levi chuckled and leaned back in his seat, stretching, before starting up the car and driving down the road towards home in silence. Levi hated the silence with a passion, he hated being left to his own thoughts night after night when Eren was sleeping. It wasn't much of a problem before, but now with the brunette's worsening condition, the raven found it harder to find sleep at night. His thoughts were always focused on his past or what could be waiting for him in the future. He didn't dare wake Eren though, Eren needed his rest and Levi was willing to deal with his sleepless nights as long as Eren were to get a full night's sleep. Sometimes Levi would stare at the man as he slept, admiring his body, although now a pale hue and lacking in in muscle tone and hair. Sometimes some body parts would seem more swollen than others, either way the raven found him beautiful, and he hoped every day that this horrible curse would be lifted one day from his beautiful angel. Sometimes Levi would think about the good parts of future, getting married for instance, or possibly adopting some brats, maybe going to Paris, or going to the ocean like Eren wanted. Other times the raven would think about what he would do should Eren die, how his funeral would be like, what the raven would do if it ever came to that.

Levi decided, that if Eren did die, he would donate all the money he had to the cancer research foundation after the funeral. He would publish the book that he was currently working on, which was still a secret he was hiding from the brunette, and he would then try to take his life for the second time during his whole entire life. Although this time, there wouldn't be anyone to stop him, he'd be sure of it.

~

Eren awoke the next morning in their bed, much to his surprise. He didn't even realize he ever fallen asleep. He felt sadness build up in his chest, he didn't get all the people's addresses after all, perhaps Levi would drive him around again so he could get everyone's addresses? He couldn't believe he fell asleep when he was so determined to do that one simple thing to show his acknowledgment and thanks to the people in his community. With a sadness filled sigh, the brunette turned slowly to look at his sleep lover who had one arm over him protectively and was snoring softly into the pillow. He looked like he was in deep slumber, his hair was sticking up in random places that would probably irritate the fuck out of the raven if he was awake. His eyes were darkened with sleep deprivation and his skin was even paler than Eren remembered it, even though it was always rather pale. He looked older, as if the last few months really aged him and he didn't look very peaceful in his sleep although he was in deep slumber.

The man caressed under the raven's dark eyes, with the pad of thumb, feeling as the man's eye twitched a few times under his thumb. He must be beginning to get into the REM sleep stage, Eren thought, remembering the term from his psych class. HIs thumb traveled down to to caress the man's cheek, one he figured out that Levi didn't seem to be waking up by the brunette's gentle touches although he had stopped snoring. Eren stayed like that for a long time, caressing the man's face or running his fingers through his messed up hair. Levi seemed to relax more in his sleep as the man continued his ministrations, even leaning in to the man's touch involuntarily.

Eren smiled softly at the sleeping raven, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed slowly, and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed in front of the mirror, first taking of his shirt, revealing the ugly scar on his side where he was cut open to remove his kidney. He ran a light finger over the pale scar, remembering that he had to take his medication sometime today, which he was saving for after decorating the Christmas tree and planning a birthday party for Levi with his friends. He turned on the water, waiting outside while he kept his hand under the stream of water to make sure it wouldn't turn him into a freezy pop, before getting in, sighing in contentment as the warm water cascaded over his body. He opened a new bottle of shampoo, this time it was banana scented, and lathered the substance all over his body. Just because he didn't have any hair anymore, didn't mean he couldn't still play the "Guess What Shampoo I Used This Week" game with Levi right?

Meanwhile the man was currently trying to wake up, his head pounding slightly to remind him he slept more than he was used to. He reached to his side, expecting to feel Eren's warm body lying next to him but he felt nothing. His eyes opened wide in fear at that, and he bolted into a sitting position, body tensed, until he heard the sound of the shower running. He sighed out in relief and chided himself for freaking out over absolutely nothing before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, wincing when he felt the cold floor underneath his feet.

"Fucking winter....n'ough to freeze someone's balls off...should've moved to Florida," Levi grumbled out in irritation as he made his way to the bathroom, scratching his stomach and yawning, and planning on joining the man in the shower.

"Good morning love, mind if I join you?" Levi called out hoarsely as he entered the bathroom. He heard a gasp and something drop as well as a curse.

"Fuck that was my foot!" the voice cursed,"Urghhh does it have to be right now? I'm using my mystery shampoo of the week."

Levi sighed,” I guess not, I have to take a shit anyways."

"That's okay. So how did you sleep?" the brunette called out. A couple years ago the couple had established enough comfort around each other to the point that neither of them cared if the other was around while they were taking a shit or something. They've already seen each other naked, and that's as hardcore as it ever got anyways right?

"Like the dead I'm guessing from my slight headache, how about you?" the raven responded.

"Really good. I didn't even know I fell asleep...which reminds me we'll need to plan another trip around the neighborhood so I can write down the rest of the addresses."

"That won't be an issue, I took the liberty of writing the rest of them down for you, all we need to get now is the cards."

"You did!? Oh my gosh thank you! Can we still put up the tree today?"

"I don't see why not...don't you need to take your medication today?"

"Yeah but I want to take it after we set the tree up so I'll be well enough to help out."

"You're going to end up forgetting."

"Well then, just remind me, it should be that hard right? Please Levi, I promise I'll take it."

"You've haven't been taking them as much as Erwin said you had to Eren..."

Eren paused at that, allowing the water to massage his body as he formulated a response, how did the raven know that?

"I'm just sick of being sick every week," Eren sighed out in defeat

"I know but in order to get over this obstacle-"

"I'm going to have to take them, I know," Eren snapped back in irritation, shutting off the water and grabbing the towel hanging above the shower curtain, already   
familiar with Levi's whole speech.

Levi sighed," Sorry now’s not the time..."

"Clearly, you’re sitting on the fucking loo stinkin' up the entire bathroom ya asshole," Eren snapped back, although this time it had a joking edge to it.

"Shut it brat, I thought we've already covered yours stinks more, at least I fucking warn people to wait a bit before entering," Levi snapped back with a smirk.

"You and you’re fucking shit jokes..."

"Says the guy who made the shit joke"

"All because of your influence."

"Hey, at least I don't influence you to do stupid shit like go out drinking or taking drugs"

"You were just telling me to take my meds, like hell you’re not influencing drug use."

"Those drugs are to help you not destroy you. There's a difference."

"They have the potential though."

"Only if you overdose or something."

"There is no winning an argument against you is there..."

"Nope, honestly you should've stopped trying years ago brat. I am far superior than you. Bow down to my awesome might!"

Eren snickered, “I’m not going to bow down to someone who is currently on the shitter you freak."

"Hey, I take that as a compliment. People love freaks in bed."

"True, true," Eren agreed, finishing drying off before stepping out of the shower, tossing the towel at Levi who caught it, and putting on his clothes he previously wore   
since they weren't that dirty from yesterday, “Did you change me into pjs last night?"

"Yeah you were fucking out like a light, you didn't even complain or anything, it creeps me out how you do that sometimes," the raven confirmed. 

"I'm going to head to the kitchen, what kind of tea do you want?" Eren asked.

"Surprise me."

"Aight, pineapple tea it is," Eren said with a smirk as he left the bathroom.

"You better not you sick fuck!"

"You're the sick one, changing a kid's clothes while he's asleep you creeper!"

"You're 20 years of age Eren, you’re not a fucking kid....though you sure as hell act like one!"

"I'm never growing up, you can't make me! Society has no control over me! I am unstoppable!" Eren yelled, followed by evil laughter.

~

Levi sighed and stepped back to admire his work, he looked towards Eren who was grinning in approval.

"It looks absolutely perfect Levi!" Eren chirped out in joy.

"I still can't believe you made me hang up the damn star, you're the tallest one, remember?"

"Yeah but it was funny to watch you struggle," Eren admitted.

"You fucking sadist," Levi said in nonchalance

"You know you like it," Eren replied also with nonchalance.

"Well the tree is up brat, that means you need to take your medication," Levi said.

"I didn't agree to that..."

"Agreement or not you have to take it, I'll even get it for you," the raven said as he walked off to the bathroom.

"Do I have to take it?" Eren whined.

"Yes you do."

Eren sighed in reluctance and sat down on the couch to wait for the raven to returned, he returned a quick text from Hanji regarding the birthday party.

"Oi who are you texting?" Levi asked suddenly, he head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Eren gasped and nearly dropped his phone, he quickly turned it off, replying with a quick,"Mikasa."

Levi stared at Eren suspiciously for a long time before shrugging, and walking over to him with the pill and a glass of water, “Alright, if you say so. Open wide brat,   
we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way which involves me shoving this down your throat."

Eren made a disgusted face at him as he took the pill from his hand, staring at it in pure disgust,” I fucking hate these pills. Can't I take it tomorrow?"

"No because I know you're not going to tomorrow. Stop delaying and just get it done and over with while I'm here to take care of you," Levi responded, standing and crossing his arms.

"Do you have to watch me?" Eren asked in annoyance.

"Yeah brat, I'm making sure you take that sucker no matter what, so stop wasting our time and take it.

Eren sighed in annoyance, with one, last, disgusted look he shoved the pill in his mouth and quickly chugged down the glass of water.

"Open."

Eren rolled his eyes but complied and opened his mouth for the raven to see.

"Good boy, remind me to pick up some strawberries and chocolate for you tomorrow, I'm going to go get a bowl for you or something, go pick out a Christmas   
program that's not nauseatingly sweet okay?"

Eren sighed, but smiled softly at the promise of strawberries and chocolate, as he picked up the remote, hitting the TV guide and proceeding to search for a   
Christmas show.

Levi quickly returned and sat on the couch with Eren who laid his head down on his lap as the raven pulled the blanket that hung over the back of their couch   
over the man, setting a small bowl on the coffee table that would be easily accessible for Eren if he needed it.

"So what movie did you choose?" Levi asked as he proceeded to rub circles around the man's body to help him relaxed and offer him comfort. Both of them were used to the newest ritual they developed during Eren's medicated days, they would watch movies together this way with Levi rubbing gentle circles around the man's body in hopes of helping the brunette sleep until it was all over, which worked for the most part.

"Santa Claus 3," Eren replied, already feeling the effects of the meds.

“Shouldn’t we watch them in order? I don't think I have even seen the first one..."

"It doesn't really matter which order you watch them in..." Eren muttered, hoping that he'd last through the movie, although Levi had the remote and was ready to   
pause it on Eren's whim.

"If you say so...how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Eren responded, not wanting Levi to worry about him right away. He wanted to just watch the movie in hopes he'll be bored enough to sleep so he would be   
saved from suckiness that was about to come.

Levi wanted to say how much he doubted that but the movie was beginning to start and he was pretty sure Eren wasn't in the mood to hear it. It was usually better to keep his mouth shut unless he was murmuring comforting words to the man during these days anyways. They watched in silence for a good half of the movie before Eren asked for Levi to pause the movie in a wavery voice, his hand grabbing the bowl in front of him, already too familiar with the whole ritual of taking his meds. Levi obeyed and began to rub the man’s back as he proceeded to empty his stomachs contents into the bowl. Levi repeated the same comforting words he used almost a week before, and even the week before that, like it was scripted. He knew that it probably didn’t offer much comfort to him, if anything the man probably wished for Zofran to relieve him of some of the symptoms of the cancer meds, but they only had a couple pills left so Levi wanted to keep those until he absolutely couldn’t take it anymore. The raven made a mental note to pick up some more during the week while Eren was hunched over the bowl.

Levi began the movie a few minutes later when Eren slowly set the bowl down and resumed his now curled up position on the couch, the raven ritualistically beginning to rub circles around the man’s body once again, taking special care to avoid his sore side or his stomach. Eren tried to watch the movie but found that increasingly difficult when he asked Levi to pause every fifteen minutes to hunch over the bowl. He began to try and close his eyes in hopes of just sleeping it off, tempted to just ask for one of those Zofran pills, even though he knew full well the local pharmacy wasn’t opened on Sundays and if he ran out of pills he’d be in a world of suffering.  
Several minutes later the brunette did manage to fall asleep, Levi’s legs were beginning to hurt from staying in one position for a long time, and his bladder was full, he was adamant to stay in one position and continue watching these shitty Christmas movies to avoid waking Eren or upsetting his stomach by moving, at least for a few hours. Levi inwardly groaned at all the sickeningly sweet, holiday bull shit that was displayed on his TV, he was half tempted to turn the stupid TV off but the noise distracted him from his thoughts and that was always welcomed. Instead he tried to last as long as he possibly could which was surprisingly a couple hours before he felt like his bladder would finally explode. He quickly, but gently tried to move out from under the brunette, pausing in one uncomfortable position for a few moments when he heard a quiet whimper escape from the man. He sighed out in relief as he gently set his head on a nearby pillow, going off to quickly bring back another bowl for Eren as a replacement as he decided he would wash out the already used one while he relieved himself to avoid taking two trips. 

Usually he was really squeamish with anything to do bodily fluids, giving him a good reason to not be a doctor like Erwin suggested when he was planning on what he was going to do with his life, but since Eren began to get sick he was now almost used to all the gross shit taking care of a sick person entailed. He also learned how to properly take care of Eren, what symptoms he had to look out for, all thanks to Erwin, that it seemed he would’ve actually made a great nurse or a doctor. But Levi preferred the culinary arts rather than medicine because there was less things to worry about, like accidentally killing someone if you so much as cut one small piece of tissue during surgery, or accidentally giving them the wrong dose of medication, for instance. All Levi had to worry about was that his ingredients were fresh, his food was cooked properly, and his working quarters were spotless to avoid contaminating his customers or being shut down by the health inspector for the most part.  
With a sigh, the raven returned to the living room when he heard the sound of retching, no doubt Eren. He took back his position on the couch beside him, comforting him as he went through the works once again.

~Christmas Eve

Eren closed the book he was reading, it had been a couple hours since he had texted Hanji regarding the final plans for Levi’s birthday party tomorrow. He was currently laying down on the couch, propped up on a few pillows so he had a nice view of the Christmas tree that now had wrapped presents under it, the finishing touch on a holiday tree. During the last week the couple also managed to hang up a few Christmas lights around the house, completing the house in their own version of Christmas. They didn’t have much Christmas decorations in the first place, considering they lived in a tiny apartment and didn’t have much room to get creative with anything. But perhaps when the two moved into their new house they’d be able to decorate the whole house with tinsel, lights, and maybe even a Christmas village.  
Eren looked up as Levi entered the room, handing him a glass of eggnog before setting his own glass, filled with tea, down on the coffee table so he could lift Eren’s legs so he could sit down. After plopping down on the couch and grabbing his tea, he put the man’s legs over his own before taking a sip of his tea,” That must be a good book, you’ve been reading it all day.”

“It is, you must have something planned, you’ve been in the kitchen all day,” Eren commented.

“I have nothing planned, I’m just preparing for tomorrow. You’ve been acting suspicious all week and I have a feeling I know what you’re planning,” Levi said, taking another sip of his tea.

“Oh really? And you’re not going to try and stop me?”

“Nope…”

“Really!?”

“Yeah really, I’m not going to try and stop you,” Levi confirmed, meeting green orbs with his pools of gray that Eren always got lost in.

“Whoa. I think for that you deserve to open one of your birthday gifts early,” Eren said, moving to get up but was stopped by Levi’s hand on one of his legs.

“Its fine brat, and I told you not to get me twice as many gifts just because it’s my birthday tomorrow as well…”

“I thought we’ve covered the fact that I almost never do what you want me to do,” Eren said, managing to get up, although that didn’t stop Levi from giving the man a pout as the brunette walked over to the stack of presents, crouching down before picking up a small gift with Levi’s name on it. He walked back over, flopping down next to the man on the couch, taking his cup of tea out of his hand which made the raven growl slightly before the present was put into his, now open, hand.

“Brat…"

"Shush up and open it! Open it! Open it! Open it!" the brunette said jumping up and down excitedly on the couch.

"Alright alright, just calm down already jeez kid," the man grumbled, carefully peeling away the wrapping paper to reveal a small box.

"Oh jeez a small box, just what I always wanted," the raven said sarcastically.

"Oh my god Levi, just open the fucking box your taking too slow, I think I aged fifteen years just sitting here watching you open a freaking present," Eren complained.

"Well I was but since you went off and insulted my unwrapping skills I don't think I will..."

"Levi!! Come on already please! You're such a sadist!" Eren whined, shoving the older man lightly in annoyance.

Levi chuckled lightly, and shoved him back playfully before opening the small box, revealing a necklace with a pair of wings against a silver background shaped   
like a shield. One wing was decorated in onyx, while the other was decorated in diamond. The raven ran his thumb over each wing gently, as if they were really fragile.

"Eren how...?" Levi breathed out.

"I remembered how you said you'd always dream about this one symbol...and how you wrote about it in your stories...and well I was just walking around random stores weeks before with Armin and Mikasa and I happened upon it...it was called the Wings of Freedom. A-And even though I kind of needed help paying for it, I wanted to get you it because...w-well you're my wings of freedom. I'm sorry that sometimes I don't really listen to you, like rest more, take my medication, or anything like that. I'm sorry for all the fights we've been having lately...especially that one two weeks ago. Uhm, do you like it?" Eren explained awkwardly, biting his lip after he was finished in suspense.

Levi looked from Eren, and then back down to the necklace in his hand, his eyes wide and shiny. The Wings of Freedom. An icon that frequented his dreams at night as a child and even now. He clung to that icon dearly when he was younger, wishing to be free of his father's drinking, of the pain that seemed to surround him at all angles back then. He drew of this symbol many times in the few notebooks he had for school. Every scrap of paper he drew these wings, right next to his name, on every test, quiz, assignment he had. Some teachers said he was talented in writing and drawing, some looked down on him for doodling on his papers, while some just didn't care. He remembered sitting in many different teacher's rooms as they conferenced with his parents about moving him up grade levels because he was so smart, or telling them what an amazing writer he was, recommending countless places he could go to let those talents florish. Of course, they couldn't afford it. His father was against it, looking down at his son who preferred what he thought were girlish hobbies rather than things like football or basketball. His mother on the other hand read through his stories he wrote many times, especially when she was near her end, always encouraging him to write. Always spending money on paper and pencils for Levi to write, even if the money was to go for food or bills. Though Levi never truly had a relationship with his parents, since they favored Petra rather than him, when his mother recognized his talent for writing, that was the first time the raven felt any bond with his mother. It was something they could both share. Sadly, most of that time was when she was already diagnosed with lung cancer, but Levi was thankful, that in the end he was able to become closer to his mother before she kicked the bucket.

As for after her death, he became even more obsessed with the symbol, it ran through his dreams like a disease. That night when Petra was beaten to death, was the night his father destroyed every sheet of writing Levi had ever written to that point, thanks to his mother for providing him with the materials. His father was outraged, he threw insults at him of his writing, how girly it was, and how worthless it was, how much more food could've been bought if his mother didn't insist of giving him paper to write with. That night Levi watched as his writing was engulfed in flames as his father threw each sheet, one by one in the flames of the fireplace they had. That night Levi also watched the fire die inside his sister's eyes as she was beaten in front of his eyes as well. Beaten, because she was trying to take those precious sheets of paper out of their father's hands.

After everything, Levi didn't write as much anymore, even as he was living with Erwin, until the blonde went through his room one day while he was at school and happened upon the raven's newest collection of writings which only fit in a small box. He sat him down that night, revealing the box, and after Levi yelled at him for going through his room, he insisted he continued to write. While Erwin was the one who got him to write again, he wasn't the one to ignite that fire inside him. That fire that he had for the Wings of Freedom, the symbol that he clung onto so dearly and now was beginning to live it. In freedom. The one who ignited it again, was Eren. Thanks to Eren, Levi actually did something with his writing, he published books. Also, thanks to Eren he didn't accidentally starve himself due to his obsession with writing, or completely forget his other job because of it.

"E-Eren....oh my god..." Levi breathed out, his eyes filling with tears before he could stop it. He didn't even know how hard he was shaking until the necklace nearly fell of his hands. How could he, someone like him, be Eren's wings of freedom? He was a juvenile, his backstory wasn't one that many would be attracted to. If anything the brunette was his wings of freedom. He brought his shaking hands up to his face in an attempt to hide his face that was now wet with tears, in an attempt to staunch the flowing of his tears. He felt Eren gently pull his body to his chest, the raven didn't even know how cold he felt until being engulfed in the warmth and safety that was Eren. He felt dizzy with the rush of emotion that was going through his mind, and the amount of oxygen he was taking into his body at one time, as flashbacks of his past came back to haunt him. The many faces and surroundings blurring into one.  
Eren held onto the raven tightly as the man continued to tremble and cry in his arms,"L-Levi? I didn't mean to make you...I'm sorry..." 

The brunette rested his head on the raven's, his warmer cheek brushing against a wet, cold, pale one, waiting patiently as Levi got everything out of his system. It took several minutes before the man's sobbing subsided, replaced with tiny, annoying hiccupping sounds. During this time both males were laying down on the couch, Levi's tinier figure on top of Eren, clutching onto the necklace for dear life. Eren gently pried his fingers off the necklace, grabbing ahold of it, and shifting into a position so he could put it on the raven, even though Levi was unwilling to relinquish his hold on the necklace in the first place. Levi was too tired to try and fight off Eren's hands as they gently move his hair as he put the necklace on his neck, and then succeed in lifting the smaller man in his arms, carrying him to the kitchen. The sound of water running from the sink could be heard after the raven was set on the kitchen counter, the water was quickly turned off and a wet washcloth was gingerly rubbed against Levi's warm face from crying. A shaky sigh of contentness was pried out from between his lips, as the water cooled his face. Out of one light, gray pool, lighter than normal, the raven watched as Eren focused on washing away the remnants of the pain and sorrow that was displayed on Levi's face.

The raven watched as certain spots of the other's face lit up in different colors from the Christmas lights they had hung. No words were said during this time because no words had to be said between the two of them. Eren knew why Levi reacted the way he did and that he wasn't his fault in the first place. He knew he liked his gift, just by the unexpected, unLevi-like reaction he got.

Once the brunette saw to it that Levi was sufficiently cleaned up, he tossed the rag in the sink before carrying Levi bridal style, back to the couch, where they laid back down, the raven on top of the other. Eren turned the tv on and switched to some channel playing another stupid Christmas special and stupid commercials reminding them tomorrow was Christmas. Levi was more preoccupied at staring at the ever- changing Christmas lights on their tree in a daze until he fell into a dark, dreamless slumber.

 

~

Once Levi was sufficiently drugged up on caffienated tea and had his breakfast, he was instantly shooed out of the house by the brunette, barely managing to grab his messenger bag as he was shooed out into Erwin's waiting arms metaphorically. So far, everything was going the way Eren had hoped, he set Levi up on a "play date", as he teasingly called it, with Erwin while he, as well as a bunch of Levi's friends, decorated the place up for his not-so-really surprise birthday party.

What didn't go to plan was the fact that Isabel,, Sasha, or Conny couldn't stop goofing around, which set them behind another hour. Farlan, mostly yelling at the trio. Hanji and Petra were in charge of the cake, and making Eren rest when they thought he looked tired. Eld, Gunter and Oluo's job was to do everything else, like put up streamers, or decorate the place up, and keep the rest of them in line. Eren on the other hand, supervised, helped in the kitchen with the cake, or tried to help with decorating, but was always shooed away after a certain amount of time with each party who were insistent that he should take a breather. This, Eren knew had Levi written all over it, but he decided to let it slide. He couldn't get everything he wanted right? He could only hope that Erwin could distract Levi long enough for everything to get ready.

Meanwhile Erwin drove the birthday boy around town, even though Levi has seen it all at least a dozen times. He lived here how many years now after all. Each reminiscing the past.

"How long are we going to drive around old man? It's not like I don't see this shit everytime I drive to work," Levi complained.

"As long as I saw we have to," Erwin said with a smirk,"My guess is you already know what's waiting for you at home?"

"For the most part...yeah I do and I don't know if I should be annoyed, or scared to see how much of a mess they made in my house," Levi responded.

Erwin laughed at that, clapping a hand on the other's back," If anything you should be happy birthday boy, or at least that's my opinion."

"Your opinion mean nothing to me," Levi huffed out, crossing his arms and staring out the window,"I can't believe I got kicked out my apartment on a cold, shitty day like this, with the most annoying blonde I have met. What did I do to deserve this?"

Erwin chuckled,"I'm glad you think so highly of me. I see you have a necklace on, in all my years of knowing you I don't think I ever seen you wear body jewelry before except for an engagment ring."

"Yeah, Eren got it for me. He let me open one of my presents last night...or more so made me if I ever wanted to see my tea again," Levi mentioned nonchalantly, hoping that the subject would be thrown away in fear of crying or showing his embarrassment of his reaction last night. He touched the necklace against his neck protectively, but not before Erwin saw what the necklace actually looked like.

Erwin's eyes widened slightly,"Is that what I think it is? That weird icon you kept drawing on everything? Hell it's even by your name on your books."

"Yeah..." Levi responded, biting the inside of cheek to avoid thinking of his past, he hoped Erwin wouldn't ask why he was so obsessed with this one symbol throughout his life.

"Why was that anyway? Did you just like the way it looked or what?" Erwin asked the million-dollar question.

Levi cursed inwardly, thinking over the question. He couldn't just outright admit to this man why he was obsessed with such a symbol, could he? So what could he say that could be somewhat the truth but not all of it? Should he just agree that he just liked the way it look so he didn't have to go through all the pain and suffering again like he did yesterday?

"I saw it in a dream a few times and I liked the way it looked," Levi responded a few moments later, it was technically somewhat the truth right?

Erwin looked at Levi a little while longer than was necessary, hoping to hear more details, knowing full well that there had to be more than that, but decided not to push him for them and instead continued to drive.

 

~Few hours later

Eren took a good look around the house, making sure everything was perfectly in place for Levi's arrival. They managed to meet the deadline after all much to Eren's immense joy, all they needed to do now was text Erwin to confirm that they were all ready. While the brunette was doing so, Hanji was smacking Oluo's hand away from the cake, scolding him for not keeping his hands to himself. The trio of goofballs were currently watching Adventure Time on the tv, Isabelle twisting the string of her hat with a puffball on the end around her finger as she watched. Eld and Gunter were currently out to get some packs of beer for the celebration and were due to arrive back in only a few moments. Everything was perfect.

The brunette's phone buzzed, letting him know Erwin got his message. Now all that was left is turning off all the lights and the tv, and everybody hiding when Eld and Gunter returned and that shouldn't be too hard. He made sure the "children" were preoccupied before he moved back into the kitchen to let everyone know he already texted Erwin and he was on his way. He heard the front door open upon the two men's arrival, each carrying a six pack in their hands.

"Jeez that aint' nearly enough beer to last the night," Oluo commented.

"We're not here to get flat out drunk, you know that right? I still need to drive us home," Petra said, smacking Oluo's arm in annoyance.

"Really, because I came here to get fucking wasted," Hanji commented.

"I don't think Levi would be super happy if you got so drunk that you pass out on the table like you did last time, Hanji," Eld commented back, setting the six packs down on the ground.

"If anything I think Levi has plans to fuck Eren's brains out tonight so I suggest we be responsible adults for once in our lives and not get totally fucking wasted tonight so they can do the do without an audience, unless you two are into that sort of thing," Gunter said, wiggling his eyebrows at Eren who was now blushing a dark red.  
"Ewww you guys are disgusting!" Isabelle shouted from the living room.

"I know I said I wanted to know a little more about Levi, but not in that way, gross!" Conny shouted alongside her.

"Wait...are you guys into that sort of thing!?" Sasha asked

"Sasha don't ask such a thing like that! That's private!" Armin scolded, showing up a little over an hour ago, alongside Mikasa, and Eren's parent's, as well as Jean who   
was granted permission to join them this time around.

"I don't want to know what that shrimp does to my brother when I'm not around," Mikasa said.

"His blush says it all," Farlan sniggered from another corner.

"Way to go son! I'm proud of you!" Grisha whooped, clapping a hand over Eren's shoulder.

"Grisha!" Carla scolded from beside him,"Nows not the time."

"We can discuss my love life later everyone, just shut up and turn off the lights and go hide somewhere. I can't believe I hang out with you guys I swear to god," Eren shouted, rubbing at his dark face as he tried to ignore the commentary and the several awwhs of disappointment from his friends. Thankfully though, they obeyed and quieted down as they waited for Levi to come home. Of course that didn't stop the trio from making weird ass noises were they were hiding. Making everyone yell at them.

"I swear to god Connie if you don't stop those stupid fucking noises, I am going to tear out your intestines and force you to wear them as a holiday scarf," Annie threatened from her own little corner consisting of Bertholdt and Reiner.

"Get me some of that action honey, he still owes me 20$," Ymir commented, her arm protectively over Christa, like always.

"Like I said I don't know why I hang out with you people," Eren groaned.

"You know you guys love us," Mike, who has been rather silent throughout everything called out in the dark.

"Love is a very strong word. Might I suggest loving someone in a way like that an elementary teacher might to a child who wouldn't stop eating glue?" Jean suggested.

"Yeah, I think that may just work actually," Eren agreed.

"Shhh you guys! I hear something!" Christa whispered frantically, effectively shutting everyone up.

~

Levi sighed, mentally preparing himself for his stupid surprise party before slowly opening the door and turning on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs...or most of them anyways.

Levi's eyes widened at all the people in the apartment, he was expecting only his closest friends, not this.

"How the hell did you people manage to fit in this tiny ass apartment? Eren how the hell did you manage to fit these freaks inside our apartment," the raven voiced out, his eyebrows knitting in slight concern.

"Happy Birthday Big Bro!" Izzy yelled, throwing her arms around the raven.

Eren laughed, leaning against one of the walls," Are you impressed? And all it took was the promise of cake and beer!"

"Fuck yes.... that's also not surprisinging and awhh shit you weren't kidding about the pink streamers the other night were you...you little brat," Levi complained, staring in disgust at the pink streamers lining the walls,"At least you guys didn't spell my freaking name wrong like last year."   
Eren, as well as a few others laughed at Levi's commentary as Levi hugged Isabelle back, taking note of the wings of freedom on the sign in front of him, by his name, saying Happy 24th Birthday Levi. Levi ruffled up Isabelle's hair, hoping she'd let go, but by the looks of things it was going to be soon. Seeing this, Eren went over to Levi instead giving him a quick kiss on the forehead as the noise began again in the household.

"So this is what a surprise birthday party is about huh? Honestly I was expecting the apartment to be on fire or something," Levi commented, trying to fight down the smile that wanted to show on his face.

"You really have that little faith in us big bro?" Izzy asked with a pout while Eren laughed beside him.

"Oh trust me Levi, with the way she's been acting with your employees, I even thought the apartment was going to go down in flames," Farlan commented, coming around to also give Levi a hug,"Happy 24th boss you deserve it."

"God Farlan you make it sound like I'm in the fuckin' mafia with that talk..."

"Heyyyy Levi! I recognize that look, you totally want to smile right now but your never going to admit are you!?" Hanji called out, a can of bud lite already in her hand as she hugged the smaller man who was already being attacked by three people.

"Yo hug attack on Levi!" Farlan called out.

Levi shot him a fearful and almost betrayed look, he was barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice,"You little shit, just wait until your birthday comes!"  
Farlan laughed in reply and everyone formed a huge, hugging circle around Levi who seemed very weirded out by this display of affection.

"Seriously! You guys smell, and just because your sucking up to me Conny and Sasha doesn't mean I'm going to give you a break at the work place. Eren this is all your fault you know that! Oi, wipe that smirk off your face, i-it isn't funny," Levi whined, his words slowly breaking a part as he began to laugh and actually produce a genuine smile against his will.

"Oh my god! The invincible Levi is actually smiling, it's a Christmas miracle you guys!" Conny called out.

"This calls for a definite celebration, somebody get some beers!" Oluo called out.

"I think we broke him you guys," Sasha called out warily.

"Should we run?" Bertholdt questioned.

"Alright, alright you guys, disperse and grab a beer or something, I'm sure that's plenty of hugging for Levi for one day...or a year," Erwin said, coming to the raven's rescue.

There was a few awhing noises but people did disperse, letting Levi relax and actually breathe,"You know I never thought I could be claustrophobic until that happened..."

"Oh hush, you liked it, I saw you smile. Happy 24th Birthday dear," Carla said, kissing Levi's forehead in motherly affection before turning her attention to locating Eren's father who was talking to Erwin.

Levi tried to ignore the warming of his cheeks when she did that, and turned his attention to his brat who was smiling dorkily at everyone before catching Levi's gray eyes. Before Eren could say anything the raven quickly went up on his tip toes to give the man a kiss on the mouth to show his appreciation before turning his attention to the girl still hugging around his waste.

"Isabelle, come on you can't hug me all night."

"Just watch me!"

"Urghhh come on Isabelle!"

"Hey guys, if I could have everyone's attention...uhm please...Mikasa and I have an announcement to make," Armin called out, effectively gaining everyone's attention thanks to the fact he was on Jean's shoulders to make his announcement.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought, heh, well uhm. I know this day is kind of supposed to belong to Levi a-and stuff since it's his birthday. But we didn't know when we'd see everyone again and we figured it would be easier to do this with everyone here conveniently," Armin explained, passing the metaphorical baton to Mikasa with his eyes.

"Yeah, well Armin and I kind of came up with an idea, thanks to some of the people in the community. We were thinking of creating some shirts like these to show our support for Eren," Mikasa said, withdrawing her hand from behind her back, revealing a gray t-shirt from behind her back, unfolding it for all to see. It had a green ribbon on the front with the creative words "Team Jaegermeister" on the front in huge letters with the wings of freedom on the back.

Eren scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment at the nickname and the fact that he didn't want the attention directed at him.

"You'll have to of course pay for your own shirts, and you can do whatever you want to the back of your shirts. We just kind of used this as an example I guess," Armin explained further.

"This one's Levi's, if you couldn't already tell, consider it my birthday present and Christmas present to you," Mikasa said, tossing the shirt at Levi who caught it easily.

"Gotta say, that's a pretty creative slogan, thanks," Levi commented.

"If anyone's interested, we can show the website you can go on to order your own," Armin replied, patting Jean's head,"Thanks for the lift by the way, hah hah..."

"No problem, I thought it would be easier this way," Jean said, gently setting the blonde boy down.

Eren felt himself flush up further and shyly poked at the wooden floors with a toe, it wasn't like they haven't showed their support, why on earth would they need t-shirts? Although Levi seemed to really like his t-shirt, he put it on the instant he had it in his hands. And everyone else seemed to like it as well with the way they were crowding around Armin and Mikasa. Eren looked down at Levi who was looking at him, slight concern written acrossed his face.

"Oi, are you okay? You seem kind of spacey. Penny for your thoughts?" Levi asked.

"I just don't understand why people seem so adamant on showing their support for me and my condition...I mean it's not like I haven't noticed...I'm not that special," Eren muttered.

Levi sighed,"You are to, and I'd bet to say they already know that...just let them do whatever they want to do, I guess. Don't get all awkward and weird because of it kid, they're your friends and family...it's what families do right? Accept the love."

 

"Yeah but it's your day...I was hoping my whole cancer bull shit wouldn't get in the way of that but I guess I was wrong," Eren sighed out in defeat.

"Eren, it's not that big of a deal, trust me. It's not getting in the way of anything. We just all care for you, and we want to show you as much support as we can in your time of need, like you have done for me, and for Jean and Marco. You can't help being sick and needing help sometimes. Sometimes you just need to let people care for you and do their own thing...even if it gets kind of annoying. I'm sorry if that doesn't make much sense, I fail at using words to express myself...vocally anyways," Levi explained in his own words.

"Alright who the hell wants some cake!?" Hanji shouted at the top of her lungs, several cheers of "I do" following afterwards which made Levi wince slightly.

"Hey short stuff! You gotta blow out your candles then. Are you sure you won't end up having a heart attack doing so old man!?" Hanji called out.

"Shut it shit glasses, your older than me, I'm more afraid of you accidentally killing yourself with your freaky ass experiments," Levi shouted back with an annoyed frown.

"I'm willing to sacrifice my life if it's for science!"

"Aint that the gospel truth you crazy," Levi insulted as he was dragged against his will by Isabel to the kitchen.

Eren smiled after him, deciding to hang back a little bit to let his words sink in. He was glad everyone was having a good time, especially Levi whose eyes looked a little bit brighter than normal. He wanted him to enjoy himself as much as possible today and just relax around all his friends and family, and maybe get a little drunk, he deserved it with all the stress he had to handle lately. Eren snapped back to reality once he heard his name being called by the raven along with something along the lines of " you better not leave me here alone with these freaks or so help me god Eren", the brunette laughed and jogged to catch up with the group of people who were cramming themselves in their kitchen. Deciding to just relax and have a good time as well, they both deserved it after all, and who knew how many more Christmases any one of them had left anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: HOLY CRAP I AM SOOO SOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH! I know it's well past Christmas and stuff like that, but I hope you guys like it. This is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for waiting! I've been very very stressed lately with school work, boyfriend issues, and other pressing issues, so I appreciate your patience. I plan on ending the story around Chapter 25, but I'm not really sure yet. Once again the ending is a surprise! Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can, I can't promise it'll be next week or the week after, sorry! It just depends! Sorry!)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVING INTO THE NEW HOUSE YAYYY!

April Rain Showers Chapter 19  


Levi watched Eren from one of the windows of the apartment, the brat was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of their car in excitement. The raven chuckled and shook his head as he moved to grab the last box in the apartment, in front of him. Most of their stuff was already moved to their new house, they only had a few stray boxes to pack up in the car first before they were officially out of their apartment. Of course Eren wasn’t allowed to carry anything, Levi allowed him to pack some things up in the boxes, but as far as carrying went he wouldn’t allow him to do it. The raven kicked open the front door and used his foot to kick it closed before making the slow, agonizing trek downstairs to the lobby to hand in their keys.  


“Ah…Mister Ackerman I didn’t know you were moving, where’s that good for nothing friend of yours, shouldn’t he be helping you or something?” a man called out, he lived in the apartment complex for quite a while but Levi never associated with him that much. Levi recalled that he was always rude like this and he never kept his apartment sanitary.  


“Yeah we are, we got sick of your rowdy kids waking us up in the morning, and for your information my fiancé’ you’re talking about has stage three kidney cancer, so go fuck yourself,” Levi said nonchalantly as he made his way to the lobby, finally, leaving said asshole behind to gawk at him in surprise.  
The man behind the desk chuckled at the raven’s comment,” Well I have to say I’m going to miss you two but it’s probably better this way eh since you two are going to get married and all that.”  


"Yeah, well we sure aren't going to miss you Robby," Levi responded sarcastically to the receptionist before handing him the copy of their apartment keys.  


"Oh Levi, and here I thought that your heart has warmed and grown three sizes ever since you met Eren," he quipped as he took the keys from his hand.  


"Sorry to disappoint but last time I checked I don't have green furry balls, haven't you heard that Christmas is over?"  


Robby chuckled with a shrug,"Alright you got me there, do you need any help carrying anything?"  


"Nah I got it, thanks."  


"Ah, I wish you luck on your future endeavors then!"  


"Yeah, and if I ever return I expect you to actually get a real job you hippie!" Levi shouted back as he gently kicked open the front door of the lobby and walk to his car, he could practically hear the man howl in laughter in the background. Emerald green eyes glittered at him and as Levi locked on his with a small glare the younger couldn't help but laugh at. As he opened the back door to shove the last box in he couldn't help but give his brat a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door and moving to the driver's side.  


As he got in he couldn't help but fix him with a fake glare, before saying,"You didn't happen to take this out for a joy ride while I was gone did you?"  


"Me!? Do that? Why on earth would you think that?" Eren said with a hand to his mouth to feign hurt.  


"Your mom said I couldn't trust a brat like you, besides I could see it in your eyes, your planning something. So, do we need a bathroom break before we go?" Levi asked with a pointed look as he started up the car.  


"No Dad, we don't. And my mom would never say something like that!" Eren responded sarcastically before sticking his tongue out.  


"Wow you're feisty today, keep that up boy and you might get grounded," the raven responded as he back out and began to drive to their new house.  


"That sounds like more of a reward than a punishment," the younger smirked mischievously as he imagined being stuck in their bedroom all day with Levi...their clothes strewned all over the floor and-  


"Brat I swear if you're popping a boner right now-"  


"Why, would you decide to fuck me right here and now?"  


"Don't make me turn this car around" Levi warned with a smirk playing at his lips.  


"Bite me," Eren responded as he tugged his green winter hat lower over his ears which were starting to become colored in a light pink.  


"You're going to have to wait until we get home, take a nap until then-"  


"Do I look like a three year old to you?"  


"Sure if I squint one eye, tilt my head a bit and close the other," Levi responded with a smile before gently messing up his hat's position.  


"Rude!" Eren protested before adjusting it and leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, he looked at Levi before pouting and looking out the window. He continued to peek at Levi through the corners of his eyes and was frustrated to see the gray pools trained on the road ahead, so being like any good brat, he decided to let him know just how "upset" he was. It started off with an innocent little sigh, then a bit of squirming in the seat, then another sigh which was louder than last time and progressively grew louder.  


Of course Levi made it seem like he didn't notice but when he turned on a gravel road his eyes lit up with mischief as he shouted,"FUCK DA POLICE!" and pressed down on the gas for a few moments they sped down the road. He heard a squawk out of his brat as he held onto anything that would help raise his chance of survival if Levi happened to land in the ditch.  


"LEVI YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" Eren shouted, although a smile was twitching up on his lips as the raven slowed down.  


"Oh come Eren, live on the edge every once in awhile."  


"This isn't Mario Kart Levi! I could have you charged for child endangerment!" Eren yowled as laughter and adrenaline made his body shake.  


"Don't you mean brat endangerment!? Besides I swear I was just trying to miss a red shell that was coming straight at us. I saved your life," Levi said a hand to his heart in a fake promise.  


"Red shell my ass, next time I'm driving and we'll see how you like it!"  


"Yeah yeah, chill, we're here," Levi said, stopping the car to look up at their new house. It wasn't far from the highway but far enough for peace and quiet (which meant being far away from shit glasses in Levi's book). They've already been here a few times already with their friends to help remodel and move things in but as Levi looked over at Eren's green eyes taking in the two story house he could've sworn this was Eren's first time seeing it. As the two got out of the car Eren turned to help Levi get the rest of the boxes out of the car.  


"Oi, no no no, you get your sweet ass in the house I got this," Levi said, already near Eren in a heart beat.  


"But Levi-  


"No buts, get in the house and tell me where you want all this shit," Levi said before gently smacking the other man's ass who yelped and grumbled as he walked away. His anger quickly vanished though as he took in the sight of the house. He just couldn't believe it! A house! They've finally had gotten a house! It seemed so unreal-  


"Yo brat, don't leave me hanging, did you figure out where you want this stuff at?" Levi asked as he set another box down and leaned back to crack his back.  
~  


Once they've actually settled in the couple decided to chill out on the couch and order take-out because Levi was too tired to actually make anything in his new kitchen. Okay, that was a lie. What really happened was that Levi was hit with sudden inspiration with only a box to go so the raven practically sprinted upstairs to grab his laptop while Eren sighed and sat himself on the couch to watch a movie. They still ordered take-out, that much was true, but Levi barely touched his chinese food as his eyes were locked onto the screen. Eren was staring at a different screen that was much bigger in comparison, his mouth opened and his chopsticks poised to shove more food into his mouth. At that moment, no matter how dorky the kid looked, Levi thought he was the most beautiful thing on Earth as the T.V.'s light made his already green eyes glow. The raven looked down again his slender fingers tapping away softly at the keyboard as if bolts of electricity was coursing through him rather than blood.  


His thoughts was interrupted rudely when a hand gently stroked his foot that was currently resting on Eren's lap. He looked up at the brunette with a glare in his eyes. Everyone knew better than to interrupt Levi's moments of inspiration.  


"Sorry, but you should finish your meal before it gets cold, unless you want me to put it in the fridge for you," Eren responded with a soft, apologetic smile.  


Levi's face softened as he looked over at his unopened containers of food and back at his lover,"Sorry, just put it in the fridge, I don't want to lose this moment while I have it."  


"Okay, just make sure you eat something before you sleep," Eren said before gently moving his feet to go put the containers of food away, not missing the small hum in response from Levi as his fingers continued to tap on the keyboard. He hasn't had a burst of inspiration for quite awhile so he wanted to milk this moment for all it was worth which meant no bathroom breaks, no food breaks, maybe a break to get a cup of tea, but nothing else.  
Eren quietly returned, leaning against the wall as he watched Levi tap away fiercely on the computer screen, pausing every once in awhile to look something up on google before continuing his feverish tapping. The brunette quietly made his way behind the raven to see what he tapping out on his laptop, but a pale hand quickly took the edge of the laptop lid and pulled it down to hide what he had written.  


Eren sighed and pouted,"Seriously, you still noticed I was here even after all that time? Come on what's the big secret, I'm dying to know!"  
Levi chuckled, and lifted the lid back up when the brunette made his way back to his side of the couch and flopped down," You'll know soon enough but it's still a secret Eren, I'm halfway done with it just wait a few more months and I'll let you be the first to read the manuscript."  


"I doubt it's going to be a few more months, it'll probably take the whole year because you just want me to suffer in anticipation."  


"I don't know, if I keep getting inspiration spurts like these it'll probably be finished in a few months."  


"Alright, if you say so," Eren said as he lifted up the remote to change the channel  
~  


After a few hours and cups of tea of varying flavors depending on the mood of the story, Levi finally shut the laptop lid close after saving his progress, revealing Eren who was curled in a ball on the couch fast asleep. The raven stealthily got up from the couch and grabbed the many cups that littered their new coffee table and made his way to the kitchen to heat up his supper. As he shoved it in the microwave he yawned and stretched, popping his back and scratched the back of his head. As he waited for the microwave to beep he couldn't help but to play with the necklace around his neck, his hand running over the smooth of the onyx side of the wings of freedom and then moving over the studs of diamond on the other. The microwave beeped to drag him out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed his supper and scarfed it down, ignoring the burning of his tongue and throat as hunger won over comfort. Once he was finished he checked the time and was surprised to see that it was 1 a.m.  


Damn I have work tomorrow, Levi thought as he quickly cleaned up his mess and walked back into the living room to lean on the couch to watch his lover's chest rise and fall slowly. He gently bent over to wipe away a stray eyelash off his cheek. They seemed to grow thinner and well as his eyebrows ever since chemo. His hand slowly went down until it rested on Eren's right side, the other slowly began to curl up more in his sleep and seemed to have a troubled look on his face. Levi slowly removed his hand and moved until he knelt in front of Eren.  


"Levi...?"  


"Hmm? Sorry did I wake you?"  


"Is the story done yet Levi," the brunette sleepily mumbled, his eyes barely opened.  


"No, but it will be soon," Levi chuckled,"I think I'm going to head off to bed though, do you want to join me?"  


"Carry me," he mumbled as he reached up to the raven.  


"Well since you asked politely..." Levi said with an eye roll before carefully picking him up bridal style and carrying him off to their new bedroom. By the time he got there, Eren was already fast asleep again and didn't even move when he was set on the bed which made getting the covers on him sort of difficult. Levi on the other hand didn't care because once Eren was comfortable all Levi could do was just lay down on the other side and pass out without even bothering to put on his night clothes. It was getting harder and harder for the man to sleep and his employees at work had noticed how their boss seemed to nearly fall asleep at the oven when he thought no one was looking. The worse Eren's condition got, the worse his ability to sleep was but one thing that Levi had noticed was that being sleep deprived sure made for some pretty "creative" writing.  


When Levi woke up in the morning it was to agonized sobs, which were seeming to become more and more common lately but not this bad. The raven got up, rather clumsily in his dazed state before looking over at Eren who was curled up tight, his hand holding his right side.  


"Fuck, is it your kidney again? How bad is the pain on a scale of one to ten, do you need me to call Erwin," Levi said, already looking around for his cell phone, sleepiness long forgotten.  


"N-Nine. C-Call E-Erwin...f-fuck it hurts s-so bad," Eren sobbed out as he curled in on himself tighter.  


"Shhh...it's okay, it's okay," Levi responded, taking Eren's hand as his other held the cellphone to his ear. He ignored how hard the other man was squeezing and instead focused on Erwin's voice as it filtered through the phone.  


"Levi? How's the new house?" a low voice greeted.  


"Now isn't the time Erwin, Eren's in excruciating pain, it's his right side," Levi said, trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking.  
He heard Erwin sigh over the phone which made Levi's heart drop to his feet,"Bring him in the ER quickly, I'll be outside waiting for you two. Try to keep him as comfortable as possible."  


"R-Right," Levi responded, quickly hanging up on Erwin before getting up and wrapping the blanket around Eren who was shaking from the pain. He shoved his cellphone in his pocket and decided to forgo everything else in favor of getting Eren to the hospital.  


"L-Levi a-am I g-going to die?" Eren sobbed as the raven tried to pick him up as gently but as quickly as possible in his arms.  


"No brat, you're not going to die, not on my watch," Levi responded before quickly kissing his head and going downstairs to their car. He set Eren in the back seat before giving him another kiss,"Try to find a comfortable position, I'll try to be as quick as possible, I promise." He then ran around to the driver's seat and got in only to practically speed down the road.  


"L-Levi? I-I'm scared, I can't breath, I don't want to die Levi, " the brunette choked out, his voice practically broke Levi's heart. It sounded like the kid was on the verge of a panic attack. If it was possible he'd try to make him laugh, but he was afraid it would only aggravate his kidney even more.  


"Shhh, it's okay. Give me your hand. You're okay, you're okay, you're not going to die, I promise you're not going to die," Levi said, his eyes trained on the road but still managing to grasp his hand which was shaking violently. He kissed it before placing it against his cheek and held it there, kissing it every time he stopped or every time the other shuddered violently. When he wasn't kissing his hand he was telling him words of encouragement or finding a different subject to talk about. The ride to the hospital was quick, although a little bit uncomfortable, the older blonde was already standing in front of the hospital, his blue eyes grave but determined. He made his way over to their car even before they fully stopped, his gaze meeting Levi's for a split second before the raven stopped the car and got out to help him carry Eren inside.  


The blonde took one look at the brunette who was curled up, eyes shut tight with tears flowing down his face. His breathing was short, and shaky, but even if he wanted to take a deep breath, he couldn't because it hurt too much.  


"Eren, I need you to try and calm down for me okay? You're at the hospital, I'm going to scan your kidney and we'll see what's going on okay? I'm going to put you on some pain killer first and that'll hopefully take the pain away okay?" Erwin said as he reached in to try and carry the man in. With the help of Levi it wasn't that difficult but as Erwin walked to one of the spare rooms Levi was practically running to keep up with him. Erwin turned to one of the nurses and barked an order at one of them, he didn't necessarily bark at them, but with his voice any command he gave was delivered in a way to instantly make someone follow through with great speed. In a blur, Eren was put on a hospital bed and a nurse was in the room already with an I.V. bag and hooking him up.  


He would never get the sight of Eren shaking and writhing in pain, or the way his emerald pools, darkened, looked at him, pleading to take the pain away, out of his head. It felt like his heart was breaking over and over every time he saw those eyes, just yesterday so lit up and care free, now dark green and filled with pain and fear in an instant. It only took a few minutes for the drugs to take effect, but instead of bouncing back to good old Eren, a pale face met his own, with sunken in, tired eyes and pale lips turned down in a frown. He was calmer now but he looked so tired and scared for his life as Levi sat next to him, his hand in his. Why did someone like Eren had to go through something like this, had to slowly break piece by piece as he went through this hell? Someone so feisty, someone who declared he would give the world hell, would cause a change in the world, someone who exuded such light into the world, why did such a someone have to go through this? Why wasn't it Levi instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hey guys! So it's been like a year...but I randomly came upon this story again and I thought "Holy shit I need to continue writing this" and suddenly this burst of inspiration came forth. So here it is! Let's see how much my writing has improved over the year! I'm sorry for the wait, I suck, but I hope you enjoy it. After the next chapter, the rest will come together. That's the gameplan anyways.


	20. April Rain Showers 20 (V Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger panic attack warning, also smut warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there is a possible trigger warning with panic attacks, there is also smut. This is the last chapter I will be putting on here for awhile and the rest will be coming together due to reason I don't want to tell you at this moment. You'll figure it out I promise, it's just a secret for now. Anyways, I'm sorry if this seems kind of boring, I've been feeling quite distracted lately, I have the ideas in my head, just not the words to put it together or the attention. I hoped you liked it though, it's just in time for Valentine's Day. I will try to update soon!

April Rain Showers Chapter 20 

That week Eren's remaining kidney had failed. While the raven-haired man lowered his head as tears collected in his eyes upon hearing the news, the brunette had no tears to cry. He just felt numb. He spent a few days in the hospital to be monitored and underwent surgery so he would be prepared for dialysis and. Thankfully luck was on his side and he was allowed to undergo peritoneal dialysis which would allow him to treat himself at home, but it didn't do anything to improve Eren's mood.   
When they returned home Eren preferred to stay curled up in bed rather than reading books in their new library or sitting on the deck. Levi let the brunette wallow for a couple days, but after that he decided to try and kick his fiance out of bed. Wallowing never did any good for anyone and with his worsening condition, the more positive outlook he had on life, the better it would be for him. 

"Come on brat, it's time to get up, it's been two days since you showered and you're crazy if you think I'm going to lay in the same bed as you if you keep it up," the raven haired man said as he knelt down in front of the brunette with a small smile and a cup of tea in his hands. 

His small smile became fake when he got zero response instead from body under the blanket, the only thing that showed was Eren's nose and eyes above the blanket. He set the cup of tea on the nightstand before he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains to envelope the room in light. The bundle of blankets moaned in response and shifted until there was no face to be seen. Levi turned around and sighed before walking back over to the bed. He took a handful of the blankets before quickly pulling back revealing Eren who sent a glare up at him and curled deeper within himself. 

"Eren, you have to get up and take a shower, you need to eat something, I'm not going to do it for you. I know you're depressed with what happened but if you continue down this road you're going to get worse and worse. Sometimes there are things we just have to do even if we don't want to do it, I'm not asking you to make me dinner, I'm asking that you at least get up and take a shower and try to eat something, then you can do whatever the hell you want," Levi explained, his face stoic. He really didn't want to be the bad guy, but he couldn't just let him get used to staying in bed all day, he had to nip this in the bud before it became a habit.   
Eren simply turned over in response so he didn't have to look at the raven staring at him from above. 

"Seriously Eren-" 

"Fuck off Levi! It's not like it makes much of a difference I'm going to fucking die anyways I saw it in Erwin's eyes, I saw it in the nurse's eyes, I saw it in the my parent's and friends and your eyes! I'm going to die and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it! There is no hope for me, you're wasting money trying to keep me alive, there is no point to keep fighting it! So just let me die!" Eren shouted as he jolted up to stare Levi in the face, his emerald eyes smoldering with anger and pain.   
Surprise lit up in his gray pools first before his eyes narrowed down at the younger and his jaw was set," So what!? Are you going to literally sit there and give up!? You're not even going to go down fighting!? That's not what the Eren I knew would do, he would keep fighting even if it seems hopeless, he would give cancer hell like he did with all the fucking assholes at school who thought it would be cool to mess with Armin! Sit here and die if you want to, leave everyone behind, but don't you dare expect pity from me. If you want to die with dignity you'd continue to fight, but take the coward's way out." 

With that Levi quickly sped out of the room, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Yes, what he said at first was harsh and it made Eren's heart ache and made him even more pissed, but Levi's words were always harsh and rude. It's how he's always been, but if you've been around him long enough you'd know that behind those harsh words is pain, is sadness, is encouragement, it was his way of expressing it. Sure, he's gotten better but in situations where he's under a lot of pain and stress he can really show this side of him. 

Eren jolted when he heard something slam against the wall, no doubt Levi releasing his pent-up frustration. Usually the raven was very adamant on not showing this side around Eren, but sometimes it showed, only if he was really upset. The brunette sighed. He really didn't want to get out of bed, he was really tired of fighting, he just felt like death right now, but Levi was trying super hard to be supportive and stable through all this. It wasn't easy. All he had to do was eat something and take a shower, that's all Levi wanted right? He was already sitting up so he might as well get up out of bed for awhile. 

The brunette slowly got up and made his way over to the bathroom to begin his first grueling task ever since he got back home. Meanwhile Levi had his head in his hands as he sat in the middle of his office on his swivel chair. The book he threw at the wall laid intact, but have seen better days, against the wall, it was one of his books that he used for his research for his story. His breathing was hard as fear crawled up his spine. It was true, Eren's survival was getting slimmer and slimmer every passing day. Sure there was a chance he could bounce back but it would take a miracle. Levi was going to be alone again...what if his heart stops today? He yelled at him, practically told him that he could sit there and die and he wouldn't pity him, he called him a coward when Levi would probably do the same exact thing in his shoes. Would he even have enough time left with him to marry him, to take him to the ocean, to even spend Valentine's Day with him? 

"F-Fuck...p-please no...not again...please not again," Levi panted, his breathing picking up as his entire body began to shake. Suddenly it seemed like the world before him crumbled in front of him and he was spiraling down into a pit of panic. He could feel his throat muscles strain as he sucked copious amounts of oxygen into his body that he didn't really need. Like that, he was shot back into the past to when he lost his family, but this time Eren was added to the mix, slowly wasting away until there was nothing of him left. 

Eren quickly got out of the shower, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed after checking in on Levi at first to sort through their argument from earlier. As he made his way to Levi's office however, dressed in boxers and a green shirt he felt panic course through him when he heard sounds of gasping from behind his door. 

"Levi? Levi!?" The brunette yelled before rushing over to the raven who was staring at the floor with wide eyes in the middle of a panic attack. The brunette placed his hands on either side of Levi's head and tilted it up so he met his gaze. 

"N-N-No E-Eren! N-Nnn," Levi whined, his gaze glassy and far away for a few more moments before gray eyes locked on emerald. 

"Levi, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Babe can you hear me?" Eren asked, his voice calm and strong, breaking through Levi's hysteria. It wasn't like he wasn't familiar with Levi having panic attacks but it was more frequent when they first met, it's been a long while since he had one. It didn't seem like Eren was out of practice because the raven seemed to snap right out of it as tears began to stream down his face. 

"It's okay, I'm right here at the moment, there's nothing to worry about. I even showered," Eren said with a small chuckle as his thumbs wiped the tears from Levi's face. 

"Eren," Levi breathed,"I-I'm sorry I..." 

"No, it's fine, you were right," Eren responded as his thumb brushed against his eyes that was shadowed underneath,"Hey, if I eat something would you take a nap with me? I know I've been sleeping for two days but another nap wouldn't hurt right? Besides you look like you need a nap." 

"T-That sounds like a plan...I'll go make something for you right now," Levi responded, his voice sounding far away 

"Alright," Eren responded with a small smile as he moved so Levi could stand up. He didn't want Levi to make him food, after all the stress he's put him through but he knew that in order for Levi to fully calm down he needed to put his focus into something else which was usually preparing food or writing. 

"What are you hungry for?" Levi asked as he walked downstairs, the brunette following him. 

"Surprise me, whatever pops into your head," Eren said, hoping that by giving him the room to creative would help him to recover from his panic attack faster. Levi stepped into the kitchen, pausing to think and take in his surroundings but like someone had pressed a button he began to flit around the kitchen, taking out random food items and pots and pans. Eren leaned against the wall and watched his fiance for a few minutes critically but a small smile made it's way on his lips when he noticed Levi beginning to relax, his movements becoming more out of natural instinct than focused. That was how Levi worked in the kitchen, everything was natural instinct with him when he was relaxed. 

At the restaurant's kitchen, when he's not yelling at Sasha or Conny or business was a lull you could witness a whole new Levi which Eren has the advantage to witness all the time at home. His hips would sway back and forth hypnotically as if he had a song in his head that he's dancing to, sometimes if a piece of paper is beside him he'd write things down but that was during his more inspirational moments when he tried to multitask between writing and cooking. There was never any measuring cups or instructions with Levi during this time, it was more of a handful of this, or a pinch of that. Most people would stress about getting everything exactly perfect, while Levi was like that with cleaning, with cooking it was like he could fully relax and go with the flow. 

"Hey Eren, come over here, I think this tastes like shit. Try it," Levi said, pulling Eren from his thoughts and of staring at said other's ass. 

"Levi with my medication everything tastes weird, I don't think I would make a great taste tester." 

"I don't care, you have to eat it so I want to make sure it doesn't taste too much like shit," Levi explained as Eren came over and opened his mouth obediently to which 

Levi popped a piece of omelet in his mouth. It tasted heavenly but apparently Levi took Eren closing his eyes in blissfulness and soft whimper as disgust. 

"It tastes like shit doesn't it, fucking shit, can't do anything right-" Levi muttered. 

"No it tastes like a piece of heaven, I think my taste buds have been resurrected from the grave after ingesting that god awful sludge that they called food at the hospital," Eren responded with an endearing smile. After panic attacks Levi tended to be very self-conscious, like his mind was beginning to try and build that tough and confident exterior back after it broke for just a moment but it still had yet to be fixed. 

"You're just saying that," he muttered with a light pink dusting his cheeks. 

"No I'm not, just relax, it tastes fantastic. I promise," the brunette said as he hugged Levi from behind. 

"Well you're the one that has to eat it, so if you can choke it down I guess it's fine," Levi said, giving in as a small smile graced his lips. He leaned back against Eren as he served the man his food and went about the task of cleaning the already immaculate kitchen while he ate. 

"Levi if you keep scrubbing that counter you're going to burn a hole in it," Eren commented as he watched the older continually scrub at one counter probably from the lack of anything better to do. The raven sighed tiredly and dropped the washcloth in the sink, sure he was calmer but depending on what he was cleaning it usually never made him calm as most people would believe. Just as quickly as he dropped the washcloth he picked it back up to start cleaning another area. Dirty things just pissed him off or made him panicky, with writing nothing gets dirty, the typed letters are perfect, the paragraphs are perfect and the document page was the purest white. Things get dirty when you cooked, that part he didn't like, but the part that made him calmest was actually creating the dish. When things were messy or dirty it just felt very very wrong. 

Eren moved to wash his dish in the sink and once he made sure it was absolutely clean he walked over to Levi and gently grabbed his hands before he went on a cleaning rage. The man needed sleep, he couldn't be stuck in an endless loop of cleaning at the moment. As the brunette gently took the washcloth from the man's clutches the raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He walked out of the kitchen slowly, ignoring the urge to rush back in there and bleach the whole place. Eren soon joined him and pulled him to their bedroom, once he made sure the raven was under the sheets of their bed, he joined him on the other side to stare face to face with a tired and pissy looking Levi glaring back at him. When the brunette started to grin one his blinding smiles however the glare fell apart and his face smoothed out into one of bliss as exhaustion took over. With a sigh the elder nuzzled himself into the other's chest and accepted the darkness of sleep. 

"I love you Levi, and I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise," a voice whispered against the top of his head, moving some strands of hair that laid around there. 

~ 

"Hey, get off your ass and put on your coat brat," Levi said as he threw open the front door after his work day, his coat still on. Eren was currently on the couch, his knees to his chest with a book perched on his knees. The book was covered as the coat fluttered down on top of it and the brunette sighed in annoyance. Right at the good part. 

"Levi, that was rude. Where are we going?" 

"I don't remember telling you that you could ask questions brat," Levi said as he stood behind his fiance before bending down to give him a peck on the lips. 

"Alright, well do I have at least enough time to change out my dialysis stuff?" Eren asked, smiling humorously. 

"Of course but hurry up we can't keep them waiting." 

"Them?" Eren questioned as he put his book on the coffee table and got up to go through the same old procedure that had to be performed at least four times a day.   
Sure, it wasn't fun, but as long as it kept him in the house rather than a hospital he was happy enough with it. Levi leaned against the door jamb to watch Eren go through the procedure with a razor sharp gaze to make sure he was doing everything correctly. When he was finished the raven helped him into his coat before he took his hand in his and pulled him gently downstairs. 

"Levi you didn't answer my question-" 

"I said no questions, you'll find out when we get there," Levi responded in irritation although Eren could tell it was all in good nature as he helped him in the car and got on the other side. 

"Oh come on Levi! Why not? Maybe we should turn it into 20 questions." 

"Brat you'll only get to question fifteen by the time we'll get there, it's not worth it." 

"Come on Levi, you don't know that! It's totally worth it!" 

 

"Alright, alright fine you brat. What's your first question?" Levi asked with a small smile as he put the car into reverse. 

"Alright, is it a place, person, animal or plant?" Eren asked. 

"That sounds like four questions shoved into one, are you cheating?" Levi asked. 

"Levi answer the damn question come on I'm excited!" 

"It's a place." 

"Is it a place I've been at before?" 

"Yep." 

"Is it bookstore?" 

"No." Levi responded as they made their way down the road. They continued on like that for the rest of the ride, with Eren making it to fourteen questions before Levi   
stopped in front of his restaurant. 

"Levi, we're at your restaurant, it's been forever! Okay, what do you want?" Eren said, a huge grin spreading acrossed his face. 

"You're right, but this is only part of your surprise, you'll get the rest when we get home. Have you even bothered to look at today's date brat?" Levi asked with a mischievous smirk. 

"No..." Eren replied, putting his inner actor to work. Oh no, he knew well just what today was, but it was fun to try and convince Levi otherwise. 

Levi sighed and helped Eren out of the car before intertwining his fingers in his as they walked to his restaurant,"Today is couples appreciation day." 

"Oh is that what they're calling it now? Since when?" Eren chuckled. 

"Since it came out of my mouth that's when." 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the reason we were forced to work overtime, just kidding man," Conny laughed in greeting as he waved at Eren. 

"It's about time Levi took you outside for once, you're starting to lose your tan dude," Sasha joined in. 

"Hey guys, it's been awhile, sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately." 

"No worries man, we totally understand right Sasha? Anyways we're your personal servers today, yeah I know hold the applause." 

"I'll try and not eat your food before it gets to your table," Sasha said with her fingers crossed jokingly. 

"We all know that's not going to happen,"Conny shot back. 

"Conny! My own comrade! You dare question my promises!?" 

"Alright you two ass hats get back to work. It might not be my work hours but that still doesn't mean I can't fire you," Levi threatened good-naturedly. 

"Hi Mike!" Eren greeted the blonde who was behind the counter. He was greeted with a wave back at him and an appreciative sniff. He allowed Levi to lead him back in the restaurant away from any possible customers that might want to stop in for a quick bite before they closed. The restaurant was decorated with rose petals on the tables and hearts plastered all over the place. The lights were dimmed to cast that romantic effect which was highly annoying for Levi who kept almost tripping over everything because it was too dark to see. 

"I hope you like the decorations because I was not responsible for this. Sasha and Conny were. They tried to convince me to hang naked babies with bows and arrows but I don't think anyone would want to see cupid and his collective horde's asses while they ate," Levi explained as the two of them sat in a private booth.   
Eren chuckled and held Levi's hand on the table while his other hand was upturned to support his head as he stared at the other lovingly,"Why, I thought asses turned you on." 

"Only your ass. the other asses that you refer to turn on my undying wrath for how utterly stupid some people are," Levi responded with a gentle smile. His smile however faded when Sasha approached with faked professionalism. 

"Hello sirs, what would you like to drink on this lovely evening?" She questioned. 

The two of them quickly ordered their drinks so Sasha would leave them alone for their alone time. Yeah, it was great to see her and Conny but today their eyes were on each other. She didn't seem that offended since her eyes were probably on Conny nowadays so it didn't make either party feel bad about possibly being rude. 

"I can't believe I can't have alcohol...this sucks," Eren complained. 

"Yeah, we all know how much you love being drunk but save some party for the rest of us. If it makes you feel better you can drink sparkling grape juice in a wine glass like the adults," the other commented, purposefully not ordering any alcohol so the other wouldn't feel bad. 

"Ewww that stuff is gross! I'd take hospital food over that any day." 

"I would have to agree with you on that one." 

The couple chatted back and forth as they waited for Sasha to return with their drinks and ask them what they would like to order. The night continued like that as they watched the sun disappear out the window, they ate and talked about anything and everything just like on their first date. They purposefully ignored the topic of cancer or hospitals and instead focused on their upcoming marriage and Eren's birthday. It was a nice change of pace and as they walked out of the restaurant to let the trio close up for the night, Levi couldn't help but notice the way Eren's eyes glowed under the stars. As he helped him back in the car so they could make their way home Eren looked out at all the houses blurring past with a gentle smile on his face. When they got home, the brunette yelped in surprise when the raven picked him up bridal style and carried him to their house. 

"Ready for the rest of your surprise brat?" 

"Y-Yeah? N-No! Wait! I got something for you to!" The brunette said, trying to wriggle out of the man's grasp. 

"Oh? And here I thought you forgot it was Valentine's Day," the other responded before letting the brunette down who fast-walked to the kitchen. Levi had an inkling to follow behind him but the brunette quickly came back with a hand-wrapped box in his hands. 

"I know it's not much, but I made them myself when you weren't home and that I knew you wouldn't bitch at me to get back on the couch or in bed," Eren explained with a chuckle before shoving the box into Levi's hands. 

"Eren you didn't have to-" 

"Uh yeah I had to, it's Valentine's Day, duh" was the brunette's reply as the man opened his gift revealing handmade chocolates. Some represented hearts while others were kind of just lumps of chocolate. 

"I tried to shape some of them into the Wings of Freedom but that didn't work at all. Mikasa even attempted to help but hers wasn't much better, guess that's why my mother banned me from cooking anything in the kitchen," he explained with a blush as Levi tried one. 

"It tastes wonderful," Levi commented, closing his eyes as the chocolate melted on his tongue. 

"Really? The great chef Levi approves of my chocolate? Oh wow this is just like winning the Oscars! I didn't even have a speech prepared," Eren said sarcastically. 

"Yes, the great chef Levi approves of your chocolate. I mean it, it's really wonderful, remind me to trust you more when it comes to chocolate. Way to go, you already made me turned on and we're not even in the bedroom," the raven responded before setting the box aside in favor of something else sweet in front of him as he captured the other's lips with his own. 

"Hey, you want your surprise or what?" Levi whispered, his eyes half lidded as he groped the brunette's ass. 

"If it's what I think it is, then yes I really really really want it, right now." 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Levi said before capturing his lips again before continuing what he did before by picking Eren up and walking off to the bedroom. He gently set the brunette on the bed before leaning down to nibble on his ear as he began to mess around with the button and fly on his jeans,"Do you remember when I first made love to you? God you were so fucking tight. It's been awhile, I wonder if you'll be almost as tight like that first time." 

"Y-Yeah...hnnn," Eren moaned as he turned his head to the side to ally Levi more access as he made his way down his neck, leaving a burning trail of kisses as he made down to that special place between his neck and shoulder where he bit down lightly,"A-Ahh! Levi." 

"I'm going to make you feel so good babe. I'm going to fuck you so good that you won't even remember your name," Levi groaned as he paused his ministrations to lift Eren's shirt above his head. He tossed the shirt aside and stared down hungrily at his torso. Yes, it was scarred up, but even then he still looked beautiful as he stared up at him, his face flushed, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. 

"Come here, I wanna take off your shirt," Eren said, pausing to let out a moan when Levi leaned forward and purposefully grinding his erection against his own," Jesus   
Christ Levi if you keep this up I'm going to cum before you have a chance to get inside of me. It really has been awhile hasn't it."   
Levi let Eren take off his shirt and toss it aside before he started to press kisses down his torso, making sure to put extra affectionate kisses on his scars. He didn't miss how Eren gasped when his lips brushed against one of his scars. While he focused his attention on the younger man's torso, his fingers began to play with one of his nipples. 

"Ahnn f-fuck Levi," Eren squirmed, his eyes barely opened to stare at the man reached lower and lower to his navel, and then near his crotch. 

"What do you want Eren...?" Levi asked. 

"Fuck, just get inside me. I don't know how long I can last," the brunette pleaded, almost coming by the look Levi fixed him alone. Levi smirked when Eren had to look away, the fact that his look alone almost had the power for him to lose it made his dick throb harder. He decided not to torture him any longer, who knew how much stamina he had after all this time that passed. That didn't stop him from slowly pulling off his jeans and boxers and relishing in Eren's whimper of need.   
Eren squirmed and pled,"Come on Levi, I-I need you. P-Please! I want to feel your big cock deep inside of me!" 

"Hush, be patient, I'm going to get you prepared first so I don't hurt you. I'll be quick," the raven explained before taking off his jeans and grabbing the lube out of a drawer in their nightstand. He quickly lubed up his fingers before sticking one in Eren and moving it in and out. He could feel Eren close in around his finger and a smirk he added another finger much to Eren's pleasure. 

"Does that feel good love?" Levi questioned purposely as he curled his fingers inside him to hit that sweet spot. 

"Ahhh God Levi!" Eren screamed, happy that they no longer had an apartment and could be as loud as he wanted,"Please I need you!" 

"Are you sure?" Levi asked as he added a third and began to stretch him even further, his eyes searching his face to look for any signs of pain. He was relieved to find none 

"Yes, p-p-please Levi," Eren begged, his eyes pleading. 

Levi then removed his fingers before positioning himself in front of Eren's entrance, he looked at Eren and made sure he was ready before slowly pushing into him. Eren's hands gripped the bed sheets as a moan ripped from his throat with his head tipping back. Levi let out a groan as tight heat wrapped around his member and he resisted the urge to pound into him over and over. 

"Ahhhnnnn Levi, feel so good... move...please..." 

Levi had no issues against that and slowly he began to pull in and out, always making sure Eren wasn't in pain, with just a few thrusts he was able to find that sweet spot in Eren that could make him scream his name over and over. 

"A-Ahh! L-Levi! T-There! P-Please! A-Again!" Eren shouted, his grip on the sheets tightening as every thrust brought him nearer and nearer to the edge. 

"Fuck Eren," Levi groaned and breathily moaned, as he picked up some speed,"I love you..." 

Eren moaned loudly as words began to fail him, the only word he could manage to scream out throughout his moans of pleasure was Levi's name. God it felt so good! After all these months of pain both physical and mental, he almost forgot what it was like to make love with the man of his dreams. Tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes, not out of pain but out of pleasure,"L-Levi, c-close! A-Ahhaaannn so good!" 

"E-Eren," Levi groaned, feeling his own climax near him. After a few thrusts he was sent over the edge when he felt Eren tighten around him and scream his name, his back arching as wave after wave coursed through him. Breathy murmurs of I love yous were repeated in a mantra by the brunette as the raven rode out his orgasm. Before he could collapse, he made sure to pull out and lay next to the brunette, panting as he looked at his lover who was still coming down from his high. He couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy at being the cause of the other man's pleasure after all he's been through. 

"T-That was amazing...best Valentine's Day ever," Eren whispered with a small, tired smile. 

"I'm glad you think so to," Levi whispered back. The couple laid next to each other, wrapped around each other, inhaling the scent of themselves and their lovemaking. The raven moved his hand so it caressed Eren's face, the other sighing happily as his eyes close. 

"I love you," he croaked a few moments later, already half asleep. 

"I love you to," Levi responded before forcing his head down a bit to press a kiss against his forehead,"Goodnight Eren..." 

"Goodnight Levi...see you in the morning...I promise..."


End file.
